Camino a ninguna parte
by samborock
Summary: La historia comienza justo al final de la serie ¿que pasó con el segundo vuelo del Ajira? todo lo que pasa tiene consecuencias ¿que pasó con la isla? He intentado dar respuestas a todas esas preguntas que no fueron capaces de contestar.Espero que os guste
1. Chapter 1

CAMINO A NINGUNA PARTE

CAPITULO 1

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Donde coño estaba? ¿Que demonios había pasado? Muchas eran las preguntas y demasiado escasas las repuestas aunque puede que ya nada de eso importase. Desde luego lo único que sabía es que era de noche, que su cuerpo no podía estar más dolorido y que, poco a poco, su mente se iba aclarando.

Se acababa de despertar, y parecía la única, porque el silencio que gobernaba el lugar era ensordecedor. Ya un poco mas despierta se dio cuenta que estaba en un avión, no en un avión cualquiera, el Ajira. La parecía imposible que ese trasto con remiendos isleños de última hora pudiese, ya no solo volar, si no durar tantas horas en el aire. Miró a su derecha y vio que Claire aun estaba dormida y su gesto era de lo mas relajado, Kate no sabía como iba a poder hacerse otra vez a la civilización ya que la isla la había dejado trastornada y algo ''homicida'' y Kate podía dar fé de ello. De repente notó que el avión descendía lentamente, en un primer momento pensó que la suerte del chisme alado había llegado a su fin y no pudo evitar ponerse tensa y se agarró fuerte al asiento. De repente una voz la sobresaltó.

-'' ¿Con tu experiencia en accidentes extraños de avión no deberías estar ya acostumbrada a esto?'' Dijo en tono burlón

-''Bueno considerando que este podría ser mi tercer accidente de avión y que según el dicho '' a la tercera va la vencida''… como comprenderás no puedo sentirme muy segura, Sawyer. ''

La parecía mentira que fuesen capaces de bromear después de todo lo que acababa de pasar. Aunque lo cierto era que echaba de menos esas conversaciones irónicas tan propias de él, unas no llegaban a ningún sitio y otras, bueno, otras acababan poniéndose realmente serias. Se sentía mal…acababan de dejar a Jack a su suerte pero ella no podía dejar de pensar en como eran las cosas antes de que Sawyer saltara del helicóptero porque han sido dos escenas algo similares menos la razón que les empujó a hacerlo. A Jack, de alguna manera, le empujó la isla, o el destino o como quisiera llamarlo y a Sawyer…. Bueno al principio pensó que lo había echo para que pudiesen salir de la isla y deseó con todo su corazón seguir pensando así hasta que Cassidy la abrió los ojos. Sí, la creyó, y aun no sabe muy bien por que al fin y al cabo era una victima de un de sus timos con una criatura que él no quiso ni conocer.¿No podría estar cegada por ese odio hacia él? Qué podría haber pasado si no hubiera saltado era lo que siempre se preguntó.¿Habría querido Sawyer volver a la isla por encima de todo como lo hizo Jack?. Las cosas podían haber sido muy diferentes. Puede que nada de esto hubiera pasado.

De repente escucharon unos gritos, gritos que acabaron por despertar a los demás y ya de paso darles un susto de muerte. Era Lapidus.

- ''Eh! ¿Aun estáis vivos ahí detrás?'' Grito desde la cabina de mandos.

- ''Sí, aquí seguimos no nos hemos ido a ninguna parte si es lo que te preocupa. '' Contestó Sawyer mientras se levantaba en dirección hacia la cabina de mandos.

-''Creo que no deberías andar por ahí mientras vamos descendiendo, Sawyer. '' Dijo Kate preocupada.

-''No voy a estar aquí dando gritos, Kate. Además no veo ninguna azafata que me lo impida. '' Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa irónica

Llegó a la cabina y esta vez el que casi se muere del susto fue Lapidus.

- ''Maldita sea! Que haces aquí?''

- ''Oye melenas, ¿no sabes que es un teléfono?''

-''Vaya lo debo de tener en el otro traje'', respondió Lapidus sonriendo. ''Mira a ver si puedes hacer algo con la megafonía del avión no quiero que a mis pasajeros les de un ataque al corazón.

-''Que me has tomado por MacGyver?''Lapidus se le quedó mirando serio. ''Vale, no te pongas así, lo miraré. '' Y, al cabo de un rato dijo…'' Bueno no se mucho de esto pero juraría que si un cable está suelto las cosas tienden a no funcionar. Espera. Creo que ya está''

-''Tampoco ha sido tan complicado ¿no?.Veras, estamos a punto de aterrizar y necesito…. '' En cuestión de segundos el avión comenzó a dar fuertes sacudidas. Todo el avión comenzó a sacudirse como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Sawyer perdió el equilibrio y acabó en el suelo. Alzó la cabeza y le miro a los ojos buscando la confirmación de que su suerte había acabado, Lapidus retiró la mirada y la dirigió hacia los mandos intentando mantener ese cacharro a raya ''… que intentes calmar a los demás por megafonía.!'' Esta última parte la dijo casi gritando

-''Vaya ahora soy una azafata, uno de mis sueños hecho realidad. '' Dijo bromeando pero tremendamente nervioso.

El avión ya había descendido mucho, ya veían tierra y casi del mismo modo que las sacudidas empezaron, también se calmaron. Seguía siendo increíble la resistencia del avión.

-'' Está bien allá voy…. '' dijo mas relajado y casi recompuesto del susto '' "Por favor, les rogamos que sigan sentados mientras el Capitán Canguro nos lleva a saltos hasta la terminal".

-''Me alegra saber que tu sentido del humor se mantiene en momentos tan tensos''dijo Lapidus. '' Bien, digamos que esta pista de aterrizaje suele estar alejada de las cartas de navegación normales así podremos tener cierta intimidad a la hora de aterrizar sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie''

-''Lo que tu digas jefe '' contesto sin dar mucha importancia aunque tenia que agradecérselo porque no le apetecía nada dar ningún tipo de explicación a nadie, lo único que quería hacer era largarse de ahí lo antes posible. Así que ni se molestó en preguntarle como conocía esta pista de aterrizaje.

Una vez bajaron todos, nadie sabia muy bien que hacer. Así que, sin más, Sawyer dijo:

-''Bueno supongo que esto es todo, que tengáis suerte''

-'' ¿A dónde te crees que vas?'' Dijo Lapidus sorprendido.

En realidad todos se sorprendieron, todos menos Kate. Que, aunque dolida por esa decisión, de alguna manera, supo que haría algo así.

-''Pues a mi casa '' dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-''James, pero si no tienes casa''dijo Lapidus mas que confundido

-''Bueno, eso nunca ha sido un problema para mi'' dijo con el tono mas duro que pudo encontrar, aunque solo Kate sabía lo que escondía esa frase.

Y, sin más, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse. Ya está, había sido relativamente fácil, por un momento pensó que Kate iba a decir algo pero recordó que lo suyo ya había acabado y después de su conversación en el muelle pensó que simplemente ya no intentaría acercarse a él. Ya se lo dijo…'' algunos de nosotros estamos destinados a estar solos'', él lo había intentado primero con ella y después con Juliet pero ninguna de las dos veces salió bien así que se resignaba a esa existencia que el destino parecía aguardarle.

-Sawyer! Grito Kate mientras se acercaba a él.

'' Vaya… puede que estuviera equivocado. '' Pensó. Conociéndola le parecía raro que le dejase irse así como así .Era increíble que después de tres años y con solo unas semanas de relación la conociera tan bien. Sawyer se giró, en un movimiento cansado.

-''No puedes hacer esto, ya no tendrás ni casa después de todo este tiempo…si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa unos días hasta que sepas lo que hacer''lo dijo casi con miedo no quería que Sawyer se fuera ni que pensara nada raro, lo único que sabía era que no podría soportar volver a perderlo

-''No te preocupes… sobreviviré. Es lo que siempre hago, Kate''

Y sin más se fue. Miles vio desde lejos la escena y se acercó a Kate.

-''No te preocupes yo también había pensado en decirle algo pero sé que no habría servido de nada, necesita tiempo. Ha pasado por mucho'' dijo intentando hacerla sentir mejor.

-''Lo sé'' respondió intentando contener las lágrimas.

''Hijo de puta'' murmuró mientras caminaba atravesando las calles de Tampa. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba andando pero parecía una eternidad y encima en la calle no había ni un maldito gato. Debía ser madrugada a juzgar por la tranquilidad que se respiraba en ese barrio. Demasiada tranquilidad. Porque según recordaba…Tampa siempre había tenido buen ambiente nocturno. No pudo evitar que los recuerdos de ese famoso asunto de Tampa donde casi le pillan golpearan su cabeza. Si no llega a ser por Hibbs habría acabado el trabajo sin problemas pero el cabrón se la jugó y bien jugada aunque mas tarde intento compensarle llevándole hasta el verdadero Sawyer….pero se la volvió a jugar…increíble…se la jugó una vez y volvió a confiar en él, estaba demasiado cegado por la venganza para ver las palabras ocultas de ese maldito hijo de puta. Solo esperaba que alguien hubiese tenido el buen corazón de cargársele así él tendría menos trabajo que hacer.

Pero no todo eran malos recuerdos…. Sonreía mientras hacía memoria de su paso por Tallahassee, fue una época algo desenfrenada de ahí que le dijese a Jack en la partida de póker que había estado en Tallahassee y le picaba una zona del cuerpo y no era por el sol precisamente. Su buen humor quedó ensombrecido de repente cuando se dio cuenta de que no muy lejos de aquí, en Miami, es donde Juliet vivía. Quizás debía acercarse y buscar su hermana pero, ¿y que coño iba a decirle? Se sacó esa idea de la cabeza inmediatamente y siguió calle arriba. Sabía que mas al noreste estaba Disney World, una vez uno de sus timos se empeñó en llevarle allí a lo que él se negó totalmente y al final acabaron tres días sin salir de la habitación del hotel. Pero no pudo evitar pensar en ella. En Kate y ese estúpido juego del ''yo nunca''. Sentía como la había hablado al bajar del avión pero necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba estar solo además si se hubiera quedado con ellos hubieran acabado haciendo muy buen equipo, ''el equipo de las almas en pena'' pensó con gesto amargo. Puede que pudiesen volver a verse pero era demasiado doloroso quizás lo mejor era que cada uno siguiese su camino.

Un pequeño gritó le sacó de sus pensamientos, miró hacia los lados pero no vio nada, cuando volvió a mirar hacia delante vio a dos tíos corriendo hasta meterse en un callejón. Pero ese grito no era de ninguno de ellos era de mujer eso era seguro. Comenzó a acercarse al callejón, se oían voces, gritos…. Y de repente un disparo que corto el silencio de la noche, '' pero que coño…'' Sawyer se quedó quieto y no tardo ni un segundo en correr hacia el callejón justo en el momento que esos tíos salían de él y no dudaron en dispararle, se tiró al suelo detrás de un coche aparcado mientras vio como corrían calle abajo.

Se levantó y corrió hacia el callejón y ahí estaba era una mujer rubia, tendida en el suelo cubierta de sangre, se acercó y pudo comprobar que aún respiraba, la tapó la herida como pudo ''por favor…'' dijo ella pero ya era demasiado tarde para ella. Había algo en los ojos cuando alguien perdía la vida… podía helar la sangre a cualquiera….es lo mismo que vio cuando era pequeño. Su madre aun estaba viva cuando James salió de debajo de la cama. Corrió hacia ella y vio como poco apoco su vida abandonaba su cuerpo fijando aquella mirada perdida en él y dejándole completamente solo. Pero algo no iba bien…. Se sentía observado y no sabía por que. Se puso de pie registrando el callejón pero no había nada excepto unos contenedores de basura así que se acercó a ellos decidido. Abrió la tapa y lo que vio le dejó boquiabierto. Una pequeña y brillante navaja amenazante delante de unos ojos que eran la personificación misma del terror. No debía de tener más de 10 años.

-''Eh tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño. ¿Quieres que te ayude a salir de ahí?'' la niña parecía dudar no sabía si era unos de esos hombres que las perseguían.

-¿Eres de los buenos? Preguntó tímidamente con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

-'' Sí, soy de los buenos'' respondió desconcertado. La niña se relajó y dejó que la sacara de ahí. La cogió en brazos y la niña se abrazo a su cuello pero cuando fue a dejarla en el suelo la niña seguía agarrándole sin poder dejar de llorar. Sawyer no sabía muy bien que hacer así que la abrazó y dijo lo único que se le ocurrió '' tranquila todo saldrá bien'' aunque ni él mismo creía sus propias palabras.

Cuando la niña ya parecía mas tranquila intentó sacarla algún tipo de información

-'' ¿Por qué os seguían esos tipos?

-''Ellos siempre nos persiguen'' dijo la niña aun mirando al suelo.

- ¿Siempre los mismos? Preguntó sin entender nada

-''No, pero desde que todo comenzó si no eran unos era otros''

-'' Desde que comenzó que exactamente'' pregunto aun perdido en toda esta historia.

- '' ¿Pero donde has estado los últimos tres años? Dijo la pequeña perdiendo un poco la paciencia. Lo que sorprendió a Sawyer que intentaba esconder la sonrisa ante el arranque de la pequeña.

- '' Créeme, si te lo contara no me creerías'' dijo con media sonrisa a pesar de lo serio de la situación

-'' Hace tres años pasaron cosas muy malas yo solo era una cría y mi madre y yo llevamos huyendo desde entonces. Sawyer la escuchaba atentamente mientras le contaba todo.

- '' Escucha, necesitamos ir a algún sitio donde pasar la noche. Por la mañana pensaremos que hacer y donde ir ¿de acuerdo?

-. '' No me dejes sola, no tengo a nadie'' los ojos de Sawyer se nublaron de tristeza, esta situación le sobrepasaba pero siempre se las había ingeniado para seguir adelante y ahora con o sin niña haría lo que mejor sabía hacer….sobrevivir.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno en realidad no sé si alguien va a leer esta historia…por si las moscas….yo la voy a ir subiendo y si alguien la lee….comentad please que hasta donde sé dejar reviews no engorda ni nada de eso. La vuelta a la civilización no parece muy segura…veremos como acaba esto. Me centro en Sawyer y en Kate porque he separado un poco la trama en dos partes pero aparecerán mas personajes pero básicamente me centro mucho mas en los pasajeros del Ajira

CAPITULO 2

Hacia ya unos meses de la esperada separación nada más salir del avión pero seguía dando vueltas a la cabeza en lo que podría estar haciendo ahora mismo, donde estaría, ¿estaría bien? Kate sabía perfectamente que era un superviviente después de haberse camelado a la iniciativa Dharma y vivir 3 años en los 70 ya pocas cosas que hiciera podían sorprenderla pero no podía evitar tener este sentimiento. Hace tres años estaba en la misma situación a pesar de Aaron hasta de su relación con Jack…ese sentimiento seguía ahí.

Lapidus parecía tener un plan y sabía hacia donde ir, además no estaba muy lejos. Después de dejar a Sawyer se dirigieron hacia el Área agrícola de Everglade donde vivía su primo Tony. Les recibió con una alegría desbordante.

- '' ¿Que pasa Tony?

-''Frankie! Dios mío estás hecho un vejestorio.'' Dijo mientras se fundían en un abrazo

- ''Mira estos son Miles, Claire, Richard y Kate''

-'' ¿Kate Austen? La del Oceanic?'' Kate asintió. Ya estaba acostumbrada a estas reacciones

-''Vamos entrad antes de que os vea nadie. Puede ser peligroso. '' Todos se le quedaron mirando extrañados.

- '' ¿No sabéis nada?''

- '' ¿Que tenemos que saber?'' Preguntó Lapidus

- ''Veo que no habéis pisado la ciudad últimamente. Pasad y os lo explico.''

Todos pasaron y tomaron asiento mientras Tony les ponía un buen baso de tequila. Desde luego lo iban a necesitar.

-''¿de que va todo esto Tony?'' Preguntó finalmente Lapidus.

.- ''Veréis…. Hace un tiempo algo pasó, no se muy bien como explicarlo…joder ni siquiera los expertos pudieron explicarlo… mirad yo estaba tan tranquilo en la cama aun era de noche y hubo un ruido muy…raro nunca había oído algo así y de repente amaneció. Y claro ya os podéis imaginar la reacción de la gente...esos malditos lunáticos religiosos con su fin del mundo y esas chorradas. O eso pensaba antes pero cuando ni los científicos de todo el mundo sabía que demonios había pasado empecé a cambiar de opinión…puede que sea el fin del mundo o algo así no lo sé. Solo sé que a las dos semanas empezaron los problemas.''

Todos se miraron como si estuvieran esperando que alguien hablase y preguntándose hasta que punto creían a este tipo. Desde luego Lapidus no parecía dudar de su primo.

-'' ¿Estás seguro de eso?'' Pregunto finalmente Kate.

- ''Querida, lo vi con mis propios ojos''

-'' ¿Y ha pasado por toda la ciudad?'' Tony asintió con la cabeza ''¿y que pasa si vamos a la ciudad?''

- ''Pues supongo que nada bueno. La gente cuando esta desesperada es peligrosa.''

- ''Y que hay de las demás ciudades?'' Preguntó Miles

-''Pues no lo sé porque no hay noticias ni televisión ni nada…. La gente comenzó a tener la paranoia de que la televisión estaba mintiéndoles y usándoles y arrasaron prácticamente todas las comunicaciones. Así que no se mucho más. Pero no es seguro ir a la ciudad.'' Miles y Kate se miraron. Los dos pensando en lo mismo.

-''No te preocupes. Estará bien, es Jim de quien estamos hablando.'' Dijo Miles dando una leve sonrisa. Kate respondió a ese gesto pero no muy convencida. Claro que sabía que podía cuidarse solo… se había escapado de muchas situaciones peligrosas y era eso lo que la preocupaba…. ¿y si su suerte le había abandonado?

-''Escuchad…podéis quedaros aquí el tiempo que necesitéis sin ningún problema. Así podéis tener tiempo para pensar en vuestro próximo paso. Os enseñaré donde podéis dormir.''

-''Gracias.'' Dijo Kate.

Los días fueron pasando hasta convertirse en semanas y éstas en meses. Aun no se habían movido de la granja de Tony. Kate había intentado ir a buscar a Sawyer pero la detuvieron. Los Estados Unidos eran demasiado grandes, Sawyer podría estar en cualquier sitio, era como buscar un agua en un pajar.

Claire y ella compartían habitación. Veía como Claire la miraba cuando creía que estaba dormida sobre todo los primeros días. Aun no se fiaba de ella no había pasado suficiente tiempo desde que intento matarla en la isla. Claire nunca se acercaba a ella solo la miraba pero una noche sí se acercó y Kate se puso en guardia inmediatamente.

-'' ¿Qué pasa Claire?'' Dijo sobresaltada esperando que la golpease o algo parecido.

-''Gracias. ''

-'' ¿Por qué?''Preguntó desconcertada

-''Por cuidar de Aaron. Sé que no me le robaste. Sawyer me lo contó todo. ''

-'' ¿Sawyer?'' Dijo sorprendida '' ¿Cuando te lo dijo?''

-''En el avión cuando estabas dormida, me dijo que fue él quien se llevo a Aaron porque yo había desaparecido. Pero no recuerdo haber dejado a mi hijo en medio de la selva solo recuerdo que me fui con mi padre. Pero claro viendo que Locke no era Locke supongo que mi padre no era mi padre. Es curioso…aun no entiendo por que me hizo quedarme en la isla. ''

-''Porque necesitaba que te quedases para matarte junto a nosotros cuando volviésemos''

-''Ya pero aun así no tiene mucho sentido. '' Las dos se echan a reír.

- ''Es cierto no tiene mucho sentido. ''

-'' ¿Cuanto tiempo tardaremos en llegar a Los Ángeles?''

-''Nos llevara tiempo no te preocupes Aaron estará bien. Está con su abuela. ''

-'' ¿Y si les ha pasado algo?'' Kate se puso seria.

-''Entonces deberíamos darnos prisa y salir cuanto antes. ''

Nada iba a impedir llegar a Los Ángeles y reunirse con Aaron para que por fin conozca a su verdadera madre además puede que Sawyer haya pensado lo mismo y se dirija a Los Ángeles. Sabía que no era muy probable que lo hiciera porque estaba seguro de que ella iría allí así que ese sería un motivo suficiente para él para no aparecer por esa ciudad. Aunque probablemente Los Ángeles era lo suficientemente grande como para no encontrarse nunca. Intentó volver a dormirse porque mañana iba a ser un día muy largo, les esperaban millas que recorrer y la incertidumbre de lo que el destino les deparaba.

Corría por un callejón, persiguiendo a alguien que parecía alcanzar en cualquier momento pero en cuanto se acercaba esa persona se alejaba cada vez más. Acabó en una especie de almacén o nave industrial, no estaba muy seguro. El silencio que habitaba el lugar era sobrecogedor, no veía nada, estaba oscuro y todavía sus ojos no se habían habituado a la oscuridad….escuchó un ruido y se giró rápidamente solo para encontrarse con un golpe seco en toda la cara. Ahora la oscuridad sí que era total.

Despertó y lo primero que vio fue el cañón de un arma apuntándole directamente a la cabeza, no podía ver a quien quiera que fuera, el golpe aún le tenía algo mareado y desorientado. Había alguien más pero no conseguía ver ni poder distinguir lo que hablaban….seguía intentando distinguir por lo menos las voces poniendo toda su atención '' Este hijo de puta va a morir….!'' Es lo único que pudo entender antes de que un disparo le despertara bañado en sudor y dando un grito que retumbó por las paredes de la habitación

-'' ¿Que pasa?'' Dijo la pequeña asustada. Sawyer aún intentaba tranquilizarse, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía sueños así.

-'' No te preocupes Mofletitos solo ha sido un sueño''

- ''Mas que un sueño parecía una pesadilla… y ¿por que me llamas así si sabes mi nombre?'' Preguntó intrigada.

-''Pues porque me gusta poner motes a la gente. Has tenido suerte te ha tocado uno de los buenos. '' Dijo sonriendo al ver que ella también sonreía.

_El día siguiente de encontrarse por primera vez Sawyer probó suerte en una comisaría pero fue inútil, allí no había nadie '' ¿pero donde coño se ha metido todo el mundo?''. Murmuró._

_-''Ya te lo dije. '' dijo suspirando._

_-''Sí, me lo dijiste pero aun así tiene que haber alguien por aquí. Tu madre y tú ¿estabais solas?''_

_-''Mamá decía que no podíamos fiarnos de nadie''_

_-''Pues en eso tenía toda la razón.'' Dijo mientras reanudaba la marcha_

_-''Pero en ti sí. Hacía mucho que no nos encontrábamos con uno de los buenos.'' Sawyer se la quedó mirando y sonrió._

_-''Bueno volvamos parece que va a llover.'' Y antes de que se diera cuenta la pequeña le cogió de la mano mientras andaban hacia un viejo piso que se habían agenciado._

_-'' ¿Cuanto tiempo nos vamos a quedar aquí?''_

_-''No lo sé, hasta que deje de ser seguro o nos aburramos de esta ciudad. ¿Que te parece?'' La niña sonreía ampliamente, de hecho podría jurar que era la primera vez que la veía sonreír así aunque era normal después de lo que había vivido el día anterior_

Ya recuperado de su intenso sueño miraba apartando la cortina en busca de alguien que pasara por ese barrio y se preguntaba que habría pasado con el resto. No sabía hacía donde se habían ido, si cada uno fue por su lado o si estaban todos juntos aunque conociendo a Kate estarían todos juntos ''vivir juntos, morir solos'' recordó con media sonrisa. Sabía que Kate estuvo viviendo en Los Ángeles así que supuso que irían allí. Tal vez no tenía que haberse ido, puede que hubiera sido mejor quedarse con ellos aunque eso supusiera tener que ver a Kate todos los días. El volverla a ver en esa isla puso sus sentimientos patas arriba y después de la muerte de Juliet se le hacía aún mas duro porque, aunque en su día se lo negó a Horace, no podía negar los sentimientos que aún tenía por Kate sin importar el tiempo o el espacio que les separaba. Aunque si se hubiera quedado con ellos no sabría que habría sido de mofletitos

-''James… tengo hambre.'' Dijo la hambrienta criatura. Sacándole de su letargo.

-''Bueno, entonces habrá que solucionar eso ¿no?'' Fue al armario a ver que tenían y habían acabado toda la comida que habían recopilado hace unos días. Llevaban unas semanas en ese piso, estaba casi en ruinas y debía de pertenecer a alguna viejecita porque todo estaba adornado con tapetes de ganchillo que inexplicablemente habían sobrevivido al paso del tiempo pero de momento era un techo bajo sus cabezas…Miró en otro armario que nunca antes habían abierto y lo único que quedaba eran cajas de comida para gato, de hecho estaba todo el armario lleno de comida de gato. '' ¿Pero quien vivía aquí? ¿La loca de los gatos?...

-'' ¿Como sabes que estaba loca?'' Sawyer sonrió

-''Solo es una forma de hablar. Escucha… Tengo que ir a buscar comida, quédate aquí y no abras absolutamente a nadie ¿entendido?''

- ''No!...no me dejes.''

-''No te voy a dejar no voy a tardar…te lo prometo''

Una hora mas tarde Sawyer entró por la puerta con una bolsa de viaje llena de comida y bebida, parece que no se le había olvidado como hacer un buen alijo de provisiones. Cuando entró la niña no estaba, miró en el baño, la cocina, la habitación la pequeña sala de estar y ni rastro. Ya estaba casi fuera de sí.

-''Eh mofletitos…. Caroline!'' Gritó finalmente sin saber muy bien que hacer. Era increíble el poco tiempo que conocía a esa pequeñaja y la conexión que habían establecido. Y eso que siempre dijo que los niños no se le daban bien y lo curioso es que el poco trato que había tenido con ellos, parecía que los niños sentían cierta simpatía hacia él incluso cuando les ignoraba por completo de hecho llegó a la conclusión de que cuanto menos caso les haces mas intentan ellos llamar tu atención. Al poco tiempo oyó un golpe y vio como salía de un pequeño armario que había en la entrada.

-''Buen escondite Mofletitos. '' Dijo respirando aliviado. ''¿Ha pasado algo?''

-''No es que…tenía miedo y pensé que era mejor esconderme por si alguien aparecía por sorpresa.'' Dijo ruborizada

Sawyer ya había acabado de desayunar pero Caroline aun seguía comiendo. Pero ¿como podía comer tanto una cría tan pequeña? Pensaba Sawyer mientras la miraba incrédulo. Dejó de mirarla y empezó a buscar en la bolsa. No sabía muy bien como hacerlo así que directamente lo sacó de la bolsa y lo puso encima de la mesa

-''Toma, supuse que te gustaría. ''

-''Ahhh! Es Fiona!''

-'' ¿Quién?'' Preguntó confuso

-''Es la princesa Fiona. ¿No has visto Shrek?'' Sawyer la miraba perdido. ''Es una película de una princesa y un Ogro enorme y verde. No importa ya la veremos algún día. Gracias''

- ''De nada. Dejaremos lo de la película en nuestra lista de asuntos pendientes. Dijo guiñándola un ojo. '' Caroline asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa pintada en la cara. '' Bueno, creo que es hora de dejar esta ciudad. Deberíamos ir al oeste. Tengo el coche listo así que recoge tus cosas. ''

-'' ¿Donde vamos?''

-''No estoy seguro puede que a Los Ángeles así que tendremos que cruzar todo el sur''

-''Bien! Igual podemos pasar por mi casa''

-''Claro, si nos pilla de paso… ¿Dónde vives?'' dijo despreocupado

-''En nuevo México, cerca de Alburquerque.'' En ese momento si alguien llega a pinchar a Sawyer…no habría salido ni una gota de sangre. Vaya coincidencia…..


	3. Chapter 3

Karle que ilusión me ha hecho tu review…además de ser el primero la crítica es buena XD. Así que me quitas un peso de encima porque la historia la tengo escrita hace tiempo pero aún no me atrevía a publicarla aquí no sé si por miedo a que nadie lo leyera o simplemente porque a nadie le gustase o ambas cosas, que es aún peor. He intentado cuidar un poco mas la ortografía porque, sí, soy un poco chapucera escribiendo y a pesar de dejarme tildes por el camino de forma consciente no tengo excusa porque no cuesta nada escribir mejor aunque eso no quiere decir que algo se me haya colado por ahí. Mi primera intención era esa, crear intriga, mi segunda intención era que esa intriga sirviese para algo y mi última intención es que todo tuviese un mínimo de sentido así que ya veremos y esperaré vuestros comentarios. Hombre, ya sabes como me gusta Sawyer y también sabes lo que pienso de esa final y de la última temporada en general…ese no era Sawyer así que he intentado recuperarle porque sí….el hombre estaba hundido en la miseria pero es un superviviente. En cuanto a la relación con Kate…. blanco y en botella…fueron la pareja romántica de la serie aunque al final les diera por dar un absurdo giro ''inesperado'' en ese aspecto. Pero eso no va a pasar pronto, antes tendrían que unirse esos dos grupos y, lo que es más difícil…. Tendrán que enfrentar sus sentimientos cara a cara y de una vez por todas, si es que consiguen reencontrarse.

Sherley…muchísimas gracias por tu review. Si la primera me ha hecho mucha ilusión la segunda no se queda atrás. Es cierto lo que dices, de hecho era uno de mis miedos, el no saber hacerlo, pero más o menos creo que he salido del paso. También era muy importante intentar no desfigurar a los personajes, intenté dejarlos como eran en la serie así que espero haberlo conseguido, ya me dirás ;). Lo que desencadenó todo…espero de verdad que la explicación que doy os guste y tenga sentido pero eso será más adelante. Mi modesta intención es intentar dar un sentido a todo lo que vimos durante 5 temporadas, no digo que tenga la explicación perfecta a la serie pero bueno, es algo que me hubiera gustado ver más que ese…. ''Final'' que nos dieron. Probablemente algo se me ha quedado en el tintero pero…. Soy nueva en esto '' un poquito de por favor'' XD

Ya dejo de enrollarme…. Este capitulo es un poco mas corto...es que dependía de mi inspiración y hubo días realmente malos XD.

CAPITULO 3

Tras despedirse de Tony cogieron la carretera I-75 N dirección Tampa. Lapidus insistió hasta la saciedad para que su primo les acompañase pero Tony declinó la oferta diciendo que le había ido muy bien hasta ahora y que no pensaba dejar su casa vacía para que unos casposos se hicieran con ella….antes prefería quemarla. Necesitaban un vehículo para no tener que ir a pie así que les dejó una vieja caravana que podía hacerles el servicio aunque no estaban seguros si podrían repostar en algún sitio, al menos en Florida, puede que en los demás estados la cosa no estuviera tan complicada.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a Tampa y la desolación que encontraron a su paso era increíble. No vieron absolutamente a nadie, probablemente todos habrían huido de allí porque estaba totalmente desierto pero también sabían que podía haber gente como Tony que se negaba a abandonar su casa….puede que fueran como Tony o puede que fueran esos casposos a los que Tony tenía tanto cariño. Lapidus iba al volante, Miles iba dormido era increíble la capacidad que tenía de dormir incluso con el final del mundo asomando por la puerta, Richard iba en la parte de atrás, solo y pensativo, Claire iba junto a Kate mirando por la ventana…y ella que pensaba que volvería a la civilización….no estaba muy segura si esta situación sería lo suficientemente estable para poner a prueba su propia estabilidad mental aunque lo cierto era que lo llevaba bastante bien, puede que en la isla su cambio de debiera a la influencia que el humo negro ejercía sobre ella, esas palabras amables que no iban cargadas de otra cosa que de veneno. Y por último estaba Kate, a su lado, de vez en cuando compartían una mirada recordando lo que hablaron la última vez, la cosa no pintaba muy bien y no sabían como podían estar Aaron y su abuela.

Más o menos se podía circular por la carretera con cierta normalidad aunque aún había algún coche cruzado en mitad de la carretera nada que un buen volantazo no pudiese arreglar. Todos se sobresaltaron cuando un brusco frenazo hizo que todos salieran despedidos por el pequeño pasillo de la caravana. Kate se incorporó mirando sorprendida a Frank que estaba con la mirada fija en la carretera como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo parecido.

-'' ¿Qué pasa, Frank?'' preguntó llena de ansiedad. Frank seguía mirando al frente, solo señaló con el dedo para que pudieran verlo. '' Pero que…'' dijo Kate mientras abría la puerta

-''Kate creo que no deberías salir'' dijo Miles ya despierto de su placentero sueño. '' Esto no tiene buena pinta''

-''Vamos Miles….solo es una cría y está sola ¿Qué daño puede hacerme?'' respondió despreocupada.

Finalmente salió de la caravana y fue acercándose a la pequeña y por lo que pudo observar estaba llorando y mirando por todos sitios como si estuviera buscando a alguien, el instinto maternal de Kate aún estaba a flor de piel por lo que incrementó el paso llevando consigo una cara llena de empatía hacia la pobre niña.

-''Ey….¿ estás bien?'' preguntó preocupada

-''Me he perdido y no sé donde estoy'' dijo entre lágrimas.

-'' Pero ¿estás sola?''

-'' No…es que….es que me he alejado un momento, me he despistado y….ahora'' no podía dejar de llorar.

-'' No te preocupes…si quieres puedes venir con nosotros al menos hasta que encuentres a los tuyos ¿te parece bien?

-''Es que…. '' La niña dudaba. ''Es que…se va a enfadar conmigo'' dijo preocupada.

-''Nadie se va a enfadar contigo…en cuanto sepa que estás bien se va a alegrar mucho de haberte encontrado'' respondió sonriendo intentando quitar importancia al asunto. Le cogió de la mano y se dirigieron de vuelta a la caravana mientras los demás seguían con interés esa conversación desde la distancia. Estaban a punto de subir cuando empezaron a llover balas por todos sitios. Alguien les estaba disparando, subieron rápidamente a la caravana tirándose en el suelo para intentar no estar en el camino de ninguna bala perdida. Lapidus intentó arrancar la caravana pero ese maldito trasto no hacía más que calarse y no conseguía arrancar. Claire se asomó a la ventana y vio como se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos…era un hombre alto y corría como si le persiguiese el mismísimo diablo.

-'' Claire… ¡agáchate!'' gritó Kate mientras buscaba en la guantera el arma que Tony les dejó. Sin perder un segundo más se colocó cerca de Claire al lado de una ventanilla y sin mirar comenzó a disparar después…solo había silencio. Se asomaron por la ventana y le vieron tendido en el suelo. Había acertado. Se apresuraron a salir fuera para intentar ayudarle porque probablemente era el padre de la criatura que vio como alguien se llevaba a su hija y era la única forma que tuvo de reaccionar….cualquier padre hubiera hecho lo mismo. Estaban ya a punto de acercarse y ver al fin la cara del desconocido padre coraje cuando una auténtica manada de hombres armados corría hacia ellos.

-'' Ya te dije que esto no tenía buena pinta'' gritó Miles mientras corrían de nuevo hacia la caravana que, gracias a Dios, Frank ya había arrancado. Subieron todos y Lapidus pisó a fondo el acelerador dejando atrás a esa gente que no hacía más que disparar a la caravana mientras un pequeño grupo de ellos se acercaba al hombre que estaba tirado en el suelo.

Después de unos diez minutos cuando todos se habían tranquilizado, más o menos, Kate hablaba con la niña.

-''Cielo… ¿ese era tu padre?'' preguntó con suavidad.

-'' No, mi padre murió hace un año… pero decía que él me cuidaba''

-'' ¿Y te cuidaba de verdad? Pregunto preocupada.

-'' Ajá… aunque a veces me hacía hacer cosas'' Los ojos de Kate casi se salían de sus orbitas, casi tenía miedo a preguntarla, miedo a que la respuesta fuera la que Kate pensaba que era.

-'' ¿Que clase de cosas?'' Preguntó finalmente

-''Como esto que acabo de hacer'' dijo la niña avergonzada. Kate no entendía muy bien lo que quería decir. Su cara mostraba gran confusión así que la niña siguió explicándose.

-'' Decía que era la única forma de salir de esta … decía que mi trabajo era ponerme a llorar en medio de la carretera en cuanto viésemos acercarse un coche porque el nuestro se había roto…decía que la gente pararía al ver a una niña indefensa y que nos ayudarían'' Kate respiró tranquila

-'' Bueno no tienes por que estar avergonzada por haberlo hecho, lo que no entiendo es por que nos disparaba…'' preguntó Kate ''… podías haber salido herida'' la niña agachó la cabeza.

-'' Siempre lo hace así ''

-''¿Lo habéis hecho muchas veces?'' preguntó sorprendida

-'' Muchas, y siempre acaba igual… al final conseguimos el coche y las personas acaban….muertas'' dijo mientras se formaban otra vez las lagrimas en sus ojos. Kate no podía creerlo no solo utilizaba a una niña pequeña para engañar a la gente y robarles si no que encima les mataba.

-'' ¿Y por que les mataba?'' Dijo mientras pasaba su brazo por la espalda de la niña acariciándola como gesto de apoyo.

-''Porque decía que la gente es mala y si les robábamos vendrían detrás nuestro y nos matarían'' dijo estallando en un mar de lágrimas mientras se abrazaba a Kate mientras ésta, a su vez, compartía una mirada significativa con el resto de sus compañeros.

-'' No te preocupes cielo, todo va a salir bien y ya no vas a tener que volver a hacer eso…te lo aseguro. Bueno si vamos a ser compañeras de viaje ¿que tal si nos presentamos? La niña levantó la cabeza secándose las lagrimas y mirándola fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa''

-'' Me llamo Mary'' dijo finalmente.

-'' Encantada de conocerte Mary… yo me llamo Kate. Ese señor de la barba se llama Frank, aquel otro señor se llama Richard y ese de ahí con cara de susto se llama Miles y esa chica de ahí es mi amiga Claire'' la niña sonrió y les saludó a todos tímidamente.

Una vez que la niña cayó rendida de sueño en sus brazos Kate se levantó y la arropó mejor para que no tuviese frío aunque estando en Florida poco frío podía hacer. Se acercó a Frank fijando su mirada en el horizonte de esa carretera que parecía no tener fin y estuvo ahí unos segundos sin decir nada, finalmente le miró y dijo…. '' No volveremos a parar por nadie, es demasiado peligroso sobre todo ahora con una niña abordo'' Frank no dijo nada solo asintió porque sabía perfectamente que esto no sería un caso aislado incluso se podrían encontrar con cosas peores.


	4. Chapter 4

Muchas gracias Maya ;) aunque tengo el mismo miedo de siempre….el final XD. Es muy fácil poner todo intrigante, interesante y dejando a la gente preguntándose como va a acabar y al final… haces una darltonada. Yo no sé cuantas veces me he podido releer tus fics porque son una pasada bueno, los tuyos y los de Saru y Mira así que he tenido buenas maestras.

Bueno ahí dejo el capitulo cuatro…. Sawyer estaba muy tranquilo…hasta ahora…

CAPITULO 4

Ya no sabía ni cuanto tiempo llevaba conduciendo pero se le estaba haciendo eterno. Nunca había viajado en una compañía de una mujer que no tuviera menos de 18 años que necesitaba cada poco tiempo parar para ir al baño si es que detrás del arbusto mas cercano puede llamarse baño, en ese aspecto tuvieron algún problema. Caroline quería privacidad cosa que Sawyer no estaba dispuesto a hacer….¿dejar a una niña de 10 años sola en una situación así donde prácticamente todo el mundo se había vuelto loco solo porque la niña quería intimidad?.Ni hablar. Otra vez de vuelta al coche siguieron su camino.

La gasolina parecía que no iba a aguantar mucho mas así que tendrían que hacer noche allí…según un mapa que cogió en la ultima gasolinera donde probaron suerte estaban prácticamente fuera de Florida….aun estaban en Tallahassee pero no quedaba mucho mas para abandonar ese estado dejado de la mano de Dios. Quizás en otro estado podían tener mas suerte joder…..incluso todo podría estar bien como si lo que fuera que pasó solo hubiera afectado a Florida. Entraron en Tallahassee siguiendo la interestatal 10 y entraron directamente por Tennessee street y pasaron junto al capitolio que estaba lleno de pintadas, las ventanas rotas…..el ruido del motor del coche resonaba por toda al calle ante el silencio que también reinaba en esta ciudad, parecía que fuesen donde fuesen no se iba a encontrar nada diferente a esta desolación. El humor de Sawyer ya empezaba a flaquear después de tanta tranquilidad. El no saber donde coño estaba la gente y que coño había pasado realmente y no solo lo poco que sabía por Caroline aunque realmente dudaba que alguien pudiera realmente darle una explicación en condiciones. Estaba parado, le dijo a Caroline que se quedase en el coche, necesitaba salir de ahí, pensar y ya de paso conseguir algo de gasolina de los coches que había por ahí. Dio un golpe seco al cerrar la puerta del coche…. '' Maldita sea salgo de una jodida isla misteriosa para, por fin llegar a la puta civilización y me encuentro esta mierda'' decía por lo bajo, mascullando las palabras con mucha rabia. Parecía que todo lo que habían hecho en la isla para salir de ahí, todas las muertes…todo fue para nada, para volver a una civilización que no existe, para seguir luchando simplemente para sobrevivir…no había mucha diferencia con la isla….bueno aquí no les seguía ningún humo negro como mucho el del tubo de escape.

De repente escuchó unas voces y le recordó a aquella vez que escuchó unas voces en la selva, se giró y vio a dos hombres al lado del coche, no se lo pensó dos veces y se acercó a grandes zancadas.

-''Venga pequeña…abre la puerta…no te vamos a hacer daño'' oyó decir a uno de ellos mientras sonreía con malicia.

-''Eh! Fuera de ahí'' dijo gritando y mirando fugazmente al interior del coche vio la cara de terror de Caroline

-''Tranquilo vaquerooo…'' dijo uno en plan chulo. Sawyer sonrió levemente desde luego no sabían donde se metían porque hoy no tenía un buen día y no estaba dispuesto a que nadie le jodiera la estancia. Uno de los tipos era alto y el que hablaba a Caroline era más bajito.

-'' Escúchame con atención pulgarcito….tu y papá piernas largas ya podéis desaparecer por donde habéis venido si no queréis lamentarlo. Los dos hombres se rieron a carcajada limpia.

-¿Qué nos vas a hacer? Eh? ¿Tu solo? ¿O vas a pedir a la mocosa que te eche una mano?'' dijo sin parar de reír. Esa típica risa empalagosa y ofensiva al oído. Sawyer agachó la cabeza como muestra de desaprobación. Y lo siguiente que pasó estaba algo borroso. Sawyer lanzó una patada al mas alto dándole justo en el centro de gravedad de todo hombre dejándole de rodillas agarrándose la entrepierna ...El mas pequeño le golpeó en la cara e hizo que la cara de Sawyer chocase contra el cristal del coche y Sawyer pudo escuchar un pequeño gritó escaparse de la boca de Caroline. Estaba algo desorientado pero eso no le impidió ponerse en pie y buscar la cabeza del pequeño hobbit, le lanzó un izquierdazo dejándole KO a la primera. Alguien le cogió por detrás inmovilizándole y agarrándole por el cuello…el muy hijo de puta apretaba fuerte. Sawyer le pisó con fuerza el pie después atacó echando la cabeza hacia atrás dándole un cabezazo que aterrizó justo en su nariz haciendo que sangrase como un cerdo en plena matanza y dejándolo tendido en el suelo casi inconsciente….entonces fue como si algo se apoderase de él, se puso encima de ese tío y comenzó a golpearle sin piedad haciendo que las sangre ahora saliese a borbotones…

-''¡Hijo de puta!¿Creías que no podía con vosotros?...'' Otro golpe ''… aprovecharse de una niña que está sola…'' le propinó otro golpe ''…pues habéis elegido al tío equivocado en un mal día…'' esta vez seguía golpeándole sin parar y parecía que sin ninguna intención de hacerlo.''

-'' ¡No, James! ¡Vámonos!'' gritó Caroline cuando golpeando la ventanilla. Sawyer paró y la miró, estaba asustada así que dejo a esos tíos doliéndose de la paliza que acababan de recibir. Se subió al coche con la cara ensangrentada cerrando la puerta tranquilamente.

-'' Abróchate el cinturón'' fue lo único que la dijo en un tono que la pequeña nunca le había oído usar. Pudo notar por primera vez un lado de James que nunca había visto. Así que no dijo nada y obedeció sin decir ni mu. Definitivamente esa noche ya no la iban a pasar ahí…harían noche en el coche o mejor dicho la niña haría noche porque James no estaba dispuesto a parar por nada, sobre todo, después de lo sucedido.

Pasadas unas horas y sin hacer ni una sola parada lograron dejar atrás Tallahassee y en lugar de seguir por la costa Sawyer decidió ir un poco hacia el interior puede que allí las cosas estuvieran mas tranquilas así que entraron en Georgia en dirección hacia un pueblo llamado Bainbridge donde tuvo lugar uno de sus grandes timos, diría que el mas gordo que hizo. Caroline llevaba dormida tan solo media hora pero al mirar por el retrovisor sus miradas se encontraron, la niña no decía nada, Sawyer apartó la mirada, se sentía culpable porque no pudo evitar ponerse así… tal y como estaba, esos dos provocándole y lo que mas le hirvió la sangre…. La mirada llena de miedo que esos hijos de puta plantaron en la cara de la niña….eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Volvió a mirarla por el espejo.

-'' Siento que hayas tenido que ver lo que has visto…'' hizo una pausa ''… solo quiero que sepas que lo he hecho porque era necesario, esos tipos solo nos iban a traer problemas…'' la niña le cortó

-'' Me has asustado…'' dijo con medios pucheros. No hacía falta que se lo dijese cuando subió al coche vio su expresión…. '' Me has asustado porque pensé que ibas a matarle y yo no quiero que mates a nadie además te estaban haciendo daño y yo no podía hacer nada'' dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Sawyer sonrió levemente.

-'' ¿Y que ibas a hacer? ¿Pegarles con un palo en la cabeza como en los dibujos animados?'' Carol sonrió un poco perdiendo esa expresión de pánico '' Escucha…. Estamos llegando a un pueblo algo mas en el interior y pasaremos ahí un tiempo, aun no se cuanto y en cualquier momento que veas a alguien y yo no esté quiero que te escondas tan bien como lo hiciste en la casa de la loca de los gatos ¿vale?'' Caroline asintió '' Así me gusta, mofletitos'' dijo sonriendo dejando ver esos hoyuelos traviesos que tanta gracia le hacían a Carol.

En menos de una hora llegaron a su destino, era una casa estilo colonial no muy grande aunque el tamaño ahora mismo no le importaba mucho. Entraron, Carol aun iba dormida así que James la cogió en brazos, la subió a la parte de arriba y la acostó en la cama, luego volvió abajo y metió el coche en el garaje para que nadie pudiese ver el coche y así evitar cualquier sorpresa no deseada. Lo cierto es que conocía muy bien la casa… Jennifer era su nombre. Una mujer hermosa donde las haya…morena de ojos marrones y casada con un vejestorio forrado de dinero. Ella necesitaba cariño y él dinero una cosa por otra. Así es como solía pensar pero ahora con solo recordarlo se le revolvía el estómago…no sabía que hubiera hecho si la vuelta a la civilización hubiera sido normal pero estaba seguro que nunca jamás hubiera vuelto a engañar a una ninguna mujer de esa manera.

Era tarde, se lavó la cara y por fin pudo encontrar una buena despensa donde aun quedaba algo de comida y para su sorpresa dos cervezas, la cogió se sentó a oscuras en el salón y la bebió en silencio sin importarle que estuvieran del tiempo, poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos hasta que se quedó dormido en el sofá con las piernas estiradas encima de la mesa.

Estaba en el coche esperando, no sabía ni que hora era y no hacía mas que dar vueltas a lo mismo una y otra vez. No podía evitarlo hacía mucho que llevaba con esto y siempre acababa pensando demasiado. Pero lo iba a hacer…hace muchos años se juró que no iba a quedar impune… Sawyer, el responsable de la muerte de sus padres iba a pagarlo. Tenía un papel con una dirección….pero estaba borroso como si el papel estuviera mojado, no lograba ver nada…parecía oír un ruido como si alguien estuviera rascando una pared o algo así pero el sonido era algo lejano. De repente un gritó le despertó de golpe. No sabía donde estaba era tal la desorientación que en un primer momento no supo hacia donde tenía que correr pero no tardó en despertar completamente, dándose un golpe en la rodilla contra una mesita que estaba a un lado del sofá.

-'' Auh… hijo de puta'' dijo entre dientes mientras se dirigía a las escaleras. Una vez arriba entró en la habitación y vio a la niña sentada en la cama tapándose la cara con la sabana.

-'' ¡¿Que pasa?'' Dijo casi sin aliento

-'' Hay algo en el armario…está haciendo ruido'' Sawyer se acercó y cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta…

-'' ¡No!'' Sawyer se asustó.

-''Maldita sea… deja de gritar o me va a acabar dando un ataque al corazón. No pasa nada'' Abrió la puerta y algo enorme, o al menos eso le pareció a Caroline, se abalanzó sobre Sawyer

-'' ¡Es un perro! Gritó llena de alegría

-''Uy sí, que bien lo que me faltaba un perro pulgoso que nos persiga allá donde vayamos'' dijo con desgana.

Caroline incluso después del gratificante encuentro con Sam, seguía teniendo miedo así que acabaron durmiendo juntos. En un momento de la noche Caroline se acercó inconscientemente a Sawyer y se acurrucó a su lado mientras Sawyer la rodeaba con un brazo a modo de protección mientras la miraba sonriendo aunque la sonrisa no le duró mucho cuando vio al perro sentado junto a ellos en la cama'' ¿pero es que el maldito chucho tiene que dormir encima nuestro?'' pensó irritado mientras el perro le miraba con la cabeza ladeada sin dejar de mirarle.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno espero que mis únicos tres lectores aún estén al otro lado. La estancia de los pasajeros del Ajira en el mundo real se complica cada vez más.

CAPITULO 5

El viaje se hacía largo, ese viejo cacharro no corría mucho y Lapidus temía que les dejase tirados si lo forzaba mucho. Lo bueno es que por lo menos tenían espacio suficiente para poder tumbarse o incluso moverse. Todo el mundo estaba en silencio tan solo se oían los garabatos del dibujo que Mary estaba haciendo en una vieja libreta. Kate los observaba a todos pero curiosamente el que mas le preocupaba era Richard. No había dicho prácticamente ni una palabra desde que dejaron la casa de Tony.¿En que estaría pensando? Dejó de pensarlo y se sentó junto a él.

-'' Ey'' dijo simplemente.

-'' Hola, Kate'' dijo haciendo un intento de sonrisa.

-'' ¿Estás bien?'' Preguntó preocupada.

-'' Lo cierto es que no, no estoy bien. No dejo de pensar en todo lo que pasó en la isla, en todo lo que hice durante tanto tiempo…. Todo fue para nada. '' Dijo derrotado

Kate al principio no dijo nada, mantuvo silencio que no tardo mucho en romper. '' No Richard, no ha sido para nada. Sé que voy a sonar como Locke, pero… esa isla nos cambió a todos….para bien o para mal. Yo antes estaba perdida, mi vida estaba patas arriba, no tenía a nadie y ahora…. '' Richard la cortó

-'' Y ahora ¿Qué tienes, Kate?'' Kate se le quedó mirando '' ahora no tenemos nada, no tenemos a nadie'' dijo amargamente '' hace muchos años… antes de la isla yo estaba casado pero mi mujer murió, luego acabé en esta isla y me encontré en medio de una guerra y acabé en el bando de Jacob. No pudo traerme de vuelta a mi esposa pero a cambio me dio vida eterna, no voy a envejecer nunca y luego pensé que hacíamos lo correcto, todos estos años lo he pensado…incluso el llevaros a todos a la isla, sí…. '' Dijo viendo la reacción de sorpresa de Kate '' Jacob os trajo a cada uno de vosotros…''

-''Sí, eso nos dijo Jacob en la isla'' recordó Kate

-'' ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que le encontraste?'' Kate negó con la cabeza ''… claro eras una niña por aquel entonces''.

-'' Espera ¿me visitó de niña?...''Kate se quedó pensativa. '' creo….creo que lo recuerdo, estaba en la tienda del pueblo con mi mejor amigo y… robamos algo…nuestra caja del tiempo'' dijo sonriendo ante aquel recuerdo ''la cuestión es que el dueño nos pilló e iba a llamar a mi madre pero un hombre se presentó y pagó lo que robé…ya apuntaba a maneras por aquel entonces…''

-''ahí lo tienes… manipuló todo para que acabaseis en el avión''

-'' ¿Cómo?'' preguntó sin poder creer posible lo que le estaba contando

-'' Imagina que no llega a aparecer…. Tu robas algo y llaman a tu madre….ella tomaría medidas y puede que nunca hubieses elegido el camino que elegiste y que te llevó directa al vuelo 815 y, por tanto, a la isla. Todo sería diferente, esto no habría pasado''

-'' ¿Está diciendo que todo esto es culpa de la isla?''

-'' Yo no lo sé todo de la isla y no conocía exactamente los planes de Jacob…pero he visto cosas en esa isla…. Cosas increíbles y de verdad creo que esa isla, aún sin saber a ciencia cierta que demonios es…. Es muy importante. ''

-'¿Tanto como para morir por ella?'' pregunto con tono amargo. Richard la miró.

-''Esa fue su elección Kate… no puedo juzgar a nadie por las elecciones que hace pero si yo hubiera estado en su lugar, te aseguro….que nunca la hubiera escogido antes que a mi esposa… ella estaba por encima de todo incluso de mi vida si fuera necesario…''

Kate agachó la cabeza lo cierto es que parecía que Jack no tenía suficiente con su relación y con el éxito de su carrera por alguna loca razón pensaba que su destino era esa isla, había adoptado la filosofía de Locke…pero él estaba solo, no tenía a nadie…había perdido a Helen tal y como la contó cuando la visitó para intentar convencerla para volver pero Jack…. Jack lo tenía todo y, aún así, escogió la isla. Puede que no la amase lo suficiente… En su conversación con Locke ese día le preguntó si había estado enamorado porque según ella si tan desesperado estaba para quedarse en esa isla significaba que nunca había estado enamorado, lo cierto es que no conocía nada la historia de Locke como para hacer esa afirmación y, ahora, echando la vista atrás incluso con el tiempo que había pasado…seguía sin entender por que Sawyer, al igual que Jack, decidió elegir la isla en lugar de seguir en el helicóptero y salir de allí con ella…pensó que lo hizo por ellos para que lograsen llegar al carguero pero no podía evitar pensar que fue porque realmente no estaba enamorado de ella y que eligió la isla en su lugar, Kate estaba convencida de que volverían a por él y a por los demás pero el final de esa historia era algo que ninguno esperaba…la isla desapareció y con ella , Sawyer.

Luego en sus visitas a Cassidy ésta acabó convenciéndola de que Sawyer se quedó en la isla por miedo a tener una relación con ella y eso, mas el tiempo que transcurría sin descanso, hizo que poco a poco abrazara esa teoría y se acomodara a una vida que no la iba a durar mucho por la maldita isla. Jack escogió la isla por encima de ella así que, cuando llegó el momento, no dudó en seguir con la misión por la que había regresado a la isla. ''No estaba preparado para ser tu novio…. '' Esa frase no hacía mas que darle vueltas en la cabeza, ¿significaba que no estaba enamorado de ella? No sabía que pensar y tampoco sabía si se volverían a ver de lo que sí estaba segura era de que, si se volvían a ver, tenían una conversación pendiente que iba mas allá de Jack y Juliet. Ellos.

-'' De eso va el amor ¿no?'' dijo finalmente con en tono triste y melancólico que no pasó inadvertido para Richard.

-'' Jack te quería Kate'' dijo finalmente Richard

-'' Lo sé…pero al parecer…. No lo suficiente'' Intentó recomponer su rostro y se levantó dirigiéndose hacia Lapidus.

-'' ¿Como lo llevas Frank? ''

-'' Bien pero agradecería que alguien me sustituyera al volante porque no creo que pueda volver a ponerme recto después de pasar tanto tiempo conduciendo'' dijo sonriendo y ya de paso sacando una pequeña sonrisa a Kate.

-'' Que te parece si hacemos noche aquí y mañana me pongo al volante''

-'' Me parece bien, gracias''

Todos se habían ido a dormir, Kate estaba sentada al lado de Mary mirando como dormía como solía hacer con Aaron. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fue pero le echaba de menos como si hubieran pasado años y lo peor de todo es que cuando le encontrasen, si es que lo llegaban a encontrar, tendría que renunciar a él y eso es lo mas duro que había hecho en su vida y el hecho de volver a hacerlo la partía el alma en dos. Mientras pensaba en él, el sueño parecía vencerla sin poder evitarlo, mañana sería un día largo al volante así que se dejó llevar por su cansancio.

Despertó sobresaltada, no podía oír nada ni los ronquidos de Miles ni sentía a Mary a su lado. Estaba oscuro, muy oscuro. Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban, después una puerta metálica que se abría con ciertos problemas. Alguien entró.

-'' Ya era hora '' dijo una voz que no pudo reconocer

_-''Rápido, una caravana ha parado a unos 200 metros''_

_-'' Venga vamos a avisarle''_

_Dos muchachos andaban por las calles husmeando entre los edificios cuando se toparon con un vehículo, hacia algún tiempo que nos se topaban con nadie y en estos tiempos no era muy seguro estar a la vista de gente que no conocías. Poco después regresaron con un grupo de hombres armados._

_-'' Mira, es esa de ahí''_

_-'' ¿Cuantos son?_

_-'' Creo que son unos cinco y creo que llevan a un niño o niña no estoy seguro'' Ambos compartieron una mirada significativa_

_- '' Entonces no perdamos más tiempo. Vosotros dos rodearla por la derecha, vosotros por la izquierda y nosotros iremos por detrás. Vamos!'' todos se pusieron en marcha llegaron a al altura de la caravana, todos parecían estar dormidos menos una de las mujeres así que esperaron a que el sueño hiciese presa de ella pero afortunadamente no tuvieron que esperar mucho. Con mucho cuidado abrieron la puerta y dejaron un bote de gas narcotizante y esperaron a que hiciera efecto. Una vez narcotizados oficialmente se llevaron uno a uno a unos sótanos de los viejos edificios de la zona vieja de Tallahassee._


	6. Chapter 6

Como últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo voy a aprovechar y dejar dos capítulos. Como dije en el capitulo anterior…Parece que las cosas se complican …ya no solo para el grupo de Kate.

CAPITULO 6

Se despertó con la cara pegajosa '' ¿pero que coño…?'' pensó pasándose la mano por la cara con un gesto de disgusto. Miró hacia su derecha y ahí estaba…como un clavo, el dichoso perro clavando su mirada en él como si le conociese de toda la vida. Aunque el perro no iba muy desencaminado. Lo que pasa es que le asombraba que después de casi cuatro años el perro aún le recordase bueno o puede que no supiera quien es y simplemente le había caído bien. Sawyer le acarició mientras el perro movía la cola de un lado a otro que parecía que en cualquier momento se le iba a desenroscar del cuerpo. Sonrió mientras pensaba en ella, en la última vez que la vio. Estaban en un hotel normal y para no levantar muchas sospechas siempre iban por separado y cada uno reservaba una habitación individual. Jennifer. Se había acostumbrado a esto, a que de tanto en tanto mujeres distintas colgaran de su cuello y fueran directamente a su cama, lo pasaban bien eso sin ninguna duda, las trataba como princesas porque, al parecer casi lo necesitaban más que el dinero que tenían. Lo malo era cuando llegaba el fin del trabajo y tenía que dejarlas sin blanca. Jennifer era de las pocas que destacaron y también de las pocas que recordaba, realmente era una mujer infeliz y por lo que le había contado su matrimonio fue de conveniencia lo que le sorprendió pues pensaba que eso hacía años que no se llevaba. Fue de las pocas mujeres con las que se sentía culpable y acababa arrepintiéndose de engañar. Al igual que con Cassidy, aunque realmente con ella la cosa fue mas seria y no solo por la hija que tenían en común. Lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, notaba algo que con las demás no hacía. Notaba como poco a poco ella se enamoraba de él, lo sabía porque con las demás hasta el final solo se trataba de sexo, aunque al principio con ella era igual….solo sexo pero conforme pasaba el tiempo pudo notarlo. Fueron seis meses prácticamente todos los días juntos y el sexo….bueno el sexo era increíble- Él nunca se había enamorado pero con ella…no se atrevía a decir que estaba enamorado porque no era así pero su ''profesionalidad'' comenzaba a flaquear hasta el punto de dejar el timo a pesar de que sus vidas corrían peligro, Goldy se lo había advertido y cuando ese hijo de puta te amenazaba no era para tomárselo en broma precisamente. Con toda esta historia en mente no pudo evitar pensar en ellas, no sabia nada excepto lo poco que Kate le dijo en la isla. No sabía donde podrían estar o si estarían bien. Cass siempre fue una luchadora y estaba seguro de que haría cualquier cosa por su hija.

Hoy no había soñado nada o, al menos, no se acordaba de haberlo hecho. Lo cierto es que lo agradecía porque últimamente no hacía más que despertarse empapado en sudor y precisamente no eran dulces sueños. Miró hacia su izquierda y vio como Caroline dormía como un tronco abrazada a su brazo, intentó moverse para intentar recobrar la sensibilidad en su brazo sin que se despertase pero ya era tarde… vio como poco a poco abría los ojos.

-''Buenos días princesa'' dijo recordando el entusiasmo de la niña al ver la muñeca de la princesa Flora o como demonios se llamase. Caroline sonrió.

-''Buenos días… tengo hambre'' Sawyer se echó a reír.

-'' ¿Estás segura de ser una niña?'' dijo frunciendo el ceño ''… Duermes como un tronco, comes como una lima… a mi te me pareces más a un camionero que a una niña'' dijo sonriendo pero sin perder la preocupación de la situación en la que se encontraban sobre todo después del incidente de ayer con esos tipos. Le preocupaba que las cosas se pusieran realmente feas…. Bueno, más feas de lo ya que estaban. Pero aún así tenía que aparentar cierta tranquilidad para no asustar a la cría y no se le ocurría otra cosa mejor que hacerla reír diciéndola cuatro tonterías o simplemente metiéndose con ella.

Desayunaron tranquilamente, el barrio seguía estando en paz, mientras comían Sawyer la contaba los planes del día. Debían encontrar más gasolina, tenían que buscar cualquier cosa que les sirviera de la casa principalmente comida y bebida. Mientras él iba a por gasolina Caroline debía quedarse en la casa con Sam. No tardó nada en regresar y, como la última vez, le trajo una pequeña sorpresa. Había entrado en una casa y había encontrado ropa que parecía de su talla para él y para Caroline. Esta casa aún tenía agua caliente así que decidió que era un buen momento para darse una ducha en condiciones y cambiarse de ropa sobre todo las suya que estaba llena de sangre. Cuando entró se encontró un gran recibimiento por parte de Sam que se le echó encima.'' ''Dios que perro mas empalagoso'' dijo mientras le apartaba ''… nos acabamos de ver hace un momento jefe no hacen falta tantos arrumacos'' Caroline se reía '' no te entiende…es un perro''

-'' A ver mofletitos creo que es hora de dejar de ser un par de camioneros y adecentarnos un poco. Te he traído ropa para que te cambies.'' Carol subió las escaleras mientras Sawyer cargaba el coche en el garaje. Una vez listos bajaron al coche y se montaron con Sam en la parte de atrás porque era obvio que el perro no era tema de discusión por mucho que Sawyer protestara aunque a decir verdad ese chucho le gustaba.

La próxima parada…. Alabama.

Estaba siendo un viaje realmente aburrido. No entendía que pasaba con la extraña relación de los niños y coches…era andar un par de millas y ya estaban dormidos y ahora solo tenía dos opciones…hablar con el perro o escuchar la cinta de cassette de Bárbara Streisand ya que la maldita radio no funcionaba. Tuvo que dar vuelta a la cinta infinidad de veces pero con tal de estar entretenido no le importaba aunque bendito sea el Cd y la reproducción en bucle. Ya habían entrado en el estado de Alabama. Y los recuerdos ya empezaban a asaltarle. Su vida allí fue feliz hasta el desgraciado día, claro. Recordaba los partidos de béisbol, el estar hasta tarde jugando en las noches de verano y los sándwiches como comida rápida para poder seguir jugando hasta que su madre iba a buscarle. También recordaba a sus amigos…madre mía las que habían armado por toda Alabama aunque también recordaba a algunas amigas en especial a Rose que no hacía mas que decir que eran novios cuando él no podía ni soportarla era la típica niña sabionda que quería manejar todo, incluido a él, y eso no le gustaba además no le gustaban las pelirrojas aunque años mas tarde dejó de hacer ascos en cuanto a mujeres habiendo pasado por su cama mujeres de diferente razas, con diferentes colores de pelo y en definitiva muy diferentes entre sí físicamente y en cuanto a personalidad. Pero ninguna podía compararse a ella. La primera vez que la conoció le chocó verla entre los arbustos y desde ese momento supo que no podía fiarse de ella y menos aún cuando le dio una descarga eléctrica sin pestañear. Aunque después de toda la movida de los viajes temporales y su estancia en la Iniciativa Dharma empezaron a conocerse mejor. No era una buena época… es más…no era su época pero tuvieron que habituarse sin mas remedio .Podían haber salido de la isla pero eso hubiera significado perder toda oportunidad de volverla a ver. Los días pasaron dando paso a los meses y a los años…dos años desde que la pidió quedarse en la isla y sin saber muy bien como… vivían juntos. Si estuvieran en otra situación sabía que nunca hubieran estado juntos pero Juliet fue un apoyo para él durante todo ese tiempo y como dijo a Kate en el embarcadero….'' No quería estar solo'' y era verdad, la quería pero a pesar del tiempo y el espacio y del vacío que había dejado estaba enamorado por primera vez , Kate fue la primera que consiguió eso de él algo que ninguna otra pudo conseguir. Probablemente esa era la diferencia…no era lo mismo querer a una persona que estar enamorado… a Juliet la quería mucho y hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ella pero el sentimiento que Kate despertaba en él incluso después de pasados tres años era demasiado fuerte para olvidarlo. Pero ahora ninguna de las dos estaba. Juliet muerta y Kate… ni siquiera sabía donde ni como estaría.

No hacía mas que dar vueltas a lo mismo una y otra vez, ninguna de las dos relaciones le había salido bien…con Kate todo se fue a la mierda cuando decidió saltar de ese helicóptero para no volver a verla jamás, y con Juliet todo se vino a bajo en cuanto Kate volvió a pisar el suelo de esa isla aunque él hizo todo lo posible para mantener cierta distancia. En aquel momento él estaba con Juliet y Kate y el doc estaban juntos. Puede que no fuera del tipo de relaciones estables, puede que estuviera condenado a estar solo. Ya había sufrido bastante en ese aspecto así que eso iba a dejar de ser un problema…. Ya ha tenido suficiente en cuestiones del corazón.

Por fin llegaron a Montgomery… sería su última parada antes de llegar a una de las casas que sus padres tenían en Alabama. Puede que se alejaran demasiado de la ruta costera pero pensó que en el interior las cosas estarían mas tranquilas, de momento parecía haber acertado, lo malo que tanta vuelta les estaba costando más gasolina de la que tenían y de la que podían conseguir. Debería buscar más gasolina en cuanto tuviese oportunidad. La casa no era tan imponente como la que tenían en Jasper pero estaba en una zona muy tranquila y pensó que podrían pasar un tiempo viviendo allí. Ahora mismo necesitaba descansar del viaje y de las emociones fuertes que habían tenido los últimos días, además, si ahí se podía vivir tranquilo….¿para que ir a otro sitio?

-'' Eh bella durmiente…hora de levantarse'' dijo sacudiéndola levemente pero Caroline parecía estar dormida profundamente.'' Lo dicho…como un camionero'' pensó divertido mientras salía del coche abrió la puerta de Caroline y Sam comenzó a ladrar como si estuviera poseído lo que hizo que Caroline se despertase

-'' ¿Qué le pasa? '' preguntó

-'' Ni idea creo que ese chucho está mal de la cabeza'' dijo tranquilamente aunque en realidad era muy extraño como el perro ladraba hacia un pequeño bosque cercano pero sin acercarse demasiado. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sawyer así que decidió que lo mejor era meterse en casa y si alguien decidía ir a por ellos no le iba a pillar desprevenido porque se había hecho con un arma y suficiente munición para volver a matar a un maldito oso polar.

-''Que casa mas bonita '' dijo la niña

-''Sí que lo es… entremos antes de que nos vea alguien''

-'' ¿Cuanto tiempo vamos a estar aquí?''

-'' No lo se puede que bastante tiempo depende de lo seguros que estemos aquí, pero no te preocupes iremos a tu casa como quedamos'' dijo guiñándola el ojo. '' ¿Por qué no vas a inspeccionar la casa? seguro que te gusta… además tiene muchos escondites secreto de esos que tanto te gustan.''

-''¿En serio? ¿Y como lo sabes si acabamos de llegar? Preguntó desconcertada.

-'' Pues porque cuando era un niño estuve viviendo aquí un par de años, anda ve y echa un vistazo a ver si los encuentras'' sin pensárselo mas Caroline subió las escaleras corriendo.

Sawyer acabó de acaldar todas las cosas y había salido un momento para meter el coche en el pequeño granero que había detrás de la casa cuanto menos llamasen la atención mejor. Entró en casa y echó el cerrojo y se aseguró de que todas las ventanas estaban cerradas. Se metió en la cocina intentando preparar algo de comer mientras escuchaba a caroline correr como una loca en el piso de arriba. Lo cierto es que esta casa es lo único que le quedaba de su padres… bueno lógicamente la casa de Jasper donde sucedió todo no tardó en venderla porque no quería saber nada de ese lugar. Esta casa era perfecta no tenía vecinos cerca lo cual era un plus para Sawyer que había pasado alguna temporada aquí entre timo y timo además estaba bien conservada aunque estaba sucia. Parecía que, después de su desaparición durante esos tres años, no habían perdido el tiempo y alguien se hizo con ella porque los muebles no eran los mismos.

-'' Esto es enorme…pero he conseguido averiguar dos buenos escondites'' dijo gritando desde las escaleras. Sawyer sonrió y siguió con su tarea-

-'' Bien por ti…cuando bajes te daré una galleta'' dijo sarcásticamente pero sin perder la sonrisa.

Ya no se escuchaba ruido arriba, debía de haberse quedado dormida o puede que haya encontrado algo con lo que pasar el tiempo. Se escuchó un ruido fuerte, Sawyer levantó la cabeza del fregadero intentando escuchar de donde provenía el ruido '' seguro que ha tirado algo'' pensó

-'' Eh, mofletitos. Espero que no hayas roto nada por ahí'' no hubo respuesta y el ruido volvió a sonar. Definitivamente nada se había caído. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y subió corriendo las escaleras. Miró por todas las habitaciones y la encontró dormida en una cama. Suspiró aliviado…pero el ruido volvió a sonar esta vez más fuerte. Tapó a la niña con una manta y miró por una de las ventanas de la habitación pero no vio nada, bajó las escaleras y se asomó por la puerta de la cocina pero tampoco vio nada. Lo cierto es que estaba anocheciendo y la niebla que se empezaba a formar no daba muchas oportunidades a una visión muy clara. Ante la duda y el miedo a ser atacados por algún maldito tiñoso chiflado decidió sacar el arma y hacer guardia toda la noche si fuera necesario. Esta era su casa y si alguien conseguía cruzar esa puerta se las tendría que ver con él.


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno, no puedo actualizar al ritmo que me gustaría pero aquí os dejo otro capitulo. Karle….es cierto….he seguido un poco la estructura de Lost en cuanto a preguntas y respuestas solo espero que, cuando llegue el momento de respuestas, no quedéis ninguno de vosotros defraudados. Me encantan tus reviews…. me gusta muchísimo las cosas buenas que dices porque no veas como me subes el ánimo pero también me gusta que me metas caña con la ortografía. Lo del laísmo, sabía que no tardarías mucho más en comentarlo pero se me hace muy difícil diferenciarlo pero… trabajaré en ello. Lo cierto es que el fic lo había escrito a toda velocidad, sin preocuparme de comas ni nada por el estilo como era ''de nadar por casa'' pero ahora antes de colgar intento corregirlo…así que nada….en cuanto veas mas cositas me lo comentas.

En realidad, sí es mi primer fic y mi primer escrito (sin contar un pequeño cuento que había escrito cuando era una cría) y de ahí vienen mis inseguridades pero las compañeras ficmakers de lostiegirls me animaron mucho. En cuanto a lo que comentas de mis experiencias vividas, he tenido de todo un poco, como todo el mundo pero puede que me fije mucho en mí en ese aspecto suelo ser muy autocrítica conmigo y también debo decir que siempre me he sentido algo identificada con Sawyer (pero no en su vida criminal jeje). También tenía miedo a que la historia fuese demasiado deprimente, por eso, he intentado meter algunas conversaciones, o incluso personajes, que dan un poco de brillo a la historia. Debo decir que no daré explicación a todos los misterios isleños pero sí, a los que creo que eran importantísimos y que, al final, se dejaron en el tintero vendiéndonos ese final tan lleno de poca imaginación, repetitivo, y absurdo.

Sherley…¡tengo que leer tu fic!…. Pero antes me tengo que leer el de Karle que me lo dejé a medias y los fics se me siguen acumulando…esto de no tener mucho tiempo es muy triste. Caroline…. Pues me fijado en mi aspecto cuando era niña…. Pelo castaño oscuro con algún tirabuzón rebelde, morena, ojos leopardo, como dice mi sobrino, y con cara despierta….vamos todo eso que ya no tengo bueno…excepto los ojos XD. En este capitulo veremos ese interrogatorio de tercer grado a Kate…. Y nada…espero sorprender para bien. Un saludo y ¡muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!

CAPITULO 7

Despertó sobresaltada, no podía oír nada, ni los ronquidos de Miles ni sentía a Mary a su lado. Estaba oscuro, muy oscuro. Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban, después una puerta metálica que se abría con ciertos problemas. Alguien entró.

-'' Ya era hora '' dijo una voz que no pudo reconoce.

Pero…. ¿donde estaba?, ¿Que era todo esto?, ¿Cómo había llegado aquí? Intentó hablar pero la voz se le quedó a medio camino. ¿Quien demonios era ese hombre? y ¿Por qué le habían traído aquí?. No entendía absolutamente nada lo último que recordaba era estar junto a Mary, medio dormida, hasta que el sueño la venció.

-''No intentes hablar aún tienes el efecto del narcótico…pensábamos que no ibas a despertar nunca'' dijo en tono serio.

Esto era increíble. ¡La habían raptado! Pero ¿qué querían de ellos? No tenían nada excepto…claro… ahora lo entendía todo, querían la caravana que otra cosa si no. Probablemente todos acabarían muertos, seguramente esta gente sería el grupo del tío que tenía a Mary…y ella fue quien le disparó, lo mas seguro es que a estas horas fuese un fiambre y lo que esta gente buscaba era pura venganza. Todo encajaba a la perfección, por eso la tenían apartada del resto. Había sido sometida a demasiadas manipulaciones y presiones psicológicas en La Isla para que esto se le pudiera pasar. Parecía que su garganta volvía poco a poco a la normalidad….

-'' ¿Donde están los demás? Preguntó aún con la voz algo ronca.

-'' Los demás… están fuera. Te preguntarás que haces aquí tú sola y atada a una columna'' dijo mientras se agachaba poniéndose a su altura.

-''Sí, puedo hacerme una idea'' respondió agachando la cabeza.

-'' ¿En serio?'' Dijo dejando ver una sonrisa algo extraña.

-'' Sí, lo sé '' dijo desafiante '' yo disparé a ese hombre ¿vale?. No fue mi intención pero él nos estaba disparando…ni siquiera miré mientras disparaba…. Ya me tienes a mi, solo quiero que dejes a mis amigos fuera de esto''

-'' Espera…. Espeeeraa no tan deprisa… ¿de quien diablos me estas hablando? '' dijo confuso. Aunque parece que ahora los dos estaban confusos.

-'' El tipo que estaba con Mary….la niña que está con nosotros…ese tipo la tenía, nos encontramos con la niña en mitad de la carretera y nos quedamos con ella esperando poder dar con los suyos'' Kate le miraba fijamente sin saber muy bien que esperar, fueron unos segundos que se la hicieron eternos.

-'' Me llamo Bryan'' dijo simplemente tendiéndola la mano. Kate no entendía nada. '' Verás, ayer por la noche dos de mi grupo vieron vuestra caravana, la misma caravana que vimos aquel día. Perseguíamos a ese tipo hacía días y justo cuando le encontramos nos le encontramos tirado en el suelo sangrando como un cerdo y, después, te vimos a ti con Mary, vimos como os la llevabais así que comenzamos a disparar aún a riesgo de poder alcanzarla''… hizo una pausa… '' sabemos lo que esa gentuza puede hacer con la gente así que adivina que pueden hacer con una niña''

-'' ¿Conoces a Mary?'' Dijo sorprendida, Bryan sonrió.

-'' Claro que sí, es mi sobrina'' Después de quedarse paralizada Kate sonrió ampliamente,

-'' No sabes cuanto me alegro de oír eso. Es una niña increíble''

-'' Sí que lo es. Y mi hermana no podía estar más feliz de tenerla de vuelta y por lo que parece todo gracias a ti''

-'' Bueno creo que solo estábamos en el lugar adecuado en el momento adecuado'' dijo modestamente. '' ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?''

-''Claro''

-¿Qué tal si me sueltas de una vez?'' dijo sonriendo. Bryan sonrió un poco avergonzado, se había olvidado por completo de que estaba ahí tirada y atada.

Una vez liberada de sus ataduras Kate logró reunirse otra vez con los demás. Por lo visto todos habían contado la misma historia pero no habían confiado en su palabra. Por eso la había encerrado aparte, para asegurarse de que era verdad. Incluso Mary había apoyado su versión pero, aún así, había un pequeño grupo que no se fiaba nada de esta gente por lo que tomaron medidas de precaución encerrando a Kate.  
>Después de la bienvenida al mundo de los inocentes Kate miró a Mary que estaba con su madre. Mary la miró y se dirigió a ella abrazándola con fuerza en modo de agradecimiento. Sin tardar mucho mas la madre de Mary, Liz, se acercó a Kate también para agradecerla lo que había hecho por su hija. Era increíble el sentimiento que suponía el poder reunir a una pequeña familia. Después de hablar con ellas se acercó hasta Claire que estaba como ida mirando a ninguna parte. Kate sabía a que venía esa mirada. Aarón. Se sentía mal por ella. Kate solo había estado separada del niño apenas dos semanas y era como una eternidad para ella así que podía hacerse a la idea lo que podía estar pasando por la cabeza de Claire. Solo esperaba poder encontrarles para poder revivir las misma escena que acababa de presenciar pero con Claire de protagonista, por mucho que a ella la doliese perder a una de las personas mas constantes de su vida porque ese niño se convirtió en el centro de su vida, digamos que, tras la pérdida de Sawyer en un principio y también la pérdida más tarde de jack se había convertido en el hombre de su vida. Aunque no podía olvidar las largas conversaciones con Cassidy donde tantas veces pudo abrir los ojos casi por primera vez. Y esta era una de esas veces donde Cass le dijo la verdad sobre por que Kate había tomado a Aarón como hijo propio porque, desde el principio, tuvo la oportunidad de dejar al niño con su abuela que llevaba todo este tiempo viviendo momentáneamente en Los Ángeles. Pero no lo hizo, no devolvió al niño donde pertenecía porque no podía, le había perdido y, de alguna manera, suplía en lo mas fondo de su ser a Sawyer o al casi hijo de Sawyer que nunca pudo ser…no estaba muy segura. Solo sabía que casi se le para el corazón cuando vio salir de la selva a Sawyer con Aarón en brazos, era curioso que después de su última discusión, si es que podía llamarse discusión, él apareciese de la nada con un bebé y se le entregase como si fuera una ofrenda de paz o algo así. En el calor del momento no se arrepentía para nada de su reacción aquella mañana en villa otros ¿por que coño se había alegrado tanto de que no estuviera embarazada? Maldita sea ¿acaso no quería ni pensar en tener un hijo con ella? ¿De verdad sería lo peor del mundo?. Pero mirándolo fríamente ¿que posibilidades tenían? Estaban en una isla misteriosa, donde la gente moría a puñados, donde las embarazadas no pasaban del tercer mes y donde había un carguero, su única forma de salir de allí, donde probablemente había un buen grupo de hombres que podían tener como única misión acabar con toda la vida en La Isla. Se arrepentía de ese comportamiento pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse. Aun después de todo esto, intentó que lo suyo con jack funcionase y por un tiempo lo hizo…tenía su pequeña familia pero como de costumbre le felicidad no la duro mucho tiempo. Esa noche cuando regresaba de su visita a Cassidy se encontró a Jack, en no muy buenas condiciones, empeñado en exigirla respuestas de donde había estado. No confiaba en ella y puede que tuviese razón. Pudo ayudar a Clementine como Sawyer le pidió en el helicóptero dándole el dinero que en un primer momento le dio y no volver a verla, después su amistad con Cass se fue haciendo mas fuerte y ya de paso le servía para dos cosas a la vez. Por una parte era como su terapeuta personal porque sabía absolutamente toda la historia de La Isla y porque viendo a Clementine era como verle a él, ya se lo dijo en La Isla, ''es igual que tú cuando sonríe'' pero no solo eso, parecía mentira como había adquirido su personalidad sin que la hubiese influenciado directamente, parecía llevarlo en los genes. Así que ahora era su oportunidad… y no podía fallar se lo debía a Claire y se lo debía a su hijo ''Dios, tengo que dejar de llamarle así'' pensó con tristeza.<p>

Después de todo el jaleo formado estuvieron cenando con sus nuevos ''amigos'', ellos llevaban todo este tiempo aquí, no se habían movido y aseguraban que era más o menos seguro, aunque Kate tenía sus dudas ''si tan seguro se está aquí ¿por que ese tipo se llevó a Mary?'' se preguntó sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta. Kate contó a ese tal Bryan sus planes de ir a Los Ángeles a lo que Bryan no reaccionó muy bien poniendo cara de circunstancia y asegurando que podía no ser un buen plan, pero él que sabía si al fin y al cabo, desde que todo empezó, no se habían movido de aquí.

-''Escucha… nos sois los únicos que hemos visto pasar por aquí sin tener problemas y de verdad creo que cuanto mas os acerquéis a Los Ángeles peor van a estar las cosas y si no pregúntaselo al tipo que vimos aquel día ¿ verdad Paul?'' Paul asintió.

-'' ¿Qué tipo? '' preguntó esperanzada

-'' Un pirado… estaba en su coche y de repente salió jurando en hebreo….dos tíos se acercaron a su coche y se dieron una buenas somanta de palos. No sé como acabarían pero seguro que muy magullados y eso si no acabó muerto alguno. ''

-'' y ¿Cómo era?'' preguntó Kate ansiosa mientras Miles la miraba fijamente sabiendo totalmente en que estaba pensando.

-'' ¿El tipo ese? No sé... era alto, pelo largo rubio y tengo que decir que tenía un buen izquierdazo'' dijo pensativo haciendo memoria de ese momento. '' ¿Por que lo preguntas?'' Kate se quedó sin habla y esta vez fue Miles quien habló.

-''Es un amigo nuestro que decidió ir por su cuenta. '' Dijo sin que la preocupación abandonase su rostro y dando por hecho de que se trataba de Sawyer '' ¿y donde le visteis?''

-''Aquí, en Tallahassee cerca del capitolio. Tiene que estar loco para andar por ahí solo, aquí es mejor no ir solo a ningún sitio'' dijo en tono serio.

-'' ¿Hacia donde se fue?'' preguntó finalmente Kate.

-'' No lo sé… no tardamos en irnos así que ni siquiera vimos el final de la pelea, solo pasábamos por ahí. ''

-'' ¿¡ y no le ayudasteis!'' gritó Kate casi fuera de sí. Cosa que sorprendió a todos y un gran silencio se apoderó del lugar. Bryan parecía sorprendido.

-''Por si no te has dado cuenta…esto es sálvese quien pueda, Kate. '' Dijo con el ceño fruncido

-'' ¿Sí?... ¿y que pasa si nosotros hubiéramos adoptado esa misma ley con tu sobrina…? Podría estar en cualquier sitio a saber cómo y con quien. Mira os agradecemos de verdad la cena y todo esto pero nos tenemos que ir. '' Dijo levantándose

-''No os vayáis, es peligroso y no vais a encontrar nada allí'' dijo Bryan a la defensiva.

-''Vamos a ir a Los Ángeles como teníamos pensado además puede que Sawyer haya pensado lo mismo y puede que también se dirija allí''

-''Eso si aún está vivo'' dejo caer Bryan. Kate le echó una mirada que podría helar a cualquiera, ¿como se atrevía a decir eso? en ese momento le podría haber abofeteado y quedarse tan ancha.

-'' Se nota que no le conoces, es un superviviente'' y nunca mejor dicho además es lo que siempre conseguía hacer….sobrevivir.

No tardaron mucho en volver a al carretera decididos a salir de ese maldito estado con rumbo a Los Ángeles. Kate estaba casi segura de que es a donde Sawyer se dirigiría así que tomaron la ruta costera porque, según les habían dicho, vieron a ese tal Sawyer hacía unos meses así que necesitaban tomar el camino mas rápido además la gasolina era un bien demasiado preciado y demasiado difícil de conseguir. ''Probablemente ya estaría más que instalado en la ciudad'' pensó Kate con una sonrisa…seguramente se había agenciado uno de los mejores apartamentos de Los Ángeles al igual que hizo cuando llegó el momento de construir las tiendas del campamento. Solo esperaba que estuviese bien de esa pelea aunque no dudaba ni un momento de él, sabía que había sido capaz de vencer a esos dos tíos con cierta facilidad, sobre todo después de quitarse a cuatro ''otros'' de camino al templo. Definitivamente el viaje se iba a volver especialmente largo hasta que se pudiesen volver a encontrar.


	8. Chapter 8

Que rondará la casa de Sawyer... parece que huele a problemas...¿verdad?

CAPITULO 8

No le hizo falta hacer guardia durante demasiado tiempo ya que, el ya famoso ruido, no había dejado de sonar así que decidió abrir la puerta y ver de una vez por todas que coño estaba pasando. Era increíble la rapidez con la que había caído la noche, no se veía mucho, por no decir que nada, estuvo allí , en la oscuridad, intentando distinguir alguna forma extraña que pareciese salir de otro mundo.'' Joder…creo que he estado demasiado tiempo en esa maldita isla….como si me fuera a atacar el dichoso humo negro'' pensó. Había cerrado la puerta para evitar que pudiese entrar lo que fuera que pudiese entrar. Bajó las escaleras y apenas podía ver la línea de árboles que había frente a la casa. De repente, escuchó otra vez el jodido ruido '' ¡maldita sea! Esto ya es ridículo'' pensó amargamente. Venía de la puerta de atrás así que fue con paso firme hacia allí. Se detuvo justo en la esquina de la casa, a la izquierda de la puerta trasera, esperó al momento adecuado y sin pensarlo más salió de su escondite. Su respiración se cortó de golpe. Un enorme oso pardo estaba rondando cerca de la puerta de entrada trasera. ¿Qué coño hacía un maldito oso en la puerta de su casa?'' pensó como si los osos del mundo se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en acercarse a él para poder morir en sus manos como aquel oso polar isleño. Pero esta vez no se iba a arriesgar y menos perder balas con otros peligros más importantes que un simple oso. Las personas en estas circunstancias que les había tocado vivir eran como animales salvajes….casi peor que animales salvajes aunque, tenía que haber en algún sitio algún resto de gente mínimamente decente. Retrocedió tras sus pasos intentando no hacer ruido evitando así que el oso pusiera su atención en él porque, tarde o temprano, se daría cuenta de que no sacaría nada de ahí y se iría por donde había venido. Volvió marcha atrás hacia la esquina que acababa de doblar cuando notó algo. Un frío en su nuca y después un ruido metálico.

-'' No te muevas o te reviento la cabeza'' dijo una voz a su espalda mientras mantenía su Taurus de 9 mm en su nuca. El oso aún seguía acechando por lo que no podría hacer mucho ruido si se quería deshacer de ese tipo. '' Ni lo pienses guapito'' dijo el hombre leyendo la mente de Sawyer. Ahora sí que estaba jodido pero es que… ¿acaso no podrían dejarles tranquilos?''

-'' Está bien jefe, tranquilo. Dime lo que quieres y listo'' dijo intentando no sonar demasiado alterado y frenando su impulso de mandar a tomar por culo todo, darse la vuelta y partirle la cara incluso con el oso como espectador si fuera necesario.

-'' Lo que quiero…'' dijo enfatizando la ultima palabra…'' es entrar en esa casa inmediatamente, por si no te has dado cuenta hay un oso suelto. '' Dijo sarcásticamente. ''Fantástico justo lo que quería evitar'' pensó Sawyer intentando sacar algún plan de la manga para evitar meter a este tío en la casa con la cría. Caroline estaba dormida, puede que ni se enterase de que hay una niña entonces le daría lo que le pidiera, se marcharía y todo estaría bien.

Poco a poco se dirigieron a la puerta principal, Sawyer aún no había visto la cara del hombre. Entraron, todo estaba en silencio '' Bien, sigue dormida'' pensó Sawyer.

-'' Vale, ya estás en la casa ¿se puede saber que es lo que quieres? Dijo desafiante.

-'' Pues antes de nada quiero ir al baño y curarme esta maldita herida'' dijo haciendo un gesto de dolor al destaparse una herida que cubría prácticamente toda la espalda.

-'' ¿Qué coño te ha pasado?'' preguntó casi con indiferencia

-'' Adivínalo…. ¡Me ha atacado un oso!'' Dijo subiendo considerablemente el tono de voz.

-'' La pena es que no te haya destripado y comido vivo'' dijo Sawyer por lo bajo pero, al parecer, no lo suficientemente bajo puesto que la victima del oso le miraba fijamente, casi atravesándole. Mientras Sawyer se dirigía al baño mirando hacia atrás hacia ese tipo que debía de tener mas o menos su edad, era moreno y si se descuidaba un poco la vena del cuello le acabaría por reventar.

-'' ¿Que quieres? ¿Que te lleve en brazos?... Y no esperes que te haga eso de sana, sana culito de rana…'' dijo Sawyer viendo la cara de fastidio del tío ese. Le indicó donde estaba el baño del piso de abajo para que la casualidad del destino no hiciera que se cruzase con Caroline. Intentó subir a arriba pero no le dejó volviéndole a apuntar con la pistola.

-'' Tranquilo hombre….supongo que querrás una venda para taparte esa herida'' dijo sin inmutarse.'' Las tengo arriba, así que mientras desinfectas eso voy a ir a por ellas''

-''De acuerdo, pero no hagas ninguna tontería''

Una vez arriba, corrió hacia la habitación donde Caroline dormía y se aseguró de que así seguía. La tía sí que tenía el sueño profundo porque al cogió y la llevó al ático que su padre había arreglado como un cuarto de juegos cuando él era pequeño. Y le sorprendió ver que los antiguos habitantes de la casa la habían mantenido como zona de juegos solo que habían cambiado el papel de la pared. El que tenía de caballos era mejor que este de princesitas. La dejó en un pequeño sofá y bajó de inmediato con la venda en la mano.

-'' Aquí tienes'' dijo pasándole la venda. El hombre la cogió bajando la cabeza y diciendo en bajo un gracias un tanto extraño.

-'' Por cierto, me llamo Kyle''

-'' Pues bien por ti, ahora lárgate''

-'' ¿Ni siquiera me vas a decir tu nombre? '' dijo sonriendo enseñándole la pistola mas que nada por si había olvidado que estaba armado. Sawyer tardó en responder pero finalmente lo hizo.

-''James'' dijo simplemente.

-'' Bien James… creo que deberíamos llevarnos bien puesto que voy a pasar aquí un tiempo y lo educado es presentarnos como Dios manda ¿no crees?''. Sawyer levantó la cabeza al oír esto. Pero este tío ¿de que iba? Y para qué demonios quería quedarse con ellos, pensaba que le iba a robar el coche o llevarse la comida y dejarles sin nada o algo así. Pero parecía que no quería nada, solo quedarse ahí con ellos aunque no sabía muy bien sus motivo. ''Quizás era porque estaba herido''…pensó pero entonces ¿por que estaba haciendo todo esto a punta de pistola? Si se lo hubiera pedido en condiciones le habría dejado….no….no le habría dejado quedarse con ellos a quien quería engañar. Le hubiera dejado fuera con el maldito oso. Ni de coña iba a meter un extraño en casa, no lo habría hecho en circunstancias normales así que, tal y como estaban las cosas, no iba a ser menos. Mientras pensaba una respuesta veía como ese tal Kyle le miraba y esa mirada no le gustaba nada.

-'' ¿Y bien?'' preguntó Kyle '' ¿algún problema?''

-'' Ninguno'' dijo Sawyer desafiante. '' Pero como me toques las pelotas te seguro que no vas a durar mucho`` Kyle sonrió

-''Bueno teniendo en cuenta que soy yo el que tiene el arma….no te veo muchas posibilidades''

-'' No creo que sepas de lo que soy capaz'' dijo usando un tono que sonaba tan profundo que parecía que lo había pronunciado otro hombre. Hubo un pequeño silencio. Las miradas se cruzaban y volaban por el salón. De repente hubo un ruido. Sawyer miró hacia arriba…Kyle también. Se oían pasos en el piso de arriba. Kyle posó su mirada en Sawyer con media sonrisa.

-'' Vaya, veo que no estamos solos'' dijo mientras los pequeños pasos se dejaban oír en las escaleras. Kyle apartó la mirada de Sawyer y miró hacia la entrada del salón expectante de quien podría aparecer por ahí…. En ese momento, y sin tiempo para pensar que coño pasaba. vio como Sawyer se abalanzó sobre él. Cayeron al suelo y forcejearon en un extraño silencio que aún permitía escuchar esos pequeños pasos acercándose cada vez más. Sawyer le dio un puñetazo intentando arrebatarle el arma en un movimiento rápido pero el cabrón era más rápido y no solo, no logró quitarle el arma, si no que recibió un tremendo codazo en la cara haciendo que su nariz sangrara a borbotones. La pequeña sombra se acercaba al umbral de la puerta cuando, sin previo aviso, sonó un ruido seco que inundó la casa de un silencio atronador.

Poco a poco veía una pequeña luz…le costaba enfocar la mirada. No sabía que había pasado pero no podía moverse. Estaba paralizado así que se miró las manos y las piernas. Estaba atado de pies y manos en una silla en mitad de ese maldito salón. Estaba solo '' ¿donde coño había ido?'' pensó. Tenía que entrecerrar los ojos porque la sangre que ahora corría por su cara empezaba a meterse en sus ojos, escuchó otra vez los mismo pasos que ese cabrón y él habían escuchado antes. Levantó la cabeza haciendo equilibrios para poder distinguir la cara de ese tío.

-''Buenos días princesa…''

-'' ¡¿Me has disparado? Podías haberme matado''

-'' No creas que no se me ha pasado por la cabeza, pero antes quiero algo…y me lo vas a dar o te juro por lo mas sagrado que no volverás a ver la luz de un nuevo puto día. ''

-'' ¿Y que es lo que quieres?'' preguntó perdiendo la paciencia.

-'' Respuestas… ¿te parece poco?''

Se quedó pensativo cuando pudo verla, estaba detrás de ese tío. Escondida detrás de él aunque podía ver que, por el tono que usaba cuando le estaba hablando, ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba detrás. Al poco tiempo se dio la vuelta y la dijo que se fuera a la cocina.

-¿y que clase de respuestas, James?'' dijo finalmente volviendo a fijar la mirada en él.

-'' ¿Por qué coño estabas empeñado en quedarte aquí?¿ por que simplemente no te has llevado el coche y comida y nos has dejado tranquilos?.'' Lo dijo todo de carrerilla sin perder un segundo esperando que Kyle respondiese con la misma rapidez. Kyle bajó la mirada y cuando volvió a levantarla Sawyer pudo ver un cambio radical en su rostro. Esa mirada chulesca y prepotente que había usado todo este tiempo había desaparecido, incluso ahora podría parecer una buena persona. Puede que ese comportamiento lo hubiese adquirido como forma de defensa. Es lo mismo que le pasó a él en la cárcel…allí o ibas de duro o te esperaba una romántica velada en las duchas.

-''Escucha, sé que no me vas a creer ¿vale? Pero de todas formas te lo voy a decir. Os he estado siguiendo''

¡Maldita sea! Si pensaba que así iba a ganar su confianza estaba muy equivocado desde luego este tío era tonto de cojones.

-'' Sí tu sigue así... vas por buen camino'' dijo sarcásticamente.

-'' Espera, déjame acabar. Estoy solo ¿vale? Quizás demasiado tiempo para mi gusto. Y pensé que….pensé que si lograba alcanzaros tal vez…tal vez podríamos viajar juntos. Porque lo único que sé es que…cuando un hombre está solo, cuando no tiene a nadie…acaba enfermo. ''

-''Muy bonito, de verdad. Me alegro de que leas, es un buen hábito. Pero déjate de rollos ¿quieres?''

Kyle respiró profundamente '' La mataron'' dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-'' ¿Quien mató a quien? Preguntó Sawyer confundido

-'' A mi hija…ellos la mataron. '' Sawyer dio por hecho que se refería a los que no son ''de los buenos'' como decía Caroline.

-'' Y eso ¿cuando fue? Dijo con un cambio importante en su gesto casi podría decirse que con compasión.

-'' Al poco de empezar toda esta locura….mi mujer murió antes así que no tuvo que vivir lo que yo he vivido con nuestra hija. Ahora tengo que vivir con ello cada día. Supongo que teniendo una hija como tienes comprenderás a que me refiero. '' Dijo señalando hacia la cocina.

-''No es mi hija''

-''Ah pues… es lo que parece.''

-'' No, simplemente la encontré por casualidad y en una no muy buena situación precisamente''

-'' ¿A que te refieres?'' preguntó intrigado

-'' Bueno creo que la hora de contar batallitas ha acabado. Escucha… es tarde y todos hemos tenido un día ajetreado así que dormiremos algo y mañana pensaré que coño hago contigo''.

-'' Está bien. Pero quiero que sepas que no te causaré problemas. Tienes que entender que no sabía si eras de fiar, así que actué como lo hice para no arriesgarme a que fueras tú el que me pegase un tiro o algo así.''

-'' Bueno parece que ahora uno no se puede fiar fácilmente de la gente así que ahora serás tú quien comprenderá que no te pienso desatar en toda la noche''

-'' Me parece justo. Y dile a la pequeña que no me tenga miedo'' Sawyer le miró como si estuviera loco como si fuera tan tonto como para decir eso a caroline.

Se había hecho muy tarde, Sawyer había llevado a Caroline a la habitación de juegos donde sabía que, si algo pasaba, nadie podría encontrarla fácilmente. Él se había quedado en el salón con Kyle. Vigilando. Desde luego los palos que se había llevado le habían dejado baldado y tenía un sueño de mil demonios además no ayudaba nada esa respiración tan profunda de Kyle como muestra de la salud de su sueño. Cada vez notaba más como los párpados le pesaban sin poder evitarlo. Sacudió la cabeza intentando despejarse con algo de éxito, al menos de momento, pero seguía escuchando esa respiración hipnotizante hasta que, sin más remedio, se dejó llevar por el agotamiento.

Esta vez iba corriendo persiguiendo a alguien al que no podía alcanzar. Cada vez que estaba mas cerca veía como se le escapaba de las manos. Llevaba un buen rato corriendo y al parecer ya no estaba muy en forma. Sus pasos le llevaron a un callejón.

-''No por favor… no lo hagáis''

-'' Ni tú ni ninguno de los tuyos os vais a escapar de vuestro destino porque os voy a matar a todos. '' Dijo fríamente

-''Por favor no, tengo una hija'' dijo la mujer llorando desconsolada sabiendo que no iba a servir de nada por mucho que se lo pidiera por favor.

-'' Yo también tenía una hija…hasta que la mataste. '' Y sin pestañear levantó su arma y la pegó un tiro sin una sombra de duda. De repente el otro tío que lo acompañaba y que estuvo buscando por el callejón se acercó a él.

-'' ¿Donde está? No la encuentro.''

-''No te preocupes puede que la haya escondido cuando la perdimos de vista. No puede estar muy lejos'' Escucharon unos pasos fuera del callejón. Alguien corría así que sin pensarlo salieron de allí en busca de la pequeña. Una vez fuera se encontraron a un tío que se dirigía hacia ellos corriendo así que sin pensarlo empezaron a dispararle sin tener mucha puntería pasando a huir de la escena del crimen calle abajo.

De repente, abrió los ojos y le miró fijamente. No importaba que ese tal James se fiara o no de él aunque haría todo lo posible para ganarse su confianza. Haría lo que fuera necesario para poder conseguirlo. Miraba a James con media sonrisa y una mirada llena de maldad.

-'' Esta vez no voy a fallar…''dijo en voz baja, de forma prácticamente imperceptible.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Acababan de dejar atrás Pensacola e iban directos a Mobile y esperaban llegar, en poco tiempo, a Louisiana. Y, tal y como pensó, el viaje se estaba haciendo más largo de lo normal aunque en parte era porque, sobre todo en los pueblos, los coches estaban en medio de las carreteras. No estaban seguros de lo que había pasado allí pero viendo como habían quedado los lugares por donde habían pasado tuvo que ser muy pero que muy serio. La esperanza de que solo estuviese afectado el estado de Florida se había desvanecido pero lo que tenían muy claro es que no iban a volver atrás por nada del mundo…su destino era Los Ángeles estuviera como estuviese y una vez allí se las arreglarían de cualquier forma, aunque tenían, como punto a favor, la casa de Kate donde podían quedarse, aunque viendo lo visto a nadie le importaría que se quedasen en la casa que mas les gustara, nadie iba a impedírselo, a no ser que se encontrasen más sorpresas por el camino. Pero lo que tenían muy tenían claro es que nadie….nadie les iba a dar problemas porque ya habían quedado en no parar por nada del mundo aunque nunca había tomado esa filosofía….al parecer, en estos tiempos, el ''sálvese quien pueda'' era lo que reinaba, no tenían mas remedio que tomarla aunque si se encontrasen con una escena idéntica a Mary o cualquier otra niña Kate no se lo pensaría. Un niño, aunque le usen como cebo, no se merecía la indiferencia de nadie.

No podía creer que no se hubieran molestado ni en echarle una mano viendo como dos tipos le daban una paliza, aunque sabía que les había dado su merecido. Ahora le vino el recuerdo cuando el propio Sawyer le dijo su famoso'' sálvese quien pueda´´. Desde luego esos días en las jaulas habían sido los días mas intensos de su vida en la isla y podía afirmar que incluso los mas intensos de su vida… intensos de formas muy distintas. No pudo decírselo, no quería que se rindiese como lo estaba haciendo así que le dijo lo que sabía que iba a herirle de verdad. Le dijo que solo dijo que le quería para que dejaran de pegarle. Pero la reacción que esperaba no era la que se encontró al día siguiente. Lo hizo para que no se rindiese pero había conseguido precisamente eso. Se rindió, le vio llegar con ese Picket. Lo vio derrotado y no podía verle así. Lo cierto era que en el momento de que Picket comenzó a pegarle y exigirla a la vez que le dijera si le quería ella tardó en contestar, claro que tardó pero no porque dudara… no… si no porque era verdad. Le quería y no era algo que Kate supiera decir tan alegremente pero esa situación la bloqueó totalmente. Si no le quisiera lo habría dicho de inmediato para que dejara de pegarle pero sí lo sentía, lo sentía hace mucho y nunca se lo había dicho y cuando lo hizo, aunque fuera en esa situación, después se lo negó y pudo ver dolor en la expresión de Sawyer pero tenía que hacerlo. Ella no podía ser una carga para él. Estaban jugando con ellos, todo era un juego y ellos eran las piezas que Ben necesitaba para que jack le operase. Ahora lo entendía todo con mucha claridad. Usaban a Sawyer para que ella reaccionara y cuando Sawyer cambió, de repente, dejando sus intentos por escapar lo supo… también la utilizaban a ella contra Sawyer, no sabía que le habían hecho exactamente pero sabía que tenía que ver con ella. Por eso les habían encerrado un frente a otro en las jaulas. ¿Si le quería? Esa no era la pregunta correcta…la pregunta era ¿realmente le había dejado de querer en algún momento?

-'' ¿Estás haciendo testamento?'' Preguntó Miles sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-'' ¿Qué?'' Dijo confusa.

- '' Es una expresión típica de mi madre cuando alguien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos''

-''Ah, si bueno solo estaba….pensando''. Dijo con tono triste

-'' ¿Y en quien pensabas?'' Dando por hecho que pensaba en alguien más que en algo o en el siguiente paso que debían tomar al llegar a Louisiana.

-''Pienso en todo un poco.'' Hizo una pausa.'' ¿Crees que…crees que estará bien?'' dijo con una mirada insegura.

-'' ¿Quién? ¿Jim?'' preguntó casi despreocupado. Kate sonrió al escuchar como le llamaba.

-'' Sabes…me resulta muy raro que le llames Jim'' dijo sonriendo.

-''Bueno ¿y como quieres que le llame? No le hacía mucha gracia que le llamásemos James. No se como lo hizo pero todos acabaron llamándole de distintas formas excepto su nombre, no se que coño tiene de malo su nombre. Incluso Horace dejó de llamarle James'' dijo sonriendo ante el recuerdo. '' Creo que la única que le llamaba James era Juliet. '' Dijo haciendo memoria. Al escuchar el nombre de Juliet la cambió la cara algo que no pasó inadvertida a la atenta mirada de Miles.

-''Bueno estaban juntos así que ella podía llamarlo así'' dijo bajando la cabeza. Miles seguían mirándola sin decir nada.

-''Supongo que sí'' dijo finalmente. Kate dudaba en preguntarle nada, quería saberlo pero a la vez no quería saberlo.

-'' Cuando regresamos me sorprendió ver que estaban juntos'' dijo intentando plantar una sonrisa en su rostro con poco éxito.

-'' ¿Y eso? '' preguntó Miles curioso. Ahora Kate sonreía ampliamente.

-''Si hubieras visto la relación que tenían antes, te hubieras sorprendido''

-''Bueno, las cosas cambian ¿no?'' Kate asintió levemente con la cabeza. ''Además las cosas aquí no se pusieron fáciles sobre todo cuando aterrizamos directos del futuro a la iniciativa Dharma. Pero Jim se las arregló para meterles una buena trola así que acabamos siendo bastante cercanos. Nos relacionábamos con todos pero, ya sabes, sería raro enrollarte con una tía que sabes que, en tu tiempo, sería un vejestorio'' hizo una pausa al darse cuenta la cara de disgusto que tenía Kate '' la cuestión es que Jim y Juliet acabaron siendo casi inseparables, ella le

apoyaba en todo y él se apoyaba en ella, sobre todo al principio'' Miles vio la cara de Kate. '' Lo pasó mal después de ver esa cortina de humo después de que el carguero explotara'' en es momento Kate levantó la cabeza y le miró directamente a los ojos.

-''Bueno parece que no perdió mucho el tiempo después de eso''

-'' Parece que tú tampoco perdiste el tiempo'' la dijo directamente ''Mira Kate… no hace falta ser adivino para saber que algo hay o hubo entre vosotros pero no se liaron la primera semana en Dharma… les llevó casi dos años en empezar su relación, aún así, cada vez que tu nombre salía a relucir la cara de Jim cambiaba por completo, por no hablar de las veces que tuvimos que buscar a nuestros'' compañeros de barco'' que habíamos perdido y todo porque el viejo calvo dijo que os traería de vuelta…y al final aquí no vino ni el tato. Por cierto ¿Por qué no regresasteis antes? ¿El viejo no encontró la forma?

-''No yo… no podía, tenía que cuidar de Aarón'' Cuando la verdadera razón era que se había creído toda al historia de Cassidy y empezó a creer que Sawyer nunca había estado enamorado de ella como para dejar la isla con ella así que ¿por que iba ella a regresar a esa isla?.

-''Lo que creo, es que si tan mal se llevaban antes, todo lo que pasó en la isla, les fue uniendo cada vez más y de verdad creo que se necesitaban el uno al otro. Estábamos perdidos no solo en una isla misteriosa si no que estábamos en ¡los 70! Creo que las posibilidades de que nos rescataseis eran muy pocas. Además Jin y yo tuvimos que aguantar el humor de Jim los dos primeros años porque tuvimos que compartir casa y te aseguro que no era muy sociable precisamente pero luego… creo que todos nos acabamos por hacer a la idea de que nos quedaríamos allí para siempre, tuvimos que aprender a seguir adelante y sobrevivir'' Ante esto Kate sonrió

-''Eso es muy típico de él…sobrevivir. Es justo lo que me dijo al bajar del avión'' dijo bajando otra vez la cabeza pero sin perder la sonrisa.

-''Le vamos a encontrar, Kate. Removeremos la maldita ciudad entera si hace falta porque estoy seguro de que estará en Los Ángeles… en algún sitio'' Kate asintió con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa sin saber muy bien si eso podría ser muy posible. Los Ángeles es una ciudad muy grande además Sawyer ni siquiera sabía donde estaba su casa, no le dio tiempo a decirle su dirección por si tenía pensado ir a Los Ángeles.

-''Gracias Miles'' dijo sinceramente '' cuéntame mÁs cosas de vuestra estancia en Dharma ¿ Como llegó Sawyer a ser el jefe de seguridad?. Miles sonrió '' Verás...Este tío es mi ídolo…'' empezó a relatarle todas las pequeñas aventuras que tuvieron en ese tiempo y como las crías de todo villa otros parecían suspirar por él cada vez que pasaba cerca de ellas. Lo cierto es que casi todos le respetaban porque sabían que tenía malas pulgas pero aún así tenía mucho éxito con el sexo opuesto…una sonrisa y un pequeño apodo y caían rendidas. Kate escuchaba fascinada todo lo que le contaba y vio como, poco a poco, Sawyer había ido cambiando…madurando…como él mismo la dijo en su pequeño viaje para salvar al pequeño Ben. Siempre supo, incluso desde el principio con esa pose de machito, que en su interior había un buen hombre y a pesar de las cosas que hizo para demostrar lo contrario, Kate siempre supo la verdad sobre él, sobre como era aunque intentara esconderse. Y por eso mismo, por esa forma de entenderse que tenían, ella se había enamorado de él, da igual si robaba las armas o si decidía irse en el grupo de Locke ella siempre volvía a él. Quería a Jack, así mismo se lo dijo al borde del acantilado. Tenían una relación y ahora que lo pensaba era una situación parecida a la de Sawyer y Juliet. Ella estaba sola y Jack siempre la quiso, estaban solos y acabaron juntos pero ahora Jack estaba muerto y Juliet también….puede que fuera un cruel capricho del destino, una forma de darles otra oportunidad a pesar del dolor por la muerte de sus respectivas parejas. Ya se lo dijo su madre '' No eliges a quien amar'' ella desde el principio quiso amar a Jack era un buen hombre, comprometido con los demás era lo que supuestamente le convenía pero lo que sentía por Sawyer…. No podía evitarlo por mucho que intentara negarlo y sin darse cuenta, en esas jaulas, su propio corazón hizo la elección por ella.

Y ahora no estaban juntos y puede que no volviesen a estarlo pero una cosa tenía clara… Si de algo se aprende es de lo errores y esta vez, en su próximo encuentro, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacer lo que tenía que haber hecho hace tiempo porque si en su día lo hubiera hecho bien…puede que esto no hubiera pasado nunca, pero era algo que ya no tenía solución lo hecho , hecho estaba y no se podía cambiar… les quedaba un futuro por cumplir, de una manera u otra, los dos estaban vivos y volverían a estar juntos y ahora mismo era lo único que importaba.

Hacía unas horas que habían pasado Mobile y estaban ya prácticamente en el centro de Louisiana, ahora necesitaban encontrar una casa donde poder quedarse y puede que incluso poder darse una ducha. Habían aparcado la caravana en la entrada de una casa no muy grande pero con el suficiente espacio para todos, además, tampoco estarían mucho tiempo aquí, tal vez un par de días.

Lo primero que había hecho era darse una ducha de agua fría a estas alturas, poco la importaba la temperatura del agua. Claire también había optado por una ducha después de tantos años sin el placer de darse una. Incluso Kate pudo adecentar ese pelo tan extraño dejando ver que ya no quedaba resto alguno de esa isla en su amiga.

Habían traído latas de melocotón en almíbar y unas latas de sardinas que Tony les había dado y todos comieron más o menos en silencio roto, en ocasiones, por las bromas de Miles Y Lapidus cosa que Kate agradecía porque bastante tenían con lo que tenían como para encima estar como muertos vivientes. Kate aprovechó el momento para preguntar a Lapidus cual erAl resto de ruta que les quedaba por recorrer.

-''Pues de momento tenemos que coger la N/US-165 en dirección Opelousas y continuar hacia la I-49N incorporándonos a la LA-3132 en dirección a Dallas y casi directo hacia Texas.

-''Pfff que mal rollo da Texas macho'' dijo Miles mientras todos se le quedaban mirando'' ¿Qué pasa? ¿No os habéis dado cuenta de que la mayoría de películas de lunáticos asesinos amantes del gore, siempre son en el sur y mas concretamente de Texas?.

-''Creo que si hemos salido vivos de esa isla podremos salir vivos de Texas'' dijo Claire sonriendo levemente.

-''Anda mírala… si sabe sonreír y todo. Bueno supongo que si pasa algo… tu me protegerás ¿no?'' Dijo mientras Claire hacia un gesto mostrándose incómoda ante esa situación. La mujer aún no estaba al cien por cien. Todos reían lo cual era inusual porque apenas lo había hecho desde que salieron de Florida. Desde luego esto era un auténtico respiro. Cada uno se hizo con una habitación, iban por parejas, Kate y Claire en una, Miles y Lapidus en otra y Richard en el salón. Eran casi las 12 de la noche. Estaban casi a punto de quedarse dormidos aunque los ronquidos de Lapidus hacia 15 minutos que retumbaban por toda la casa. De repente hubo un haz de luz seguido de una explosión que fue la que acabó despertando a Lapidus de golpe mientras los demás rápidamente se asomaron discretamente a las ventanas. Era una casa que no estaba muy alejada de donde estaban… estaba totalmente cubierta en llamas pero, lo que no sabían, era si había sido un accidente o algo totalmente provocado aunque no había que ser muy listo para saber que se trataba de la segunda opción, pero la pregunta ahora era…¿quién lo había provocado?


	10. Chapter 10

Muy buenas… siento enormemente la espera a la que os estoy sometiendo…contando, claro está, con que aún sigáis al otro lado jeje. A la vista está que no tengo mucho tiempo así que ahora, cada vez que tenga un tiempo subiré los capítulos de dos en dos porque, al final, se nos va a hacer eterno a todos. Total….para 30 capítulos que son. Bueno las cosas empiezan a ponerse difíciles aunque esto solo es el principio. En el próximo capitulo habrá una pequeña sorpresilla

CAPITULO 10

Estuvo prácticamente toda la noche despierto mirándole fijamente. Ya casi nunca dormía así que no le costaba mucho trasnochar sin que la falta de sueño hiciera de las suyas además no permitiría que nada se interpusiera en su camino, era como si él mismo se hubiera impuesto un entrenamiento contra el mismísimo Morfeo. Antes había escuchado movimiento arriba, sabía que la niña estaba despierta, sería tan fácil escabullirse ahora mismo subir y… Pero estaba él, ahí durmiendo en el sofá vencido por el sueño. Le seguía mirando hasta que Sawyer hizo ademán de despertarse así que Kyle se hizo el dormido de forma bastante creíble por que no decirlo. Seguía escuchando como se desperezaba, se quedó en silencio, Kyle podría jurar que estaba estudiándolo, al poco tiempo, se levantó dirigiéndose hacia arriba seguramente porque había oído a la cría o simplemente supuso que ya estaría levantada. En cuanto notó que ya no compartían el salón, abrió los ojos e intentó desatarse pero no pudo el puto paleto sureño le había atado muy bien… como si hubiera sido policía o algo así porque la forma de atarlo era muy ''profesional''. Escuchó como bajaban por la escalera así que dejó de forcejear con la cuerda y poner su mejor papel en escena. James tardó en entrar en el salón seguramente porque estaba dando órdenes a la niña, sin tardar mucho mas por fin hizo su aparición.

-''Supongo que has dormido bien ¿no? Bella durmiente. '' Dijo Sawyer entrando sin preocuparse de que estaba hablando demasiado alto aunque no era como si le importara.

-''He dormido como un bebé'' dijo mintiendo descaradamente plantando mentalmente una sonrisa maliciosa '' ¿Ya has pensado que hacer conmigo? Preguntó con la cara más inocente que pudo encontrar

-'' Pues aún no lo he pensado así que tendrás que pasar mas tiempo atado hasta que lo piense porque no es que ayer tuviera mucho tiempo para pensar precisamente'' dijo simplemente mientras intentaba despejar su cara frotándose los ojos.

-'' Bueno pues….espero que hoy pienses rápido porque es algo incómodo estar así atado sin poder moverse.''

-'' En ningún momento he dicho que te vaya a desatar campeón'' dijo Sawyer mirándole fijamente.

-'' Bueno por lo menos tendré permiso para ir al baño ¿no?'' Kyle pensaba que le iba a ser algo mas fácil pero pudo ver que este tío era un hueso duro de roer pero eso no era ningún impedimento para él, había tenido trabajos mas duros que un solo tío con una mocosa.

-'' Venga, andando'' dijo Sawyer de mala manera. Kyle iba primero y Sawyer iba detrás de él, pasaron al lado de la cocina donde estaba Caroline. La niña levantó la cabeza del papel donde estaba dibujando y se encontró con los ojos de ese hombre mientras la sonreía. Su sonrisa era cálida pero había algo en sus ojos que a Caroline no le gustaba nada. Sawyer iba justo detrás de él y la niña vio como la miraba y la guiñaba un ojo así que ella no pudo evitar sonreír, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan segura y eso que apenas se conocían.

Con Kyle de vuelta a sus cuerdas Sawyer pudo hablar tranquilamente con Caroline porque había visto esa mirada que tenía cuando miró a ese tipo. Y, ya de paso, preparó algo de desayunar así podrían hablar mientras comían como solían hacer.

-'' ¿En que piensas? Le preguntó Sawyer

-'' Ese señor no me gusta'' respondió con gesto enfurruñado. Sawyer no pudo evitar sonreír a la ver ese gesto.

-''No te preocupes este tío es inofensivo…es… como un gatito'' dijo intentando simplificar el tema.

-'' Ya pero los gatitos también arañan así que no son tan inofensivos'' dijo dejando a Sawyer con la boca abierta.

-'' Tienes razón, entonces tendremos que tener los ojos bien abiertos con este tipo ¿no te parece?'' dijo viendo la sonrisa de la cría.

-'' De acuerdo'' Sawyer sonrió levemente

-'' Ahora quiero que te quedes aquí porque tengo que hablar con él'' Sawyer salió de la cocina en dirección al salón. Se acercó con determinación a Kyle. Éste se asustó un poco viendo la actitud del sureño. Pensó que le iba a golpear o clavar un cuchillo o algo así…. Fue directamente hacia sus manos, dispuesto que quitarle las cuerdas que le ataban. ''A ver prisionero de las montañas…quedas oficialmente en libertad…pero condicional…. Lo dicho…tócame la pelotas y no verás un nuevo día ¿entendido?''

-''Entendido'' respondió simplemente. Genial….estaba picando el anzuelo, al fin y al cabo era solo un paleto, una pequeña piedra en el camino… en cuanto estuviera distraído…iba a aprovechar su momento, de eso no cabía duda alguna. Primero se encargaría de él y dejaría lo mejor para lo último.

-''Pero no te pongas muy cómodo, no sé cuanto tiempo vamos a estar aquí. Puede que aparezca algún pringado como tú por el bosque y tres ya son multitud''

-'' Claro sin problema'' dijo dirigiendo una sonrisa maquiavélica a la espalda de Sawyer cuando éste se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose otra vez a la cocina. ''Alguien debería decirle que no era buena idea darle la espalda'' pensó Kyle mientras andaba detrás de Sawyer. Cuando entró Sawyer hizo las presentaciones oficiales. Caroline se escondía tímidamente detrás de Sawyer aunque no sabía si lo hacía por timidez o porque realmente seguía temiéndole.

-''Caroline…este es Kyle…. Kyle…. Caroline''

-'' Hola Caroline'' dijo mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas. '' Me alegro mucho de conocerte'' ''No sabes cuanto''…. Pensó maliciosamente. '' Espero no haberte asustado el otro día, no era mi intención '' la pequeña negó con la cabeza y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro como muestra de valentía, escondiendo el temor que realmente sentía por ese hombre. Había algo en él que no la gustaba nada y no podía saber muy bien por que.

-'' Bueno ya están hechas las presentaciones oficiales, creo que ya puedes comer algo aunque tampoco te pases comiendo que apenas hay para todos además tu y yo ya estamos creciditos, no estamos en pleno crecimiento como esta señorita…'' Ante esto Caroline sonrió.

Los días fueron pasando y parecía que la convivencia no era mala, ese Kyle no le estaba dando los problemas que en un primer momento pensó que le daría. Caroline ya estaba mas relajada aunque intentaba no dejarla sola con Kyle porque veía como aún no contaba con la plena aprobación de la niña. Esa noche, Caroline había encontrado un tablero de ajedrez así que se pusieron a jugar. A Sawyer le hacía mucha gracia la cara de total concentración que ella ponía cada vez que tenía que mover ficha. Kyle estaba en la cocina. Conforme iban pasando los minutos los parpados de la niña parecían cerrarse pero luchaba como podía para mantenerse despierta decidida a acabar esa partida como fuera.

-'' Eh mofletitos….que te duermes''' dijo divertido

-'' ¡No me estoy durmiendo!'' Dijo abriendo los ojos de par en par pero tan solo dos minutos después estaba casi con la cabeza colgando entre su cuello y la mesa. No se lo pensó dos veces así que decidió acostarla. Una vez en la cama la niña no hacía más que pedir a Fiona, casi con desesperación. ''¿Pero donde coño estaba la maldita princesa?'' se preguntó en voz baja.

-''Carol, no se donde está'' dijo casi susurrando.

-'' Está debajo de la cama en un pequeño hueco debajo del suelo'' dijo adormilada '' esta casa tiene muy buenos escondites'' dijo casi de forma ininteligible.

-'' Sí que los tiene'' dijo acercándola la famosa muñeca. Después de hacer de padre de familia se fue directo hacia la cocina donde aún estaba Kyle.

-'' ¿Ya está dormida? Preguntó

-''Es como un pequeño camionero, la tía ya estaba roncando mientras la subía. '' Dijo divertido

-''Sí, mi hija también era así. No la detenía nada...Incluso se durmió en pleno concierto de Rock'' Sawyer le miró serio.

-'' ¿Qué pasó?'' Kyle se sorprendió ante la pregunta porque de verdad pensaba que a este tío le traía sin cuidado lo que le hubiera pasado… incluso seguía sin entender por que le dejaba quedarse con ellos.

-'' Ellos la mataron… la mataron y van a pagar por ello'' dijo rotundamente

-'' ¿Quienes son ellos?'' dijo ya cansado de tanto cuento.

-'' Los malos, James…ellos son los culpables de todo esto, de la muerte de mi hija y puede que muera en el intento pero nada ni nadie va a evitar mi venganza'' lo dijo con una determinación que asustaba. Verás todo empezó cuando…'' sin previo aviso se escuchó una pequeña explosión que parecía provenir del cobertizo. Los dos, asustados, se pusieron en guardia inmediatamente mirando por la ventana de la cocina que casualmente daba a la parte trasera de la casa.

-''¡Maldita sea! ''dijo Sawyer viendo como ardía el puto cobertizo con la única forma de transporte que tenían. '' Vio una sombra que se escondía detrás del cobertizo y no lo dudó ni un momento. Tras decir a Kyle que se quedase en casa y que no dejara entrar a nadie bajo ningún concepto., tenía que intentar evitar que el coche fuera preso de las llamas si no…estarían jodidos porque la mayoría de coches que se habían encontrado, sí, estaban en buenas condiciones pero en cuestión de gasolina…estaban mas secos que un bacalao. Salió corriendo y entró como pudo, arrancó el coche y consiguió sacarlo echando abajo lo que quedaba de la puerta. Salió otra vez del coche, escuchó un ruido detrás y cuando quiso darse la vuelta cayó al suelo como un tronco seco víctima de un palazo en toda la cara.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado pero a juzgar por las llamas ya desaparecidas tenía pinta de haber pasado un tiempo considerable. Tenía que volver a la casa. No sabía quien le había golpeado ni con que razón aunque podía imaginárselo. De pronto vino a su mente ''¡Caroline!'' dijo mientras se ponía en pie no con pocos problemas. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, se encontró a Kyle tendido en el suelo, desde luego se había cebado con él , estaba cubierto de sangre pero ni se inmutó en acercarse a él, ahora solo tenía una cosa en mente y era asegurarse de que la niña estaba bien. Si la pasara algo… no se lo perdonaría en la vida.

Subió las escaleras corriendo hasta llegar a la habitación de la pequeña, se acercó a la cama, movió la colcha pero no había nadie allí. Se la habían llevado…. ''malditos hijos de puta….no sabéis lo que habéis hecho…'' pensaba furioso mientras no paraba de pensar donde se la podrían haber llevado y que coño podrían hacerla. Notaba como cada vez le hervía más la sangre. No sabía muy bien donde buscar.

-''Caroline!'' gritó casi con desesperación. Pero no hubo respuesta. Esta situación le recordó a aquella vez en la casa de la loca de los gatos. En cambio sí que escuchó un ruido. ¿De donde venía? No lo sabía, después hubo un pequeño silencio.

-''James'' dijo en voz baja mientras salía de debajo de la cama después de abrirse camino quitando las tablas del suelo '' te dije que era un buen escondite'' Sawyer la miraba lleno de alivio. Estaba bien y joder gracias a Dios era una chica lista. '' Antes escuché ruidos abajo y supe que no eras tú así me entró miedo y me escondí''

-'' has hecho muy bien'' dijo al fin sonriendo. ''Escucha… tengo que hacer algo abajo ¿vale? Quiero que te quedes aquí y si vuelves a oír algo raro te vuelves a esconder.'' La niña, a pesar de estar temblando de miedo, asintió con la cabeza

-'' ¡Ten cuidado!''

-'' Lo tendré'' dijo al girarse…topándose directamente con alguien en la puerta. Era Kyle…Tenía sangre por toda la cara. '' Eh tío ¿estás bien?'' preguntó Sawyer '' Si puedes necesito tu ayuda…uno de esos cabrones me ha golpeado''

-'' Claro….se van a acordar de esto'' respondió lleno de ira. Ambos salieron de la casa. Se dividieron para llegar a más terreno. Ambos llegaron al granero prácticamente al mismo tiempo, no se había quemado por completo…era como si…como si alguien hubiera parado el fuego de alguna manera.

-''Ey Kyle…mira esto'' dijo y al poco tiempo notó otra vez un frío en la nuca y el mismo ruido metálico.

-'' No pasa nada James….no te preocupes…apenas te va a doler'' dijo con un tono casi burlón '' de lo que no estoy tan seguro es que a ella no vaya a dolerle lo que tengo pensado'' dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada''

-'' ¿Pero que coño haces Kyle?'' preguntó sorprendido.

-''En serio tío no sabía que me lo ibas a poner tan fácil, me lo has dejado a huevo….'' Sawyer se tranquilizó como pudo porque volvía a notar como su sangre alcanzaba los 78000ºF.

-'' ¿Qué pretendes?''

-'' Ya te lo dije…. Me voy a vengar por la muerte de mi hija'' Sawyer no entendía nada.

-'' ¿Y que tiene que ver eso con nosotros?''

-''¿Qué tiene que ver?... Caroline es mi venganza. Es el colofón de mi venganza ya que primero pude cargarme a su madre''dijo divertido mientras veía la expresión de Sawyer. ''Sí, yo estuve en ese callejón y la maté lo que pasa es que la maldita cría se me escapó pero ahora la tengo justo donde quería''

-'' Todo esto ha sido cosa tuya ¿no es cierto?'' Kyle asintió sonriendo gozando de su victoria. '' ¿como lo has hecho?''

-'' Fácil… mi amigo, el del callejón, él te ha entretenido mientras yo iba a buscar a tu saquito de alegría. Aunque la puta niña se escondió pero… gracias a ti la he encontrado''dijo dejando ver su blanca dentadura.

-''Como la toques te juro que…'' dijo apretando los dientes.

-'' Si la toco ¿Qué? ….que vas a hacerme….James'' dijo enfatizando su nombre y riéndose de él en su cara. Sawyer ahora estaba de rodillas, como le dijo que se pusiera, lentamente se subió un poco la camisa y sacó algo reluciente y en un movimiento que pilló totalmente desprevenido a Kyle…. Se dio la vuelta le clavó el cuchillo en el pie, escuchando un grito ahogado de Kyle, le golpeó la mano haciendo que su pistola saliese volando por los aires….ya en pie se puso a la altura de Kyle, cogió el cuchillo y le rebanó el cuello sin pestañear.

-'' Esto es lo que iba a hacer '' dijo mientras veía como se retorcía en el suelo desangrándose lentamente '' Creías que me habías engañado ¿verdad? Pues te tenía bien calado maldito hijo de puta'' lo dijo con rabia ''solo estaba esperando el momento en que me la armaras y en cuanto vi ese fuego en el granero lo supe. Sabía que primero irías a por mí. Por cierto quiero que sepas que ese tipo amigo tuyo….ya me lo cargué antes cuando nos separamos. No sabíais con quien os metíais y mira donde te ha llevado…'' ahora era su turno de sonrisas malvadas. Lo sentía por su hija pero no tenía ningún remordimiento matándole, quería matar a una niña inocente que nada tenía que ver con nada y, encima, quería matarle a él también. Aunque lo que le jodió fue que la pequeña obra de teatro que se montó con lo del cobertizo impidió que le hablara de esos otros ''otros'' que tan malos eran. Se fue dejando a Kyle desangrándose lentamente mientras James guardaba el cuchillo de caza que había encontrado en la casa el primer día que llegaron '' Gracias Locke…creo que seguiré tu ejemplo y llevaré siempre mi cuchillo a mano'' dijo tranquilamente mientras se dirigía a la casa. Una vez allí subió las escaleras llamándola….Caroline apareció por la puerta de la habitación, se quedó helada al verle con la camisa de sangre, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas no muy decididas a dar el salto…. James se dio cuenta '' Estoy bien, no te preocupes….ahora todo irá bien'' y sin darse cuenta tenía a la pequeña pegada a su cintura abrazándole. El sonreía pero sabía que estaba pisando terreno peligroso. Tenía miedo de lo que sentía por esa pequeña…ni siquiera fue capaz de hacerse cargo de su propia hija y aquí le tenías cuidando de una cría con la que no tenía nada que ver, nunca había tenido de esa manera la vida de nadie en sus manos como la tenía ahora pero lo que sí sabía es que estaba dispuesto a todo por ella porque, por muy desesperanzador que sonara…. él era todo lo que la quedaba.


	11. Chapter 11

No sé si será para mejor….pero puede que un cambio de aires les siente mejor que quedarse en esa casa…o puede que sea lo peor que podían haber hecho. Eso lo podréis juzgar por vosotros mismos. Bueno dejo ya de enrollarme. Espero que os esté gustando esta paranoia que me he montado..aunque para paranoias….las que están por venir

CAPITULO 11

Este viaje se estaba haciendo demasiado largo, en condiciones normales no les hubiera llevado tanto tiempo. Su plan era quedarse en esa casa el mayor tiempo posible pero dadas las circunstancias debían seguir adelante. No podían arriesgarse quedándose allí por más tiempo… ya les habían atacado una vez y no dejaría que hubiese una segunda además, esa casa estaba demasiado alejada de cualquier cosa y eso les ponía en una situación aún mas difícil. Esta vez habían logrado salir airosos pero lo cierto es que ,a pesar de la tranquilidad del lugar, ya no se sentían seguros. No se lo pensó dos veces, cogió lo imprescindible, metió a Caroline en el coche y pusieron rumbo a Los Ángeles.

Nunca le había gustado esa ciudad, había estado allí lo justo para dar algún golpe que otro porque allí había muchos blancos fáciles llenos de dinero, tanto que la mayoría ni siquiera sabía lo que tenía. Echaba la vista atrás recordando su antigua vida, lo que había cambiado… empezó con tan solo 19 años y ya había llovido desde entonces. Tantos años perdidos, es verdad que no todo fue malo, se lo pasó muy bien en tan buena compañía pero no podía evitar sentirse vacío….estaba solo, lo mas solo que se puede sentir una persona que puede estar rodeado de gente y aun así sentirse abandonado. Sus padres estaban muertos aunque aún le quedaba familia pero en cuanto cumplió los 18 cortó su relación y no supo nada más de ellos. Y, ahora, no podía estar mas arrepentido, ¿Qué habría sido de ellos en estos años? ¿Estarían vivos por alguna parte? Puede que antes intentase alejar a todo el mundo para guardar su preciada soledad pero desde que cayó en esa isla…su vida comenzó a cambiar. Ella lo cambió todo. Era el típico listillo y malhumorado gilipollas del grupo, ''siempre tiene que haber uno'' pensó. Pero eso cambió en cuanto, sin saber muy bien como, se enamoró. Al principio le costaba lo suyo porque eran muchos años siendo así o, mas bien actuando así, pero Kate le caló muy bien desde el principio y eso le gustaba aunque al mismo tiempo le asustaba, esa conexión que sintió con ella era extraña para ser dos personas que se acababan de conocer. Cabe decir que su ''relación'' no fue sobre ruedas desde el principio, a Kate le costó un poco quitar esa primera capa de la coraza que tantos años le había costado construir…pero una vez caída esa capa las demás comenzaron poco a poco a caer sin remedio una tras otra. Pero ahora, sin ella, sentía como volvía otra vez a las andadas y lo que les pasó con Kyle tampoco ayudaba mucho a potenciar sus relaciones sociales… además… no se habían cruzado con nadie en millas. A pesar a su reticencia social necesitaban encontrar a alguien que les explicara que coño debían hacer…puede que hubiera algún campamento militar o algo así, tenía que haber algún tipo de lugar donde ir. Si estuviera solo no le importaría se encerraría en una cabaña de las montañas y mataría, si fuera necesario, a cualquiera que llamase a su puerta pero estaba Caroline y no podía arriesgarse otra vez porque si algo le pasara a él la cría que se quedaría sola. Era una gran responsabilidad, la mayor responsabilidad que había tenido en su vida. Miró por el retrovisor y ahí estaba… dormida como un tronco aunque no era de extrañar después de lo que tuvo que vivir. Una cría no debería presenciar ese tipo de cosas, podría tener consecuencias importantes cuando fuera mayor…. Y nadie lo sabía mejor que él por su propia experiencia. Pero le asombraba la madurez que presentaba la niña para la edad que tenía. Ya habían dejado atrás Alabama, y Mississippi… habían entrado en Texas. No pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que Miles le dijo una vez en villa otros sobre Texas. Parece que el pequeño Bruce Lee había visto demasiadas películas de terror. Miles y Jin se habían convertido en sus mejores amigos…mejor dicho…en sus únicos amigos y ahora Jin no estaba. Por su culpa, jamás podrá olvidar la muerte de Sun y Jin…si no hubiese tirado de esos putos cables… Ahora solo tenía a Miles y también le había dejado atrás. Eran muy parecidos así que puede que esa fuera la razón por la que se llevaban tan bien, no sabía si se iban a encontrar otra vez pero tenía una pequeña esperanza de que así fuera.

Entraban en Dallas… ahora su distancia cada vez se acortaba más…. No faltaba mucho para llegar a Nuevo Méjico…allí estarían unos días para descansar porque habían recorrido casi dos estados sin apenas parar, además se lo había prometido. Caroline le dijo su dirección así que allí se dirigían, no le vendría mal estar en un lugar familiar aunque podría ser un arma de doble filo.

-'' Tengo hambre''

-'' Por que no me sorprende'' dijo en voz baja suprimiendo una sonrisa '' está bien mocosa…además así descanso un poco'' Habían devorado las dos latas de alubias que tenían, cada vez les quedaba menos provisiones así que debían andar con cuidado y en cuanto tuvieran ocasión tendrían que dar el palo en alguna casa o supermercado.

10 minutos…eso es lo que tardó Caroline en volverse a dormir '' increíble'' pensó fascinado… llevaba prácticamente todo el viaje dormida. Parecía que entre el estomago lleno, el cansancio acumulado y el calor que desprendía Lorenzo le empezó a entrar una modorra monumental. Habían aparcado el coche detrás de una vieja gasolinera para intentar buscar algo de sombra. Le encantaba el sur pero…hacía un calor de cojones, de hecho le recordaba mucho a la isla exceptuando las lluvias repentinas y salidas de la nada de aquel peñasco que habían dejado atrás. Vio como poco a poco sus ojos se iban cerrando.

_Estaba en su salón y miró su mano. Estaba manchada de sangre, en la otra mano tenía una cerveza que estaba dispuesto a beberse sin que nadie se lo pudiera impedir._

_-''¡ Estate quieto!''_

_-'' ¡Maldita sea!'' Dijo llevándose la mano a la cabeza…'' dame un respiro ¿quieres?._

_-'' James no seas quejica, tengo que desinfectarte esa herida pero si no dejas de moverte tardaré mas en darte ese respiro'' dijo con toda tranquilidad. James la miraba y al final cedió y se paró quieto._

-'' Creo que no estás hecha para ser médico…. ¿que pasa con la empatía doctor- paciente?'' dijo riéndose. Se miraron directamente se había formado un silencio algo incómodo mientras sus miradas se cruzaban, parecía dos imanes que no podían evitar su atracción a medida que, sin quererlo, se iban acercando el uno al otro. Algo le pasaba, alguien le estaba tocando el brazo y cuando reaccionó….se despertó. Maldita sea para un sueño que tiene y que no le da por convertirse en pesadilla….le despiertan en lo mejor.

-''Hola''.

Sawyer pegó un brinco ante tal sorpresa ¿pero quien coño era? Se había quedado tan dormido que ni siquiera había oído llegar a nadie. Caroline estaba despierta. ''Dios… no soy capaz ni de cuidar a una cría quedándome dormido como una puta marmota'' pensaba mientras miraba la cara de ese tipo.

-'' ¿Quién coño eres tu?'' dijo desafiante.

-'' Yo…bueno… venía en esta dirección quería encontrar algo de comida en esta gasolinera y claro me entraron ganas de hacer pis…así que… vine a la parte de atrás porque los baños públicos siempre me han dado asco ¿sabes la cantidad de bacterias que hay en esos sitios?...bueno… entonces vi vuestro coche y a la pequeña…solo quería hablar con alguien…creo que llevo demasiado tiempo hablando conmigo mismo y me estoy empezando a aburrir de mis propias conversaciones.'' Sawyer le miraba boquiabierto hasta que pudo reaccionar.

-'' Pero ¿quien coño eres tú y de donde has salido? Dijo perdiendo un poco la paciencia.''

Le miró casi con miedo '' Me llamo Walter y vengo del Hospital estatal de Austin''

-'' ¿Del hospital? Y… ¿Qué te pasó para que estuvieras allí? ¿Tuviste un accidente de coche o algo así?'' Walter sonrió ante eso.

-'' Bueno yo lo considero un accidente pero en el hospital no lo consideraron así. Es un psiquiátrico''

-'' Joder, lo que me faltaba….un pirado… no si solo me falta un enano y ya tengo para un circo''

-'' Yo solo quería estar con alguien, no doy problemas solo…tengo la vejiga algo delicada pero por lo demás no te voy a dar problemas''

-'' Lo siento profesor chiflado, tres ya son multitud'' dijo rotundamente viendo la cara que se le quedaba a Walter. '' Maldita sea…parecía un buen tipo pero no podía arriesgarse mas'' pensó.

-''Es de los buenos, James'' dijo al fin Caroline.

-'' ¿Y eso como lo sabes?''

-''Pues porque Walter era amigo de mi madre'' dijo la niña tranquilamente. ''Sí, es verdad…'' prosiguió viendo la cara de James.'' Antes de que pasara todo esto incluso venía a mis cumpleaños ¿a que sí Walter? Walter sonrió asintiendo ante los buenos recuerdos.

Sawyer parecía estar pensando intensamente que hacer con este tipo. Lo cierto es que no parecía peligroso si exceptuaba el hecho de que había estado en un psiquiátrico pero si la niña le conocía desde hace tanto tiempo como para que su madre le invitase a sus cumpleaños…no podía ser peligroso.

-''Está bien jefe…puedes venir con nosotros pero no quiero ninguna tontería ¿entendido?

-'' Entendido'' respondió con una amplia sonrisa mientras Caroline le abrazaba también con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-'' Sabes Walter…vamos a ir a casa y podremos descansar allí''

-'' Que bien… así podremos jugar al escondite como solíamos hacer.'' Caroline se puso seria de repente

-'' ¿Por que has desaparecido?

-'' Lo siento mucho… ellos dijeron que no estaba bien por eso me metieron en el hospital…pero ahora ya estoy bien y estoy aquí sano y salvo'' dijo sonriendo haciendo desaparecer el tono serio de Caroline

-'' Claro, ahora estamos juntos…porque al final es lo que importa ¿a que sí james?

-''Así es mocosa'' dijo recordando esa misma frase no hace tanto tiempo. En la isla, palabras salidas de la boca de Bernard y no pudo evitarlo. Llevaba demasiado tiempo luchando para que no se notara, se lo debía, no podía hacerla eso. Fue inevitable. Consiguió lo único que estaba intentando no hacer. La rompió el corazón en el momento en que miró a Kate cuando Bernard dijo esa famosa frase. Juliet. La echaba mucho de menos y la quería…se fue convirtiendo en su mejor amiga…otra vez al igual que miles y Jin…. En su única amiga y con el paso del tiempo esa amistad se fue estrechando hasta llegar a vivir juntos. Estaban en los 70… Kate no iba a volver y ellos nunca podrían salir de esa isla en su tiempo. Ahora estaba muerta, si no la hubiera mirado ella seguiría viva, no hubiera querido seguir el plan de Jack. No sabía que coño les pasaba, si Jack quería tanto a Kate y si Juliet le quería tanto ¿Por qué coño se empeñaron en borrar todo lo que habían vivido? Y lo peor de todo fue que nunca borraron nada….lo único que consiguieron fue que Juliet acabara en el fondo de un foso ah! bueno… y consiguieron regresar a su tiempo…. Pero ¿a que precio?. Sawyer culpó a Jack de su muerte, si no hubiera sido por su plan…ella estaría viva y ahora recordaba el final…cuando estaban en ese acantilado y él acabó diciendo ese ''Gracias Doc, por todo'' ¿a que venia eso? Pensaba ahora fríamente…vino a la isla por su propio interés sin tener en cuenta a los demás y le quitó lo único que tenía pero sintió que debía decírselo tal y como estaban las cosas. Jack iba a morir en esa isla aunque hubiera sido por voluntad propia…su plan era volver por la isla ¿para salvarla? Por encima de todo incluso de Kate. Nunca había oído semejante montón de mierda en tan poco tiempo.

No tardaron mucho mas en volver a su camino…con un poco de suerte estarían en unas horas en Alburquerque y, al fin, podrían dormir a pierna suelta aunque sus sueños fueran mas malos que buenos pero, con un poco de suerte, podría retomar ese sueño tan intenso que tuvo antes de que Walter le despertara.

Habían llegado a Wichita Falls…para variar Caroline estaba dormida, apartó la vista del retrovisor y fijo la mirada en la carretera…al poco tiempo lo notó. Una mirada penetrante y algo inquietante por que no decirlo.

-'' ¿Se puede saber que miras?

-'' Yo… nada... Es que... es algo raro… pero me resultas muy familiar''

-''Pues no te he visto en mi vida así que no se de que me hablas''

- '' Bueno no lo sé… ¿Te pareces físicamente a tu padre?''

-'' Pero que… yo que sé…supongo…''

-'' Claro… claro… puede que te confunda con él'' dijo con un tono como si fuera lo mas lógico. Y sería lo mas lógico porque Walter ya estaba entrado en sus cincuenta años o puede que más así que sería lógico que, viviendo en el sur, ambos hubieran coincidido en algún momento. Sawyer le miró y después volvió la vista otra vez hacia la carretera.

-'' Y como te llamas, hijo'' preguntó llegando a la conclusión de que ni siquiera se habían presentado como Dios manda.

-''Me llamo James y no me llames hijo'' respondió intentando conseguir algo de paz sin conversaciones que parecían no llegar a ningún sitio.

-'' Pues encantado de conocerte, James'' dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras Sawyer ponía cara de fastidio. Desde luego no sabía que prefería si un chiflado homicida como Kyle o un chiflado cansino que encima le faltaba un tornillo. Volvió a pensar en sus cosas mientras Walter seguía mirándole. Al poco tiempo acabó apartando la mirada del sureño y miró por la ventana. ''Definitivamente nunca había conocido a su padre…pero conocía a James… le había visto en alguna parte… aunque aún no conseguía situarle exactamente.''


	12. Chapter 12

Muy buenas….debo disculparme por mi tardanza en publicar pero he tenido algunos problemillas personales que se han sumado a los problemas técnicos que llevo sufriendo un tiempo. Solo espero que mis queridos lectores sigáis por aquí.

Karle…. Lo dicho…me encantan tus reviews. Bueno la historia parece ir aclarándose…tú mismo lo has dicho pero ya sabes…como en Lost, antes de aclararse totalmente habrá que complicarlo un poquito más…solo espero que mi final, al menos esté mínimamente a la altura de la historia que he venido contando. En cuanto a la reunión de los grupos…. Creo sinceramente que no es necesario tener, por poner un ejemplo, a kate y sawyer juntos para poder seguir su historia sin perder un ápice de su fuerza y pasión. La mayoría de fics que he leído post final de serie…ellos están juntos y bueno yo he querido alejarme un poco de eso. Que se reúnan o no parece ser parte del misterio.

Es cierto disfruto mucho escribiendo a Sawyer, creo que, de alguna forma, me identifico con él o algo así. Y, sinceramente, yo también soy un poco camionera en cuanto esas lindezas verbales que suelta nuestro Sawyer así que a veces me resulta difícil no soltar demasiados tacos porque me enciendo yo sola.

Walter…sí que da mal rollo pero si eres adicto a otras series de ahora puede que este personaje te suene de algo…le he robado de otra serie incluso tiene el mismo nombre.

Eso es….los llamados ''otros''….se refieren a aquellos que se han asalvajado…lo has pillado muy bien. Y los guiños a la serie son obligatorios, es mas, va a haber muchos mas.

En cuanto a la ortografía….tengo que decir que no soy tan zoqueta como parezco solo soy más vaga que la chaqueta de un guardia jajaja …de ahí que falten tildes, guiones y alguna comilla….. y esta es otra... no sabía si se debían poner guiones o comillas así que puse las dos XD… Lo del guión largo no lo he hecho y solo he puesto dos cortos (recuerda mi vagancia XD ) Así me guardo las comillas para los pensamientos de los personajes.

No me importa si las reviews son largas o cortas, faltaría más… se escribe cuando uno puede….mientras sigáis leyendo y, sobre todo, que os siga gustando….yo más feliz que una perdiz.

CAPITULO 12

- Tenemos que salir-

- ¿Estás loco? Yo no salgo ahí ni por todo el oro del mundo, tío -

- Pero necesitarán ayuda no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada -

- Puede que eso sea lo que quieren…que salgamos y así nos tendrán a tiro, es mejor que nos quedemos aquí -

- Da igual lo que quieran la cuestión es que están matando gente -

- Eso si es que hay alguien dentro de esa casa…. Podrían ser cuatro pirados volando casas por los aires como diversión…..incluso podría ser un escape de gas -

Kate miraba por la ventana mientras Frank, Miles, Claire y Richard intentaban ponerse de acuerdo en que hacer. Kate aún no se había pronunciado. Al final cuando todos dejaron de hablar….la miraron en busca de una nueva opinión. Frank y Richard parecían estar dispuestos a arriesgarse por ayudar a esa gente, Miles directamente pasaba del tema…no quería ir, ni bien ni mal, y Claire sospechaba que fuera una trampa. Era cierto que quedaron en no parar por nadie pero esta situación era demasiado fuerte para mirar hacia otro lado, aunque Miles también tenía razón puede que no hubiera nadie allí y solo fueran cuatro estúpidos volando casas. De lo que sí estaba segura es que no había sido una explosión accidental, ni tampoco un escape de gas. Y nadie mejor que ella para saber la diferencia.

- Una cosa es no parar a la gente que nos encontremos por el camino y otra muy distinta es dejar morir a gente inocente. No podemos volvernos como los que nos atacaron - dijo al fin. - Yo voy a salir, el que no quiera puede quedarse aquí y cubrirnos las espaldas. Frank, Richard…. ¿estáis seguros de querer ir? -. Ambos asintieron con mucha determinación.

Miles y Claire decidieron quedarse. Claire estaba segura de que se trataba de una trampa y Miles…. Él tampoco tenía un buen presentimiento. Estaban ideando como acercarse a la casa sin exponerse demasiado por si se trataba de una trampa. Tenían todas las luces apagadas y las contraventanas bien cerradas para evitar que la leve luz de unas velas que habían encontrado en la cocina les descubriera antes de tiempo. Saldrían por la puerta trasera y cruzarían los jardines de los vecinos y cuando llegasen a la última casa de la calle cruzarían la carretera lo más rápido posible. Estaban a punto de salir por la puerta.

- ¡Kate! - dijo Claire… - No vayáis esto me da mala espina -dijo con cara de preocupación.

- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. No podemos dejar a esa gente tirada -

- Tened mucho cuidado y si algo no os huele bien… abrid fuego sin pensarlo -dijo con un pequeño toque de humor. Kate sonrió…estaba bien…. La isla la había dejado algo homicida pero por lo menos algo de sentido del humor la quedaba, no estaba totalmente perdida y seguramente en cuanto encontrasen a Aaron mejoraría mucho más. Justo en el momento en el que Lapidus agarraba el pomo de la puerta alguien golpeó la puerta con desesperación. Todos cruzaron sus miradas…finalmente Frank abrió la puerta.

- Gracias… gracias por dejarme entrar- dijo un hombre casi ahogado de tanto correr. Todos le miraban expectantes, esperando que les diera una explicación de lo que había pasado, no sabían si era una victima o uno de los causantes de la explosión. Por si acaso Claire tenía su arma preparada.

- Menos gracias machote, y explícanos que coño acaba de pasar-dijo Miles mas nervioso de lo habitual.

- Ellos…Están…están locos. No les hemos hecho nada y sin más…han prendido fuego a nuestra casa con nosotros dentro-

- Nadie hace nada porque sí - dijo rotundamente Claire, aún no se fiaba ni un pelo de este tío.

-¿Quién estaba en la casa? - Dijo al fin Kate.

- Éramos tres…dos tipos y yo. Nunca nos habíamos visto pero al final acabamos descubriendo que trabajábamos en el mismo lugar, llevábamos en esa casa casi dos semanas y no habíamos tenido ningún problema. Solo intentábamos sobrevivir como todos. -

- Está bien déjanos pensar que hacer contigo porque comprenderás que según los tiempos que corren no podemos fiarnos del primer tipo que llama a nuestra puerta. -

- Claro, me parece justo. - Dijo intentando recobrar el aliento.

Al final todos acordaron en salir la mañana siguiente hacia Dallas sin hacer ninguna parada y llevando consigo a su nuevo compañero de batallas. Aunque Claire seguía en sus trece sin confiar en él.

- Está bien. Mira… mañana saldremos hacia Dallas, pero nuestro destino final es llegar a Los Ángeles. Si quieres puedes acompañarnos con la condición de no intentar nada extraño. -

- Gracias… es difícil encontrar gente como vosotros por aquí así que… sí…me iré con vosotros. Por cierto me llamo Peter. - Dijo sonriendo

- Yo soy Kate, y ellos son Richard, Frank, Miles y Claire….bueno entonces parece que vamos en el mismo barco ¿no? - Peter asintió - Estupendo pues mañana saldremos muy pronto para evitar cualquier contratiempo…así que aprovechad la noche porque el tiempo vuela. -

Se acostaron bastante tarde así que apenas pudieron dormir mucho, la única que no durmió nada fue Claire que seguía pensando que algo olía mal en todo esto aunque no sabía muy bien el que. Ella siempre se había dejado llevar por los presentimientos, los astros y todas esas cosas místicas y era una cosa que no había perdido en su estancia durante tres años en esa isla. No estaba completamente segura de nada pero algo había y solo el tiempo podría darla la razón o quitársela… según se mire.

El resto de la noche había sido muy tranquila y algunos, como Miles o Lapidus, pudieron dormir a pierna suelta. El único sueño inquieto era el de Kate, necesitaba saber que Aaron estaba bien, si algo le hubiera pasado no sabría que hacer era lo único que le quedaba, incluso teniendo a Claire a su lado seguía sintiendo a ese niño como hijo propio y, por si fuera poco, también la preocupaba Sawyer. Según ese aire de autodestrucción que ya le caracterizaba y que ya había tenido en la isla antes de irse, sabía que seguiría igual y temía que se le ocurriese hacer alguna tontería. Por suerte le habían visto y vivo, que no era poco, pero para variar le encontraron pegándose a saber por que. Puede que le hubieran atacado o puede que uno de esos tipos simplemente le mirase mal y eso sería suficiente para encender la chispa cuando estaba en ese estado. Sabía que era imposible pero… ahora mismo solo se conformaría con encontrar a los dos sin importar la situación actual. Dos de los hombres que más le habían importado en la vida, aquellos hombres que tuvo a su lado y acabó perdiendo. Pero se juró encontrarles a toda costa, como dijo Miles…aunque tuvieran que poner patas arriba toda la ciudad.

Comenzaba a amanecer aunque el sol aún no se atrevía a salir. Mas o menos todos estaban ya despiertos así que no perdieron mucho mas tiempo, comieron algo y se llevaron aquello que podría servirles en el viaje. La caravana era grande pero con otro pasajero más el espacio comenzaba a ser un problema así que no se llevaron demasiadas cosas. Una vez dentro de la caravana comenzaron su viaje directo a Dallas, una vez allí se tomarían un pequeño descanso y se dirigirían a Nuevo Méjico. Allí vivía Cass y Clementine, con un poco de suerte estarían en su casa, nada la podría hacer más feliz que reunirse con todos así podrían empezar de cero. No sabía como reaccionaría Sawyer al tener a su hija y su ''ex'' delante. Sabía que durante esos tres años había madurado mucho, de hecho, pudieron hablar con normalidad de su hija y al menos la preguntó por ella , tenía interés en saber de ella cuando antes ,según la propia Cassidy la contó, solo dijo que él no tenía ninguna hija. Así que estaba decidido, irían a la casa de su amiga y se vendrían con ella hasta Los Ángeles sanas y salvas. Así al menos sentía que todo por lo que habían pasado no había sido para nada. Claire se reuniría con su hijo y Clem por fin conocería a su padre.

No habían recorrido ni 500 metros cuando comenzaron a recibir tiros sin descanso. Kate conducía y tuvo que frenar para evitar que una bala acabara otra vez incrustada en su cuerpo. Con un balazo recibido ya era suficiente. Todos se tiraron al suelo intentando esquivar la lluvia de balas que les estaba cayendo. Sin esperarlo la puerta lateral de la caravana se abrió, Claire intentó disparar al tío que acababa de entrar pero la dio un golpe con la culata de su pistola y en cuestión de segundos había otros tres tíos apuntándolos con sus armas.

- ¡¿Qué coño estáis haciendo! - Gritó Kate acercándose a Claire sin importarla que tres extraños la estuvieran apuntando directamente a la cabeza.

- Yo que tú me quedaría donde estás monada, si no quieres acabar con una bala entre ceja y ceja - dijo el primero que entró. Echó un vistazo a la caravana examinando las caras de cada uno de ellos. Cuando sus ojos se quedaron clavados en Peter. El gesto le cambió totalmente y se dirigió hacia él. Kate vio como le agarraba y le sacaba de la caravana arrastras.

- Por favor, nooo… ¡yo no he hecho nada! - gritaba Peter sin poder evitar ser arrastrado hasta el asfalto.

- ¡Dejadle en paz! - gritó otra vez Kate.

- Él no ha hecho nada tío, ¿Por qué hacéis esto? - Dijo Lapidus sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Que no ha hecho nada? Si supierais lo que ha hecho….no dejarías que viajara con vosotros, os lo aseguro. Se nota que no estás muy puestos en toda esta movida -

- Está bien… -dijo Richard con tranquilidad -… entonces cuéntanos que diablos pasa -

- Este tío al que tanto protegéis es el causante de todo esto - aseguró rotundamente. Todos se miraban sin saber que pensar. – Sí, no pongáis esa cara, este tío trabajaba para una empresa que se dedicaba a experimentos raros….Mittelos Bioscience… y estamos seguros de que están directamente relacionados con todo que ha pasado aquí -

La cara de Richard era un poema. Él mismo ha formado parte de Mittelos pero, según tenía entendido, sólo era una tapadera para poder llevar nuevos reclutas a la isla. ¿Desde cuando le estaban engañando de esa manera?, cada vez sentía mayor el chasco por todo lo que estuvo haciendo en esa isla…todo siempre era muy misterioso, nadie explicaba nada, solo obedecía órdenes de Jacob sin hacer preguntas. Y, ahora, puede que sin querer hubiera contribuido a destrozar el mundo tal y como lo conocían. Aunque él no era responsable directo, si hubiera sabido todo esto no solo no hubiera participado si no que directamente habría intentado detenerles.

- No... Nosotros no somos los responsables de esto….¡lo juro! -dijo mientras caía al suelo del golpe que le acababan de dar.

- Tú te callas, dirías lo que fuera para librarte… tenemos información ¿sabes? Tenemos fichas con vuestros nombres y son muy completos lo sabemos todo de vosotros y vais a caer uno por uno. Vais a pagar por todo lo que habéis hecho…habéis matado a los nuestros y ¡ mira como habéis dejado el mundo maldito hijo de puta! -Dijo poniéndole el cañón de su pistola directamente en la cabeza dispuesto a volarle la tapa de los sesos ahí mismo.

- Escúchame… nada de lo que hagáis va a cambiar nada- interrumpió Kate -siento muchísimo todo lo que ha pasado, yo misma he perdido a seres queridos…pero esta no es la solución, la venganza no es la solución… - dijo mientras veía un pequeño cambio en el hombre, tenía los ojos humedecidos en lágrimas y ahora miraba al suelo. - lo que tenemos que hacer es seguir hacia delante, intentar arreglar todo este tinglado y seguir con nuestra vida sin olvidar a aquellos que hemos perdido - parecía que sus palabras estaban siendo efectivas. El hombre bajó el arma y miró directamente a Kate con el gesto totalmente destrozado.

- Ese es el problema… si no puedo olvidarles entonces no puedo perdonarles- y nada mas decir eso levantó otra vez el arma y le disparó en la cabeza sin pensárselo dos veces, dejando a Peter en el suelo encima de un charco de sangre que cada vez se hacía más y más grande, mientras, Kate le miraba atónita… pensaba que le estaba convenciendo y que les dejaría seguir su camino. Todos se habían quedado en silencio, no se creían lo que acababan de ver. Una cosa era verlo en películas pero ver como alguien, sin dudar un segundo, metía una bala en la cabeza de alguien era algo que jamás ninguno de ellos podría olvidar. Kate sabía lo que venía ahora, seguramente iban a matarlos uno a uno como había hecho con Peter. En ese momento se le pasaban muchas cosas por la cabeza… Aaron…nunca podría abrazarle y nunca sabría si realmente estaba bien, Sawyer…nunca podría decirle aquello que nunca fue capaz de admitir y mucho menos decir en voz alta…

A continuación ese hombre guardó el arma, miró otra vez a Kate y simplemente la dijo - No te fíes de nadie monada… la gente te dice lo que quieres oír con tal de salvar su propio culo - y, sin más, él y los otros hombres bajaron de la caravana y se fueron caminando en dirección opuesta.

Kate miró a los demás, y todos tenían esa misma expresión aunque la cara de Richard era la más afectada. Volvió su atención a Claire que seguía inconsciente aunque parecía que poco a poco iba recobrando el conocimiento. Parece ser que ese presentimiento que tuvo la noche anterior no estaba equivocado y que el tiempo, al final, la acabó dando la razón.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

Llegaron a Las Cruces, acababan de entrar en Nuevo Méjico. El viaje había sido tranquilo excepto por las chorradas que Walter soltaba de vez en cuando. Cuando Caroline estaba despierta no podía evitar sonreír cuando la veía echar una carcajada con lo que Walter decía. Se alegraba de haber ''fichado'' a Walter, era bueno para ella. Pero cuando la niña no dormía empezaban otra vez las miradas extrañas de Walter y eso le molestaba…que se le quedasen mirando sin decir nada era algo que nunca había sido capaz de soportar.

- ¡¿Qué? -

- Nada…nada -

Esta era la misma pequeña conversación que siempre tenían cada vez que Sawyer le pillaba mirándole. Las primeras veinte veces no fueron tan malas pero después de recorrer demasiadas millas junto al calor que hacía en ese maldito coche como volviese a pillarle sería capaz de abrir la puerta y tirarle del coche en marcha, lo malo sería explicárselo a Caroline pero que demonios…. Un hombre podía soñar despierto y, con solo imaginarse la escena, ya hacía que se sintiese mejor.

La pequeña camionera despertó - ¿Ya estamos en casa? - preguntó aún adormilada

- No, pero ya casi estamos - la miró por el retrovisor sabiendo que normalmente cuando despertaba lo primero que pedía era comida. - Ahora pararemos un momento para comer algo - dijo sonriendo

-'' No tengo hambre''

- ¿Pero que dices? Siempre te entra la solitaria cuando te despiertas - dijo confuso. El rostro de Caroline mostraba una oscuridad que no había visto antes. Walter la miraba con atención, miró hacia delante y después miró a James, llegó a la conclusión de la razón que provocó esa oscuridad en el ánimo de su joven compañera de viaje. Compartieron una mirada significativa, ahora, eran sus rostros los que se habían oscurecido. A continuación Walter se giró para mirar otra vea a Carol.

- Querida, igual no es tan buena idea que vayamos a tu casa - dijo en tono muy suave.

- Pero es que yo quiero ir - respondió ahora con los ojos humedecidos - Sé que me voy a poner triste pero…necesito hacerlo Walter -

Sawyer escuchaba con atención y de vez en cuando miraba por el retrovisor. Y esto le trajo muchos recuerdos y no muy gratos precisamente. Él mismo estuvo en una situación muy parecida, ese maldito día en el que su padre mató a sangre fría a su madre para luego suicidarse como un cobarde. Sintió exactamente lo mismo que estaba sintiendo Caroline en este momento. Era una situación demasiado dura para que una cría de 10 años pudiera soportarlo vale que era una niña fuerte, de eso no había duda, pero esto era demasiado y la situación que vivían tampoco ayudaba mucho.

Siguieron el camino con rumbo fijo, la casa de Caroline sería, al menos durante unos días, su próximo hogar. Sawyer aún no estaba muy seguro de que fuera bueno para ella volver a ese lugar, más que nada, porque cuando él tuvo la oportunidad de volver a la casa donde tuvo que ver morir a su madre….no pudo hacerlo y en ese momento era algo mayor que Caroline. Fue con su tío, el que al poco tiempo murió de un tumor cerebral, iban a vender la casa de sus padres porque necesitaban el dinero, tenía dos hijos que alimentar además de él y las cosas en la librería no les iba muy bien. Necesitaban el dinero. Era increíble la de cosas que había aprendido entre las cuatro paredes de esa vieja librería, no sabría decir cuantos libros pudo devorar en ese tiempo pero fueron los suficientes para que le fuera imposible llevar la cuenta. La lectura le ayudó mucho en ese tiempo, era su forma de evadirse, explorar otros mundos y dejar volar la imaginación incluso llegando a meterse en la piel de esos personajes, al menos así conseguía olvidar como su vida acabó destrozada por culpa de ese tal Sawyer y de su propio padre. Juró venganza al hombre que estafó a sus padres pero con el que verdaderamente estaba enfadado era con su padre. Se suponía que quería a su madre y no entendía como pudo hacerla eso. ¿Por dinero? ¿Por haberle engañado con otro hombre? Ninguna razón era comprensible… le quería, pero en su momento no le entendió ¿Cómo podía un niño entender eso? Aunque bueno…ahora con casi cuarenta años seguía sin entenderlo además daba igual las vueltas que le diese a la cabeza…el resultado siempre era el mismo… su madre muerta y él solo. Sus tíos se hicieron cargo de él pero cuando su tío murió a los pocos años las dificultades económicas fueron en aumento si remedio posible. Cerraron la librería y tuvieron que vender la casa y vivir en una caravana de segunda mano… hasta que llegaron los 18 y decidió dejar de ser una carga para intentar ganarse la vida. Fue duro… muy duro, apenas acabó el instituto en condiciones y cuando buscaba trabajo nadie le dio una oportunidad así que cuando se presentó su primera oportunidad de trabajo, venida de la total necesidad, no lo dudó. Era un trabajo ''placentero'' pero no podía evitar pensar en esa mujer, en lo que la estaba haciendo sin que ella fuera consciente. Pero debía hacerlo, debía dinero, mucho dinero… unos tipos le habían ofrecido sacarle de su miseria con un tiro en la frente si no pagaba lo que les debía. Ese fue su principio del fin… en ese momento se convirtió en lo que mas odiaba…se convirtió en Sawyer.

Pero esto era diferente, en primer lugar, el mundo estaba jodido y, en segundo lugar, Caroline no estaría sola porque por lo menos si algo le pasara a él la niña aun tendría a Walter para que cuidara de ella aunque, en realidad, no estaba seguro de la lucidez de este hombre pero lo que sí sabía es que la quería y que nunca dejaría que nada malo le pasara y eso era lo único importante. Además su casa ahora mismo la traería más buenos recuerdos que malos ya que, al contrario que su casa, su madre no fue asesinada en ella. Aunque era inevitable que los buenos recuerdos la recordasen lo que había perdido pero no podía hacer nada….Caroline estaba decidida a volver a su casa y si algo había aprendido en esta temporada que habían pasado juntos es que era la niña mas cabezota que había conocido, aunque eso no era un dato muy objetivo porque no había conocido a muchas niñas de 10 años y la única con la que tuvo una relación directa solo estaba algo chiflada y obsesionada con él cuando eran unos críos.

- Ahora tienes que girar a la izquierda - ordenó y Sawyer obedeció - es la octava casa a mano izquierda.-

Llegaron a la casa, Walter salió del coche mientras Sawyer permaneció dentro, se giró y la miró.

- ¿Estás segura de esto?-

- Sí, quiero hacerlo - dijo decidida y, sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió la puerta y caminó hasta la puerta.

Como siempre guardaron el coche en el garaje para evitar visitas sorpresa aunque eso tampoco les garantizaba nada y prueba de ello fue Kyle. Walter se ofreció a preparar algo de comer y eso a Sawyer…no le daba mucha confianza pero finalmente accedió a que él la preparase. Buscó a Caroline por el salón, por el baño y no la encontró así que subió arriba. Allí la encontró, estaba en su habitación, la típica habitación de niña con un póster de esa tal Fiona en la pared. Estaba sentada en la cama con un libro entre las manos. Sawyer llamó con suavidad a la puerta aunque estuviera abierta de par en par.

-¿Puedo pasar? - Carol sonrió.

- Claro - James se sentó a su lado

- ¿Qué tienes ahí? -

- Es un libro que mi madre solía leerme antes de ir a la cama. La colina de Watership, va de conejitos ¿lo sabías? -

- ¿No me digas? - Dijo sonriendo. - Pues ese nunca le he leído - mintió descaradamente, porque en la isla lo debió de leer al menos dos veces - ¿Sabes una cosa?… yo leo muy bien…ya sé que mi voz precisamente no es tan fina como la de una mujer pero podría funcionar. -

- Vale - dijo mientras se acurrucaba en la cama. Sawyer seguía sentado en el lateral de la cama. - No, así no es. Tienes que sentarte a mi lado así yo también puedo ir leyendo. -

- Lo que tu digas jefa - y sin mas comenzó a leer…. ''Ya no quedaban primaveras. En la linde del bosque, donde el terreno se abría y descendía hasta una vieja valla y una zanja llena de zarzas, solo unos pocos pálidos retazos amarillentos asomaban aquí y allá entre el mercurial perenne y las raíces de los robles. Al otro lado de la valla, la parte alta del campo estaba plagada de madrigueras de conejo….''

- Sí que funciona - dijo Carol sonriendo. Al menos de esta forma recordaba a su madre a través del peculiar acento de James, era un acento casi hipnotizador. Tanto que apenas había leído dos hojas cuando los ojos de la niña comenzaron a flaquear. James no se había dado cuenta de que se había dormido hasta que se acurrucó abrazando su brazo. Entonces miró hacia abajo y sonrió. Decidió esperar un poco para evitar despertarla y siguió leyendo mentalmente el libro, le traía muchos recuerdos de la isla sobre todo ese casi primer contacto con Kate. ''¡va de conejitos!'' le dijo mientras salía completamente desnudo del agua. Ya en ese momento estaba interesado en ella y bueno parece que ella también se fijó en él, al menos en su cuerpo, ya que la pilló mirándole de arriba abajo mientras se acercaba a la orilla. Dejó esos recuerdos aparcados y volvió a la lectura.

- James…. - Dijo medio dormida.

- ¿Sí? -

- Te quiero -

¿Qué había dicho? Le había dicho te quiero. No podía creerlo si apenas se conocían. Quizás en circunstancias normales esto podría sonar totalmente increíble pero viviendo lo que habían vivido y básicamente teniéndose solo el uno al otro…era normal que su vínculo se fuera haciendo más y más fuerte. La pregunta era ¿él también la quería? Casi tenía miedo de la respuesta porque tenía la sensación de que cada vez que alguien se unía a él emocionalmente…ese alguien siempre acababa muerto o arrancado de su lado. Así que sería mejor no dar respuesta a esa pregunta y no era supersticioso ni nada por el estilo…el solo se remitía a los hechos que hablaban por sí solos.

Pero no podía evitar pensar en ello. Cómo tenía este vínculo con una niña que prácticamente acababa de conocer teniendo una hija a la que ni siquiera conocía. Y puede que nunca fuera posible ese encuentro. También vivía en Alburquerque, se lo dijo a Kate en el helicóptero, por que parecía no se habían mudado ya que cuando Kate regresó a la isla le dijo que estuvo con ellas. Y ahora ¿donde estarían? ¿Seguirían aquí en Nuevo Méjico? '' Y si no han sobrevivido…'' pensó lleno de remordimiento. Si no hubiera sido un cobarde puede que ellas estuvieran bien. Nunca debió hacerle eso a Cass pero entre que estaban amenazándoles y que empezaba a sentir algo por ella….no podía hacerlo pero lo hizo y cuando llegó el momento renegó de su propia hija y puede ser que ahora estuvieran muertas y eso era culpa suya única y exclusivamente. Podría buscarlas pero no sabía la dirección exacta, solo sabía que vivían en Alburquerque. Abrazó casi con timidez a Caroline y cerró lo ojos intentando dejar de lado esos pensamientos. Mañana sería otro día.

_**Era de noche, estaba en desventaja ya que sin gafas y con esa oscuridad poco o nada podía ver. Fue mirando entre los barracones y edificios que ahora ya estaban abandonados pero no había ni rastro de él. Fue mirando uno a uno pero, a lo lejos, había una especie de almacén que ni siquiera había visto. Así que se dirigió a él con cautela intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, quería pillarle por sorpresa. Había una pequeña luz en el interior pero cuando se iba acercando la luz se apagó de golpe. Se paró en seco. Al poco tiempo la luz se volvió a encender. En un primer momento pensó que le había visto y estaba listo para hacerle una emboscada pero no era el caso. Por fin llegó a su destino…. Miró por una de las pequeñas ventanas quitando con la mano la capa de mugre que cubría el cristal, veía la pequeña lámpara pero no veía nada más así que decidió entrar de golpe sin dejarle pensar ni reaccionar. Pegó una patada a la puerta y apuntó con su arma en todas las direcciones porque no sabía donde podría estar. El almacén no era muy grande pero le iba a llevar un tiempo registrarle. No se escuchaba nada ni tampoco se veía nada, pero al fin pudo acabar de registrar el lugar. No había nada… una especie de camastro hecho con un par de mantas mugrientas y poco más. -¡Hijo de puta!- Dijo con rabia pero sin llegar a gritar. Guardó su arma y se dirigió a la salida. Nada mas salir del almacén escuchó un ruido que venía de dentro así que se dio la vuelta volviendo a sacar su arma. Entró. Intentaba agudizar al máximo su oído para poder escuchar algo…de repente la luz se apagó y la puerta se cerró de golpe. Miraba hacia todos lados intentando adivinar cualquier figura sospechosa y la vio justo antes de perder el conocimiento. **_

Se despertó alterado '' pero ¿que coño pasa?''Se preguntó…estos jodidos sueños cada vez eran mas raros ¿y que coño hacía él en ese almacén? En la isla no recordaba en ningún momento ninguno de esos edificios y menos aun ese famoso almacén. Vale la cosa estaba clara…. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, si es que era de esperar tal y como estaba el mundo y si a eso le sumas la influencia de Walter… menudo porvenir le esperaba a la pobre Caroline con dos chiflados como ellos.

Decidió levantarse ya que la cría estaba dormida profundamente, a su estilo vaya. Bajó a la cocina y ahí seguía Walter.

- Mira lo que he encontrado….¡arroz!… tiene un aspecto algo raro pero creo que está bueno -

- Pues mira que bien…-

- ¿Ha pasado algo? - preguntó preocupado.

- No lo sé… estoy teniendo unos sueños un tanto extraños últimamente. No se de donde coño salen la verdad -

- ¿Que tipo de sueños? -

- No se… por una parte son sueños raros porque no recuerdo haberlos vivido totalmente pero, por otra, es como si fueran recuerdos que tengo pero supongo que sea el resultado de mi imaginación mezclado con mis propios recuerdos o algo así -

- Ah eso… no te preocupes a mi también me pasó durante una temporada. -

- Vale… pues eso no es ningún alivio, Jefe - dijo esta vez sonriendo. Walter también reía.

- No, no lo es. ¿Qué tal lo lleva la pequeña? -

- Creo que bien, pero de verdad creo que sería mejor para ella si mañana fuéramos a otro sitio a pasar la noche. No la conviene pasar demasiado tiempo aquí, hay demasiados recuerdos -

- Pero esos recuerdos son buenos y no debe olvidarlos. -

- No, no debe olvidarlos pero tiene que seguir hacia delante. -

- Entonces…. ¿un poco de arroz?- dijo sonriendo.

- Venga échame un poco, pirado - dijo sonriendo. De verdad que se alegraba de tener a Walter a pesar de que le sacara algo de quicio en ocasiones. Estaba bien hablar con alguien mayor de 10 años aunque le faltara un tornillo.

Mañana le dirían a Carol que recogiese aquello que quisiera llevarse. Ella necesitaba ir a su casa después de este tiempo y, sobre todo, después de perder a su madre pero si se quedaba allí durante más tiempo, tal y como la vio sentada en su cama con ese libro en la mano y la mirada totalmente perdida, le haría más mal que bien así que ya estaba decidido… mañana buscarían otro lugar donde quedarse aunque antes de buscar nueva casa, tenían que llenar el coche de provisiones así que era necesario dar el palo en algún supermercado cercano.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

Nuevo Méjico 2:45 pm. Como venían viendo desde que salieron de Florida la ciudad estaba desierta, no parecía haber nadie aunque bueno…era normal la gente no solía dejarse verse demasiado o al menos eso querían pensar. No perdía la esperanza de encontrar gente que no intentara matarles o robarles cuanto tuvieran pero después de visitar tantas ciudades la realidad la golpeaba devolviéndola a la cruda realidad. Muchas noches se había quedado en vela intentando pensar como demonios se podría arreglar todo esto y no es que fuera muy creyente pero solo el jefe de allí arriba podría hacerlo, eso mismo es lo que decían en sus clases de religión… aquellas clases que le fueron tan útiles ayudándola a encontrar esos nombres que estuvo usando el tiempo que huía de la justicia. Pensando en ello y según decían las escrituras… ¿podría ser eso el fin del mundo? Ella no sabía la respuesta pero tal y como estaban las cosas… era lo que mas se le parecía. Estaban condenados a vivir en ese mundo que se alejaba totalmente de lo que habían conocido, primero estaban condenados por esa isla y ahora por el dichoso mundo...Desde luego tenían la suerte del ahorcado.

Como ya quedaron en su momento, iban directos a la casa de Cassidy con la esperanza de encontrarlas allí. Incluso llegó a pensar en la posibilidad de que Sawyer hubiera ido en su busca pero ni siquiera sabía su dirección. En el helicóptero solo la dijo que vivían en Alburquerque así que Kate tuvo que buscarse la vida intentando descubrir la dirección de Cass. Fueron muchas horas las que pasó buscando en internet la multitud de mujeres con el nombre de cassidy y casualmente encontró tres mujeres con el mismo apellido, Philips. Nunca fue mas cierto el dicho de a la tercera va la vencida. Lo cierto es que los nervios casi podían con ella. La conocía y confiaba en ella eso no lo dudaba pero algo cambió desde que se enteró que su amiga era la madre de la hija de Sawyer. Maldita sea ni siquiera la había dicho que tenía una hija ¿y por que coño se lo dijo en ese momento? ¿Acaso sabía que no iban a volverse a ver? Bueno la situación era difícil en la isla…eso si llegaba hasta la orilla. Ahora lo pensaba pero era increíble que fuera capaz de nadar esa distancia incluso hubo un tiempo en el que pensó que había muerto. La Isla había desaparecido delante de sus ojos ¿y si no llegó a tiempo a la isla? Era una tortura preguntarse todos los días que le podía haber pasado si estaba vivo o muerto o simplemente que estaría haciendo en ese momento si se daba el caso de que hubiera sobrevivido. Una hija… puede que esa fuera la razón por la que no le gustara la idea de que estuviera embarazada '' basta Kate'' pensó.

Lo cierto que ese día se enfadó tanto con él que esa bofetada hubiera podido ser algo más. ¿Cómo se atrevía a reaccionar así? Estaba contento y lleno de alegría. ¿Sería lo peor del mundo? Desde luego ella estaba preparada y prueba de ello fueron los tres años que pasó siendo la madre de Aaron. Había querido a muchos hombres incluyendo a Jack pero con Sawyer era algo que escapaba a su control y el hecho de que reaccionara así ante la posibilidad de tener un hijo con ella la consumió y encima se permitía el lujo de echarle en cara que iba detrás de jack siempre que las cosas entre ellos no estaban bien. Aunque mirándolo fríamente era justo lo que hacía. Jack era estable, bueno…era lo que debía… con Sawyer era casi como volver a la adolescencia además era como si le conociese de siempre y durante todo este tiempo recordaba eso de ''tenemos una conexión'' y era cierto nunca había conectado así con nadie. Además sabía que él era capaz de cualquier cosa por ella…. Habría muerto por ella a mano de ese tío en las jaulas…de cualquier cosa menos de tener un hijo con ella. Así que cuando se quedó con Aaron era como ese hijo que al final no tuvo…necesitaba llenar ese vacío que intentó llenar con Aaron primero y después con Jack. Pero no funcionó…. Aaron no era su verdadero hijo y no dejaba de pensar en Claire y jack no resultó ser lo que ella creía que era, le quería pero no era suficiente…. Él no era Sawyer. Por eso mismo se escapaba siempre que podía a Nuevo Méjico y hacer una visita a Cassidy y Clementine. Ver a esa niña era como ver a su padre y, para ella, era muy importante, hizo lo que la pidió…les dio dinero y podía haber seguido con su vida pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba mantener el contacto. Cassidy era su amiga y conocía toda la historia y la niña era un encanto la viva imagen de su padre en su versión femenina pero incluso en la forma de ser. Y era increíble porque nunca habían tenido contacto y a veces volvía loca a su madre…esta niña tenía carácter eso sin duda.

- Kate -

- ¿Si? -dijo volviendo a la realidad

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Claire. Kate sonrió levemente.

- Sí, solo estaba pensando -

- ¿En tu amiga?. - Kate asintió con la cabeza. - No te preocupes, seguro que está bien. - A pesar de todo Claire parecía cada día mas centrada aunque en ocasiones algo desconfiada y aun estaba segura de que no dudaría en disparar su arma. La Claire inocente ya no estaba…esos años en la isla la habían curtido bastante el carácter, quizás demasiado aunque teniendo a un humo diabólico a su lado durante tres años no ayudaba nada.

- ¿Sabes que Sawyer tiene una hija? -

- ¿En serio?... - dijo sorprendida - …no me le imagino en el papel de padre aunque ese día en la playa con Aaron fue muy inesperado. Creo que tiene una especie de conexión con Aaron ¿Sabias que Aaron dejaba de llorar cuando escuchaba su voz? -

- No, no lo sabía - dijo sonriendo ante tal estampa.

- Es increíble, casi había olvidado eso. Si no hubieras regresado a buscarme, creo que hubiera acabado olvidando todo lo que he vivido con mi hijo -

- No te preocupes, le encontraremos y podrás contarle todo. - Hizo una pausa mirando a Miles que iba al volante. - Creo que voy a dar a Miles indicaciones, estamos a punto de llegar -

Sabía que le encontrarían, Aaron tenía derecho a conocer a su verdadera madre. También sabía que iba a ser muy duro, solo de pensarlo se la rompía el corazón.

- ¿Que pasa pecosa? -

- ¿Qué me has llamado? - preguntó sobresaltada.

- Tranquila…solo es un apodo -

- Me parece muy bien pero no quiero que me llames así ¿vale? - Casi la dio un vuelco el corazón al escuchar ese apodo por el que tantas veces Sawyer la había llamado y viniendo de alguien que no era él, no sonaba igual. Además le recordó que no estaba con ellos y que no tenían ni la menor idea de donde estaba.

- 'Vale… no te enfurruñes mujer -

Llegó a la puerta, la misma que cruzó ese primer día. El día en que Cassidy la abrió los ojos. Sawyer no saltó para salvarla, saltó por miedo a lo que le esperaba fuera aunque al principio ella no creyó ni una palabra pero conforme pasaron los meses llegó a esa misma conclusión. Abrió la puerta lentamente y fueron entrando todos, ella subió las escaleras mientras los demás se quedaron en el salón. Miró en los dormitorios pero ni rastro. Pero tampoco parecía faltar ropa de los armarios y lo más importante…afortunadamente no encontró sus cadáveres lo cual era un alivio aunque eso no garantizaba su bienestar. Definitivamente les había salido el tiro por la culata y precisamente ahora no necesitaba una noticia así, casi contaba con encontrarlas y poder tener, al menos, un pequeño triunfo pero no habían tenido suerte. ¿Y si las había pasado algo? ¿Y si se las habían llevado?. Aunque conocía perfectamente a Cass y no era de las asustadizas precisamente…haría aquello que fuera necesario por su hija.

Bajó las escaleras donde estaban los demás. Vio a Miles cotilleando por los armarios de la cocina, Claire estaba tumbada en el sofá mientras Richard y Lapidus hablaban mientras miraban al exterior por una de las ventanas.

- No están - dijo simplemente

- Puede que fueran a un lugar mas seguro - dijo Claire mientras se incorporaba.

- Pues no se donde…porque Cassidy no tenía familia excepto su viejo tío que vive cerca de la frontera con Canadá y no se han visto desde que era una cría…así que hay pocas opciones -

- ¿Y alguna amiga? -

- Bueno… sí que tenía alguna amiga del parque, ya sabes madres de compañeros de Clem… pero dudo que se haya ido con alguna de ellas - dijo preocupada.

- No te preocupes Kate - esta vez era Richard quien hablaba - Cassidy es una mujer fuerte y sabe lo que tiene que hacer para sobrevivir - Kate lo miró extrañada.

- y tú… ¿Cómo sabes eso? Ni siquiera la conoces -

- En realidad sí que la conozco.' - Tomó aire. - No me digas como pero Ben hizo un seguimiento exhaustivo con vuestros archivos y descubrió que James tenía una hija. Supongo que siguió la pista a Cassidy cuando fue a visitar a James a la cárcel y a partir de ahí, indagó y lo descubrió. Y una vez las hice una visita. Clem es especial de eso no hay duda -

- Espera….¡¿Jim es padre? - Dijo Miles sorprendido.

- Veo que estuvisteis muy ocupados mientras investigabais nuestra vida. ¿Qué pretendíais? ¿Raptar a su hija porque era especial? Como hicisteis con Walt?'- dijo evidentemente molesta e ignorando la sorpresa de Miles.

- Sé lo que sientes Kate pero ponte en mi lugar durante un segundo. Me han utilizado durante muchos….muchos años y tengo la sensación de que todo no ha servido para nada ya no sé ni si quiera si los buenos éramos nosotros o lo eran otros - Hubo un silencio, todos se miraban esperando el siguiente ''ataque''.

- Y te entiendo Richard pero entiéndenos tú a nosotros. Nos llevasteis a esa isla sin consentimiento, nos hicisteis pasar un infierno allí, muchos acabaron muertos…unos al principio y otros al final y total ¿para que? Para tomar el poder de una isla perdida en el pacífico, sin saber si toda la historia que nos contó Jacob era verdad o simplemente nos estaba utilizando… creo que solo le interesaba la isla sin importarle nada mas. ¿Nunca pensasteis decirnos la verdad desde el principio y evitar tanto sufrimiento? -

- Teníamos que ser rigurosos y cautos Kate -

- Claro y por eso tomasteis la opción de la presión psicológica… Mira vamos a dejarlo. Ahora no sirve de nada echar cosas en cara, lo hecho… hecho está y no podemos cambiarlo. Tenemos que pasar la noche aquí y mañana seguiremos nuestro camino -

- Lo siento Kate…siento haberos hecho pasar por todo eso y por todo lo que ha pasado. Si te sirve de consuelo la culpa me perseguirá lo que me queda de vida. -

- Ya está hecho así que no perdamos el tiempo en eso, ahora tenemos que seguir adelante e intentar sobrevivir aquí y puede que encontremos una forma de arreglar esto o de encontrar a alguien que pueda hacerlo…tiene que haber algún tipo de gobierno o algo así. -

- Bueno…pues nada… vamos a llenar un poco el buche - dijo Miles despreocupado intentando romper el hielo. Kate agachó la cabeza y asintió.

Lo poco que quedaba de comida no duró mucho en la mesa, ahora era casi media noche y la que ahora miraba por la ventana era Kate. Estaba totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos. No sabía si realmente esa isla era realmente importante o si simplemente eran desvaríos de un tío que llevaba toda su vida en ese lugar. Entre uno que quería lavarles el cerebro y el otro que intentaba matarles….una no sabía que pensar. Aunque Locke en su momento creía todo lo que tuviera que ver con la isla… hasta Jack acabó escogiendo la isla. Esto era de locos antes el loco era Locke y ahora el loco era Jack pero… ¿Quién es mas loco… el loco o el que sigue al loco?''

- ¿Jim tiene una cría? - Kate se giró sorprendida.

- Sí - dijo sonriendo mientras miraba hacia abajo.

- Que cabrón… nunca dijo nada -

- Bueno… el fuerte de James no es contar sus secretos precisamente -

- Ya pero después de tres años…. No hubiera estado de más. La verdad es que no me le imagino de padre - dijo pensativo.

- Bueno, no llegó a ejercer pero sé que sería muy bueno como padre - dijo sonriendo.

- Eso mismo dijo Juliet - paró de hablar al ver como cambió el gesto de Kate.

- ¿A que te refieres? - no se atrevía a preguntar pero la curiosidad era inevitable.

- Bueno hubo un pequeño susto isleño meses antes de que regresarais -

- ¿Un niño?- preguntó sorprendida.

- Sí, bueno…Juliet no se tomó muy mal la noticia y estaba decidida a salir de la isla si fuera necesario pero Jim… no reaccionó demasiado bien-

- Me lo imagino.- pensó recordando aquella mañana en villa otros - bueno será mejor que nos acostemos ya -

- Ey eyyy para el carro… creo que vas demasiado rápido para mí…antes debemos conocernos un poco mejor ¿no te parece? -

- Hasta mañana Miles - dijo sonriendo mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

Apenas acababa de amanecer y ya estaba en pie. Llevaba tiempo sin dormir muy bien y las últimas noticias descubriendo que su amiga y la pequeña estaban desaparecidas no ayudaba a su tranquilidad mental. No tardaron en desfilar casi uno a uno despertándose. Tomaron un pequeño tentempié y salieron a la calle sin perder más tiempo. Registrarían las casas de los alrededores en busca de comida y algo de ropa. Ya habían registrado diez casas así que decidieron registrar la última y en ella, en el piso superior Kate encontró un libro que le trajo muy buenos recuerdos… La colina de Watership…. Vio a Sawyer leyendo ese libro los primeros días de llegar a la isla así que no dudó un momento en llevárselo y puede que… pudiera dárselo si volvían a encontrarse.

Después de rascar como pudieron los depósitos de los coches que había en la calle, apenas pudieron recolectar un litro y medio del ya preciado líquido así que muy lejos no podrían llegar. Llevarían unos 15 minutos conduciendo cuando se toparon con unos grandes almacenes. Puede que allí hubiera mas coches en el parking así podrían reunir más gasolina para poder llegar a salvo a su destino.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

El tiempo pasaba volando, parecía que fue ayer cuando llegaron a ese supermercado. Su primera intención era recopilar toda la comida que encontrasen y, como mucho, pasar allí un par de noches antes de seguir con su camino hasta llegar de una maldita vez a Los Angeles. Pero el puto mundo se volvió más loco de lo que ya estaba así que tuvieron que pasar más tiempo del previsto. Apenas habían llegado al parking exterior cuando les empezaron a caer tiros por todas partes, Sawyer no tuvo más remedio que poner al máximo de velocidad el coche y de vez en cuando no podía evitar echar un vistazo hacia atrás para ver si Caroline estaba agachada como la había ordenado. Al principio la pequeña no hacía mas que chillar y moverse por el asiento cosa que no ayudaba mucho en su concentración … la gritó, perdió los estribos…tenía miedo….miedo de que un tiro acabase con su vida sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Vio la cara de la niña cuando la gritó y le dolió, pero era la única forma de hacer que se calmara y obedeciese, más tarde ya tendrían tiempo para hablar de ello.

El coche entró casi dando tumbos por el parking subterráneo, había recibido muchos tiros así que su aspecto ahora mismo era más de un colador que de un coche. Una vez dentro del parking no se relajaron y fueron cada vez más abajo porque esos hijos de puta podrían intentar seguirles para acabar su faena y no se lo iba a poner nada fácil. Bajaron hasta la última planta y paró el coche.

- ¡¿Estáis bien? - dijo casi fuera de sí

- Vaya menuda intensidad - dijo Walter sin poder creer el simple hecho de haber salido ileso de esa lluvia mortal. - …creo que necesito cambiarme los pantalones - dijo en un hilo de voz casi en un susurro. Y no era broma, nunca había vivido una cosa así y realmente pensó que no iban a salir de esta. Su viaje desde el hospital hasta encontrarse con James y Caroline nunca había sido tan movido.

- ¡Ey mofletitos! - no hubo respuesta - ¡ehhh! ¡Caroline! - dijo ya completamente fuera de sí saliendo del coche y abriendo directamente la puerta de atrás. Sentía verdadero pánico por lo que pudiera encontrar ahí…. No podría soportar otra pérdida y menos ella. Ahora era lo único que le quedaba…pero las huellas que las balas dejaron por todo el coche le hacían temer lo peor. Finalmente abrió la puerta y allí estaba, hecha un completo ovillo en el suelo de la parte trasera del coche, no se movía y eso no era buena señal. Se acercó a ella, al tocarla lo notó. Notaba como temblaba… estaba temblando de miedo, la dio la vuelta y estaba llorando desconsoladamente y en cuanto sus ojos entraron en contacto la niña se abrazó con fuerza a él y James respondió casi por inercia aunque ahora era él quien temblaba. Se había dado un susto de muerte.

- Shhhh… tranquila. Ya estamos a salvo - decía mientras Carol no dejaba de llorar y cada vez le apretaba mas fuerte.

- Me has gritado - decía entre sollozos.

- Lo sé - casi se sentía culpable por haberlo hecho pero era necesario. - Escúchame…. Tuve que hacerlo estabas histérica, esos tipos no estaban disparando y no hacías más que moverte…podrían haberte dado… ¿lo entiendes? - ahora Caroline había dejado de llorar aunque aun tenía los ojos rojos y la cara empapada en lágrimas…le miró y asintió.

- Sí que lo entiendo - dijo ya calmándose poco a poco - pero yo no estaba histérica -

- Siento ser yo quien te lo diga Cielo pero… sí que estabas histérica - dijo sonriendo - parecías un mono enjaulado - Al oír esto Caroline no pudo evitar sonreír mientras intentaba deshacerse de las últimas lágrimas que recorrían su cara.

- Quiero que cada vez que pase algo así hagas exactamente lo que te diga sin rechistar, esto es peligroso ¿lo entiendes? - dijo acariciándola la mejilla, y ya de paso, ayudándola con esas ultimas lágrimas. Carol asintió de nuevo mientras le volvía a abrazar. Sawyer miró a Walter que miraba la escena conmovido y eso le hizo sentir algo incómodo.

- Bueno… que os parece si buscamos algo de comida por este lugar…algo tiene que quedar por aquí.

- Yo quiero chocolate - dijo Walter mientras se ponían en marcha.

No se supone que eso debería pedirlo la cría y no tú - dijo alucinando con este tío, pero incapaz de dejar de sonreír cuando volvió la cara hacia delante. Cada vez que lo pensaba no se que hubiera hecho si no se hubiera encontrado con Caroline y su madre. Tal y como estaba le importaba mas bien poco lo que le pasara pero, al tener a alguien a quien cuidar , alguien que dependía totalmente de él le había hecho cambiar aunque solo fuera un poco. Y eso solo lo había conseguido una persona antes de Caroline. También se alegraba de haber dado con Walter…era raro de cojones, le faltaba un tornillo y en ocasiones parecía que en lugar de tener una niña al lado tenía dos pero tenía sus momentos de lucidez.

Llegaron a una de las puertas como pudieron porque prácticamente no se veía nada y la cuestión es que ese sitio tenía luz pero inexplicablemente habían desaparecido muchos de los focos que deberían estar alumbrando su camino. Les costó lo suyo abrir la maldita puerta. Pero al fin lo consiguieron. Estaban en uno de lo sótanos del supermercado aunque, mas bien, parecía un centro comercial.

- ¡Estupendo! La zona de oportunidades - dijo Walter entusiasmado. - esta es la mejor zona de todo centro comercial que se precie, puedes encontrar verdaderas gangas - dijo mirando a la pequeña

- Claaaaroooo…. Sin importar si son restos de los noventa….incluso podrías encontrar algo de los setenta - respondió Sawyer sarcásticamente.

- ¿ y que tienen de malo los setenta?. Créeme si hubieras vivido en esa época te hubiera encantado su ropa, su música….su todo -

- No, no…si yo te creo- respondió Sawyer sonriendo. ''Si tú supieras que he vivido tres años en lo setenta te caerías de culo macho'' pensó divertido.

Salieron de la zona de oportunidades y fueron directos al supermercado y por suerte… aun quedaba comida… casi de todo. La verdad, le parecía mentira que nadie más hubiera venido hasta aquí a por comida… aunque pensando en lo que tuvieron que hacer para conseguir abrir la puerta….no fue nada fácil. Nada mas llegar Walter y Caroline echaron a correr directos a la zona del chocolate.

- ¿Dónde coño creéis que vais? -

- No te preocupes volvemos en seguida - dijo Walter

- Sí estamos en la operación chocolate - respondió Caroline sonriendo. Parecía mentira la capacidad que tenía esta niña de poder recuperarse de situaciones difíciles.

- ¡Nos os alejéis mucho! Gritó…'' joder parezco una mamaita'' pensó cabreado

Mientras tenía ese mini tiempo libre decidió coger lo máximo posible sin perder mucho tiempo. Dejó las bolsas llenas al lado de una de una de las cajas. Sabía que, como buen centro comercial de Nuevo Méjico, en algún lugar tenía que haber una tienda de armas así que no perdió más tiempo. En contra de todo pronóstico la puerta estaba abierta aunque no hubiera tenido ningún problema en reventar la cerradura. Esto era increíble era como el disneyland de los forajidos. Ojalá en la isla hubieran tenido semejante arsenal. Cogió algunas recortadas y unos seis pistolas del 38 con punta hueca. Cuando alguien escogía ese tipo de munición no quiere asustar ni herir….quiere matar y Sawyer, no dudaría un segundo en cargarse a cualquiera que se acercase a ellos con cualquier intención sospechosa. Escuchó movimiento fuera.

- Que… ¿ya habéis asaltado la balda del chocolate? - dijo siguiendo a lo suyo. Pero no hubo respuesta. Extrañado, salió de la tienda y no vio a nadie. ''lo dicho creo que el tornillo que ha perdido Walter lo estoy perdiendo yo también'' pensó mientras volvía a las armas. Otra vez creyó oír algo. ''vale esto ya no son imaginaciones mías'' pensó volviendo otra vez hacia la puerta. Esta vez última vez….escuchó el ruido mucho más cerca y notó como alguien se abalanzaba sobre él. Los dos cuerpos acabaron rodando por el suelo y a juzgar por la cantidad de pelo se trataba de una mujer. Ésta acabó sentada a horcajadas sobre él mientras, sin saber como lo hizo, le apuntaba con su arma.

- Pero que coño…¿Qué vas a hacer muchacha? ¿Acaso ahora viene cuando abusas de mi? -

- Cállate si no quieres que te dispare aquí mismo ¿quiénes sois? -

- Como que quienes somos….estoy yo solo encanto - dijo intentando disimular.

- Vamos… no mientas ¿Quiénes son?... los del chocolate -

- No sé a quien te refieres guapa -

- Bueno… entonces no te importará que les metamos una bala en la cabeza a la pequeña morenita y al viejo pirado - Sawyer casi dejó de respirar pero no dejó ver su reacción. Era lo bueno de haber sido un estafador. Aprendes a actuar. Joder incluso si el mundo hubiera estado en condiciones lo mismo se hubiera podido hacer un hueco en Hollywood. Intentó jugar con ella intentando engañarla pero esos ojos le decían que no dudaría en hacerlo. Se jugaba demasiado así que cedió.

- Está bien - dijo con tono malhumorado. - Solo hemos parado para coger algo de comer y quizás pasar la noche….casi nos matan al entrar así que supuse que sería demasiado arriesgado salir hoy -

- ¿Desde donde venís?-

- Desde Florida -

- ¿Son tu familia? -

- ¿Qué? -

- ¿La niña es tu hija? -

- No, la encontré en Miami… mataron a su madre -

- Pues ella dice que es tu hija. ¿Por qué mientes? - Sawyer estaba sorprendido no sabía si estaba en medio de un juego psicológico con la tia esta o si realmente Carol había dicho eso.

- Joder…¿ y quien te dice a ti que estoy mintiendo? Es ella la que miente y no sé por que dice eso - dijo gritando - ¡Y quieres dejar de apuntarme con eso! - Ya estaba perdiendo el control -¿Y quien coño eres tú, Rambina?

- Tranquilo vaquero, somos de los buenos…esa misma gente que os han atacado llevan intentando entrar aquí hace mucho pero, por suerte, no lo han conseguido. Y hablando de eso ¿por donde coño habéis entrado? -

- Supongo que no lo tienes todo controlado chata, hemos entrado por el sótano -

- ¿¡Y habréis cerrado la puerta otra vez…! -

- Pues claro, ¿crees que soy tonto o que? -

- ¿De verdad tengo que responder a eso? - dijo sonriendo mientras se ponía en pie ofreciéndole la mano como ayuda para levantarse.

- Muy graciosa -

- Me llamo Amber - Sawyer ya estaba en pie. La miró de arriba abajo y la dio la espalda.

- Pues me alegro, ahora si no te importa tengo que hablar con la pequeña mentirosa.-

- No la digas nada. Por muy triste que parezca eres lo único que le queda así que no te sorprendas que te considere como una figura paterna-

-¿Que eres loquera? -

- No, soy psicóloga. Y no me has dicho tu nombre-

''Joder ¿siempre tiene que haber un puto médico dispuesto a tocarle la moral?'' pensó. – Sawyer- dijo simplemente. No sabía de donde había salido eso., Le recordó sus primeros días en la playa. Nunca dijo su verdadero nombre a nadie. Solo lo sabían Locke y Kate. El primero lo descubrió por la maldita lista de pasajeros y a Kate… se lo dijo en las jaulas. Tenía gracia la cara que puso cuando le dijo su verdadero nombre si ya sabía el origen de su apodo.

Así se conocieron…ya llevaban unos meses conviviendo con esta gente. Amber era la que manejaba el cotarro. Había un hispano que se llamaba Oscar, una pareja de ancianos con un perro Sally y Derek, tres jóvenes llenas de hormonas alborotadas a pesar de la situación y otros cuatro más que tenían una pinta de frikies que no podían con ello. Jason, David y Eric. Aunque éstos ahora no estaban aquí habían salido para inspeccionar la zona según ordenes de la jefa. Por lo visto, después de un tiempo considerable habían gozado de cierta tranquilidad pero desde hace unos días las cosas se habían reactivado otra vez así que algo estaba pasando ahí fuera.

Las cosas no les iban muy mal. Walter seguía con sus miraditas, incluso llego a pensar que el viejo era algo sarasa y Caroline… no habló en su día con ella y nunca le llegó a decir lo de que había dicho a unos desconocidos que él era su padre. Tenían una relación especial, era innegable pero no podía permitir que la niña se engañase fingiendo que él era su padre. Era como si esa palabra le diera alergia. Tenía una hija que abandonó a su suerte y puede que ella y su madre estuvieran muertas así que lo último que quería era que Carol le llamase papá o algo así. No podría soportarlo.

Durante este tiempo no habían entablado mucha relación con esta gente. Sally era una mujer adorable y con Derek se llevaba bien. A las chicas ni se acercaba…Kimberley, Brenda y Liz estaban oficialmente salidas así que sería mejor mantener distancias. Pero ahí quedaba la cosa, siempre que Walter o Carol necesitaban algo se valían por sí mismos sin pedir ayuda a nadie y nadie solía pedirle ayuda a él. Era como si el viejo Sawyer isleño hubiera salido otra vez a la superficie aunque, como en aquel entonces, era todo pura interpretación.

Estaban bien pero aún así no se le había quitado de la cabeza llegar a Los Ángeles. Todo este tiempo le había pasado preocupado por lo que pudiera haber pasado a sus amigos, después de haber visto las veces que les habían atacado a ellos…no podía evitar pensar si algo malo también les pudo haber pasado. Junto a Carol y Walter era lo único que le quedaba…Miles había sido un buen amigo aunque algo tocapelotas, con Frank no tenía mucha relación pero les había sacado de esa isla así que se convirtió en un amigo en el momento en el que aterrizaron y con Richard…no podía decir que eran amigos pero durante los años en dharma, después de haber impedido una guerra entre Los Otros y Dharma, habían ''estrechado'' algo su relación y luego estaba ella. Tres años esperando su regreso y cuando ya prácticamente tenía asumido que nunca jamás se volverían a ver…allí estaba. No sabía si alguna vez llegarían a verse de nuevo, ya sería demasiada coincidencia pero visto lo visto nunca se sabía.

- Deja de moverte un poco-

- Oye Pocahontas…estoy intentando mirar un mapa -

- Pero es que así no me va a salir bien - protestó

- Bueno pues deja de quejarte como una nena -

- ¡ Yo no soy una nena!'' dijo enfadada. Sawyer sonrió…siempre conseguía sacar su mal genio.

- Lo que tú digas. -

Le observaba mientras miraba un mapa con atención mientras la niña jugaba con su pelo, al parecer, intentando hacer una trenza. La visión que tenía delante de sus ojos era algo surrealista porque nunca se imaginó a un hombre así comportarse como lo hacía con esa niña. Era más que atracción lo que sentía por él, lo supo en el momento en el que lo vio. Sin perder un segundo se acercó.

- Veo que estás ocupado - dijo mirando directamente a una de las trenzas deformes. Ante esto Sawyer sonrió.

- Bueno...es una forma para que deje de darme la vara -

- ¡Oye¡ - protestó Caroline mientras ambos sonreían.

- ¿Podemos hablar un segundo? - Sawyer asintió, se levantó y fueron a un lugar mas apartado fuera del radar auditivo humano.-Necesito tu ayuda -

- Esta sí que es buena… y en que si puede saberse -

- He contactado con Jason por el walkie y me ha dicho que no muy lejos han encontrado a un grupo de gente. Como no saben si son de los nuestros les van a traer aquí. Uno de ellos está herido -

- ¿y…? ¿Qué pinto yo en todo esto? -

- Pues que necesitamos a otro hombre para tenerles controlados… ¿que quieres? ¿Que pongamos a Derek y Sally con su fiel compañero delante de esta gente?

- Vale… tampoco te pongas así...Mujercita -

- Como me vuelvas a llamar así, lo vas a lamentar -

- Seguro que sí…mujercita - dijo esta ultima palabra muy bajo sin que ella pudiera oírla. Mientras, veía como se alejaba enfadada dando largas zancadas. Tenía un don especial para hacer cabrear a la gente. Como a ese tal Jason, digamos que no se llevaban nada bien. Sawyer ya sabía lo que pasaba. El tío estaba por la mujercita al mando pero la mujercita parecía no estar muy interesada en él. No se le había pasado las veces que Amber le miraba, como tampoco se le escapaba como Caroline reaccionaba cuando hablaba con Amber. Justo como habían hecho hace tan solo un momento. Si le hubiera pillado en otra época habría sido distinto pero, ahora, después de lo que había pasado con Kate y Juliet….con lo que había sufrido por ambas ni se le pasaba por la cabeza meterse en líos amorosos, ya había tenido suficiente sufrimiento.

Escuchó movimiento, así que Amber y él se dirigieron a una de las puertas principales y vieron como entraron Eric y David con un hombre inconsciente.

-¿Miles? - preguntó sorprendido.

-¿Le conoces? -

- Sí, nos separamos en Florida. Joder. ¿Qué coño ha pasado? -

- Por lo visto les atacaron por sorpresa. El tiro ha sido limpio así que no hay de que preocuparse. -

- Ey Miles…tío. -

-¿Jim? - dijo medio atontado - yo esperaba a una rubia para que me curase y me encuentro con tu careto…la vida es una mierda - Sawyer sonrió.

- Siento defraudarte macho…. La vida es así - dijo sonriendo y viendo como Miles caía dormido como una marmota. Se puso en pie, vio a Amber hablando con Jason y luego la vio. Estaba demacrada le estaba mirando de la misma manera que le miró cuando regresó a la isla, él la miraba fijamente su miradas se conectaron con una intensidad que podría haber saltado los plomos.

- Sawyer…ey - dijo Jason interfiriendo en su campo de visión. Sawyer le miró cabreado. - ¿es verdad que les conoces? -

- Sí, les conozco y como no dejes de apuntarles vamos a tener un problema muy serio - dijo con una mirada que podría helar a cualquiera.

Se fueron acercando. Primero se acercó Richard

- James… nos encontramos otra vez -

- Sí, la vida es un pañuelo verdad…- miró a Lapidus - ¿qué pasa Kenny Rogers¿ - dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro.

- James – respondió a modo de saludo

- Hola Sawyer - dijo tímidamente Claire.

- Claire… ¿Qué tal todo? - Dijo incómodo. No sabía muy bien como comportarse. Parecía mucho mas ''cuerda'' de lo que se pensaba y se alegraba aunque aún no le perdonaba que hubiera intentado matar a Kate.

- James…-

- Kate…-

Era una situación extraña, ambos habían anhelado esto durante estos meses de separación pero, llegada la hora de la verdad, parecían dos adolescentes que no sabían como comportarse el uno con el otro. Kate tuvo que contenerse en la isla en cuanto a lo que sentía. Al principio la situación estaba algo fría después de tres años de separación pero esa conexión seguía ahí…después se enteró de lo suyo con Juliet así que no podía ponerle en una situación así. No tenía derecho a estropearle la vida que tenían aunque el final es lo que pasó. Sobre todo no tenía derecho después de las idas y venidas que James había tenido que soportar de su culo inquieto. Pero esta vez no se lo pensó dos veces, de hecho no pensó en nada y solo reaccionó y se dejó llevar por lo que sentía que tenía que hacer así que se acercó lentamente hacia él mientras la miraba fijamente… se paró cuando llegó a su altura y continuaron mirándose fijamente, con anhelo…ambos lo sentían….saltaba a la vista. Kate cruzó la pequeña distancia que les separaba y le abrazó. Sawyer respondió a ese abrazo con fuerza y notó como Kate tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para poder abrazarle…sintió lo mismo que aquel día en la isla cuando regresó de villa otros con jack. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente y con mucho alivio de por fin tenerla a su lado.

- Te he echado de menos, James -

- Y yo también, Pecas -


	16. Chapter 16

Bueno…aquí dejo otro capitulo. Espero que os esté gustando. Y también espero que este capitulo no sea demasiado lioso. A partir de aquí, van a cambiar un poco las cosas. Aquí empieza mi paranoia particular XD Bueno, sobre todo, a partir del próximo capitulo.

CAPITULO 16

- Eres increíble, James -

-Tu tampoco lo haces mal, encanto - dijo mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho

- Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo… deja de llamarme así y llámame por mi nombre que para eso lo tengo o te juro que lo lamentarás - dijo amenazante apuntándole con su dedo índice.

- No me digas esas cosas que me tiemblan las piernas de miedo…- dijo en tono sarcástico

- Está bien…pues tú lo has querido…. No podrás volverme a tocar hasta que dejes de llamarme así - dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

- No te creo capaz. -

-¿Ah, no? Pues probemos…- dijo mientras se levantaba completamente desnuda.

- Está bien tu ganas…- dijo también poniéndose en pie y también completamente desnudo. Se acercó peligrosamente a ella y la miró de arriba abajo. - Todavía son las siete…tenemos tiempo de sobra para más… delicias turcas - dijo de forma sugerente.

Ella lo miraba con picardía…. -Solo tienes que decir la palabra mágica y soy toda tuya -

- Está bien…Amber - dijo enfatizando su nombre… - ¿te apetecen unas delicias turcas? - no tuvo respuesta verbal, directamente ambos cayeron en la cama.

Se había quedado algo traspuesto pero ahora estaba totalmente despierto. Puede que esta no fuera la vida que siempre quiso para él pero era la que le había tocado y no era de los que se quejaban como nenazas asustadizas…simplemente seguía hacia delante. Su vida amorosa estaba del revés. Estaba perdido, desde que la perdió todo había ido cuesta abajo aunque su relación al principio era todo vino y rosas pero, al final, todo acaba saliendo a relucir aunque él intentase negarlo. Y así le iba…. Desde que conoció a Amber algo cambió…no es que tuvieran una relación ni nada de eso….solo habían tenido un par de encuentros en este tiempo pero había dejado bien claro lo que era…nada de relaciones serias ni de compromisos ni nada por el estilo y ella, pareció estar de acuerdo.

Ya casi era la hora así que se vistió y se fue dejándola en la cama dormida como un tronco. No había nota de despedida ni nada por el estilo…una vez salían de esa habitación la ''relación '' dejaba de serlo. Además, llegaba tarde al trabajo así que no podía perder más el tiempo en chorradas. Su trabajo no estaba demasiado lejos pero prefería ir en coche…puede que fuera su lado antisocial que le hacía más fácil viajar en coche, sin tener demasiado contacto con el resto de la gente. Por fin llegó a su destino, entró al edificio.

- Ya era hora macho…- dijo su compañero.

- Que te pasa Bruce Lee… ¿me echabas de menos? -

- Joder tío… ¿no te has duchado? - James se olió y no notó nada. Encogió los hombros como si no supiera a que se refería.

- Tío… en serio, tienes un problema muy gordo… las tías siempre van detrás de ti, te las camelas, te las llevas al catre y después eres incapaz de quedarte con ellas por las mañanas y sales huyendo con el rabo entre las piernas…y nunca mejor dicho…ni siquiera te quedas para darte una ducha. Al final te vas a quedar más solo que la una. Tienes un problema -

- Claro que el tengo…. ¡Tú! Así que corta el rollo, me doy una ducha y nos vamos. - Como si no lo supiera ya….claro que le gustaban las mujeres, lo pasaban muy bien y las trataba como princesas pero era incapaz de ir mas adelante, puede que fuera por el hecho de que aún no había conocido a ninguna que realmente le había llamado la atención hasta ese punto.

- Bueno…tenemos que ir a Venice Boulevard, al parecer es un caso de violencia doméstica. Para que luego digas que el jefe no me tiene manía. -

- Eso no es lo malo….lo malo es que al final yo también me como tus marrones - dijo James riéndose de su compañero.

-No tiene gracia, así nunca voy a ascender. -

- Que más da ascender que no. - dijo despreocupado.

- Claro, muy fácil para ti….que el FBI te tiene echado el ojo - dijo ya mosqueado.

- En serio…¿me ves como Federal?. Mmm... podría ser el nuevo agente Mulder y buscar extraterrestres por la ciudad…aunque necesitaría a mi Scully…hombre por la estatura podrías ser tú… solo tendrías que teñirte el pelo de pelirrojo. -

- Que te den tío, cuando te pones así eres insoportable. - dijo mientras salía del coche.

Habían acudido a la llamada pero al final no parecía nada serio. Una pareja joven…demasiado joven…que parecían haber pasado por su primera pelea gorda como pareja. Nada que una noche de pasión no pudiese arreglar. Decidieron parar en una cafetería… ¿Qué era de un par policías sin un café y unos donuts? Esta vez le había tocado a Miles ir a por ello. James le miraba mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la cafetería… casi le daba la risa. Abrió la ventanilla y le silbó.

-¡ Eh… Scully! Que no se te olvide el azúcar - Miles respondió haciéndole un bonito gesto con uno de sus dedos. Le encantaba tomarle el pelo…era su venganza particular cuando se ponía a soltarle esos monólogos sobre si se va a quedar solo y esas movidas. Pero era un buen amigo, de hecho podía decir que era su único amigo. Debía haber mucha gente en la dichosa cafetería porque ese le estaba haciendo eterna la espera. - Joder - murmuró ante el calor que hacía en esa maldita ciudad… encendió la radio para evitar caer dormido encima del volante. Pero no pudo oírlo. Un coche se acercaba por esa misma calle a toda velocidad…era una persecución en toda regla y James sin enterarse escuchando Sweet home Alabama a todo gas. El coche era azul oscuro… y cada vez se acercaba más…al parecer el conductor perdió el control del coche y acabó empotrado en el flamante coche de James. Recibió una buena sacudida, estuvo algo atontado durante unos segundos pero reaccionó con rapidez, no podía salir por su puerta así que salió por la puerta del copiloto y fue directo al coche azul.

-¡Serás hijo de puta! -

- ¡Alto! ¡Policía de Los Ángeles!-

-''Tranquilo Action Man…soy de los vuestros…detective James Ford - dijo enseñándoles la placa… - Esto es cosa mía. -

- Tú… sal del coche - ni caso… - ¿me has oído? - no lo pensó dos veces y le sacó a rastras y le puso de cara al coche dispuesto a cachearle. Empezó por las piernas mientras subía hacia su cintura y por ultimo miró por dentro de su chaqueta en busca de algún tipo de arma y le dio la vuelta. ``Vale…estoy perdiendo facultades''pensó. Le quitó la gorra y acto seguido una mata de pelo cayó cubriendo sus hombros. -Vaya…vaya… nos encontramos otra vez - fue lo único que salió de su boca. Miró dentro del coche y cogió una pequeña mochila. Dentro había todo tipo de carnets de conducir. De los Ángeles, Nueva York, Texas… - Interesante…. ¿Como puedo llamarte?... ¿Lucy? ¿Martha? ¿Tienes algún nombre favorito, encanto…? -

- Llámame como te de la gana - dijo despreocupada.

- Como quieras….Como te de la gana…quedas arrestada, tienes derecho a permanecer en silencio, un abogado y todas esas cosas… me da que esta no es tu primera vez. - dijo sin evitar poder sonreír ante el recuerdo de aquel ascensor en el aeropuerto.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de meterla en el coche apareció Miles con los dos cafés.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? No tienes por que hacer eso Jim…hay otras formas de encontrar una mujer - tomaaaaa se la devolvió. ''Eso por lo de Scully ''le dijo simplemente con la mirada.

El viaje de regreso a la comisaría fue tranquilo, de vez en cuando miraba por el retrovisor y la veía demasiado tranquila, parecía muy joven y poco sorprendida por la situacióía ser verdad eso de que no era su primera detención. Una vez llegaron a su mesa, la dejó sentada esperándole mientra iba al baño y, ya de paso, a mangar alguna fruta al Frikie vegetariano de Roger. Volvió a su mesa y la ofreció una manzana y ella negó con la cabeza.

- Asalto con arma de fuego, agresión a un oficial….¡homicidio! - dijo sorprendido. - vaya eres una caja de sorpresas. -

- Soy inocente. - dijo simplemente

- Si eso me suena de algo…pero no es lo que dice aquí. -

- Porque lo que dice ahí está mal, que haya sido acusada no significa que sea culpable. Todos somos inocentes hasta que se muestre lo contrario ¿no? -

-Mira, por lo que sé ya ha habido una investigación y las pruebas dicen que lo hiciste tú así que no hay que ser Einstein para darse cuenta. -

- Ese es el problema…. La investigación la hicieron cuatro catetos de pueblo que no tenían ni idea de nada así que tampoco es ninguna sorpresa saber que se han equivocado conmigo. - James la miraba, algo le decía que tenía razón…que era inocente…y ya era raro de cojones porque no la había visto en su vida y no es que creyera su historia pero ya había visto muchos casos como este.

- ¿Tengo que tener miedo de estar sentado a tu lado? - dijo intentando quitar hierro al asunto

- Bueno en el ascensor no estabas tan asustado. -

- ¿Y por que debía estarlo? -

- Porque sabías que iba esposada y aun así me ayudaste a escapar. - James puso cara de sorpresa fingida.

- Yo no vi ningunas esposas, guapa -

- Sí que las viste…primero en el avión y después en el ascensor y aun así no me detuviste. - James sonrió… - y eso solo puede ser por una razón… -

- Por favor, ilústrame…-

- No me detuviste porque si lo hubieras hecho tendrías que haber dado explicaciones de por que estabas en el aeropuerto y, posiblemente, también dar explicaciones de tu pequeño viaje a Australia. - James esta vez sonrió mas ampliamente mientras la miraba de arriba abajo…

- Uhhh me gustas…. - Y ambos sonrieron porque sabían que la tía había dado en el clavo.

-¡Eh Ford! - James se levantó. - No huyas pecosa - dijo sarcásticamente.

- ¿Que pasa? -

- Esta noche los demás y yo vamos a tomar unas copas. ¿Te apetecería venir? -

- Lo siento Analulu, esta noche es imposible. Tengo planes. - Mintió como un cosaco, no tenía ninguna cita ni nada por el estilo…su idea era comer cualquier cosa y tirarse en el sofá a tomar algunas cervezas hasta quedarse dormido. - Otra noche no me lo pierdo - y con eso volvió a lo que estaba.

- Vaya, además de un buen samaritano con fugitivas eres todo un rompecorazones. -

- ¿De que hablas, Sasafrás? -

- Venga, ¿no me digas que no te has dado cuenta de cómo te ha mirado esa mujer? -

- ¿Ana Lucía? -

- Creo que tienes mucho que aprender de las mujeres. - Dijo echándose a reír al ver el gesto del detective. Tenía el ceño fruncido y, era cierto….no se había fijado en eso. -Solo tienes que echar un vistazo de cómo te miran las mujeres de toda la comisaría. -

- Todas menos tú…. de todos los coches de LA… ¡Bum! Tuviste que chocar con el mío….es como si alguien intentará juntarnos o algo así ''Dios ¿estaba flirteando?'' pensó, pero no apartó esa mirada que pocas mujeres podían resistir. Enseñando los hoyuelos.

- ¿Estás intentando ligar conmigo?...Además no eres mi tipo - dijo con desgana mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo del asiento. James sonrió.

- Lo nuestro nunca funcionaría…. tú eres una delincuente yo policía…. Además tú tampoco eres mi tipo. -

Era curioso… desde que le vio le resultó familiar… pero no sabía si era su mente que la jugaba una mala pasada o eran los nervios porque la acababan de pillar bien pillada. Ahora llamarían a los federales para que se la llevasen para ser juzgada y condenada por algo que no había hecho. No sabía si pedir ayuda a este tío aunque pensándolo mejor...Casi que no…puede que no consiguiese nada…tal vez una comentario sarcástico y que la llamase Pecosa otra vez… aunque sin saber muy bien por que…la gustaba que la llamase así. Él tenía razón…. ''Menuda coincidencia… de todos los coches de la ciudad tenía que estrellarme con el coche de un policía ligón'' pensó divertida a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba pero es que si no se lo tomaba así…sería su perdición…además…. El momento cacheo no estuvo nada mal.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

-Fue una auténtica locura, no sé que demonios quiere esa gente…matar por matar ¿o realmente tienen un motivo para atacarnos? -

-Están como putas cabras Kate… no busques ninguna lógica….los locos no tienen lógica…son locos - dijo Miles mientras cruzaban las puertas de la tienda donde estaban instalados los demás. James iba sujetándolo - mierda Jim, ten cuidado con el hombro -

- Con lo bajito que eres no puedo ayudarte de otra manera a no ser que quieras que te lleve en brazos como si fueras una nena - Kate sonrió. - Por cierto…yo que tú no hablaría así de los locos y menos cuando lleguemos a no ser que quieras meterte en camisa de once varas…- dijo divertido pensando en Walter. Ese hombre podía llevarte al lado oscuro en cualquier momento con sus idas de olla.

Sawyer y Miles iban delante junto a Richard, Claire y Lapidus Jason iba al frente de todos ellos mientras Amber y Kate detrás.

- ¿Hace mucho que estáis aquí? - preguntó Kate.

- Sí, nosotros llevamos un año y pico viviendo aquí, si es que esto puede llamarse vivir - dijo sonriendo

- ¿Cuándo se os unió Sawyer? -

- Hará unos meses, no sabría decirte cuantos aunque no sé si fue una buena idea dejarle entrar en el grupo… - dijo viendo la cara confusa de Kate. - El tío es un capullo - ambas se echaron a reír.

- Sí bueno…tiene sus momentos…- dijo con una sonrisa mientras bajaba la mirada. Como si hiciera un repaso de las distintas caras que había visto de este hombre. Parecía ser que el viejo Sawyer había resucitado.

- ¿Desde cuando le conoces? -

- Desde hace tiempo ya -

- ¿Sois…ya sabes… estáis liados o algo así? -

- Oh no… no somos pareja. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -

- Por nada en particular…. - Dijo pensativa. - ¿Te ha pasado alguna vez encontrarte con alguien que es insoportable pero que a la vez sabes que tiene otra cara que no muestra y que, sin saber por que, te atrae? - Kate la miró sorprendida. Desde luego este tío era capaz de ligar incluso con el mundo patas arriba. Era como una pesadilla. Cuando regresó a la isla y le vio todos esos sentimientos que tenía desde la distancia y que el tiempo no fue capaz de calmar…se reactivaron brutalmente en ese momento y más tarde se enteró de que ya estaba pillado. Y ahora habían estado otra vez separados y se volvía a encontrar en la misma situación. Pero conocía muy bien la sensación de la que Amber estaba hablando. Siempre supo que había algo más dentro de él que ese ser capullo, egocéntrico y malhumorado y le costó lo suyo llegar a destapar su verdadero yo. Aunque cuando regresaron le vio muy cambiado…vale que había madurado aunque a ella le parecía mas ''domesticado'' que otra cosa y era normal…. Se había hecho una buena vida y vivían tranquilos y relajados. Y al igual que en su día vio que había un ser humano ahí dentro…en la isla, después de regresar, sabía que seguía estando ahí ese viejo capullo adorable del que se enamoró.

- Bien ya hemos llegado - dijo Jason en plan chulito.

- Pero ¿qué le pasa a ese tipo?. Alguien debería quitarle el palo de la escoba del culo - dijo Miles

- Me ofrezco voluntaria- dijo Claire con cara de sádica. - No me gusta ese tío. -

- Joder tía...a ti no te gusta nadie - añadió Miles. Claire le echó una mirada que podría atravesar a cualquiera.

- Pues ten cuidado no vaya a ser que te meta en mi lista negra - dijo seria intentando contener la sonrisa. Y tuvo éxito porque Miles la miraba algo asustado. A miles le daba mal rollo Claire pero con el paso del tiempo empezaban a conocerse aunque ella siempre tenía algún arranque de ese tipo con él y no sabía si lo decía en serio o solo estaba de coña.

- Pues ya somos dos Rubia. - dijo Sawyer recordando la primera vez que Jason y él se encontraron. Ese fue el comienzo de una gran enemistad. El muy capullo quería mangonearle y le mandaba ayudar como si fuera el jefe del cotarro. Estaba harto de seguir a la gente…seguir a Jack en su día no le llevo a ningún sitio y seguir a Locke tampoco porque, al final, tuvo que dejar villaotros a pesar del ejército con licencia para matar así que ahora no iba a seguir a un capullo con inflas. Lo bueno es que Amber siempre mandaba callar a Jason y eso no le gustaba ni un pelo. El tío parecía estar colado por la rubia. Sí, era guapa y valiente pero la tía no le hacía mucho caso. Era algo que no le pasaba inadvertido. Y un día se lo dijo - ¿Qué pasa chaval?, ¿la nena no te hace caso? - y Jason se lanzó sobre él como un animal endemoniado. No se soportaban y Sawyer sabía que en cualquier momento el tal Jason intentaría algo contra él.

Por fin entraron… se habían instalado en una tienda enorme de decoración…así no tenían que apilar camas para todos, además así dormían todos juntos. James dejó a Miles sobre un sofá mientras Amber iba a por el botiquín.

- Joder como duele tío - se quejaba Miles.

- No seas exagerado…yo también me lleve un balazo isleño, me saqué la bala con mis propias manos y aun así me recorrí toda la isla andando.-

- Y llegaste al campamento inconsciente y medio muerto del hombro de Eko - añadió Kate recordando con el gesto dolorido el momento en el que les vio aparecer por la selva, Sawyer sonrió.

- Bueno…menos mal que tuve una buena enfermera - ahora era Kate la que sonreía.

- Eh ehhh…estoy aquí con una bala en el hombro…así que dejar de ligar que estoy convaleciente - Sawyer y Kate se miraron…parecían incómodos ante el comentario.

- ¡James! - dijo Caroline mientras se enganchaba a la cintura de Sawyer.

- Que pasa mofletitos... Mira te voy a presentar a unos amigos…. Mira esta nena que no para de quejarse es Miles, ellos son Frank, Richard, Claire y esta es Kate''

- Hola cielo - dijo Kate

- Hola - dijo tímidamente escondiéndose un poco detrás de Sawyer

-¿Por qué no vas con Walter?….te aseguro que no querrás ver esto - dijo James señalando el hombro de Miles. Caroline obedeció como de costumbre. Kate miró como la pequeña se alejaba después de ver como esa niña había sonreído a Sawyer.

- Veo que has estado en buena compañía. - dijo sonriendo

- Ya te digo…macho no sabía que te gustaban tan jóvenes - añadió Miles

- Que puedo decir…soy irresistible - dijo con esa sonrisa pícara tan típica de él.

En se momento llegó Amber con el botiquín y empezó a desinfectar y suturar la herida de Miles. Y ya aprovecharon ese momento para hacer las presentaciones oficiales con el resto del grupo y después hicieron hueco en ese gran espacio para los nuevos compañeros de supervivencia.

- Bueno ya que estáis instalados voy a ver que hace la pequeña monstruo -

- ¿Puedo ir contigo? - preguntó Kate.

- Claro - respondió Sawyer sorprendido ante lo inesperado de esa pregunta. Kate le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa mientras se dirigían por el pasillo. Mientras Amber, aún atendiendo a Miles, veía como se alejaban.

- ¡James!…fantástico - dijo Walter apareciendo por sorpresa por su derecha.

- Joder Walter… deja de aparecer así. -

- Tengo que decirte algo…es importante…espera… creo que se me ha olvidado… - dijo pensativo. A Sawyer le cambió el gesto…. Ahora estaba perdiendo la paciencia y Kate le miraba divertida. Walter miró a Kate.

- Hola… querida…me llamo Walter. -

- Hola Walter, soy Kate. - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Recuérdalo…. - Dijo dirigiéndose a James - … tenemos que hablar… - lo decía mientras volvía a desaparecer otra vez… en esta ocasión dirigiéndose hacia los demás para intentar presentarse.

- Pero si ni si quiera recuerdas lo que ibas a decirme. -

- Sea lo que sea era importante, en cuanto lo recuerde hablamos -

La sonrisa de Kate se había desdibujado de su rostro ahora directamente se estaba riendo a dos carrillos. Sawyer la miró.

- No tiene gracia… tú no sabes lo que es recorrer millas con ese personaje como copiloto. Creo que lo que tiene es contagioso… - dijo pensativo haciendo que la risa de Kate fuera en aumento. La miró hipnotizado. Hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía así. Kate pareció darse cuenta de cómo la estaba mirando y poco a poco su risa fue calmándose. Hubo un silencio mientras ambos se miraban sin apartar la mirada. Sawyer fue el primero en romper el contacto visual.

- Bueno, al menos no estabas solo ¿no? -

- Sí… sabes… agradezco de verdad haberles encontrado. Porque no sé que habría hecho por ahí yo solo. Tal y como estaba creo que no hubiera acabado muy bien. Solo quería estar solo ¿sabes? Aclararme la cabeza después de todo lo que hemos pasado. -

- Y ¿lo has hecho? …aclararte… - dijo algo indecisa.

- Más o menos - respondió justo antes de llegar hasta donde estaba Caroline dibujando. Era increíble parecía que las tornas habían cambiado…ella ya tenía la cabeza clara y ahora era él el que estaba en ello. No sabía que le podía haber pasado en este tiempo pero estaba segura que aún estaba mal por la muerte de Juliet, al fin y al cabo, estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella. Y lo mismo le pasaba a ella con Jack…. Le quería y dejarle allí en la isla ha sido de las cosas mas duras que ha tenido que soportar porque sabía que iba a morir. Pero no podía hundirse, debía seguir adelante seguir su propio camino al igual que Jack siguió el suyo, el que le condujo a la isla. Y por extraño que parezca….ese camino suyo siempre acababa llevándola hasta Sawyer. Aun no sabía muy bien por que seguía refiriéndose a él como Sawyer…será porque le conoció y se enamoro de él con ese nombre y ahora le resultaba raro llamarle de otra forma. Debía ser cauta y no llamarle así ya que conocía el origen de ese sobrenombre.

- Ya era hora…me estaba cansando de dibujar - dijo Caroline

- Pues no entiendo por que…. llevas pintando prácticamente todos los días a ese perro tan plasta que nos encontramos. Gracias a Dios que decidió darse el piro - Al escuchar esto Caroline se cruzó de brazos como forma de desaprobación ante lo que acababa de oír. Kate no podía casi contener la risa. Era increíble verle con la niña ¿Cómo demonios llegaría a pensar que no estaba preparado para ser el padre de Clementine?

- Tengo que seguir con las trenzas. -

- ¿¡Otra vez! - gritó Sawyer. - Oye por que me has tomado…¿por un maldito maniquí? -

- ¿Te hace trenzas en el pelo? - Preguntó Kate sorprendida

- Es que yo no sé hacerlas - gimió la niña

- Si quieres yo puedo enseñarte - dijo Kate. La niña la dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Esto es increíble… Hace unas semanas Amber se ofreció a ayudarte y no quisiste su ayuda - dijo Sawyer mosqueado porque, al final, él tuvo que pagar las consecuencias de esa negativa.

- Porque no quiero que ella me ayude - Sawyer puso cara de no enterarse de nada

- ¿Por que? - preguntó finalmente

- Pues…. Porque no… - Kate parecía divertida con todo esto.

De la nada surgió un estruendo. Una explosión que creo un silencio sepulcral entre ellos. James y Kate se miraron con intensidad, sabían lo que pasaba. Ambos habían pasado por algo así aunque en realidad no había que ser muy listo para saber que los de afuera, aún no se habían cansado en sus intentos de atravesar todas las puertas que les separaban. Para que luego la gente viera inútil los cristales antibalas en los grandes almacenes.

- ¡Jim! Dijo Amber. - Eric dice que acaban de atacar a alguien allí fuera. Acaban de volar por los aires un coche con tres personas dentro - No sabían de donde coño sacaba esta gente tantas municiones. -Voy a ir con Jason y David para asegurarnos de que todas las puertas siguen en su sitio -

- Está bien – respondió. -Amber…. - Dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa… -Ve con cuidado. - Ella le sonrió mientras él la miraba preocupado. No podía evitarlo, intentaba no preocuparse por los demás pero no llegaba a conseguirlo. Además Amber les ayudó y les dejó quedarse con ellos. La debía la seguridad de Caroline. Kate vio este intercambio tan…extraño. Y en lo más fondo de su ser, no pudo evitar ciertos celos. Sabía que era absurdo pero los sentía… no tenían nada, así que no debería sentirlo. Fue exactamente como cuando se enteró de lo de Ana Lucía y Sawyer…. Aunque en ese momento no tenía sentimientos hacia él. Aunque pensándolo fríamente…si no tienes sentimiento alguno por alguien no deberías sentir celos al enterarte de algo así. Pero supo que eso solo fue una treta de Ana lucia para conseguir el arma. Lo que vino después si que no se lo esperaba. Verle con Juliet jugando feliz a las casitas. ''No estaba preparado para ser tu novio'' la dijo…. Pero sí para serlo de Juliet… no podía evitarlo. Eso ya eran celos en toda regla…lo que hubiera dado por tenerle con ella fuera de la isla, las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes pero tuvo que saltar y dejarla sola, solo por miedo al compromiso. Aunque sabía que eso era el pasado, el antiguo Sawyer…. Pero iba a esperar el momento adecuado para aclarar ciertas cosas, era ahora o nunca.

- ¿Suelen atacar tan a menudo? - preguntó Kate

- Tienen sus rachas. Nos atacaron al llegar aquí y, no es que pase mucha gente por aquí, pero creo que de vez en cuando dejan caer alguna bomba para hacernos saber que están ahí fuera esperando -

- ¿Y para que hacen eso? - Kate no entendía nada. Sabía por el hombre que mató a Peter que ese grupo en concreto buscaba venganza ¿Buscarían estos lo mismo? O ¿simplemente lo hacían porque podían? Por el placer de aterrorizar.

- No tengo ni idea Kate - Ahí estaba otra vez. Su nombre ¿Qué había sido de ''Pecas''? En la isla la llamó así al menos una vez aunque eso causó una situación algo incómoda. Lo dijo delante de Juliet y ella sabía toda su historia y el hecho de que después de tres años separados su novio la llamase Pecas…era por algo. Pero Kate no pudo evitar sentir lo que sintió cuando le escuchó llamarla así, fue como una esperanza para lo que tuvieron. Puede que él no la hubiera olvidado en ese tiempo. A quien quiere engañar… se iban a casar y James se lo dejó bastante claro en el muelle '' algunos estamos condenados a estar solos'' pero ella era Kate y si algo la caracterizaba era que nunca se rendía.

- James…. - Dijo suavemente, tenía que aprovechar que Caroline había vuelto al dibujo, cosa increíble después de haber escuchado una explosión pero al parecer la niña se había acostumbrado. Era el momento de aclarar algo que no podía esperar mucho más.

- ¡James! - gritó Walter fuera de sí mientras se acercaba a ellos

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Deja de hacer eso! - Dijo intentando normalizar su pulso.

- Es que ya he recordado lo que tenía que decirte - dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

- Pues venga suéltalo de una vez - dijo impacientemente

- Será mejor hablar a solas - dijo mirando a Kate que se dio por aludida e intentó excusarse. Sawyer en cambio la agarró del brazo impidiendo que se marchase.

- Kate se queda…a ver que es eso tan importante - Walter asintió y a Kate le había sentado francamente bien que James hubiera tenido ese gesto.

- Pensaba que no lo recordaba… y recordé que tenía que recordar algo importante pero cuando intente recordarlo, ya no me acordaba solo recordaba que era importante y era imperativo hablar contigo porque claro…-

- Walter…¡ Walter! Tranquilízate y habla despacio ¿quieres? - Walter obedeció. Tomó aire…ya estaba mas tranquilo.

- Está bien… he recordado por que esa gente nos tiene acorralados. - Sawyer y Kate estaba expectantes no podían más con la espera. Sawyer pensaba que sería cualquier paja mental con la marca registrada "Walter" pero esto le pillaba por sorpresa.

- ¿Y bien? -

- Vienen a por ti -

- ¿A por mí? ¿Que coño te has fumado? -

- Escúchame, es cierto vienen a por ti y también a por mí porque lo he recordado James -

- Estás como una puta cabra macho - dijo Sawyer casi riendo, no le tomaba en serio.

- No lo recuerdas ¿verdad?... James… ¿O debería llamarte…. LaFleur? - Ante ese nombre Sawyer se puso en guardia. Ambos se miraban fijamente Sawyer con el ceño más fruncido que nunca y Walter sonriendo porque había conseguido recordar.


	18. Chapter 18

Muchas gracias por tu review Karle. Bueno malas rachas las pasamos todos en algún momento que se le va a hacer. Normalmente , ante etapas ''conflictivas'' XD no suelo escribir porque no puedo evitar que la oscuridad del momento acabe tiñendo también de oscuro la propia historia. Por eso, me suelo tomar un tiempo hasta que pase el nubarrón.

Me alegra mucho de que te guste hacia donde va todo esto, ahora van a empezar poco a poco las explicaciones, que espero que sean lo suficientemente coherentes o, al menos, mínimamente fieles a la historia que vengo contando. Lo cierto es que la historia en sí es más bien predecible, como bien comentas, te hace pensar en teorías. La pregunta es ¿coincidirá mi paranoia con la de mis lectores? Yo creo que sí y, si no lo hace, querrá decir que he logrado mantener el ''misterio'' el suficiente tiempo.

Sí, no puedo negar que disfruto escribiendo las escenas de violentas

En cuanto a la tienda de libros… me pareció buena idea para dar una ''explicación'' de la pasión que tiene Sawyer con la lectura.

Tomo nota en cuanto a tus recomendaciones, ya lo sabes. Espero que llegue el momento en el que no sea necesario corregirme. Pero los errores o la ignorancia son totalmente útiles para mejorar. Así que te lo agradezco.

El capitulo 16…quería que pareciese al principio que Sawyer y Amber estaban liados de alguna manera, y que solo avanzado el capitulo se llegase a la conclusión de que hay otra realidad. Estuve insegura con el 16 y también con el 17. No quería que el descubrimiento de Walter y su relación con James pareciesen metidos con calzador.

Lo dicho…. Ahora viene lo chungo. Espero que os guste y, ya de paso, invito a otros lectores a dejarme alguna review o simplemente aventurarse a lanzar alguna teoría como hacíamos en su día con la serie. No estoy segura….pero, creo…que dejar reviews no engorda ;-)

CAPITULO 18

- ¿Has entendido lo que acabo de decir?- No hubo respuesta. Sawyer estaba aún con el ceño fruncido. No sabía a que coño venía todo esto. ¿Por qué querrían ir detrás de él? No tenía sentido, llevaba tres putos años encerrado en una isla. Estaba perdido, en silencio intentaba dar sentido a todo esto hasta que notó que alguien le tocaba.

-James - dijo Kate tocándole el brazo con suavidad. Él la miró, bajo la cabeza mirando al suelo y la levantó de nuevo esta vez mirando a Walter.

- ¿Quién coño eres y de dónde has sacado ese nombre?- dijo con voz amenazante.

- Tranquilo, no soy quien crees que soy.

- ¿Y quién crees que creo que eres?.

- Un enemigo… no lo soy, te lo aseguro.- dijo con voz nerviosa

- Entonces ¿quién eres, Walter? Más vale que empieces a explicarte o me veré obligado a sacártelo por las malas. Walter sonreía.

- Eso no es necesario, puedes confiar en mí como has hecho hasta ahora. Esta gente, o al menos la mayoría, solo buscan venganza otros, desgraciadamente, solo el placer de sembrar el pánico en otra gente. Y todo ese odio lo dirigen a los que creen que son los causantes de lo que ha pasado en el mundo. Unos erróneamente piensan que es Mittelos Bioscience y otros directamente piensan que todo ha sido obra de la Iniciativa Dharma. Y puede que no vayan muy desencaminados. Estaban poniendo todo en juego, solo tenían unas coordenadas…unos malditos números que no llevaron nada a mi amigo Leonard y que, al parecer, a ellos tampoco les llevaron a ningún sitio.

- ¿La Iniciativa Dharma ha vuelto?

- No, en realidad nunca ha desaparecido.

- Entonces… no conocías a mi padre…eras a mi a quien conocías...de la isla supongo.

- Exactamente… Ahí es donde nos conocimos aunque ahora supongo que no me recuerdas, al menos no con este aspecto. Además no es que tuviéramos mucho contacto. Trabajé en esa isla dos años pero fueron dos años muy intensos. Ese lugar era increíble poseía unas características increíbles perfecta para mis estudios. Vi como llegaste con tus amigos, como os instalasteis… eras el jefe de seguridad y tengo que decir que había gente que te tenía miedo… y yo estaba entre ellos- dijo pensativo.

- ¿Por haber estado en la isla?- preguntó sorprendido. - Nadie sabe que he estado allí -

- Sí que lo saben, al igual que saben que yo estuve trabajando para Dharma, no se como pero se han hecho con muchas fichas de los trabajadores de la Iniciativa, al parecer, y a pesar de los años pasados…estamos en su lista''

- Espera un segundo…. Conocí a un tipo, Kyle…dijo que fue él quien mató a la madre de Caroline y me dijo que era por venganza, no será…

- Sí - dijo Walter bajando la mirada con tristeza. - Charlize, la madre de Carol, también trabajaba para la Iniciativa Dharma. Era hija de uno de mis pocos amigos y cuando murió fui como su mentor por así decir. Empezó a trabajar conmigo, pero luego yo acabé donde acabé y perdí un poco el contacto con ella aunque a veces me visitaba, pero acabaron prohibiéndome recibir visitas así que… no las volví a ver hasta que todo comenzó y luego nos atacaron, nos separamos y lo último que he sabido de ella fue que… había muerto - se le comenzaban a poner los ojos vidriosos. Kate al verlo así y sin importarla que acabaran de conocerse le cogió la mano, Walter la miró agradecido ante el gesto.

- ¿Y por que te ingresaron en un psiquiátrico? - preguntó James.

- Por mis teorías…decían que estaba loco. Fíjate...Ellos que se empeñaban en hacer que un estúpido conejo viajase en el tiempo cuando había cosas muchos más importantes…no se hacen una idea de

peligrosos que son los viajes en el tiempo y las consecuencias que pueden tener…además hay cosas mucho más importantes y complicadas que investigar y que apenas se tiene conocimiento. -

- Bueno no sabes hasta que punto estoy de acuerdo con eso de los viajes temporales…

- No me digas que viajasteis en el tiempo - dijo mirando a los dos.

- No - dijo Kate. -No viajamos juntos en el tiempo, lo mío fue algo más….extraño pero James y los demás sí -

- Creo que estuvimos en muchas épocas… vimos cosas raras, una estatua enorme, un templo…a ese al que nos llevaron' -dijo dirigiéndose a Kate. Walter le miraba entusiasmado.

- Entonces…. ¿como llegasteis a la isla? -

- En avión - dijo Kate tranquilamente -el vuelo 815 ¿no te suena?- dijo sorprendida.

- Pues no había oído hablar de eso pero considerando mi ingreso… creo que es normal no saberlo. James necesito que me contéis todo lo que pasó en esa isla hasta el más mínimo detalle -

Y así hicieron durante casi tres horas seguidas. James y Kate se intercalaban los distintos acontecimientos que habían vivido en esa isla mientras Walter les miraba atónito. Sabía que ese lugar era especial pero no sabía hasta que punto. Le contaron absolutamente todo incluso le hablaron de Jacob y los supuestos candidatos.

- Fantástico… esto es mucho más complicado de lo que pensé. La cuestión es que Charlize me contó una vez que estaban buscando un lugar con propiedades inigualables, yo sabía que era la isla pero no podía permitir que llegaran a esa isla…James, la Iniciativa Dharma no es como los hippies que te encontraste en tus viajes temporales… podría ser muy peligroso que una entidad como Dharma vuelva allí. Esa isla necesita protección -

- ¡ ¿Protección de que?

- De la codicia humana, James… ese poder en manos humanas puede traer consecuencias muy serias.

-¿A que te refieres? - Dijo Kate desconcertada.

- A esto - dijo Walter señalando los alrededores con ambos brazos.

- ¿En serio pretendes que nos creamos que una isla perdida en el océano puede haber causado esto?

- Eso es… no subestimes el poder de esa isla James. Puede provocar esto y mucho más, te lo aseguro.

- ¿Qué mas cosas puede provocar a parte de el fin del mundo? - preguntó Kate tranquila pero con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, como si temiera la respuesta. Walter la miró fijamente intercalando la mirada con James, desde luego parecía que la locura le había abandonado en ese momento al mirarles de esa manera.

- Esto solo es el principio - dijo tajante.

- ¡¿El principio de qué? - Dijo James casi fuera de sí, todo este misterio le estaba poniendo enfermo.¿Por qué no podrían explicar las cosas con claridad y sin dar tantos rodeos?

- El principio de un hecho histórico de dimensiones astronómicas únicamente estudiado en la teoría pero imposible de explicarlo en la práctica…. Hasta ahora - dijo perdido totalmente en sus propios pensamientos. Sawyer y Kate se miraron, desde luego les había conseguido asustar aunque no sabían muy bien si por la información que les acababa de dar o por como se lo había dicho. James nunca había visto así a Walter totalmente concentrado y podía decir que incluso con un rayo de temor en su mirada.

- Es suficiente…Walter tienes que explicarnos todo esto con más claridad para poder intentar hacer algo para arreglar todo este tinglado - dijo James.

- Y lo haré, no tengas duda alguna pero ahora…. Necesito tiempo para pensar… esto es muy complicado y requiere pensar las cosas muy bien porque cualquier paso en falso no haría volver al principio y no podemos permitirnos el lujo de perder mas el tiempo…. Esa gente quiere matarnos y si alguien se cruza en su camino también acabará muerto- dijo esto mirando directamente a Kate - Sí, no me mires así Kate…si llegado el momento nos encontramos en peligro tendréis que seguir adelante y dejarnos atrás.

- No pienso dejar a nadie atrás - dijo llena de confianza. Ya le había dejado atrás hace tres años y no pensaba volver a hacerlo y si eso significaba morir en el intento… así sería.

- Eso no va a pasar…- afirmó James - Tú encárgate de pensar que yo me ocuparé de lo demás.

- No solo es pensar… necesito mis libretas, tengo que hacer miles de cálculos. Creo que los tengo en mi bolsa- dijo dudando. - ¡Mierda! No, se me olvidaron en la ultima casa donde estuvimos - dijo fuera de sí maldiciendo los años que se pasó encerrado esclavo de la medicación del hospital.

- Mañana a primera hora iré a buscarla, tranquilízate joder…lo último que necesitamos es que alguien se entere y cause el pánico. Y ya que solo somos cuatro gatos… no entremos en una guerra de poder- dijo James pensando en el dichoso Jason. Sabía que si se enteraba de todo esto sería su ocasión de intentar sobresalir por encima suyo y si podía…. Quitarle de en medio.

- No...Nooo, los necesito ahora….¡no lo entiendes! - Dijo emulando un gritó mediante susurros algo mas altos de tono de lo normal. -Vosotros no deberíais estar aquí, no pertenecéis aquí.

- Y ahora ¿de qué coño estás hablando? - Walter estaba muy alterado y las palabras casi no encontraban su salida.

- ¡Estáis en otra dimensión James! - Sawyer se quedó petrificado. Esto ya era una tomadura de pelo pero que demonios… ¿Iba a poner en duda eso, cuando había viajado en el tiempo hasta los años del flowerpower?

- Eso es imposible, Walter - dijo Kate atónita -Y si fuera cierto… ¿Cómo…cómo podría haber pasado?

- Me habéis contado todo lo de la isla. Y ese primer acontecimiento que tuvo lugar es uno de los causantes de todo.

- ¿El accidente de avión?

- No, lo que provocó el accidente de avión.

- Pero si según el tal Jacob…fue él quien nos trajo a la isla.

- Sí, pero piensa…. El avión no se cayó de repente, estadísticamente ya sabes que es la forma de viajar más segura. El avión fue atraído por una cantidad de energía incalculable. Por eso se partió en dos…esa fuerza causó una presión brutal sobre el avión.

- ¿Y qué fuerza es esa?- Preguntó James intentando no perderse en la explicación.

- La escotilla…- respondió Kate. - Jack… él me contó algo que Locke le dijo en su día… le dijo que Desmond había causado nuestro accidente.

- Claro la escotilla…- dijo Walter sonriendo.

- ¿Te importa compartir lo que estás pensando con el resto de la clase?

- Esa Isla… una de sus propiedades es el electromagnetismo -dijo entusiasmado. Vio como le miraba Sawyer -no te preocupes os lo explico - Cada ser humano tiene su propio campo magnético y su memoria y existencia está ligada al campo magnético del planeta… ¿hasta ahí bien?- Ambos asintieron…- estupendo… la cuestión es que el campo magnético del planeta esta ligado de alguna manera al campo magnético de esa isla. Y esa escotilla… fue creada para contener esa fuerza magnética isleña pero… el hecho de no meter el código a tiempo tuvo sus consecuencias.

- Pero justo después del accidente todo en la isla estaba bien incluso tardamos en dar con esa escotilla.

- No tuvo consecuencias en la isla, James… pero de alguna manera que aún no entiendo, estoy casi seguro que creó otra dimensión.

- Entonces la escotilla causó todo esto en el mundo y no fue la Iniciativa Dharma.

- No necesariamente, para crear todo este caos se necesita una fuerza magnética mayor.

- Entonces todo esto es culpa nuestra.

- No Kate, no podéis culparos de nada. No sabíais nada. Os obligaron a quedaros allí por esa tontería de los candidatos cuando os deberían haber explicado todo desde el principio. Esa gente y ese Jacob sabían del poder de la isla y de las repercusiones que tendría en tierra firme. Estoy seguro de que si lo hubieran hecho así, habría surgido más de un voluntario en proteger esa isla y nada de esto hubiera pasado- dijo todo esto seguido sin hacer ninguna pausa. Por la mente de James pasó inmediatamente la imagen de Locke. Él siempre supo de lo especial de la isla, no siempre supo que hacer pero era normal en esas circunstancias, pero con él las cosas podían haber sido bien distintas.

- Bueno ahora no sirven de nada las lamentaciones lo pasado, pasado está. Lo único de lo que nos tenemos que preocupar es salir de esta y a ser posible todos vivitos y coleando - dijo James mirando hacia donde estaba Caroline y como de costumbre… dormida. -Walter, en cuanto todo el mundo esté dormido iré a por tus libretas así no tendremos que dar ninguna explicación. -Walter asintió. Los demás aun estaban despiertos aunque no todos…. Oscar, David y Amber estaban charlando, los demás no estaban a la vista así que supusieron que estaban dormidos, Walter se acercó hasta ellos para charlar un poco intentando actuar con normalidad. Sawyer se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la cama de Caroline. Kate le siguió. No se habían percatado de que habían tenido público durante parte de esa conversación.

-Voy contigo.

- Como quieras pero que sepas que la tía duerme como un tronco y no da problemas durante la noche- dijo sonriendo.

- No me refiero a eso. Voy a ir ahí afuera contigo.

- Ah ah de eso nada. Ni lo pienses -dijo poniéndose muy serio.

- Me da igual lo que digas…soy mayorcita y no pienso dejar que vayas solo.

- Pero no te das cuenta, esa gente va a por mí y si me pillan….tu caerás también.

- Y ¿crees que eso me importa? No pienso dejar que vayas solo, no podría soportarlo.

- Y si te pasa algo yo tampoco lo soportaría ¿es que no lo entiendes?- Pensaba en lo que haría si llegase a perderla.

- Pues ya está… nos haremos compañía y nos vigilaremos mutuamente - dijo Kate sabiendo que había ganado la batalla. ''Demonio de mujer'' pensó Sawyer mientras alcanzaban la cama de Caroline. Sawyer la miraba con ternura mientras la pequeña hacía pequeños gruñidos mientras dormía. ''Es que ni dormida podía estar callada'' pensó divertido.

- No tenías razón ¿sabes? - dijo Kate. Sawyer la miró confuso ''con lo de ser padre….dijiste que no estabas preparado y lo poco que te he visto con esa niña, como la miras y como reacciona ella ante ti salta a la vista que serías buen padre. Solo tenemos que encontrar a Clementine. Sawyer sonrió.

- Sabes…. Es verdad pensaba eso y era cierto no era ninguna excusa. Pero no pude dejar a Carol ahí tirada después de ver como su madre había muerto en ese callejón y no se como pasó pero…-

- Te preocupas por ella…- Kate termino la frase.

- Sí -dijo con timidez -nos llevamos bien creo que tenemos una conexión o algo así.

- ¿Como la conexión que dijiste que tenías conmigo?- Kate le miró fijamente Sawyer parecía incómodo.

-Sí que la teníamos - dijo al fin sonriendo.

- ¿Que la teníamos? Dijo decepcionada. Lo decía en pasado… ¿acaso ya no la tenían de verdad? Ella había sentido esa conexión cuando lo volvió a ver en la isla y sabía que el también había sentido algo. Como la miró en ese momento sin poder apartar la mirada…maldita sea la había llamado Pecas mientras la invitaba a irse con ellos…joder… si hasta Juliet se dio cuenta de su metedura de pata.

- Kate yo…

-¡ Noooo!- gritó la pequeña que despertó de forma brusca. Todos dirigieron la vista hacia ellos. Amber les vio, Sawyer sentado en la cama de Caroline y Kate en pie frente a él para su gusto demasiado cerca. '' Buff… salvado por la campana'' pensó

- Eh que pasa, encanto…- dijo James con suavidad - vuelve a dormirte.

- He tenido una pesadilla muy mala…soñé que te disparaban.- Kate y Sawyer se miraron.

- A mi no me va a pasar nada ¿vale? Estoy aquí ¿no? Y aquí nadie puede entrar-

-Es verdad - dijo más tranquila acurrucándose otra vez junto a Fiona. No tardó mucho más en coger el sueño. Vieron que todo el mundo se había ido a dormir así que esperaron media hora más para asegurarse de no tener a ningún cotilla nocturno merodeando por ahí. Walter dormía junto a Caroline.

- Vamos- dijo con determinación. Decidieron no salir por ninguna de las puertas principales así que tomaron la decisión de salir por una de las puertas de los cines que dan justo a la calle. Pusieron un alambre en el resbalón de la puerta y la cerraron, así, cuando regresaran, solo tenían que mover el alambre hacia arriba y el cerrojo cedería. Kate no quiso preguntarle de donde había sacado ese truco pero se lo imaginaba.

Parecía que la calle estaba muy tranquila. Lo bueno era que precisamente esa puerta daba a la zona trasera del centro comercial y justo allí había un parque lleno de árboles. Se dirigieron hacia allí y se escondieron entre los pequeños arbustos de la entrada. Desde allí podrían ver los movimientos que pudiera haber. El coche lo dejaron en el parking porque de noche llamaría mucho la atención tanto de sus compañeros como de los cabrones que les esperaban fuera. Irían a pie… sí, era igual de arriesgado pero por lo menos así pasarían más inadvertidos. La casa estaba a unos quince minutos en coche así que solo les llevaría un poco más de tiempo. Estuvieron andando sin descanso, incluso en algunos tramos estuvieron corriendo así que al final tardaron menos tiempo del que pensaban. No perdieron el tiempo entraron en la casa con cautela… miraron primero en la cocina porque era el lugar donde mas tiempo pasó Walter y ahí estaba. Cogieron el bolso de y salieron pitando. A los pocos metros Kate se paró.

- ¿Has oído eso? - Sawyer negó con la cabeza pero lo que escuchaban eran pasos y cada vez más cerca y parecían pertenecer a un grupo bastante numeroso. Kate miró la casa que tenían al lado, cogió de la mano a Sawyer y lo arrastró hasta dentro de la vivienda. Cerraron la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido, entonces los vieron. No era un grupo…era una auténtica manada y para su sorpresa también había algún niño. Kate no pudo evitar pensar en que si ella estuviera en su lugar…si hubiese perdido a Aaron por todo esto, no sabría lo que hubiera hecho…tal vez lo mismo pero no hubiera ido a por simples trabajadores de Dharma…hubiera ido a por los pesos pesados a por su jefe fuera quien fuera.

- Me alegra saber que aun tienes la capacidad auditiva de un sabueso, Pecas- Ahí estaba de nuevo. Desde que se habían visto no la llamaba así…solo era Kate. Había vuelto a bajar la guardia probablemente se debía a la conversación que la pequeña cortó en ese momento. Cuando vio el gesto que puso y ese '' Kate yo…'' no le sonó muy bien pero esto…esto era una buena señal.

-Yo también me alegro. ¿Sabes de quien es esta casa?- Preguntó sonriendo.

- Ni idea pero nos ha salvado el culo y eso es todo lo que tengo que saber- dijo sonriendo

- No todo. Esta es la casa de Cassidy - Sawyer se volvió rápidamente hacia ella.

-¡¿Qué! Maldita sea….cuando llegamos aquí pensé en buscarlas pero no tenía ni idea de donde vivían, solo sabía que vivían en Alburquerque así que pensé que era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Y fíjate lo que son las cosas…estaba a unos metros y ni lo sabía. - Dijo bajando la mirada. Se sentía culpable porque podían estar muertas. Su hija. Nunca quiso saber nada de ella pero ahora….¡maldita sea! parece que se le había despertado el jodido instinto paternal.

- Seguro que están bien - aseguró Kate -La conozco y sé que haría cualquier cosa por su hija además es una superviviente...En eso os parecéis bastante

- ¿Como estaban… la última vez que las vistes?- pregunto tímidamente.

- La visité poco antes de montarme en el Ajira. Cass y yo hablábamos mucho. También hablábamos de ti- Sawyer sonrió.

- Oh oh… me imagino que nada bueno.

- Había de todo un poco - dijo sonriendo - pero recuerdo lo último que me dijo-. Sawyer la miraba expectante. -Yo había perdido a Aaron en el supermercado y me asusté mucho…fue una pesadilla y la decía que no sabía por que pero esperaba que alguien se le hubiera llevado como lo había hecho yo…

- Kate, tú le salvaste la vida sacándole de esta isla…con todo lo que vivimos en ese momento con un bebé….habría pasado lo peor.

- Lo sé, tú me le diste pero el caso es que...Ella me dijo que tenia ese miedo porque yo se le había quitado a Claire… y que le necesitaba porque…- le miró con timidez y bajó la cabeza - porque tú me rompiste el corazón y que era mi forma de curarlo - Sawyer no tenía ni idea de que esta conversación fuera a dar este giro. Estaba algo incómodo con el tema. No sabía como reaccionar.

- Kate yo…- ''Vale esto no empezaba bien. '' Pensó Kate. -No sé muy bien que decir… pero Cassidy no siempre tiene razón -

¿Estaba escuchando bien? Ella le abre el corazón de esa manera y lo único que se le ocurre decir es que Cassidy estaba equivocada en eso. Esto era increíble. Que sabría él de lo que ella sentía o dejaba de sentir nunca lo supo aunque eso también era gracias a ella que escondía sus sentimientos hacia él. Y más de una vez este comportamiento suyo provocó dudas en él, dudas que a ella le dolían porque era incapaz de abrirse totalmente con él porque siempre que lo había hecho había acabado mal como le pasó con Kevin. Tenía miedo. Pero ahora este tío la estaba sacando de quicio y no iba a dejar que echase por tierra su momento de sinceridad. Estaba a punto de saltar una burrada resultado de su mal genio, cuando vio que Sawyer comenzó a hablar otra vez.

- No lo hice por miedo a lo que pasaría fuera, Kate. Salté porque tenía que hacerlo y no te equivoques… No me intentaba hacer el héroe ni nada por el estilo. Había que librar de peso el helicóptero para que llegase al carguero. ¿Quién iba a saltar? A ti no te hubiera dejado saltar ni loco, ¿Hurley? Ni de coña le iba a dejar tirado en mitad del océano… ¿Sayid? Si era cierto eso de que venían a matarnos… no podía dejaros sin él y Jack…. ¿Joder! le acababan de quitar el apéndice… solo quedaba yo y no dudé ni un momento…. Tuve que elegir…no saltar y morir todos juntos como decía el buen doctor o saltar y salvarte a ti y a los demás. Y escogí saltar y lo hice por ti. Además no pensé que a la puta isla la iba a dar por desaparecer -

- Eso mismo pensaba yo al principio pero no sé…tenía la sensación de que si tanto deseabas quedarte en la isla era porque…. Porque nunca estuviste realmente enamorado de mí. Recuerda que cuando nos separamos dijiste que no querías salir de esa isla…. De repente te subes al helicóptero conmigo y luego sin más te veo saltando… acabé pensando que nunca quisiste salir conmigo de la isla.

- Pues os equivocabais las dos - dijo serio. Se miraban fijamente, estaban muy cerca era como si el electromagnetismo del que Walter les había hablado estuviera haciendo de las suyas. Estaban a escasos milímetros el uno del otro hasta que al fin sus labios se tocaron con timidez. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentían una conexión tan fuerte. Habían estado con otras personas pero la forma que tenían de besarse era única… guardaba el anhelo de tres largos años que culminaban en este mismo instante con un simple beso que, poco a poco, se iba profundizando mientras se abrazaban. De repente Sawyer se separó, la miró a los ojos y vio el brillo que tenían los de ella y sabía que los suyos propios estaban igual pero no podía hacerlo. Kate pareció darse cuenta.

- Perdona - dijo tímidamente.

- No hay nada que perdonar, Pecas… es solo que…-

- No, lo entiendo es... ambos se quedaron sin palabras pero seguían mirándose. James sonrió ante esa situación - parecemos dos adolescentes en su primera vez - así además quitaba un poco de seriedad a una situación ya de por sí seria. Kate también sonrió.- Que tal si volvemos ya… no quiero levantar sospechas -Kate asintió mientras se aseguraban de que no había nadie por las calles.

Era increíble lo relativamente fácil que había sido su viaje de regreso al centro comercial. El truco de la puerta había funcionado a la perfección. Entraron sin hacer mucho ruido aunque aún estaba lejos de los improvisados cuartos. Sawyer la miró y apartó la vista aunque Kate le había pillado mirándola así que sonrió.

- ¿Qué? -dijo con media sonrisa

- Nada…me preguntaba si Clementine sabe algo sobre mí - dijo casi ruborizado.

- Bueno…algo le he contado.

- Espero que bueno - dijo sonriendo.

- No te preocupes, tus oscuros secretos están a salvo conmigo. Cassidy nunca la había hablado de ti pero la niña comenzó a preguntar y tuvo que decírselo. Cass parece que no te tiene mucho cariño.

- No me sorprende - dijo serio. -Soy consciente de lo que hice…a las dos… pero tuve que hacerlo…mi socio amenazó con matarla si no dejaba limpia su cuenta corriente y no podía dejar que eso pasase - Kate se sorprendió ante esa revelación.

- ¿Te enamoraste de ella? - dijo en bajo.

- No…pero… empecé a sentir algo y, junto a la amenaza de ese cabrón, creo que me asusté porque no quería sentir nada… no sé fue algo raro. Luego me enteré de lo de Clementine y eso me asustó aún mas… así que la alejé como pude… haciéndola daño y desentendiéndome de mi propia hija. Pero era mejor así… no hubiera sido buena idea actuar como Dios manda.

- Mira como eres con Caroline. Te sale tan natural…no habrías tenido problemas.

- Sí los habría tenido…ahora he madurado y aunque no sepa muy bien tratar a la gente…digamos que soy menos peligroso emocionalmente hablando - dijo con una media sonrisa. Kate también sonreía mientras ambos entraban por la puerta de la tienda.

- ¿De dónde venís? - Los dos saltaron del susto.

- Pero ¿qué haces levantada, Pocahontas?

- Me he despertado y no estabas.

- Ya bueno es que…

- Hubo un ruido abajo y fuimos a ver que pasaba - dijo Kate con rapidez.

- Eso… así que no te preocupes y vuelve a la cama, venga - La niña se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose otra vez a la cama. Sawyer miro a Kate mientras ella intentaba contener la risa.

- Casi nos pilla.

- Te tiene dominado ni siquiera la has podido soltar una pequeña trola - dijo esta vez riendo. Ambos lo hacían.

- Buenas noches Pecas.

- Sí, buenas noches - Dijo mientras él se daba la vuelta siguiendo el mismo camino que Caroline, mientras le miraba no pudo evitar sonreír como una colegiala. Aunque fuera poco a poco…su plan estaba funcionando.


	19. Chapter 19

Muy buenas a todos los que seguís esta historia. Parece que esto de disculparse se está convirtiendo en una especie de ritual o algo así pero no he podido actualizar como me gustaría así que esta semana intentaré acabar de subir el resto de la historia. Sólo espero que no so hayáis olvidado durante esta larga espera. De momento os dejo dos capítulos que espero que os gusten. Y otra vez mis disculpas. Gracias por estar ahí tanto a los revieros como a los que estáis en la ''oscuridad''.

CAPITULO 19

Le dolía la cabeza como si una banda de música estuviera en su maldito salón. Anoche se había quedado hasta las tantas con el dichoso papeleo. Había cenado algo y se había tumbado en el sofá mientras veía cualquier cosa por televisión, estuvo dando vueltas con el mando para atrás y para delante navegando por todos los canales, se cansó y lo dejó por aburrimiento en el último canal que visitó. Estaban dando Lo que el viento se llevó. Al principio lo tomó con interés y no le cabía en la cabeza por que esa Scarlett estaba tan colgada del rubiales estirado, era mucho más interesante el otro tipo….la cuestión es que acabó cansándose de ver a esa mujer detrás del rubiales como si fuera un perrito faldero. Poco a poco sus ojos se iban cerrando hasta que cayó dormido.

Se levantó dolorido - Puto sofá - murmuró mientras se dirigía a la cocina intentando poner recta su espalda. Hizo algo de café mientras tomaba una ducha, a ver si el agua se llevaba ese maldito cansancio que tenía encima. Estaba debajo de la ducha cabizbajo dejando que el agua golpease su cabeza. No hacía más que dar vueltas al mismo tema. Esa Kate… le tenía intrigado. Era joven y se veía una seguridad en sus palabras que pocas veces había visto, según ella era inocente pero ¿y si tenía razón?. Por eso mismo ayer junto con el papeleo se trajo el expediente de Kate Austen para examinarlo más de cerca. Ya lo había echado un vistazo ayer y ,ya en ese momento, vio algún detalle que parecía que se les había escapado pero bueno…. Hay policías que hacen bien su trabajo y otros que no valen ni para relleno pero bueno solo era un pequeño detalle. Salió del coche y se dirigió a la comisaría.

- Buenos días, James - dijo Suzanne

-¿Que tal, Suz? - respondió entrando casi volando por la puerta sn prestar mucha atención, atropellando a su paso a Miles que estaba a punto de salir.

- ¡ joder Jim ten más cuidado! Tenemos que irnos ya…

- No me dejas ni llegar - dijo enfadado mientras seguía andando. Este mediodía vendrían los federales a por al mujer que detuvo ayer. Dejó su expediente de donde lo cogió ayer antes de que le viera nadie. Era un caso más pero le había despertado la curiosidad. Salió en busca de su compañero… y, como de costumbre, les habría tocado el peor caso. Y no andaba muy desencaminado… una pequeña trifulca en un barrio ''poco frecuentado'' por la policía. No les llevo mucho más de unas horas. Ya de regreso a comisaría se sentó dejando caer su cuerpo como si fuera un peso muerto.

- Que… ¿una larga noche?.

- Ya te digo.

- No me extraña esa Amber parece insaciable.

- No te haces una idea - aunque ayer ni siquiera la había visto pero le seguía la corriente porque no tenía ganas de hablar de ese tema.

- ¿En serio? ¿y a dónde vas con esa tía Jim? - lo dijo algo cabreado. Conocía a esa tía y no le gustaba. -No puedes ir así por la vida tío… ir de flor en flor durante un tiempo está bien pero… tienes que sentar la cabeza porque si no vas a acabar solo.

- Noo… otra vez no mamá - dijo echando la cabeza hacia atrás -¿Por qué no te ocupas de tu vida amorosa y dejas la mía en paz?

- Ey, yo ya tengo novia. Eres tú el que me preocupa.

- Pues no te preocupes tanto o te saldrán arrugas - como si no lo supiera ya. Tuvo unos años muy tranquilos con ella pero eso ya se habían acabado además, lo había intentado y no había salido bien… ese fue el mismo día en que lo decidió. y fue cuando comenzaron las entradas y salidas en su vida de mujeres distintas aunque, Amber, era de las mas ''habituales'' y nunca lo había hecho con ninguna mujer del trabajo, al menos aun podía separar su trabajo de su vida privada pero como siguiera así iba a dejar de tener carne fresca y quien sabe….igual Ana Lucía podría tener suerte un día de estos. La tía tenía genio, era hispana y estaba seguro de que se movía muy bien.

-¡Ford! - gritó el comisario desde la puerta de su despacho cortándoles el rollo.

- ¿Qué pasa Jefe?

- A mi despacho…Ahora .

- Oh oh…tío eso huele a problemas - dijo Miles con cara seria – A saber la que has liado ahora

- ¿Yo? ¿Liarla? - Dijo con cara de inocente. Sí, a primera vista podría parecer el policía perfecto, atento, inteligente, sin miedo pero de vez en cuando su genio salía a relucir sin importarle con quien hablaba….incluso con el jefe había tenido algún encuentro. Pero el comisario al ser uno de los mejores detectives que tenía solía hacer la vista gorda además al saber que el mismísimo FBI le había echado el ojo…con un poco de suerte podría deshacerse de él pronto.

- A ver si nos consigues un caso en condiciones - dijo en voz alta mientras le veía alejarse.

- Jefe…-

- Pasa y cierra la puerta. Verás tengo una misión para ti. Necesito a uno de mis mejores hombres para llevar este caso. - James ya tenía medía sonrisa en la cara. - Necesito que lleves a Austen a la oficina federal de Iowa. - hizo una pausa y estudió la cara de James -… no me pongas esa cara….esa mujer es peligrosa se ha escapado más de una vez burlando casi de forma vergonzosa a un agente federal. Es muy importante que la lleves de vuelta….te estás jugando tu puesto en el FBI por no hablar de tu reputación como agente de la ley.

- Vamos no me puede hacer esto jefe. Yo no soy niñera de nadie y menos de una niñita de papá que la ha dado por jugar a El Fugitivo. Además…. ¿Iowa? Es un viaje de tres pares- digno indignado

- Es suficiente Ford. Lo vas a hacer y no se hable más. Aquí tienes los billetes de avión y todo lo necesario. Ahora largo…tengo mucho papeleo que hacer.

- ¡Maldita sea! dijo entre dientes mientras se levantaba de mala gana de la silla. Abrió la puerta y la dejó cerrarse casi de golpe mientras miraba al suelo, levantó la cabeza y tenía una sonrisa marcada por sus hoyuelos que denotaba una ligera satisfacción por haber conseguido sin pedirlo…que le pasaran el caso de Austen. Porque la razón que le llevó a coger el expediente fue porque si una cosa era segura es que… todo estaba en los detalles y, en ese expediente, los detalles no coincidían. Lanzó el expediente a la mesa y se sentó en su silla. Miles le miraba expectante.

- ¿Y bien?

- Pues que me voy a Iowa - dijo simplemente

- ¿Y qué coño vas a hacer en Iowa?

- Pues tengo que llevar a la oficina federal a la tía esa de ayer, la que chocó contra mi coche

- Ahh - dijo Miles casi de forma sugerente.

- ¡Ahh que…! - dijo molesto

- Nada…nada quien sabe… igual surge el amor durante ese viaje y todo. No me negarás que la tía esta que cruje.

- Tampoco es para tanto además no es mi tipo - dijo levantándose otra vez pero esta vez se dirigía a los calabozos.

- Eh princesa… hora de irse.

- ¿A dónde? - preguntó con miedo en los ojos.

- Pues a casita… tengo que llevarte de vuelta a Iowa.

- Pero ¿no iban a mandar a un federal para llevarme?

- Ese era el plan, encanto pero creo que es una manera muy sutil que tiene mi jefe de joderme. Tenemos que coger un avión a las 8:15. Así que nos vamos ya que con todas las malditas medidas de seguridad de ahora nos va a llevar tiempo.

Kate se acercó a las rejas mientras él metía la llave en la cerradura.

- Déjame marchar - pidió casi como una súplica.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que haría tal cosa? - dijo mirándola fijamente.

- No se… no te me pareces a un poli…- dijo con media sonrisa

- ¿Sí? Pues ahora tú no me pareces tan inocente como dices que eres. - Abrió la celda, la agarro del brazo y la puso las esposas. Después la guió hasta el coche. James ya había cerrado su puerta cuando alguien se abalanzó sobre él.

- ¿Pero que…?

- Hola guapo - dijo girándole para que pudieran verse las caras.

- Amber, ¿qué coño haces aquí?

- De visita - dijo acercándose más de lo debido a él. James la apartó cuando ella bajaba la mano peligrosamente hacia la zona fuera del alcance público.

- No se que piensas de todo esto, pensé que lo habíamos dejado claro. Solo de habitación para adentro - dijo en voz baja. Amber estaba molesta se veía que simplemente accedió a eso porque sabía que al final caería rendido ante ella. Pero no fue así. Miró al coche y sonrió.

- Vaya ya veo que te has buscado a otra - dijo mirando a Kate

- Esto es trabajo y que cojones… no tengo por que explicarte nada así que si me disculpas tengo que irme - y sin mÁs se montó en el coche. Amber se quedó mirando el tubo de escape mientras el coche se alejaba. Si pensaba que se iba a dar por vencida y que iba a dejar que la sustituyera por esa morenita…lo llevaba claro.

No estaban muy lejos del aeropuerto, tomó la salida del aeropuerto pero Kate vio que no se dirigían hacia el edificio. Paró el coche…

- Esta bien… haremos esto. Toma mi pistola, dame fuerte en la cabeza…te llevas mi cartera y el coche pero déjale abandonado lejos de mi casa y vete a pie… toma las llaves de mi casa. Vivo en Bulevar Wiltshire ,15.

- ¿Pero de que estás hablando? - Dijo confundida.

- A ver encanto… ¿que querías? ¿Que te abriese la puerta de la celda y te dejase escapar delante de todo el mundo?

- Pensé que no me creías.

- Pues pensaste mal. Venga no tenemos tiempo. Cuando llegue a casa esta noche hablaremos más tranquilamente - Kate lo miraba con un agradecimiento enorme. No sabía si este tío era consciente de lo que esto significaba para ella y seguro que no tenía ni idea de las consecuencias que le podía traer.

- ¿ Y tú? ¿Qué vas a hacer? Como se enteren vas a perder tu trabajo…- dijo con tono preocupado pero a un ritmo frenético por los nervios.

- No te preocupes… soy buen actor - dijo sonriendo. - Venga…dale… - Vio como le miraba y como esa misma mirada le cambiaba de una manera brutal… pasó de una mirada casi angelical a una mirada de bruta que podría acongojar a cualquiera.

Se empezó a despertar no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente…si esta mañana le dolía la cabeza ahora mismo pensaba que le salía a borbotones toda la masa gris del cerebro. Si que pegaba fuerte la jodía. Se miró la camisa y estaba llena de sangre – Que putada…mi mejor camisa - dijo disgustado. Una vez más despejado llamó a su jefe y le dijo que se había escapado pero que esta vez había contado con ayuda de tres tipos…. Que les rodearon el coche y les obligaron a retroceder y meterse en un pequeño descampado cercano al aeropuerto y le dejaron inconsciente llevándose su coche para evitar que intentara seguirles. -No se moleste en buscar mi coche jefe…seguro que lo han dejado por ahí abandonado y solo me habrán dejado los asientos- . Le dijo que se fuera a casa, estaba muy cabreado, pero que no se iba a librar de dar mañana explicaciones y que si estaba herido que fuera al hospital pero James ya le dijo que no era nada. Iniciarían una búsqueda y captura ahora mismo Hecho….parecía que de momento todo iba bien….solo hacía falta llegar a casa A ver si había llegado bien. Caminó hasta el aeropuerto y subió a un taxi. El taxista, al verle así, le dijo que si le llevaba al hospital.

- Déjate de hospitales… no soporto a los matasanos. A Bulevar Wiltshire- bajó del taxi y se dirigió a la puerta.- ¡Amber!. Abre la puerta se me han olvidado las llaves.

Al poco tiempo la puerta se abrió. Estaba todo a oscuras y no veía nada. ¿Donde demonios estaría? Cerró la puerta y de repente la luz se encendió.

-¡Dios mío!- dijo en un grito ahogado

- ¿Tan mal estoy? - Dijo tocándose la herida. – Parece que te has tomado en serio el papel de asaltante- dijo acercándose al frigorífico y cogiendo una cerveza.

Kate le miraba culpable, se sentía muy mal, no fue su intención darle tan fuerte pero la idea de golpearle con la pistola fue suya no de ella. Tenía una herida considerable en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza y las sangre seguía saliendo pero no parecía nada importante.

- Déjame que eche un vistazo.

- No, déjalo no es necesario - dijo quitando hierro al asunto.

- He dicho que me dejes echar un vistazo - dijo totalmente seria. Parecía más una orden que una petición. James la miró sorprendido. ''Además con carácter'' pensó divertido. Al final cedió.

- ¿Dónde está el baño?

- Sígueme. - Dijo poniéndose al frente sin poder evitar tambalearse un poco. Kate le agarró por detrás

- ¿Estás bien?.

- Sí… estoy chachi piruleta - dijo mientras se apoyaba en ella -…acabemos con esto - dijo entrando por fin al baño. Se sentó en la bañera mientras Kate preparaba todo. Parecía que estaba bien surtido de lo necesario para este tipo de heridas.

- Veo que estas bien preparado para estos casos.

- Que puedo decir… hay gente que va a un gimnasio a descargar adrenalina…yo voy a los bares.

Kate hizo un gesto de desaprobación. La fugitiva desaprobando las más de cuatro peleas de bar que había tenido, tenía gracia la cosa.  
>Estaba allí sentado y miró su mano. Estaba manchada de sangre, en la otra mano tenía una cerveza que estaba dispuesto a beberse sin que nadie se lo pudiera impedir. Kate se acercó con el algodón empapado de agua oxigenada y la puso sobre la herida.<p>

- ¡Estate quieto!

- ¡Maldita sea! - Dijo llevándose la mano a la cabeza… - dame un respiro ¿quieres?

- James no seas quejica, tengo que desinfectarte esa herida pero si no dejas de moverte tardaré más en darte ese respiro - dijo con toda tranquilidad. James la miraba y al final cedió y se paró quieto.

- Creo que no estás hecha para ser médico…. ¿que pasa con la empatía doctor- paciente? - dijo riéndose. Se miraron directamente se había formado un silencio algo incómodo mientras sus miradas se cruzaban, parecía dos imanes que no podían evitar su atracción a medida que, sin quererlo, se iban acercando el uno al otro. Kate se frenó algo incómoda, no sabía muy bien que la estaba pasando… le acababa de conocer.

- Me gustaría tener algo que pudiera ayudarte para que no doliese tanto.

- Un beso lo haría - Kate le miró.

- ¿Qué acabas de decir?

- Venga no te hagas la tonta…quieres hacerlo, no he sido el único que se ha ido acercando, monada.

Kate lo miraba sorprendida… esto era como una especie de Deja vu o algo así.

- ¿No eres capaz de darme un pequeño beso?... Tienes suerte…no soy avaricioso.

Por la mente de Kate pasaban miles de imágenes buscando desesperadamente las imágenes pérdidas que sabía que correspondían, sin saber como, a esas palabras que acababa de decir. ¿Una isla?... él atado contra un árbol pidiéndole un beso como acababa de hacer. Era el mismo hombre pero no se llamaba igual ¿Sawyer? y de repente sintió lo que se supone que sintió con ese beso, esa conexión. Era un beso que escondía la necesidad de buscar algo…era un chantaje pero en cuanto sus labios entraron en contacto se convirtió en algo más que no podía explicar.

Esto era de locos pero poco después una tormenta de imágenes acorraló su mente. Aparte del beso…pudo ver pequeñas escenas con él y con otra gente de esa misma isla y comenzó a recordar caras….Claire, Hurley, Jack, Locke…. Una hoguera….balsas…una ardiendo y otra partiendo al océano…. Sawyer medio muerto…como despertaba…unas jaulas...Su primera vez… separaciones…reencuentros…Aaron… estaba fuera de La Isla con Jack….absuelta de sus crímenes pero ¿Qué crimines si era inocente? Ahora lo iba recordando todo…. Más reencuentros…después de tres años…en villa otros…Juliet…la bomba….todo estaba ahí…y por ultimo el avión….

Tenía la mirada perdida mientras Sawyer… sí… era Sawyer, no paraba de hablar intentando convencerla con el tema del beso. Lo miró fijamente con los ojos llenándose de pequeñas lágrimas. Él la miró casi asustado. Puede que se hubiera pasado de la raya con lo del beso, no quería hacerla sentir incómoda…él no era ese tipo de hombre.

- James - dijo ella finalmente.

- ¿Si? - dijo extrañado ante este cambio en su cara.

- ¿Recuerdas algo? - casi lo susurró llena de esperanza de que la respuesta fuera que sí.

- Pues claro que lo recuerdo… recuerdo que me has abierto la cabeza- dijo como si estuviera molesto pero lo acompañó con una sonrisa que mostraba todo lo contrario. Kate le miró algo decepcionada porque no entendía como podía haber visto esas imágenes que parecían ser recuerdos con ese mismo hombre… mientras que él ni siquiera la reconocía. Kate bajó la cabeza sin saber muy bien que pensar.  
>James vio que a pesar de la broma aún seguía con esa cara….se estaba empezando a preocupar aunque no sabía muy bien por que.<p>

- ¿Estás bien, Pecas?- Ante ese nombre Kate levantó la cabeza sin poder evitar una amplia sonrisa a pesar de la lágrimas que ya colgaban de sus ojos.

- Sí, James….estoy bien… solo estoy… agradecida por lo que has hecho por mí. - Ese nombre era lo mejor que podía decir para hacerla sentir bien en ese mismo momento.

James parecía incomodo al recibir ese agradecimiento así que intentó cambiar un poco de tema.

- Venga acaba con esto antes que me desangre aquí mismo… luego pediremos algo de cena. - Y eso mismo es lo que hicieron. 


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20

Entró en el restaurante y, como siempre, se sentó en la barra de bar que estaba separada de la zona comedor. Ese lugar era increíble, estaba decorado con muy buen gusto y era su parada obligatoria además se sentía como en casa.

- ¿Lo de siempre?

- Ya me conoces, guapa- dijo guiñándole el ojo. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo y se conocían muy bien incluso hasta el punto de conocer sus gustos en la comida incluso en la bebida.

- Bueno ¿y cómo se presenta el día?

- Estoy jodido… llevo corriendo no se cuanto tiempo y aún sigo teniendo el cuerpo dolorido - dijo con el ceño fruncido tocándose la espalda.

- Bueno…la recompensa merece la pena ¿no?

- Eso espero porque como no sea así soy capaz de mandarles a todos a tomar por culo - ya se empezaba a mosquear. Ella sonreía.

- Venga no pongas esa cara… sabes que no puedo resistirme a ella- dijo de forma sugerente mientras se acercaba lentamente a él.

- James- dijo casi en un susurro pero parecía no enterarse. Probó suerte otra vez -¡James!- gritar nunca fallaba. Despertó dando un brinco.

- Joder, Pecas…. Hay formas mejores para despertar a un hombre.

- Bueno no tenía a mano ninguna banana… ni ninguna piedra que poder lanzarte - dijo sonriendo y, ya de paso, recordando viejos tiempos en La Isla.

- Muy graciosa - dijo sentándose en la cama de forma que quedaban prácticamente cara a cara ya que Kate estaba sentada en uno de los laterales de esa misma cama. Ambos se miraron fijamente y Sawyer apartó la mirada rápidamente temiendo esa intensidad.

Habían pasado unas dos semanas desde esa charla que tuvieron con Walter. El hombre estaba siempre casi abducido entre su cuadernos, apenas comía sólo dormía…dormía y pensaba… era lo único que había estado haciendo este tiempo. Estaba entregado en cuerpo y alma en devolverles donde pertenecían. Al principio les había costado creerle…llegaron a desconfiar de él pensando que era una trampa o algo así ,al fin y al cabo, era un científicos loco de Dharma así que todo podía ser pero no…. No le veía capaz de eso ni de arriesgar la vida de Caroline.

- Es increíble…- dijo pensando en La Isla. -Todo lo que hemos vivido en ese peñasco…parece que fue ayer y ya han pasado tres años…prácticamente cuatro. Quién nos iba a decir que las cosas se podían poner aún peor- dijo levantando las cejas. Kate bajó la cabeza. Sabía que al decir eso había abierto una herida que aún sangraba a pesar del tiempo pasado….incluso su propia herida seguía doliendo y no sabía si algún día dejaría de hacerlo. Habían perdido mucho en esa isla pero también era inevitable pensar lo que habían ganado desde que pusieron el pie en esa roca. Locke tenía razón…era especial, esa isla les cambió la vida, les cambió a ellos…cuando salieron de allí ya no eran los mismos…su vida no era la misma y, una vez fuera, su vida seguía siendo un pequeño caos emocional. Era normal, acababan de perder a sus respectivas parejas. Ambos, de forma traumática, fueron abandonados por dos personas que dejaron de luchar por ellas, capaces de borrar todo lo que vivieron juntos, lo bueno y lo malo… y todo porque estaban sufriendo, al menos eso le pareció a él. La última vez que hablaron ella estaba enfadada incluso dolida y todo por una simple mirada. Le reprochó su actitud al mirar así a Kate cuando se supone que en un momento así debería haberla mirado a ella. Pero Juliet no era tonta…sabía que en el instante en el que Kate puso un pie en esa isla su mundo comenzó a tambalearse. Él lo sabía si no… no la hubiera ocultado esa llamada de teléfono de Jin que recibió esa mañana para ir a buscarles… podía habérselo dicho pero no pudo…no quería hacerla daño además si se lo hubiera dicho hubiera querido ir con él y era algo que necesitaba hacer solo. Porque sabía que una vez se volviera a encontrar cara a cara con Kate no iba a poder evitar mirarla como siempre la había mirado, aún habiendo pasado tres años sus sentimientos eran los mismos e igual de intensos aunque hubiera intentado creer en eso de que tres años son suficientes para olvidar a alguien y sabía que Juliet se daría cuenta pero bueno…. Para lo que le había servido… al final Juliet acabó descubriendo esa mirada que no debía haber visto.

- Sí - dijo levantando la cabeza. - pero no podemos seguir viviendo en el pasado James. Tenemos que seguir hacia delante - le miraba fijamente.

- Ya pero no es fácil ¿no es cierto? - dijo devolviéndole la mirada.

- Nadie dijo que sería fácil - ambos se volvían a sostener la mirada.

- Te he traído un bollo- Dijo Caroline sentándose al lado de Sawyer cortando de forma brusca el intercambio de miradas.

- Vaya… ¿ A qué debo tanta amabilidad? - la niña se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

- Bueno… te he despertado por si sabes algo - dijo haciéndole un gesto por Carol. Sawyer se levantó dejando a Carol en la cama ojeando una revista de coches que se había agenciado. Consiguieron separarse del resto para evitar que alguien pudiese escucharles.

- Pues he hablado con él y me dijo que empezaba a entender lo que pasa pero que aún necesitaba algo más de tiempo. Comentó alguna cosa que había descubierto pero ya de por sí es difícil entenderle… así que imagínate con un leguaje científico - dijo sonriendo causando una sonrisa en Kate. Ambos agacharon la cabeza casi podía decirse que con timidez.

- Está creando un espacio exclusivo a tu alrededor.

- ¿Walter?- preguntó confuso.

- Caroline -Sawyer puso una cara indescriptible. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le hablaba -…creo que no lleva bien eso de compartir.

- Pecosa... Como no seas un poco más clara…. Acabo de despertarme y ando un poco escaso.

- Creo que está celosa.

- ¿Pero qué dices? - no podía creerlo.

- Vamos os llevo observando todos estos días- dijo sonriendo

- ¿Nos has estado espiando?- dijo divertido.

- Bueno…. - Dijo algo incómoda - … no espiaba solo vivimos aquí todos juntos…es inevitable ver que hace cada uno…además no es que haya muchas cosas que hacer por aquí - él sonreía triunfante al ver que le había puesto en un pequeño aprieto. Esto le recordaba tanto a esos momentos en La Isla cuando compartían este tipo de intercambios. -Además siempre que Amber o yo misma hablamos contigo… Carol se pone de uñas - dijo divertida

- Vamos Pecas, no digas eso…solo es una cría.

- ¿Solo una cría?... pues observa como nos vigila.- Sawyer miró hacia la niña ahora estaba sentada en la cama mirándoles descaradamente.

- Solo es un poco desconfiada de la gente y a ti acaba de conocerte… no sabe quien eres y, de repente, todos somos muy amiguitos viviendo felices aquí en el supermercado de la amistad…solo nos falta cantar Viva la gente - Dijo en tono sarcástico. Kate solo sonreía, éste era el Sawyer que conocía. Parecía que poco a poco el nubarrón de La Isla iba despejándose poco a poco, ese era el camino. Era increíble lo ciego que estaba y eso que presumía de conocer al género femenino.

Los días pasaban de forma casi monótona. Charlaban con unos, con otros… se empezaban a conocer todos un poco. Menos uno de ellos. Siempre estaba más bien distante. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta solía hacer pequeñas excursiones al exterior. No dudaba ni un segundo de conseguir lo que se proponía a cambio de cierta información que había conseguido una noche sin que nadie pudiera darse cuenta de su presencia. No escuchó toda la conversación por miedo a ser pillado in fraganti pero escuchó lo más importante. Ese James lo iba a pagar caro y ese viejo que el daba tanta grima iba a hacerle compañía. Lo tenía todo perfectamente planeado para deshacerse del sureño. Le iba a entregar…. Ni siquiera preguntó que harían con él porque supuso que le pegarían un tiro pero eso no le preocupaba…se podía quitar un problema y no tendría que mancharse las manos. Estaba todo dispuesto, solo faltaba que ellos cumplieran su parte del trato. Si le entregaba a James…dejarían que se fuesen. Y ahí estaba ella mirándoles como si se le fuera la vida en ello. No sabía que coño veía Amber en ese tipo…cuando su plan funcionase y él quedase otra vez como el héroe que consigue sacarles de allí ''aunque tristemente no podrían salir de esta todos con vida'' pensaba con una sonrisa llena de maldad. El plan era sencillo, le habían dado una de esas famosas bombas y debía ponerla en el interior del centro comercial, lo suficientemente cerca de donde estaban para causar más el pánico…le habían asegurado que nadie de los suyos saldría herido y él les había creído, al fin y al cabo solo querían al viejo y al cateto. Después de la explosión todos saldrían al exterior pensando que tenían a esa gentuza de las bombas dentro del edificio y allí es donde les pillarían, él se iba a encargar de tener a los suyos cerca para poder marcharse de allí a ser posible sin que nadie se diese cuenta entre tanto desconcierto. Esperaría a la noche cuando la tranquilidad reinaba así el efecto terror mas el efecto sorpresa sería mayor. No soportaba verla mirando a ese tío por más tiempo así que se acercó hasta ella. Antes de que este tío llegase su relación era mucho mejor.

- Ey… ¿que haces?-preguntó sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Ella disimuló, dejó de mirarlos y bajó la cabeza.

- Nada...Es sólo que… no sé…no me fío mucho de esta gente. Esa tía me da mala espina.

- ¿Que tía? ¿La rubia?

- No… esa - dijo mirando otra vez donde Sawyer y Kate seguían hablando. - No se por que están prácticamente todo el día juntos y cuando él no la ve no hace más que mirarle''

- Vaya parece que la tienes vigilada.- dijo escondiendo su malestar ante esa situación - Ni que estuvieras celosa o algo así - Su cara cambió

- ¿Pero que dices?- dijo ella fingiendo mal su sorpresa.

- Te gusta ¿no?- dijo casi apretando los dientes. Amber bajó la cabeza. Eso no parecía buena señal.

- Creo que es más que eso- dijo con una sonrisa leve finalmente levantando la cabeza otra vez mirándole a los ojos.

- Oh… dijo sin palabras. ¡Se había enamorado!….hijo de puta ahora sí que iba a tener su merecido... haría una de sus excursiones para sugerir que no se andasen con chiquitas y que no se le quitasen del medio con un solo disparo…tenían que recrearse con él. ¿Quién coño se creía que era?….le dejaron vivir con ellos y ni siquiera hacía caso de sus planes, maldita sea hasta ahora él había sido el líder junto a Amber y al poco tiempo ya le había sustituido por un puto cateto sureño. Aún le hervía la sangre pero se calmó para poder seguir la conversación después del silencio que se había creado entre los dos.

- Igual deberías decírselo - hubiera preferido cortarse un dedo antes de decir eso pero tenía que saber hasta que punto estaba dispuesta para con ese tipo.

- Puede que lo haga - dijo segura de que no lo iba a hacer ni muerta. Había estado observando a esos dos el suficiente tiempo para darse cuenta de que algo había entre ellos. Cuando volvió a mirar Jason ya se había ido.

Después de la pequeña conversación con Kate, Sawyer fue directo hacia Walter. Sabía que probablemente no hubiera averiguado nada mas pero tenía que preguntárselo.

- ¿Alguna novedad?

- ¡No!... quiero decir sí… pero aún es pronto, muy pronto para sacar conclusiones si algo he aprendido en mi trabajo es a no sacar conclusiones precipitadas porque los resultados pueden ser nefastos y si no pregúntaselo a mis ratas de laboratorio. Sólo puedo decirte que… he retomado una teoría que estuve investigando durante años…creo que ese es el camino….sí, ese es el camino - dijo nervioso de pura excitación. -Necesito tu ayuda.-

- ¿Mi ayuda? - Dijo James sorprendido -… como quieras jefe pero que sepas que la física no es lo mío….lo aprobaba por los pelos.

- No…esos sueños… ¿puedes contármelos?

- ¿Mis sueños?, ¡Pero que coño tendrá que ver eso! Déjate de chorradas, esto es serio Walter… - Dijo serio alzando levemente la voz.

- No te haces una idea de lo serio que es - respondió Walter abrumado. -Necesito que me los cuentes, son importantes… imprescindibles para saber que estoy en lo cierto con mi teoría - James se tranquilizó y al ver la cara de Walter supo que hablaba totalmente en serio.

- Esta bien… ¿te los cuento de forma cronológica o como me salgan? - dijo bromeando.

- De forma cronológica por favor - respondió Walter concentrado ahora en sus notas.

- Bueno pues en el primero iba corriendo por un callejón siguiendo a alguien, no se a quien. La cuestión es que entré en un almacén, el tipo al que seguía me atacó y me dejó inconsciente. Desperté y había otra persona que no lograba distinguir, no podía ver la cara de ninguno de ellos…uno de ellos estaba dispuesto a pegarme un tiro. El segundo - dijo haciendo memoria - estaba sentado en un coche con unos papeles con una dirección que no había oído en mi vida lo único que se es que estaba muy enfadado pero ese papel era como si fuera lo que siempre he buscado.

- ¿Y que buscabas?

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? En ese momento me desperté - mintió descaradamente porque sabía que esa dirección le iba a llevar al hombre que arruinó su vida. Pero no estaba dispuesto a soltar esa información. - A ver ...el tercer sueño…estaba en casa y tenía una herida en la cabeza y las manos manchadas de sangre…luego recuerdo una mujer …pero ahora no consigo ver su cara… me ayudaba con la herida. El cuarto es….parecido al primero… justo antes de que el tipo me dejara KO y el ultimo que he tenido ha sido anoche…estaba en un restaurante y hablaba con una mujer que trabajaba allí y parece que nos llevábamos bien. - Walter le miraba fijamente -Eso es todo- dijo simplemente

- ¿Y esa mujer era la misma que la del otro sueño?''

- Pues… no lo sé…ya te he dicho que ahora tengo borrosa su imagen.- Walter se quedó pensativo- puede que sea una mujer que haya sido importante para ti, ¿has estado enamorado alguna vez?

- ¿y eso que coño tiene que ver?

- Pues porque si se trata de la misma mujer tiene que ser una mujer que te haya marcado de alguna manera

- ¿Y si no se trata de la misma mujer?

- Pues diría que eres un ligón - respondió Walter sonriendo - Me vas a responder o no….

- Sí lo he estado ¿vale? - Dijo de mala gana.

- ¿De quién?

- Y a ti que te importa…. ¿acaso eso es importante para tu teoría?

- Bueno aun no lo sé…es pronto para decirlo.

- Pues ala… tu dale a tus cuadernos.

El día había transcurrido como todos los demás…aburridos. Había estado leyendo con Caroline, estuvieron comiendo, lo cierto es que fue muy buena idea en ir a ese supermercado porque tenía comida para un regimiento Carol como siempre se había echado su siesta y ya de paso él la acompañó. y cuando se quiso dar cuenta por lo visto ya estaba prácticamente anocheciendo. Se sentó en la cama y fue a despertar a la pequeña pero no estaba en la cama. Se levantó buscándola…miró en todas partes. Preguntó a Walter pero estaba tan en sus cosas que no tenía ni idea de donde estaba la niña. Se acercó a Amber.

- Amber. ¿Has visto a Caroline?

- Sí, se ha ido con tu amiga

- ¿Con Kate?

- La misma.

- Gracias. - Se dio la vuelta para salir en su busca cunado notó el brazo de Amber.

- ¿Podemos hablar?- tenía el gesto serio y la podía notar algo nerviosa. Él asintió y la miró expectante porque nunca en este tiempo la había visto así.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - preguntó preocupado

- Verás…es que necesito decirte algo

- Dispara

- Yo… no me fío de esa tía -dijo finalmente -Claire…es rara…

- Sí que lo es… si la hubieras conocido antes…te sorprenderías. No lo ha pasado muy bien así que tendremos que darla un voto de confianza. A mí en su día me lo dieron y mira…tampoco he acabado tan mal - dijo sonriendo. Amber también sonreía -Bueno creo que voy a buscar a la mocosa, luego no vemos - dijo guiñándola un ojo

- Hasta luego.

Esto era increíble….ahora que había decidido tener poco o nada que ver con el genero femenino todas parecían intentar acercarse a él, No le pasó inadvertida la forma En que Amber estaba actuando con él… sabía que a ella le gustaba y a él también le gustaba pero no de la misma forma. Se llevaban bien y hasta tenían cierto punto de amistad era algo que sólo una vez había tenido con una mujer y las cosas no acabaron saliendo bien. Y luego estaba Kate… la vio cambiada aquella noche en su misión con los cuadernos de Walter… se besaron y mentiría si dijese que no lo deseaba pero no podía hacerlo. No estaba dispuesto a empezar algo que acabaría llegando a ninguna parte, no estaban emocionalmente estables para intentar nada acababa de perder a Jack y no estaba seguro de sus intenciones… puede que solo se sintiera sola o algo así. Pero estaba seguro…la seguía queriendo con todo su ser pero no iba a entrar otra vez en ese juego. Llego hasta donde estaban… parecía que Kate estaba enseñándola a hacerse una trenza.

- Buff esto es muy difícil

- No seas exagerada - dijo Kate riendo -Sólo es cuestión de práctica.

- Oye Kate…

- Dime

- ¿Tienes novio? -La pregunta la pilló fuera de juego.

- Bueno lo tenía…- respondió con tristeza -… pero murió.

- Lo siento…yo no quería que te pusieras triste - Kate sonrió quitando importancia al asunto- no te preocupes-

- ¿Le querías verdad? - Kate asintió - y estabas enamorada de él a que sí - Kate guardó silencio. Sí le quería claro que sí pero ¿enamorada?. Estaba enamorada de lo que Jack representaba de la idea que ella misma se había creado pero esa imagen se había distorsionado mostrándola el verdadero Jack. En su día se había reído de Sawyer aquella vez cuando dijo que Jack y él no eran tan distintos. Y sí que lo eran… muy distintos pero aun así les quería a los dos porque se puede querer a dos personas pero enamorarse….solo lo estaba de uno y eso no cambio cuando estaba con Jack ni tampoco lo cambió el tiempo que estuvo separada de él pensando que estaba muerto así, al menos, le parecía mas fácil intentar seguir con su vida. Jack era bueno, la quería y ella le quería a él pero todo se fue a la mierda ese día…

- ¿Qué tal Chicas? - dijo Sawyer rompiendo el silencio que se había creado. Tenía que decir algo porque no podía soportar la respuesta que Kate iba a dar. Vale que no quisiera jugar su juego pero no soportaría escuchar de su boca que estaba enamorada del doc.

- Hola - dijo Carol sonriendo -ahora eres tú el que duerme como un tronco.

- No me extraña…creo que me lo has contagiado - La niña soltó una risita.

- Llegas a tiempo para la sesión de peluquería - dijo Kate recompuesta de la pregunta de Carol

- Que dices… no me pongo una de esas cosas ni de broma…bastante tuve con los experimentos de Pocahontas. ¿Por qué no vas donde Walter? - dijo a la niña - creo que le he dejado algo preocupado…no sabíamos donde estabas - la niña se levantó y se fue.

- Perdona debería haberte avisado pero como estabas dormido…no quise despertarte.

- No importa…. El caso es que tengo noticias… he tenido unos sueños bastantes raros.

- No seas pervertido…no quiero que me los cuentes - dijo riendo

- No es ese tipo de sueño pero cuando les tenga ya te los contaré - dijo sabiendo que ella iba a hacer un gesto de disgusto. La contó todo lo que había soñado al igual que hizo con Walter.

- ¿Y quién es esa mujer misteriosa?

- Otra igual…y yo que sé… tengo borrosa su cara y la del tipo al que perseguía.

- ¿Crees que puede ser Juliet? - preguntó en voz baja. Sawyer reaccionó ante esto.

- ¿y qué tiene que ver ella en esto? Está muerta.

- Ya lo sé pero ¿y si tu subconsciente te la esta jugando y sólo son simples sueños? ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros?

- Puede ser… pero no se, me dijo que esos sueños son importantes para una teoría que lleva estudiando años. A saber… esperaremos un poco a ver si se aclara un poco más ahora que le he contado mis sueños, luego le preguntaremos'.

- Vale…James... ¿Podemos hablar?

- ¿Pero qué día es hoy? ¿El día de las confidencias? - dijo riendo…Kate no sabía a que venía eso.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Antes Amber me ha hecho la misma pregunta - Kate notó que algo se revolvía en su estómago. Por lo visto Amber había pasado al ataque.

- ¿ Y de que habéis hablado? - ¿Estaba celosa? esto era increíble…. Cuando regresó a La Isla se encontró con Juliet y ahora fuera de La Isla se encontraba con Amber… ¿siempre tenía que tenerlo todo tan difícil? y encima no ayudaba mucho el hecho de que Amber tenía cierto parecido con Juliet así que tampoco le sorprendía que Sawyer se sintiera atraído por ella.

- Nada importante - dijo quitando hierro al asunto - sólo desconfía de Claire… aunque tampoco es de extrañar.

- Claire está mucho mejor, solo es cuestión de tiempo - Hizo una pequeña pausa -…Yo quería hablarte de lo de aquel día, cuando fuimos a buscar de los cuadernos de Walter.

- Mira Kate…no pasa nada ¿vale? Surgió así pero no tenemos que darle más importancia de la que tiene. Así que no te preocupes solo fue un beso… no volverá a pasar - Kate le miraba esperando que se tratara de una broma o algo así. Esperó y no vio ninguna sonrisa ni comentario fuera de lugar. Lo estaba diciendo en serio.

- No es eso… yo no me arrepiento de lo que pasó…sólo quiero decirte que…- no siguió hablando porque vio una expresión que nunca había visto en el rostro de James.

Justo a espaldas de Kate vio como a cámara lenta una llamarada que salía de una de las tiendas que había a su espalda. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar y cuando menos se lo esperaba vio como Kate era empujada por la onda expansiva en su dirección. La intentó agarrar para evitar que cayera al suelo pero él también estaba siendo empujado por la misma onda. Su cabeza se golpeó con fuerza contra el suelo mientras su cuerpo servía de amortiguación para Kate. La oscuridad ahora se había adueñado de su mente.


	21. Chapter 21

Buenas noches a todos…. Por si alguien se lo preguntaba…sigo viva …..Hoy sólo os dejo un capitulo porque se me ha hecho tarde- Espero que alguien siga leyendo y os animo a dejar algún comentario acepto criticas, piropos, correcciones, dinero en metálico o por paypal, no me importa.

CAPITULO 21

La Comida china que pidieron como cena la había sentado de maravilla. Mientras comían Sawyer no hacía mas que hacerla preguntas de todo lo relacionado con el caso. Era increíble porque a medida que iba contándoselo la parecía mentira, era como haber vivido dos realidades porque se acordaba perfectamente. La acusaron de haber matado a un hombre y ella era inocente. Trevor. No era mal tío y desde luego no se merecía morir y menos así. La explosión se debió de escuchar por todo el pueblo porque cuando ella llegó los vecinos se agolpaban a los alrededores. Miró hacia el porche y vio a su madre abatida llorando, sin duda se había dado un susto de muerte sin contar con el hecho de que se llevaba muy bien con Trevor. Él estaba a su lado. Dios… era increíble el deseo que tenía de que el verdadero fiambre fuera ese desgraciado de Wayne. Su padre. La miraba fijamente mientras acariciaba con delicadeza la mano de su madre. Y no era porque no se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza en algún momento pero, por una vez, pensó en las consecuencias que la podía traer hacerlo. No le iba a dar la satisfacción de ver como ella misma destruía su propia vida. No lo había conseguido en estos años y no lo iba a conseguir ahora. Pero ahí estaba, a su lado…intentando calmar su dolor. El muy hijo de puta le hacía la vida imposible, llegaba borracho día sí y día también sin contar con los extraños golpes que su madre recibía, según ella, de la puerta de la cocina. Las primeras veces la mentira funcionó pero a medida que Kate iba creciendo se dio cuenta de la realidad. Su madre estaba atrapada y ella misma había sido la causante de su cautiverio. Le amaba a pesar de lo que hacía, eso a Kate nunca le entró en la cabeza. '' Una no elige a quien ama, Kate'' pero aún así. ¿Cómo podía alguien amar a un monstruo así? Las cosas se estaban tranquilizando…Kate ya empezaba a convertirse en una pequeña mujer. Pero aunque las palizas ya no eran el pan de cada día había algo raro. Era la forma de mirarla, le ponía enferma así que no tardó mucho en largarse de ese lugar. Había conseguido compartir piso con su amiga Beth... Si su madre era feliz...La dejaría serlo…había intentado muchas veces que se fuera con ella pero Diane nunca hacía caso…le partió el alma el día de su marcha. No podía evitar sentirse culpable por dejar así a su madre pero no tenía más opciones. Solo tenía dos opciones… dejar esa casa e intentar seguir con su vida o cargarse a ese borracho tiñoso que tenía como padre. Era su verdadero padre y la miraba de una forma no propia de un padre aunque dudaba si en realidad él tenía idea de su paternidad. Había optado por la primera con todo el dolor del mundo pero no podía dejar que destruyeran su vida. Si Wayne pegaba a su madre y ella no hacía nada…era imposible para Kate lograr ayudarla. Diane debía darse cuenta ella misma. No puedes ayudar a quien no quiere ayuda.

La cuestión es que llevaba apenas un año viviendo con Beth cuando todo eso pasó. Poco a poco iba poniendo en orden su vida. Habían pasado dos días del accidente en el taller de Wayne cuando escuchó como llamaban a la puerta. Era una llamada insistente. Finalmente abrió la puerta.

- Buenos días, ¿es usted Katherine Austen?

- Sí, soy yo - respondió confundida

- Queda detenida por el asesinato de Trevor Smith. - Todo pasó muy rápido, no la dio tiempo a pensar nada, simplemente fue arrastrada de su casa a la comisaría sin saber si realmente contaban con alguna prueba…cosa que dudaba porque era imposible que hubiera tal cosa. Ella era inocente. Llegaron a la comisaría y la dejaron sola en una pequeña sala de interrogatorio. Al poco tiempo la puerta se abrió.

- Bueno bueno… ¿que tenemos aquí? La pequeña Katie- dijo uno de los policías mientras la miraba con una sonrisa torcida. - Estás en un buen lío.

- ¿Quiero saber que pruebas tienen contra mí? -Dijo ella tajante.

- Tenemos tu ADN en el lugar del crimen.

- Vaya que listo eres…he ido muchas veces allí, seguro que si buscáis un poco mejor encontrarías miles de mis huellas dactilares. ¿No tenéis algo mas fuerte que eso? - El agente Morris la miró unos segundos antes de decir con media sonrisa…

- Tenemos un testigo y su declaración de los hechos.

-¿Ah si? - preguntó divertida. Esto era increíble menudo farol se estaba tirando como si fuese tan estúpida de caer en eso. No pudo más con la curiosidad y preguntó. -¿Y quien es ese testigo?

- Wayne te vio, Katie…sabía lo vuestro - Kate se quedó blanca. No había servido de nada el haberse ido de esa casa….finalmente el muy cabrón estaba consiguiendo destrozarla la vida. Volvió a la realidad. Aguantó los nervios.

- ¿y que te ha dicho exactamente? - preguntó curiosa.

- Sabemos que Trevor y tú os veíais. Que tú querías que dejase a su mujer para poder vivir juntos. Pero Trevor no quiso. Te vio salir esa misma tarde en el taller y unas horas después el taller explotó con Trevor dentro… blanco y en botella.

-¡ Eso no es cierto!- dijo sin poder contener la rabia -… por el amor de Dios si Trevor podía ser mi padre, era un buen hombre y no teníamos nada solo intentaba ayudarme.

-¿Ayudarte con que? - preguntó curioso.

- Ya sabes por que - dijo mirándole fríamente. Morris y Wayne eran amigos hace mucho tiempo y estaba segura que sabía lo que pasaba en esa casa pero, como la mayoría de la gente, miraba hacia otro lado. Menos Trevor, él intentó ayudar y su recompensa fue la muerte.

- Entonces tu eres inocente ¿no? - dijo riéndose -No eres la primera vez que escucho esa frase a alguien que acabo de detener, preciosa - dijo mientras salía por la puerta, se dio la vuelta -… deberías llamar a un abogado….lo vas a necesitar.

- ¡Hijo de puta!- dijo Sawyer al escuchar como Kate hablaba de lo que había pasado. - Menudo policía de mierda….ni siquiera se dignó en investigar, escucho a tu padre y te sentenció - dijo fuera de sí. Kate sonrió un poco al verle así… la situación era demasiado extraña. Ahí estaba contándole su vida a Sawyer, una vida que había ''vivido''y que nunca había contado a nadie pero que era muy parecida a la que realmente vivió y que en realidad es la suya y esa tampoco se la contó a nadie… pero esta vida no era suya aunque tantos recuerdos a veces conseguían confundirla.

- Bueno eso ya está en el pasado.

- Sí, está en el pasado…pero en el presente te están buscando por asesinato…un asesinato que no cometiste. Escucha…. Mañana por la mañana tengo que ir a la comisaría…el jefe quiere hablar de tu pequeño asalto, intentaré que me den tu caso o que, al menos, pueda estar en la investigación. Puedo probar que esos cuatro policías paletos se equivocaron y llevaron a cabo una mierda de investigación y que su puto asesino sigue vivito y coleando por donde le da la gana.

- No tiene por que hacerlo - dijo Kate tocada por la ayuda que la estaba brindando sin conocerla de nada. Tenía la pequeña esperanza de que eso fuera el principio y que, con el tiempo, consiguiera recordarla. - Pero no te va a servir de nada…cuando mi madre enfermó, Wayne desapareció. A saber donde estará.

- Bueno…pues que bien que sea detective- dijo James sarcásticamente

- James… gracias…por todo. Te estás jugando tu trabajo por ayudarme y ni siquiera me conoces.

- Pecosa… haría lo que fuera por ayudar a una damisela en apuros- dijo sonriendo. Kate sonrió. Era increíble, aunque le viera cambiado seguía siendo el mismo. Se preguntaba si su historia seguiría igual o si había cambiado como en su caso. ¿Sus padres estarían muertos?

Después de seguir poniéndole al tanto con su versión de los hechos y que tan diferente era de el ya famoso expediente de Katherine Austen, decidieron que era hora de dormir. James solo tenía una habitación así que se la cedió mientras él se quedaba en la sala mirando algunas copias que hizo del informe. No podía creer en la chapuza de trabajo policial que habían hecho esos tipejos. Se pasó toda la noche mirando ese informe, lo dejó horas después y puso la televisión…no podía dormir. Hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

No podía creer lo bien que había dormido esa noche y eso que se habían acostado muy tarde. Abrió los ojos y al principio la costó situarse pero ahí estaba. En la habitación de Sawyer…James…tenía que habituarse a llamarle así porque no sabía si ahora seguía haciéndose llamar así. Era una habitación normal… nada del otro mundo… tenía unas fotos en la cómoda….así decidió levantarse y echar un vistazo al parecer anoche estaba demasiado cansada porque ni siquiera las había visto. En una de las fotos estaba de uniforme seguramente el día que salió de la academia de policía. Estaba muy joven. Nunca le había visto así y no pudo evitar pensar como era con esa edad…seguro que no había cambiado mucho a como es ahora…había mas fotos… en una especie de fiesta estaba con Miles y Ana Lucía. Estaban posando para la foto y Ana estaba demasiado cariñosa para su gusto. Al verlos así recordó lo que Jack le dijo sobre como Ana logró quitarle el arma a Sawyer. Y también recordaba como Ana le miró en comisaría así que no pudo evitar pensar que puede que en esta realidad y trabajando juntos pudiera pasar algo entre ellos. Aunque no era la única porque recordaba como una tía se abalanzó sobre él cunado estaban a punto de salir hacia el aeropuerto. - ¡Maldita sea! Era Amber - dijo en voz baja. En su momento su cara le fue familiar pero como la tía la miraba en plan estupendo no lo dio más importancia. Había otra foto… de una mujer rubia, de ojos azules de una intensidad increíble. Sonreía don dulzura hacia la cámara. Pensó que igual era algún tipo de novia o algo así pero se fijo en la ropa de la mujer… debía de ser su madre…sí no había duda…esos ojos eran demasiado familiares para ella como para no darse cuenta del parecido que tenían con los de James. Era su madre. Pero no había foto del padre. Puede que solo muriese su padre y su madre viviese tranquilamente en Tennessee. Necesitaba saber más de él pero no sabía si preguntarle…sería raro porque se acababan de conocer pero puede que por esa misma razón fuese una buena idea sacar el tema… supuestamente era una desconocida que le iba a preguntar por algo de lo que no tenía conocimiento. Sin más abrió la puerta sin pensar en que aun era temprano aunque tampoco mucho. Dio por hecho de que estaría levantado...Pero no era así. Estaba tumbado en el sofá, estaba sin camisa y no se había molestado ni en ponerse un pijama...Con los vaqueros parecía tener suficiente. La televisión estaba encendida, la imagen estaba congelada así que supuso que estaba viendo una película y acabó dando la pausa con el mando que ahora parecía estar clavado en sus riñones. Estaba boca arriba con un mechón de pelo sobre los ojos, se arrodilló frente a él y le miró mientras dormía, tenía el gesto relajado y recordaba como, las pocas veces que durmieron juntos, ella le miraba mientras dormía…para ella era algo muy íntimo porque pensaba que pocas mujeres podían haberle visto así. No pudo evitar apartar ese mechón de pelo que parecía nublarla la imagen.

- El acoso sexual a un agente de la ley esta penado en este estado ¿lo sabías? - dijo Sawyer sin abrir los ojos. Kate apartó la mano sobresaltada. Al final los abrió y pudo verla ruborizada porque la había pillado con las manos en la masa. Kate no tardó en recuperar su gesto.

- También esta penado el acoso sexual al que me sometiste ayer- dijo devolviéndosela.

- Vamos… no seas exagerada…solo te pedí un simple beso. Además… si tanto te molestó….puedes denunciarme- dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Ela se sentó a su lado.

- Yo no soy de las que denuncian…soy mas de las que actúan.

- Mmm...… eso me gusta.

''-Papa ¿está bien si una persona hace algo por el bien de la familia aunque no diga inmediatamente lo que es.? -¿Te refieres a una sorpresa? -Sí -Ni tú ni yo conocemos a esa persona ¿verdad? -No es justo que me lo preguntes. -De acuerdo no te lo preguntaré. Supongo que está bien siempre y cuando esa persona no haga nada malo -Esa persona no está haciendo nada malo. Es como si buscase tesoros enterrados. -Creo que no hay nada de malo en eso pero debo decir que me parece una perdida de tiempo. -Supongo ''

- ¿Pero que estabas viendo?- preguntó Kate divertida al ver como James sin querer al sentarse quitó la pausa al DVD.  
>- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde está el mando? - Kate ahora mismo se estaba partiendo de risa sobre todo al ver la cara de James al ver que ella tenía el mando<br>- ¿Estabas viendo la casa de la pradera? dijo sin poder contener la risa.  
>- Dame el mando pecosa - pero Kate no le hacía caso así que decidió quitárselo con sus propias manos. Kate se resistía, forcejearon, ahora Kate estaba tumbada en el sofá muerta de risa mientras James la quitaba el mando de las manos. Al dejar de notar el mando en sus manos Kate le miró. Estaba encima de ella con el mando en la mano y una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa. Ahora él la miraba a ella. Lo cierto es que estaban en una posición algo comprometida por así decir. Sus miradas se cruzaron y se fueron acercando más y mas…era inevitable y exactamente como les pasó anoche en el baño. Pero esta vez nada les detuvo y se besaron dejando olvidado el mando a distancia que seguía en la mano de Sawyer. Kate acarició su rostro mientras la besaba era como volver a los viejos tiempos en La Isla, era una sensación que nunca había logrado olvidar, ni siquiera en esos tres años que estuvieron separados y, al parecer, en esta dimensión él tenía el mismo efecto en ella. Pareció que James recobró el conocimiento cuando se apartó de ella.<p>

- Perdona… no sé que me ha pasado- dijo casi con timidez y sin entender muy bien la atracción que sentía hacia ella, era una atracción que iba mas allá de lo meramente sexual. Y eso le asustó. Kate parecía algo decepcionada ante su reacción.

- No pasa nada…ambos somos adultos solteros y uno no besa si uno no quiere- '' ¿pero que tontería acabas de decir Kate?'' Pensó sin saber que otra cosa decir. ¿Y si no estaba soltero? Puede que tuviera novia o algo así.

Mientras Laura Ingalls seguía con sus pequeños sueños despierta después de hablar con su padre, James cayó en la cuenta de que seguía teniendo el mando en la mano así que lo apagó.

- Solía verlo de pequeño. Me trae muchos recuerdos - sonriendo con un cierto nivel de timidez. Kate sabía a que se refería porque se lo había contado en La Isla.

- Espero que sean buenos recuerdos- dijo con la esperanza de conseguir ciertos detalles de su vida

- Lo son. Solía ver la serie con mi madre. Sobre todo cuando me ponía malo.

- ¿Cómo se llama tu madre?

- Mary – respondió.

- ¿Es la mujer de la foto que tienes en tu habitación?

- Sí.

- Es muy guapa y te pareces a ella.

- Sí que lo era- dijo perdido en los recuerdos.

- ¿Era?

- Sí…murió hace años, cuando era un crío.

- Lo siento, no quería abrir viejas heridas- dijo apenada al saber que su vida tampoco había sido muy diferente.

- No te preocupes…no lo sabías. - Hizo una pausa. - Mira, voy a pegarme una ducha y me voy a la comisaría a ver que puedo hacer.

- ¿Y que hago yo mientras tanto?- James se paró cuando iba ya de camino al baño.

- No lo sé…. - Hizo una pausa y sacó a pasear una de sus sonrisas -…puedes ver La casa de la pradera si quieres.

- Muy gracioso - dijo Kate sin poder evitar sonreír ante la broma. Eso era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él. Siempre conseguía hacerla reír incluso si las cosas no estaban muy bien. Como aquella vez en las jaulas cuando ese tal Tom la encerró allí por primera vez.

Ya en comisaría…se dirigió al despacho del jefe y hablaron sobre lo ocurrido con su fugitiva. Le hicieron muchas preguntas de las que salió airoso….era increíble la capacidad de mentir que tenía. Era como un don. Habían aclarado todo el tema y él no estaba bajo ninguna sospecha de haberla ayudado a escapar ni nada por el estilo. Todo estaba listo.

- Bueno jefe pues cuando quieras me pongo a ello.

- No, James. Estas fuera del caso.

-¡¿Qué?

- Esa tía te dejó inconsciente… está involucrado es mejor asignar el caso a otro. ''No te haces una idea de lo involucrado que estoy '' pensó mientras recordaba la escena de esta mañana en el sofá.

- ¿A quién se lo vas a dar?

- A Miles.

- Pero puedo trabajar con él y si, en algún momento, ve que se me va la pinza se lo va a decir y entonces yo mismo me retiraré del caso- El jefe Brody parecía estar pensándoselo

- Está bien… pero no quiero movidas raras ¿entendido?

- Claro jefe.

Repasó otra vez el informe, esta vez junto a Miles. Al principio se rió de él por dejar que una tía le dejara KO pero no tardaron en ponerse manos a la obra.

- Joder macho esto es como una telenovela. Por lo visto el padre de esta tía es ese tal Wayne pero ella tiene el apellido de otro tío, Samuel Austen. Su padre no la reconoce como hija, si es que sabe que es su hija, porque ya lo que veas….y su padrastro le da su apellido.

- Puede que debamos empezar por ahí - dijo James.

- ¿Por ese Wayne?

- No, por su padre. Samuel - es el que Kate siempre consideró como su padre por mucho que el ADN dijera lo contrario. Al menos eso mismo le contó anoche - Por lo visto es militar…Le llamaré a ver que puede contarme.- dijo mientras cogía el teléfono.

- Vale, voy a ver si Dana puede ayudarme para ver el historial del Sr. Samuel y ya de paso a ver si te consigo una cita con ella.

- Como quieras- respondió James sin hacerle el mas mínimo caso y sin enterarse a que había dicho que sí. El teléfono daba llamada y no tardaron mucho en cogerle.

- Sargento Mayor Samuel Austen

- Buenos días, Detective James Ford de LAPD. Hace unos días detuve a su hija cunado chocó contra mi coche

- Dios mío… ¿está bien?

- Sí, no se preocupe está muy bien. El caso es que me encargaron llevarla de vuelta a Iowa pero en el camino fuimos asaltados por unos tipos que la ayudaron a escapar.''

-'' Bueno supongo que se la da bien hacerlo. ¿Por qué me llama?''

-'' Verá, tengo que investigar su fuga y traerla de vuelta''

-''¿y que tiene eso que ver conmigo?''

-'' Necesito que me cuento lo sucedido, hasta donde usted sepa- Hubo un silencio.

- ¿Sr. Austen?

-¿Para que quiere saber eso? No tiene nada que ver con lo que le han mandado investigar.

- Escúcheme bien. Creo que en su caso se cometieron muchos errores….demasiados diría yo. No creo que su hija matase a ese hombre y necesito que me diga donde está Wayne Janssen- Dijo bajando la voz para evitar que cualquier cotilla pudiera escucharle.

- Creo que ya no está en Iowa… la última vez que estuve allí me dijeron que se había ido a Los Ángeles después de que Diane enfermara ¿la va a ayudar?- preguntó esperanzado.

- Ya lo estoy haciendo

-¿Sabe donde está? - preguntó Samuel.

- Sí -

- Quiero verla.

- No puede ser… sería muy sospechoso que hiciera un viaje desde Iowa hasta LA en este momento.

- No estoy en Iowa, estoy en Fresno. Tengo unos días libres y además… no tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie así que nadie se va a preguntar donde voy o dejo de ir.

- Está bien - dijo viendo como Miles se acercaba - Estaremos en contacto - dijo colgando el teléfono justo a tiempo.

-¿Qué has averiguado?- preguntó Miles.

- Nada interesante. Estos militares son unos cabrones, no se salva uno. Creen que todos somos sus reclutas y nos tratan como si no fuéramos nadie.

- Tú como siempre… haciendo amigos - respondió Miles -… esta tía lo tiene jodido macho…en cuanto la pillen no volverá a ver la luz del día. Homicidio, agresión a un oficial y una fuga en toda regla….y eso hay que sumarlo a sus otras actividades.

- ¿Has leído el informe? preguntó James.

- No.

- Pues léelo cuanto antes- dijo sabiendo que su compañero se daría cuenta de lo mismo que hizo él.

Es cierto eso que dicen de que el tiempo vuela porque sin que se diesen cuenta ya eran casi las cuatro de la tarde. Así que recordando que tenía la nevera prácticamente vacía, compró algo de comer de camino a casa. Justo cuando ya había llegado al descansillo de su casa y estaba a punto de sacar las llaves alguien le agarró por detrás.

- ¡Joder! Que susto me has dado

- Vaya últimamente estas de lo mas asustadizo guapo- dijo Amber. James se dio la vuelta ahora se estaban mirando y Amber cada vez se acercaba mas a él de forma sugerente acercándose peligrosamente arrinconándole contra su propia puerta. ''Vaya si has comprado comida…que tal si entramos y nos saltamos la comida y pasamos directamente al postre…''

- Estoy cansado Amber…voy a comer algo y me piro a dormir- y no era mentira la cara que tenía saltaba a la vista de que no podía con el alma.

- Entonces creo que tendré que venir más a menudo para cuidar de ti. Nunca has estado cansado para mí.

- Escucha… déjame hoy día de descanso- dijo de forma picarona -… mañana tendrás el postre que quieras - dijo mientras la besaba aunque Amber comenzó a profundizar el beso mientras bajaba de forma peligrosa su mano hasta la hebilla de los pantalones de James. James se separó

- He dicho mañana, encanto…no te adelantes o mañana te dejaré sin postre. - Amber puso cara de fastidio pero obedeció

James entró en casa y vio a Kate sentada en el sofá haciendo zapping en la televisión.

- Cariño…estoy en casa- dijo bromeando. - He traído algo de comer - Kate se había levantado y estaba viendo que clase de comida había traído.

- ¿Y no vamos a tener nada de postre?

- ¿Qué?...yo… no sabía que te gustaba así que no he traído nada. Mañana iré a hacer algo de compra así que hazme una lista con lo que necesites - dijo algo cortado. No podía ser… ¿les había oído?. Bueno y que si les había oído…lo de esa mañana solo fue un beso, se atraían sí porque cada uno puso lo suyo en ese beso pero no estaban casado….joder ni siquiera eran novios así que no tenía por que estar pensando en esto.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido? -Preguntó ajena a los pensamientos confusos de James.

- Bien… mi compañero va a leer tu expediente y si le conozco bien….se dará cuenta de que las piezas no encajan - Kate asintió -…yo he… llamado… a tu padre.

- ¿Qué?

- Me ha dicho que quiere verte. Tranquila sabe que eres inocente.

- Esa no es la cuestión. No puede verse involucrado en esto puede tener problemas en su trabajo.

- Maldita sea, que manía con los trabajos… ¿que tienes complejo de trabajadora de oficina de empleo?- Dijo sonriendo

- No quiero que sigas con esto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

- No investigues nada… te puede salir caro, además, no me importa. Solo quiero estar escondida un tiempo y luego cuando las cosas se calmen huiré.

- Pero eres inocente, no tienes por que esconderte. Cuando todo se aclare podrás ir donde quieras. Mañana voy a empezar a buscar a Wayne…tu padre me dijo que anda por aquí así que…

- No. No vas a buscarle.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que te voy a hacer caso?''

- Porque te lo estoy pidiendo- dijo suplicante. James pudo ver un rastro de temor casi pánico ante esa idea.

- Está bien - respondió. -Además no me han dado el caso, lo único que he podido hacer es hablar con tu padre. Miles lleva el caso así que no voy a poder hacer mucho y si le hago muchas preguntas sobre el caso puede empezar a sospechar - Mintió deliberadamente. Si pensaba que iba a dejar la investigación porque sí iba lista. Llegaría al fondo de todo esto, no podía permitir que la condenasen por algo que no había hecho…necesitaba hacerlo y haría cualquier cosa por ayudarla… aunque aún no sabía el por que de esa inmensa necesidad.


	22. Chapter 22

Bueno gente….yo sigo actualizando a mi irregular paso. Ya quedan poquitos capítulos, unos nueve para ser exactos. Espero haber conseguido mantener la intriga en estos capítulos sin parecer muy pesada. Gracias por leer.

CAPITULO 22

Sus oídos pitaban incesantemente, no se veía prácticamente nada…había humo, escombros y fuego….estaban rodeados de fuego casi por completo. Podía escuchar muchos gritos o puede que solo fueran un par de ellos no estaba segura. De repente todo le vino a la mente…recordaba una explosión a su espalda, recordaba la cara de pánico que tenía Sawyer…. - ¡Sawyer!- dijo casi en un suspiro cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sobre él, no se movía, estaba tumbado en el suelo boca arriba, parecía no respirar así que, ahora, el pánico se había apoderado de ella.

-¡Sawyer! Despierta…¡venga! No, nooo esto no puede estar pasando - musitaba mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

-''!James¡ - gritó Caroline mientras se acercaba hacia ellos sin reprimir la lágrimas que se habían adueñado de sus ojos. Kate la miró aterrorizada…esto ya era demasiado…no sabía que hacer y no quería que la niña le viera así.

-Cielo… tranquila…se va a poner bien…- dijo mientras comenzaba el masaje cardíaco. No sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo pero parece ser que los años que había pasado viendo Urgencias la habían servido para algo. La niña, mientras tanto, agarraba con fuerza la mano de James. Al poco tiempo Miles se acercó….había conseguido reunir a parte del grupo. Junto a él estaba Claire.

- Claire llévate a la cría de aquí- dijo Miles

-¡No!...Quiero quedarme- protestó sin éxito mientras Claire se la llevaba. Parecía que poco a poco iba recobrando el sentido común que pensaban que había perdido en esos tres años.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Miles.

-No lo sé estábamos hablando y de repente caí encima de Sawyer algo…algo ha explotado- respondió llorando de pura impotencia sin dejar de alternar el masaje cardiaco con las ventilaciones pulmonares. Miles la miró y luego miró Jim.

-Déjame…yo seguiré con eso.

- No, yo…. Tengo que hacerlo. No puedo perderlo Miles…no puedo…otra vez no- dijo llena de furia.

-No lo vamos a perder….venga sigue con las ventilaciones yo haré el masaje cardiaco-estuvieron así bastante tiempo no sabrían decir cuanto. Pero bajo su punto de vista era demasiado tiempo sin respirar y sabía que eso no era buena señal. Sin previo aviso…Sawyer comenzó a toser ante la mirada atónita de Miles y Kate. Sin darle más tiempo, Kate se abalanzó sobre él en un abrazo desesperado. James la devolvió el gesto mientras Miles les miraba. En un momento las miradas de ambos hombres se cruzaron. Miles tenía una sonrisa estúpida pintada en la cara al ver ese gesto entre ambos.

- ¡Joder!… ¿qué coño ha pasado?- Dijo mientras Kate seguía abrazada. Después de esas palabras se separaron.

- Ha habido una explosión- dijo esta vez Miles. Kate estaba sin palabras pero no dejaba de mirarle…casi le vuelve a perder. Sabía que aún tenía sentimientos a pesar del paso del tiempo pero este sentimiento era mucho más fuerte de lo que siempre creyó. Había perdido a su madre, había perdido a Jack… este sentimiento que palpitaba con fuerza en su corazón solo podía compararse aunque a otro nivel…con la noche en la que tuvo que despedirse de Aaron. Sabía que había sido estúpido hacer pensar a los demás que era su hijo…pero lo necesitaba. Al igual que necesitó a Sawyer ese tiempo...Pero él no estaba así que intentó sin éxito olvidarse de él y cuando volvió a verlo todo resurgió de las cenizas.

-¿Estás bien Pecas?-dijo preocupado.

-Sí… caí sobre ti así que me serviste para amortiguar el golpe-dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-¿¡Y Caroline?- preguntó sobresaltado.

-Tío esta con Claire - dijo Miles

-No te preocupes, está bien-dijo esta vez Kate mientras miraba en dirección donde estaba Claire con Caroline, vio como la pequeña se escapaba de sus manos y corría hacia James.

-¡James!- dijo llorando mientras se abrazaba con fuerza.- No te despertabas…. ¿por qué no te despertabas?

-Que puedo decir Pocahontas…es que estaba en la gloria, hacía mucho que no dormía tan bien. - Dijo sonriendo mientras Kate miraba emocionada esta extraña relación que tenían los dos. No entendía como podía pensar que no sería buen padre para Clementine. - Oye... como sigas así me vas a ahogar de verdad.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- respondió la niña sin sonreír - …casi me dejas sola- Sawyer se puso serio porque sabía exactamente por lo que la niña estaba pasando. Había perdido a su madre y estaba sola en el mundo.

-Bueno pero sigo aquí ¿no?- ahora la niña sonrió.- Miles… ¿cómo están los demás?

- No he podido encontrar a todos…algunos están bien y…otros…han….desaparecido.

- ¿Como que han desaparecido?... ¿quién ha desaparecido?

-Amber y… Walter- dijo en voz baja el nombre de Walter para que Caroline no lo escuchase. Kate y Sawyer se miraron. Perfecto precisamente el único que podía intentar arreglar todo este lío desaparece. ¿Podían tener más mala suerte?

-¡Eh!- gritaba Eric que venía corriendo desde la sala de vigilancia. Tenían que dar gracias a Dios por las cámaras de seguridad del exterior.- Tenemos que irnos rápido-dijo alterado…casi no podían seguir lo que decía, estaba muy acelerado - Ya vienen.

Hubo un cruce de miradas…James se puso en pie rápidamente. -Vamos….¡moveos! No tenemos tiempo que perder…iremos por la zona de los almacenes hacia mi coche- dijo mientras se reunían con los demás. Del grupo que eran, sólo quedaban unos pocos…la pareja adorable había sido aplastada por una viga que se había desprendido del techo, Oscar…todos estaban muertos menos Eric, Richard, Lapidus y ellos. A lo lejos vio a Jason. -Llévatelos abajo…ahora me reúno con vosotros - dijo a Miles sin apartar la mirada de es tío tan odioso. Estaba de rodillas en el suelo

-¡No! Sawyer….me quedo contigo- dijo Kate convencida.

-Escúchame…necesito que la lleves abajo… por favor- dijo con ojos suplicantes -… estaré allí en unos minutos y nos iremos de aquí todos juntos…necesito encontrar a Walter y también a Amber…no puedo dejarles atrás. A Caroline le gustas...te necesita- Kate no sabía que hacer - Confía un poco en mí Pecosa.

-De acuerdo pero como no estés abajo en unos minutos subiré a buscarte- dijo amenazante. Sawyer sonrió como gesto de que había captado el mensaje. Todos se fueron mientras podía escuchar a Carol gritando. Sawyer se dirigía casi corriendo hacia Jason

-Ey tío…parecía no escucharle así que se fue acercando más hasta que fue capaz de distinguir lo que estaba diciendo ¿Acaso hablaba solo?

-Lo siento mucho… esto no tenía que haber sido así…. Nadie debía sufrir ningún daño- Sawyer llegó a su altura.

-¿Con quién hablas? .Parece que…- dejo de hablar al ver esa escena. Jason estaba arrodillado y a su lado estaba Amber. Tenía una barra de hierro atravesada en el abdomen, por su boca salía sangre...No era médico pero sabía que eso no era buena señal. -Dios mío sigue viva- dijo en voz baja .Amber le miraba, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, James se arrodilló justo enfrente de Jason que seguía hablando y lloriqueando.

-James- dijo ella con dificultad

- No hables- Respondió sin saber muy bien que hacer así que hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la mente. La agarró la mano y vio como ella respondía ante ese gesto apretando con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Jason les miraba. Amber le hizo un gesto para que James se acercara y le dijo algo al oído. Su cara estaba llena de emociones que no sabía diferenciar muy bien. - No tienes que decir nada- dijo ella sonriendo. James se acercó a ella y la dio un beso. No sabía muy bien por que lo hizo, quizás fue porque se había quedado sin palabras y puede que también tuviese que ver el recuerdo de la muerte de Juliet. Nadie merecía morir solo, de esa manera y menos después de lo que le había dicho, este tiempo viviendo y sobreviviendo juntos…. Habían conseguido cierta normalidad dentro del desastre mundial que vivían… eran como una pequeña familia postiza que poco a poco fueron estrechando lazos… aunque unos eran más fuertes otros. Después del beso Amber sonrió y cerró los ojos mientras su mano perdía las fuerzas por completo. James la acarició la cara, tenía los ojos vidriosos.

-Has sido tú….tú la has matado- dijo Jason

-Pero ¿de qué coño estás hablando?

-Todo esto es por tu culpa...Ellos te quieren a ti….a ti y a ese viejo carcamal. Si no hubieras venido…ella…no se habría enamorado de ti y no estaría muerta. Tú la has matado- James le miraba fijamente. - Pero aun no es tarde…- dijo riéndose. -Ya vienen….y espero que sufras mucho. -James sumó dos y dos y su gesto se torció tanto que Jason dio unos pasos hacia atrás cuando vio que se acercaba hacia él.

-Tú has montado todo esto- era mas una afirmación que una pregunta - eres un hijo de puta….¿sabes a cuánta gente has matado? No solo me has puesto en peligro a mí…..ahora todos están en peligro y es culpa tuya…ella esta muerta por ti...si tanto la querías habérselo dicho. Has condenado a mi gente y a tu propia gente a muerte.

- Ellos me aseguraron de que nadie iba a salir herido- dijo en plan altivo

-Pues creo que te han mentido ¡gilipollas!. Derek y Sally, las tres bellezas, David, y Oscar…joder hasta el puto perro ha muerto- dijo fuera de sí mientras se abalanzaba hacia él.

James le empotró contra la pared como si estuvieran en un partido de fútbol americano, acto seguido le dio un izquierdazo que le hizo girar la cara así que aprovechó y le lanzó un derechazo…repitió la jugada porque le tenía arrinconado. James estaba fuera de sí, por este cabrón todos corrían peligro, sabía que esta gente no se iba a detener... en cuanto le vieran aparecer le dispararían sin hacer preguntas y sin tener en cuenta quien fuera a su lado. Siguió golpeándole y cuando creía que Jason acabaría en el suelo dejó de golpearle y, en un movimiento que no esperaba, Jason le clavó un cuchillo que siempre llevaba en el cinturón. Sawyer gritó de dolor...el muy hijo de puta le acababa de apuñalar. Él no tenía pensado matarle…le dejaría con vida para que sufriera toda su maldita vida sabiendo que fue culpable de la muerte de la mujer que amaba. No había peor castigo. Jason sacó el cuchillo y vio como la sangre salía a borbotones de su pecho.

- Creo que les voy a ahorrar el trabajo de matarte… ¿que prefieres morir desangrado o directamente te corto el cuello?- dijo sonriendo ampliamente obviamente disfrutando al máximo esta oportunidad.

-Pues yo creo que hay una tercera opción- dijo Kate entrando en escena mientras le apuntaba con un arma.

-Como no….esto ya es hasta poético…. La mujer viene a salvar a su enamorado….pues llegas tarde a la fiesta nena…te has perdido la declaración de amor- dijo con tono agrio. Kate no sabía a que se refería hasta que vio en el suelo el cuerpo sin vida de Amber. Claro, era una escena prácticamente a la de Juliet…si hasta se parecían físicamente. - Vaya…. Veo que a ti tampoco te ha pillado por sorpresa- Kate despertó y volvió a la realidad.

- ¡Tira ese cuchillo! -dijo gritando

- ¿Acaso crees que puedes darme desde esa distancia?- dijo de forma arrogante y sin dejar de sonreír mientras Sawyer seguía tendido en el suelo.

-Si quieres… hago la prueba-respondió amenazante. Jason sonrió

-No hace falta…ya he acabado aquí- dijo mientras tomaba impulso con el brazo dispuesto a rematarle clavándole el cuchillo en el cuello. Pero apenas tuvo tiempo cuando escuchó un disparo y por fin su sonrisa se borró para siempre. Calló encima de Sawyer con un tiro en la cabeza, ahora sus sangres se mezclaban sin remedio. Kate corrió hacia Sawyer….aún estaba consciente. Había sangre mucha sangre.

-¡Dios!… Sawyer- dijo mientras taponaba su herida, le miraba fuera de sí…estaba tranquilo…. ¿por qué coño estaba tan tranquilo? James se incorporó.

-No es nada Kate…. Vámonos de aquí antes de que sea tarde- dijo como si la cosa no fuera con él.

-Pero estás herido…necesitas ayuda.

-Pues tapona la herida, luego nos preocuparemos de eso- Kate le hizo caso y taponó la herida, parecía que sangraba menos pero aquello no paraba del todo.

-Hemos conseguido una furgoneta que tenían escondida y de aquí iremos directos a Los Ángeles.

Llegaron donde estaban los demás no sin pocas complicaciones, James cada vez estaba mas débil o eso le pareció a Kate. Todos le miraron asustados porque estaba prácticamente cubierto de sangre. Miles fue a ayudar para meterle en la furgoneta. Richard le echó un vistazo a la herida…era profunda pero parecía que no había alcanzado ningún órgano…dentro de la gravedad no tenía mal aspecto.

-'¿Por qué sangra tanto? -Pregunto Kate preocupada.

-No lo sé…pero estoy casi seguro de que no ha tocado ningún órgano importante. Tenemos que conseguir desinfectarle la herida y suturarla….como se infecte no lo va a pasar nada bien podía llegar a septicemia. La infección podría llegar a la sangre y de ahí a los órganos….y ya sería imposible hacer nada…- dijo Richard impotente de no poder hacer mucho más.

-En la isla le pasó lo mismo y se curó- dijo Kate

-Ya, pero no estamos en la isla Kate…. ¿Estás segura de que una septicemia se puede curar con los cuatro pastillas que le disteis? Se necesitan unos antibióticos determinados, suministrarle líquidos por vía intravenosa y oxigeno. La isla le curó como hizo con Locke. Porque eran candidatos y la isla los necesitaba-respondió Richard

-¿Y qué hacemos?- preguntó Miles.

- Pues lo que acabo de decir…desinfectarla y suturarla….y rezar para que no se complique.

- Yo… antes de marcharnos cogí el botiquín de Amber- dijo Claire interrumpiendo el pequeño silencio que se había formado en ese momento.

-Vámonos de aquí…- dijo Kate con prisas -…le atenderemos durante el viaje…no podemos quedarnos aquí. -Estaban prácticamente todos montados en la furgoneta cuando, de repente, comenzaron a disparar contra ellos. Frank y Eric cayeron fulminados por cuatro tiros, mientras Richard se cubrió detrás de una columna mientras les decía que se fueran. Kate y los demás dudaron pero vieron que cada vez se acercaban más y precisamente no eran pocos y con una niña con ellos no se lo pensaron demasiado. Miles arrancó la furgoneta mientras salían de allí quemando rueda. Mientras, por el espejo retrovisor, veía como Richard intentaba defenderse lanzando cuatro tiros de vez en cuando y en uno de los momentos en los que se preparaba para disparar…Miles vio como le dieron en el hombro luego se acercaron a él y le pegaron el tiro de gracia. Ahora solo quedaban Claire, Caroline, Miles, Kate y James si es que sobrevivía a su herida…''Y Walter….desaparecido'' pensaba Kate presionando la herida. Caroline le miraba fijamente en una esquina de la furgoneta sin decir nada pero con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Se va a poner bien Caroline- aseguró Kate a la niña. Caroline asintió sin dejar de mirarle…ahora había perdido el conocimiento. Entre Claire y Kate le desinfectaron la herida y la suturaron. Cuando acabaron Claire fue donde la niña. Parecía que, aun estando algo trastornada, su instinto maternal seguía intacto. Cada vez estaba mejor y era increíble porque en su momento pensó que con el mundo patas arriba la resultaría mas difícil pero estaba siendo más bien lo contrario. La niña se acurrucó en sus brazos. Kate seguía al lado de Sawyer, pasó la mano por su pelo y le hizo una pequeña caricia en la cara.

-¿Dónde vamos ahora? -Preguntó Miles que seguía al volante.

-Al mismo destino de siempre… Los Ángeles-dijo sin apartar los ojos de Sawyer.

No sabía que iba a pasar. Por lo que habían visto todo el país estaba igual así que Los Ángeles no sería diferente. Tenían que salir de Nuevo México y atravesar Arizona…Su destino estaba cada vez más cerca. Antes de nada llegarían a su casa y se asegurarían de la recuperación de Sawyer y después…les buscarían. Tenían que estar allí…irían al motel donde se hospedaba la madre de Claire aunque suponía que, al ver como estaban las cosas, hubieran ido a otro lugar más seguro…pero ese es el primer lugar donde debían mirar. Parecían condenados a permanecer en este mundo o dimensión o lo que fuera y, ahora, con la desaparición de Walter esa condena estaba más clara que nunca.


	23. Chapter 23

Hoy de momento os voy a dejar hasta el capítulo 26. Hoy parece que he aprovechado la tarde de domingo.

CAPITULO 23

Llevaban una hora de viaje, todo estaba muy tranquilo y eso era raro porque siempre que se habían puesto en camino siempre les había pasado algo. Habían hecho una pequeña parada para descansar y, sobre todo, para intentar encontrar algo de comer y de beber porque habían salido con tanta urgencia que habían cogido lo indispensable. Miles se había empeñado en ir solo en busca de la tan preciada comida pero Claire se negó.

-Lo mismo te pierdes o te raptan… además no tienes sentido de la orientación…y luego tendremos que ir a buscarte

-Oye… ¿me estas llamando inútil?

-Pues claro- dijo Claire como si fuera lo más obvio.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues si me dejas te puedo enseñar lo inútil que puedo llegar a ser- dijo de forma sugerente.

-Vale, entonces yo te podré enseñar el sistema Morse con la culata de mi escopeta- Miles se quedó sin palabras mientras Claire se adelantaba dispuesta a acompañarle. Miles miró a Kate alucinado

- Esta tía me da miedo….pero me pone- dijo sonriendo lo que hizo caer una sonrisa en los labios de Kate. Y era de agradecer sobre todo después de todo lo que habían pasado, estaba bien tener a alguien como Miles, había empezado a caerle bien y en muchas ocasiones le recordaba a Sawyer así que, en su momento, no se extrañó que se llevasen tan bien. Sawyer seguía inconsciente y Kate ya se empezaba a preocupar pero lo único que podían hacer era esperar. Caroline estuvo muy callada durante el viaje, se la veía triste y era curioso pero no se acercaba a James para nada. Era como si temiera hacerle daño si le tocaba. Kate la miró.

- ¿Qué tal si me haces algo de compañía aquí? -Dijo Kate. La niña se levantó y se sentó al lado de Kate que, a su vez, estaba a la vera de Sawyer.

-Esta vez no se va a despertar ¿verdad?- dijo con miedo.

-Pues claro que va a despertar- dijo Kate inusualmente optimista -le conozco muy bien además es fuerte…una vez también estuvo así y se despertó como por arte de magia

-¿Magia?... ¿y tú estabas cuando despertó?- preguntó curiosa.

-Sí- respondió sonriente.

-O sea que… ¿se despertó como en un cuento?- dijo recuperando una sonrisa inusual- Kate…- dijo con un gesto raro

-Dime- dijo mientras la acariciaba el pelo.

-¿Qué significa '' me pone''? - preguntó confusa. Kate sonrió pero más por nervios que por lo cómico de la pregunta. Cuando Miles regresase le iba a dar para el pelo.

-Eso significa… lo dices cuando…una persona siente cosas que…'' dios que difícil es esto'' pensó…las preguntas de Aarón eran mucho más sencillas. Ahora entendían muy bien lo que Sawyer la había dicho de la niña. ''Esta cria te puede volver loco, Pecas''….- Cuando dos personas pasan mucho tiempo juntas, se conocen desde hace mucho o se acaban de conocer y se gustan…

- y son novios…- afirmó la niña.

-Eso es- dijo Kate aliviada por no tener que seguir con la explicación

-¿Como James y tú?- esto pilló a Kate totalmente por sorpresa

- No…James y yo solo somos amigos, nos conocemos desde hace mucho y…

-…Y os gustáis.

- Sí…bueno… como se pueden gustar unos amigos- dijo algo incómoda porque estaba mintiendo descaradamente a una niña. Caroline la seguía mirando fijamente y seria como si tratase de descifrar algo detrás de las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Gracias a Dios la llegada de la comida junto a Miles y Claire hizo que esa conversación quedara totalmente aparcada.

-Se va a poner bien - Kate asintió -¿me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo. Y ahora ve con Claire e intenta averiguar si ha traído algo rico en lugar de esa comida enlatada. La niña se acercó a la extraña pareja dejándola sola con Sawyer.

Le miraba atentamente como si pensara que podía despertar en cualquier momento. -James…. ¿me oyes?- dijo acercándose a él - tenías razón… puede volverte loca en poco tiempo- murmuró mientras sonreía levemente. Sawyer emitió un pequeño gruñido - ¿Sawyer? ¿Estas despierto?

-…la quiero. - Balbuceó James siendo solo estas últimas palabras las únicas comprensibles. La cara de Kate se oscureció ante esa declaración. Sabía que estaba con Juliet y que la quería pero el hecho de escuchar esas palabras de su propia boca era algo insoportable porque la recordaba a aquel ''yo también te quiero''. Siempre la habían dicho esas palabras con un gesto sincero mirándose a los ojos pero sin saber como esa simple frase dicha sin tan si quiera mirarse el uno al otro como si se lo hubieran dicho durante años…significó mucho más que todos los ''te quiero'' que había escuchado. En fin…le recordaba a lo que pudo haber tenido y no tuvo y ya no estaba tan segura si lo podría llegar a tener. O puede que estuviera pensando más de la cuenta y ese '' la quiero'' se refiriera a Caroline aunque eso no le servía de consuelo porque aunque no lo dijera nunca sabía que Juliet iba a estar siempre ahí.

-Lo sé - dijo con tristeza mientras seguía agarrando su mano. En ese momento Miles se acercó a ella.

- Por que no vas a comer algo con las chicas… yo me quedaré con el jefe- Kate dudaba

-Es que… ¿y si dice algo?- Dijo intentando ponerlo como excusa

- No creo que diga nada, está inconsciente…además que más da lo que diga- la miró de forma significativa. Kate se quedo pensativa. - ¿o es que ya ha dicho algo?

-No, no ha dicho nada- dijo mientras se levantaba sin apartar la vista de Sawyer. -Si hay algún cambio me avisas.

-Claro- respondió Miles. Había pasado casi media hora y las chicas ahora parecían estar de palique mientras la niña dormía. Lo cierto es que daba gusto tener un momento de tranquilidad sin nadie queriendo matarles ni nada por el estilo además, el cielo estaba despejado y lucía el sol. Estaban a punto de llegar a Los Angeles así que tampoco tenían mucha prisa…llegarían a la casa de Kate y podrían darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa y, con un poco de suerte, dormir a pierna suelta. Nada mas dejarle solo con James intento distraerse con lo que podía pero se estaba aburriendo como una ostra así que se puso a hablarle.

- Jefe, espero que despiertes pronto si no estas tías me van a volver loco. Te has perdido toda al movida- dijo bajando la cabeza mirando a James por si había algún cambio en su rostro - Richard y Frank han muerto y no hemos podido hacer nada y ese Walter… no se que habrá sido de él pero bueno…aquí estamos…. A punto de llegar a Los Ángeles, no sé qué planes tendrás tú pero Kate creo que lo tiene muy claro…nos quedaremos en su casa allí puede que las cosas estén mas tranquilas y después no se que haremos… parece que entre ella y Claire lo tienen bajo secreto de sumario. Tío, esa Claire es un poco homicida aunque creo que le gusto…no es que tenga nada en contra de las piradas porque por lo que he oído suelen ser muy pasionales…tú ya me entiendes…

- ¿Con quién hablas?- preguntó Kate sonriendo

- ¿Yo?...con Jim…necesito hablar con un tío aunque no pueda responderme o acabare hablando de lo que me favorecerían unas mechas rubias- dijo riendo

- ¿Ha dicho algo?- dijo Kate con una pequeña esperanza

-Nada. ¿Podrías conducir tu ahora?- Kate asintió.

Se había quedado dormido con todo el traqueteo de la furgoneta. Kate iba al volante y Claire a su lado. Ahora la pequeña dormía junto a Jim. Y él tenía el cuello dolorido porque se había quedado dormido sentado y la cabeza no hacía más que darle tumbos de un lado hacia otro. Miró a Jim y después miró a Kate.

- Joder macho… esta tía no sé de dónde ha sacado el carnet de conducir. Nos lleva dando tumbos. Me recuerda a una novia que tuve…. Natalie… esa también me llevaba dando tumbos pero no en coche precisamente…- dijo sonriendo - creo que soy un tío afortunado….aquí me tienes rodeado de mujeres y con un tío inconsciente…eso me convierte en el jefe del cotarro- dijo pensativo pero sin evitar decir esto ultimo en voz alta.

-Joder…. - Murmuró Sawyer. Miles no sabía si lo que había escuchado era su voz o eran simples imaginaciones así que se acercó un poco más a él.

-¿Jim?

-Pareces una puta radio abandonada- dijo James en un murmullo casi imperceptible. Miles sonrió

-Jefe estás despierto.

-Qué esperabas con la murga que me has estado dando…y no me llames jefe.

-Si tú me llamas bruce lee yo te llamaré como me de la gana tío. ¿Puedes moverte?

-No- dijo intentando moverse sin haberse dado cuenta de que Carol estaba a su lado. La miró y estaba dormida ''vaya novedad'' pensó divertido. - ¿que tal ha ido todo?

- Bueno no nos ha ido mal del todo a pesar de todos a los que hemos perdido. Vamos a Los Ángeles

- Bien, allí es a donde nos dirigíamos-Miles sonrió.

- ¿de qué coño te ríes?- Preguntó mosqueado - ¿He dicho algo gracioso?

- No pero es que ese fue el plan de Kate desde el principio y dijo que seguramente ese también sería tu plan. Dijo que iríamos a su casa y te esperaríamos allí esperando que, con un poco de suerte, nos podríamos encontrar allí.

-Eso dijo eh- dijo sonriendo levemente

-¿Qué pasa con Kate, jefe?

-¿Qué pasa con ella? - dijo con el ceño fruncido imaginando hacia donde se dirigía la conversación.

-No se parece que os conocéis muy bien.

-Bueno ¿y qué? -dijo claramente mosqueado.

-Ella ya no está Jim. Tienes que seguir hacia delante.

-Sé perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer así que cuando lo necesite…ya te pediré consejos sentimentales- dijo dando por finalizada esa conversación. Se mantuvieron la mirada y James fue el primero en apartarla. Miles sabía lo que eso significaba…había dado donde le duele…así que ahora ya sabía que tanto el uno como el otro sentían algo. Sabía que lo de Juliet estaba muy fresco y conociendo como le conocía sabía que no le iba a ser fácil pero tenía que hacerlo…debía seguir con su vida aunque fuera con todo el mundo jodido…tal vez en Los Ángeles todos podrían empezar de nuevo. Vio como James miró a Caroline con cariño

-Eh…Pocahontas- dijo con suavidad mientras veía como abría los ojos poco a poco.

- ¿James?... Estás despierto… ¡Kate, está despierto! -Gritó mientras Sawyer cerraba los ojos de dolor. Tenía un dolor de cabeza espantoso y esos gritos no ayudaban nada. Miró hacia delante y vio como Kate sonreía por el espejo retrovisor y no dejaba de mirarle.

- Pecas será mejor que mires hacia delante si no quieres matarnos a todos- dijo sonriendo. Kate no se lo pensó dos veces y paró la furgoneta ajena a la conversación que había tenido lugar allí atrás. No se molestó ni en parar en el arcén…total…no es como si fueran a detener el tráfico.

- ¿Qué tal estás?- Dijo dejando momentáneamente de lado la sonrisa sustituyéndola por preocupación

-Estoy mejor. Después de vivir en una isla misteriosa, matar a un oso polar y a unos cuantos Otros… hace falta más que un cuchillito para quitarme del medio.

-Supongo que sí- dijo Kate sonriendo.

-Bueno, entonces… ¿Cuál es el plan?...Miles dice que vamos a tu casa.

- Sí, ¿algún inconveniente?- dijo Kate en plan vacilón. Sawyer levantó las manos.

-Lo que tu digas Pecosa, yo estoy de baja- dijo sonriendo…sonrisa que se le borró de la cara cuando vio como Miles les miraba con atención.

-Pues venga…pongámonos en marcha- dijo Kate volviendo a su puesto pero Miles la interrumpió.

-Si quieres…puedo seguir conduciendo yo… creo que me he despejado…además creo que mi conversación le aburre ¿verdad Jim?- Sawyer le miró fijamente ''será cabrón el tamagotchi de los cojones'' pensó evitando darle la satisfacción de hacerle saber que había dado en el clavo.

-Sí, sobre todo la parte donde decías que tenías a Kate en el bote y que la ibas a hacer no sé que…- Kate miró a Miles con los ojos como platos

-Eh…. Kate no me mires con ojos de camión que no soy ninguna garaje…se lo está inventando. Díselo Jim- dijo Miles nervioso. Kate les miró a ambos negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Desde luego sois como dos críos.

Al final Miles condujo el resto del camino que, afortunadamente, no quedaba mucho. De vez en cuando les miraba por el retrovisor. Estaban hablando con Caroline sin despegarse de James, era como la típica estampa familiar. Claire le miraba.

-Parece que las cosas al final nunca cambian. Esta vez era Claire la que hablaba.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Miles.

-A ellos…siempre supe que tenían una conexión especial….la relación de dos géminis… Sólo puede llegar a buen puerto si es que entre ambos potencian sus buenas cualidades que creo que es lo que les pasa a ellos, ese tipo de relación suele estar muy basada en el erotismo y la sexualidad que ambos desprenden. Y aunque esa relación tenga sus altibajos siempre vuelven el uno hacia el otro, como ellos…fíjate después de tres años separados…aquí están. - Miles la miraba sorprendido

-Vaya no te tenía como una fan de la astrología. Y a todo esto ¿como sabes sus signos del zodiaco?

-Kate me lo dijo nada más estrellarnos y Sawyer… bueno…no me lo dijo pero salta a la vista como se atraen y se repelen a la vez pero no pueden evitar volver, eso solo puede significar que también es géminis.

-Creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo- dijo sonriéndola.

Entre una cosa y otra en cuanto menos lo esperaban entraban en la calle donde Kate vivía. Parecía haber sido un buen barrio y ahora mismo parecía inusualmente tranquilo. Kate indicó a Miles cual era su casa y aparcaron delante de la entrada.

-Voy a ir abriendo la puerta así, después, podremos aparcar la furgoneta en el garaje- dijo Kate

-Te acompaño…puede haber alguien dentro- dijo Claire mientras Caroline se quedaba con Sawyer mientras Miles intentaba ayudarle a salir de la furgoneta.

Kate y Claire estaban acercándose ya a la puerta principal. La puerta no estaba trancada así que no tuvieron problemas para entrar. Estaba toda la casa a oscuras, definitivamente alguien había estado allí. Entraron…Claire algo mas en guardia que Kate que entraba sin miedo, cuando ambas estaban dentro escucharon un ruido.

-Haz un movimiento en falso y te reviento la cabeza- dijo una voz que las sorprendió…- y tú tira ese arma- esta vez se dirigía Claire. Kate notó un arma que apuntaba su nuca, desde luego la habían pillado por sorpresa.

-Estás seguro de que deberían entrar solas, Jim- dijo Miles preocupado. Sawyer sonrió.

-Vamos Enos, ellas saben lo que se hacen…saben cuidar de ellas mismas así que yo que tú tendría cuidado con lo que intentas- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Y eso a que viene?

-A nada…solo es que te veo tan preocupado por ellas….a ver si te nos has enamorado- A miles le cogió por sorpresa pero pronto recuperó el gesto que sin querer había puesto.

-Bueno supongo que Kate no puede ser… ya está pillada- dijo devolviéndole el golpe. Jim le miró cabreado.

-Déjate de chorradas y ayúdame a entrar de una vez- dijo zanjando el tema otra vez.

Entraron dentro.

- Venga ahora lárgate y aparca la maldita furgoneta- pero Miles no le hizo caso

-Jefe… creo que tenemos compañía.

Sawyer levantó la cabeza y miró en la misma dirección que Miles.

- Hola Sawyer.

- ¿Cassidy?


	24. Chapter 24

CAPITULO 24

Dos días después. Estaba en el coche esperando, no sabía ni que hora era y no hacía más que dar vueltas a lo mismo una y otra vez. No podía evitarlo hacía mucho que llevaba con esto y siempre acababa pensando demasiado. Pero lo iba a hacer…hace muchos años se juró que no iba a quedar impune… Sawyer, el responsable de la muerte de sus padres iba a pagarlo. Tenía un papel con una dirección…. Era la hora de la verdad. Su coche estaba aparcado enfrente de un edificio blanco, parecía que a ese bastardo no le había ido nada mal el negocio. Salió del coche con el paso firme mientras guardaba esa carta que tanto había vivido a lo largo de estos años y que tanto le recordaba el tiempo que había pasado desde que su vida se fue al traste. Subió las escaleras con decisión y una vez llegó a la puerta llamó sin dudar. Pero no abrían la puerta así que insistió.

-Ya va… maldita sea- se oyó una voz desde el interior. Al fin la puerta se abrió. - No puedes esperar un poco, ya no tengo 20 años precisamente. - Sawyer se quedó inmóvil viendo la cara de ese hombre. Solo era un viejo, pero un viejo que no pudo hacerle más daño y ahora era él el que deseaba hacerle daño….siempre juró que cuando le encontrase iba a matarle pero ahí estaba…. Inmóvil mientras el viejo le miraba con cara extraña. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- preguntó confundido

- ¿Es Anthony Cooper?- dijo despertando de su letargo. El hombre asintió - Policía de Los Ángeles- dijo enseñándole la placa - hemos encontrado algo que puede pertenecerle….¿ha estado en Jasper, Alabama, ente 1973 y 1974?- Hubo un silencio, Anthony estaba a punto de responder cuando fueron interrumpidos.

- ¿Pasa algo?- dijo otro hombre mientras se acercaba a ellos. James le miró y se identificó

- Soy el detective Ford, tengo un pequeño asunto que hablar con el Sr. Cooper- dijo en tono serio sabiendo ya que se encontraba ante el verdadero Sawyer, solo tuvo que ver la expresión de ese viejo en cuanto le preguntó si había estado en Alabama durante esos años.

-'No tengo nada que hablar con usted…así que si me disculpa…- dijo cerrando la puerta.

-Espera - dijo el hombre - ¿de qué se trata?

- No creo que sea de su incumbencia- respondió mientras miraba fijamente a Cooper

-Pues yo creo que sí -Sawyer ahora le miraba a él.

- ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó James

-Soy John Cooper, su hijo. Así que como comprenderá sí es de mi incumbencia.

-Está bien… pero a menos que quiera obstruir una investigación creo que debería quedarse al margen, tengo que hablar con su padre. Es un sospechoso.

-¿Sospechoso? Mire…. Dijo mirando al suelo y entrecerrando la puerta para que Anthony no pudiera escuchar la conversación - Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, créame no le defiendo, sé a lo que se dedicaba.

- ¿Entonces sabe los antecedentes de su padre?- dijo sorprendido

-Sí, se acostaba con mujeres y les robaba todo lo que sus maridos poseían pero como le he dicho eso fue hace mucho tiempo ahora solo es un viejo enfermo- Sawyer había bajado la cabeza pero cuando la levantó John vio una mirada de total derrota mezclado con algo más…rabia contenida, y tan contenida que era, después de tanto tiempo buscando a este hombre.

- Eso no fue lo único que hizo Sr. Cooper- dijo con los ojos vidriosos

-No ha venido a hablar con él ni a detenerle ¿no es cierto?- dijo adivinando el verdadero plan del detective. James simplemente le mantenía la mirada, en ese momento sobraban las palabras. -¿Qué pasó?

-Él timó a mi madre, les dejó con el agua al cuello y… cuando mi padre se enteró la pegó un tiro y después se voló la tapa de los sesos. Vi a mi madre morir - dijo mientras una lagrima encontró su camino de salida. Pero al fin le he encontrado y tengo algo de darle- dijo con decisión mientras John le miraba con miedo a lo que podía pasar a continuación. Se miraban fijamente sin apenas parpadear.

-Supongo que después de tanto tiempo esperando esto no se va a dejar amedrentar por un viejo como yo- dijo con una leve sonrisa y James respondió con un gesto afirmativo. -Solo escúcheme un segundo… puede parecerle estúpido y lamentable pero ha cambiado, debe ser parte de verse como un viejo inútil no lo sé… se lo digo yo que también he sufrido lo mío a su causa. Solo quiero decirle que lo piense bien y no se deje llevar. No merece la pena.

-¿Qué no me deje llevar por qué?-dijo sin entender muy bien a que se refería. John le lanzó una mirada comprensiva

- Eso no te va a llevar a ningún sitio puede que te cause mas dolor. Ya sabrás a que me refiero… además vive totalmente amargado porque se muere. Ese es su castigo en vida.- dijo mientras James entraba cerrando la puerta dejándoles en el pasillo.

- ¿Todavía estás aquí?- Preguntó Anthony sabiendo que no se iba a librar de él fácilmente -¿Qué coño quieres de mí?- dijo de mala gana.

- Sigo aquí y como dije antes…tengo algo para ti- dijo sacando la carta del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, Se la dio. Anthony la empezó a leer en voz baja.

Querido Sr. Sawyer

Usted no sabe quien soy pero yo sé quien es usted. Y sé lo que ha hecho. Se acostó con mi madre y después robó todo el dinero de mi padre. Entonces él se enfadó y mató a mi madre. Y después se suicidó. Todo lo que sé es su nombre pero un día de estos voy a encontrarle y le daré esta carta para que recuerde lo que me ha hecho. Usted mató a mis padres Sr. Sawyer.

El silencio reinaba toda la estancia. Cooper seguía con la mirada fija en ese papel amarillento -Eres el hijo de Mary- dijo simplemente sin levantar la mirada - ¿Has venido a por tu venganza?- dijo ahora mirándole a los ojos. En los ojos de James aún se podía ver sorpresa de que ese tío recordase el nombre de su madre. James no contestó a su pregunta le temblaba todo, estaba en una situación con la que siempre había soñado pero nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que fuera así, que se sintiera así delante del hombre que arruinó su vida.

-Escúchame… Mi trabajo solo era camelar a las mujeres y limpiar el bolsillo de sus maridos. ¡Yo no maté a nadie!

-Pero sabías perfectamente lo que hacías y las consecuencias que podría tener en esa gente… les quitaste todo lo que tenían, te aprovechaste de mi madre…- hizo una pausa - ¿Qué pensabas que iba a pasar?

- He hecho muchas veces ese timo y nunca ha pasado nada. Yo no les maté solo les robé. Sabía que tu padre era algo temperamental por lo que me dijo tu madre en su día pero no pensé que fuera capaz de eso.

-Pues fue capaz de matarla, de matarse y de dejarme solo. ¡Sabías que tenían un hijo y aún así no te detuviste!- Dijo furioso

-No creo que hayas venido hasta aquí solo para darme esta carta y que te pida disculpas así que acaba con lo que has venido a hacer chico. Puede que así pueda reunirme con tu padre y saludarle de tu parte - Dijo atajando toda la situación.

-No…- respondió sabiendo lo que intentaba. -…yo no soy como mi padre, puede que viniese con intención de matarte pero eso sería demasiado fácil para ti y acabaría de arruinar lo que tú empezaste.- Dijo sonriendo con el odio pintado en sus ojos - Ni siquiera comprendo cómo aún tu hijo te visita pero creo que tengo mis sospechas. No te voy a matar y joderme la vida y tampoco puedo encerrarte. Así que tomaré su ejemplo y te visitaré todos los días para ver como sufres y mueres poco a poco mientras la vida se te escapa de las manos sin poder hacer nada al respecto- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

- ¿No te quieres llevar tu querida cartita?- dijo lleno de rabia. James se paró y e dio la vuelta. Cooper lo miraba sonriendo intentando hacerle reaccionar.

-He llevado ese peso sobre mis hombros todo este tiempo… ahora te toca a ti- dijo dispuesto a marcharse.

-Tu madre me lo pedía a gritos...Era extremadamente pasional ¿lo sabías? Parece que tu padre no le daba suficiente- Apenas había pronunciado esas palabras cuando James se abalanzó sobre él, poniendo su pistola en la cabeza del viejo.

-¡ ¿Quieres morir?- Gritó James fuera de sí mientras el otro sonreía totalmente complacido con lo que estaba punto de conseguir. - No te preocupes- dijo otra vez James esta vez más calmado pero con toda la rabia que tenía. -La única rata en toda esta historia eres tú y por lo que tengo entendido las ratas viven muchos años así que tendrás que esperar lentamente y agonizando el día de tu muerte y aquí estaré yo… sonriendo feliz en tu último aliento sabiendo que has sufrido hasta el final- Sin más se levantó y salió por la puerta.

- Ahí se lo dejo, vivito y coleando. Supongo que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío ¿no?- John sonrió asintiendo. -Supongo que nos veremos - dijo mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

- Y nos volveremos a ver James- respondió en voz baja sin dejar de sonreír.

James bajaba las escaleras corriendo y temblando de la rabia que se había apoderado de él. No pudo matarle, después de tanto tiempo con ese objetivo y, sin saber por que, no lo hizo y era extraño porque no se sentía mal por ello. En ese momento pensó que era lo mejor que podía hacer pero aún así decidió alejarse cuanto antes de ahí por si cambiaba de opinión y acababa lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Deseaba con todo su corazón que el muy hijo de puta sufriera como nunca se lo había deseado a nadie. Su madre siempre decía que el tiempo acababa por poner a cada uno en su sitio y éste era su sitio, no podía pasarse al otro lado y matar a ese cabrón. El día del funeral de sus padres fue crucial en su vida, fue el día en que escribió esa carta y el día en que decidió dar venganza a sus muertes a pesar de los problemas que tuvo con el dichoso bolígrafo. Pero años mas tarde tuvo que escoger de qué lado estaba, tuvo que escoger si quería ser un criminal o un policía. Sus padres podrían estar orgullosos de él. Entró en el coche y arrancó con intención de marcharse a casa y tomarse una cerveza bien fría para intentar calmarse un poco pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

- Jim, creo que tenemos salgo…Así que trae tu culo hasta comisaría-dijo colgando el teléfono sin esperar contestación alguna.

''Pues vaya… se me jodió el plan'' dijo para sí. Puso rumbo hacia la comisaría, esperaba tener algo en condiciones para ver si podían avanzar un poco con el caso. Porque el otro día creyó sus palabras cuando le dijo que esperaría un tiempo y cuando la cosa se calmase huiría pero eso no se lo iba a permitir. ¿A fin de que tenía que huir ella cuando no había hecho nada¿, esto había que aclararlo por mucho que ella pasara del tema.

-A ver…que es eso tan importante- dijo mientras se dejaba caer en la silla de su escritorio.

- He puesto en alerta a algunos de nuestros contactos y el tal Wayne ha sido visto en el Dino's -dijo Miles.

- Vaya…pensé que ibas a tardar más en darte cuenta- dijo sonriendo

- Tampoco hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta que ese capullo es el responsable de la actuación y no esa belleza- respondió Miles aunque ese comentario no le hizo tanta gracia.

Cuando llegaron a ese antro que llamaban Bar el contacto de Miles les estaba esperando.

-Se acaba de ir

-¿Cómo que se acaba de ir? ¿Y por que no le has entretenido un poco tío? Dijo Miles cabreado

-Voy a ver fuera. Lo mismo aún anda por ahí dando tumbos- dijo Jim Salió por la puerta y se acercó hasta un callejón cercano. Llegó casi hasta el final del callejón pero no hubo suerte. El tío por lo visto no era solo el típico paleto borrachín.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó una voz a su espalda

-Busco a alguien

-¿Al tipo del sombrero tejano? Como era su nombre…. ¿Wayne?

-Sí, ¿le conoces? -Dijo nervioso

- No… es que antes le he visto aquí con un tipo y le ha llamado Wayne

- Y ¿De qué hablaban?

- El tipo ese le advirtió de que la policía andaba tras él.

-¡ ¿Qué?¡- lo que faltaba tenían por ahí un chivato . Se acababa de escapar de sus manos y ahora sería más difícil dar con él.

-Por si te interesa… creo que se esconde cerca de los muelles- dijo inseguro

- ¿Estás seguro? Pero ¿en qué zona? porque esa zona es amplia- ese tipo no parecía mucho de fiar, parecía el típico pirado así que tampoco le hizo mucho caso. Viejo, pirado e inseguro…buena combinación. El tío no contestaba así que James simplemente se dio la vuelta y cuando se giró de nuevo para chillarle con intención de espabilarle…el viejo había desaparecido. -Maldita sea… creo que tenemos que empezar a hacer un verdadero trabajo policial en lugar de dejarnos guiar por pirados- pensó mientras volvía al coche donde Miles lo esperaba.

-Te recuerdo que tienes una cita- dijo Miles sonriente

-¿Una cita?... ¿con quién? ¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo quiera tener una cita?- dijo perdiendo los nervios.

-Sí, con Dana ya te lo dije el otro día….tío me dijiste que sí.

-Pues no pienso ir- dijo tajante.

- Venga no la hagas eso, ya se lo he dicho. No puedes dejarla tirada, ir a cenar, tomar algo. Es una tía legal - James le miraba fijamente.

-Está bien…pero a partir de ahora me vas a dejar en paz ¿entendido?- dijo de mala gana mientras montaba en el coche.

- Lo que tú digas jefe- respondió sonriendo. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la comisaría James cogió su coche y se fue a casa. Su plan se acababa de ir a la mierda otra vez.

Se sentía como un pájaro enjaulado, sabía que tenía que ser así si quería evitar problemas. Problemas para ella y sobre todo para James. Si la descubrían aquí se le iba a caer el pelo. Estaba aburrida así que no pudo evitar echar un pequeño vistazo por la casa. En concreto en su habitación. Abrió uno de los cajones, por lo visto era donde guardaba sus camisetas. Sacó una y, era curioso, si no recordaba mal era la misma camiseta azul que tenía el día del accidente. La dobló para guardarla de nuevo pero algo atrajo su atención. Un álbum. Lo abrió, eran fotos de un niño pequeño en un jardín no debía de tener mas de cinco años, también había fotos de bebé y una del mismo niño mas mayor con el pelo largo y rubio. Era Sawyer. Parecía un niño feliz y Kate no pudo evitar sonreír al ver esas fotos. Conforme iba pasando las paginas, se le veía cada vez mayor no había cambiado mucho…en estas fotos tendría diez u once años pero había algo diferente en su mirada que le hacía parecer otro niño en comparación con las fotos anteriores. La entristeció ver esas últimas fotos así que decidió poner fin a esa intrusión de su privacidad y lo guardó. Pero otra cosa más la llamó la atención, era una carpeta azul con un nombre escrito ''Sawyer''. Cuando la abrió pudo ver un recorte de periódico donde relataban lo sucedido en la casa de los Ford. También había fotos de la escena del crimen con fotos de una silueta en el suelo con una macha de sangre considerable, la cama donde se encontró al Sr. Ford y que era imposible distinguir el color real de juego de cama. Escuchó el ruido de las llaves contra la puerta así que dejó todo como lo había encontrado y salió a su encuentro.

-Hola.

-Que pasa- dijo james con tono cansado

-¿Que tal el día?

- Intenso…por así decir- dijo mientras iba a la nevera buscando una cerveza fría, empeñado en seguir, más o menos, con su plan.

-He hecho algo de cena- dijo intentando cambiar de tema porque no parecía haber tenido un buen día.

-Pues no puedo quedarme- dijo fastidiado

-¿Por qué no? Ni que tuvieras una cita o algo- dijo Kate sonriendo.

- Pues has acertado- la sonrisa de Kate se borró casi inmediatamente -bueno… no te vendrá mal desconectar un poco de todo-dijo tímidamente.

-Es Miles… está empeñado en hacer de celestina. - Dijo aún molesto - dice que acabaré solo pero ¿y qué? Hay gente que está destinado a estar solo además tampoco me va tal mal.- Kate le miraba fijamente recordando perfectamente el momento en el que le dijo esas mismas palabras.

-Eso no tiene por qué ser así- dijo mirándole fijamente. Sawyer la miró y ambos mantuvieron el contacto visual. La conversación dio un giro algo incómodo para él, demasiado personal. Habían compartido un beso y compartían piso desde hacía poco y no estaba muy acostumbrado si exceptuaba la relación mas larga que había tenido nunca y que apenas superaba los seis meses.

-Bueno, creo que me voy a dar una ducha.- Dijo dando por zanjado el tema.

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo de las relaciones?- no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta. Sawyer se dio la vuelta claramente molesto.

- ¡ ¿Y a ti que te importa?...lo que me faltaba, como si no tuviera suficiente con Miles- dijo dando vueltas por la sala

-¡Pues sí me importa!- Gritó sin saber muy bien por que. Era algo que tenía guardado desde aquel día en villa otros. - Seguro que no has tenido nunca una relación mínimamente seria en tu vida.

-En eso te equivocas, Kate. - Y, sin más, se metió en el baño dispuesto a darse una ducha. Al poco tiempo salió con una toalla en la cintura y directo a su habitación. Kate, mientras, esperaba en la sala esperando que la dijera algo pero no fue así. Salió de la habitación vistiendo un traje negro que le sentaba como un guante, nunca le había visto así y era tan…. Antisawyer. Le vio como se acercaba por el pasillo, le miraba desde el sofá pero él ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla. Se dirigió a la puerta y cuando tenía la mano en el pomo se paró.

-No me esperes levantada- y cerró la puerta. Kate se quedó mirando la puerta como si aún él estuviera ahí. Había ido demasiado lejos, se dejó llevar sin pensar en que él no recordaba nada. Para él solo era una tía que acababa de conocer. Y si nunca llega a recordar ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Podrían empezar de cero o acabarían por caminos diferentes? Por lo menos algo sacó en limpio de todo esto, había tenido una relación más o menos seria pero ¿con quien? Puede que fuera la propietaria de esas dos palabras que dijo en la furgoneta cuando estaba inconsciente. Se dejó caer en el sofá llevándose las manos a la cabeza -¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan condenadamente complicado?- dijo en voz alta.


	25. Chapter 25

CAPITULO 25

Estaba oscuro, tenía un arma apuntando directamente a su cabeza no podía dar la voz de alarma sin arriesgarse a recibir un tiro y, desde esa distancia, era imposible fallar. Miró hacia la puerta donde estaba Claire. Reconocía perfectamente esa mirada que tenía pintada en el rostro, Kate negó con la cabeza para que no intentase nada de lo que podían arrepentirse. Miles estaba fuera ayudando a Sawyer que aun estaba débil y Caroline estaba con ellos…solo le apuntaba una pistola pero este tipo de cosas siempre se sabía su principio pero nunca su final.

-Escúchame…tenemos una niña con nosotros y no queremos problemas…solo queremos pasar aquí la noche…si nos dejas….

- ¿Kate?- Kate paró de hablar al escuchar esa voz, era familiar así que se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Cassidy? -Dijo sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían. Las dos se fundieron en un abrazo mientras sus sonrisas parecían alumbrar toda la habitación ante la atónita mirada de Claire.

-¡Dios mío! Eres increíble…sobrevives a dos accidentes de avión y ahora estás aquí- dijo separándose de ella mirándola con asombro. Ambas seguían sonriendo y se volvieron a abrazar.

-¿Pero es que os conocéis?- dijo Claire. Kate y Cassidy la miraron.

-Sí…es una larga historia- dijo Cassidy sonriendo a Kate que hacía lo mismo.

- ¿Tía Kate?

-¡Clem!- dijo Kate mientras veía a la pequeña salir de su escondite. Clem recorrió la pequeña distancia que las separaba y se lanzó a sus brazos. Cassidy, mientras, no podía dejar de sonreír al ver ese encuentro.

-Pensamos que quizás tú estarías aquí sabía que era difícil pero necesitaba creerlo, además las cosas en Nuevo Méjico se pusieron difíciles y todo el mundo decía que en Los Ángeles todo parecía estar mejor.- Dijo Cassidy - ¿Estáis vosotras solas?- El gesto de Kate cambió. De todas las formas posibles que imaginó en cuanto al reencuentro de Clem y su padre esta era la más inimaginable, sabía lo que pasaría por la cabeza de Cassidy al verle porque nunca mostró mucho cariño precisamente pero ¿Quién podría culparla?

-Cass hay algo que tengo…-comenzó Kate con Clem pegada a ella aun abrazándola. Pero vio que la mirada de Cassidy había cambiado de objetivo.

-Hola Sawyer.

- ¿Cassidy?- dijo Sawyer dirigiendo su mirada a Kate, cayendo después en la niña que ahora se escondía detrás de ella. Volvió a mirar a Kate, ella le sonrió tímidamente.

Estás más viejo- respondió seca mirando a Caroline que estaba entre Sawyer y Miles.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo- dijo bajando la cabeza pero cuando volvió a levantarla miró fugazmente a Clementine. A Cassidy no le pasó inadvertido, miró a Sawyer y después a su hija.

-Bueno creo que tenemos que hablar- dijo finalmente volviendo a fijar su mirada en él. Sawyer, en silencio, sonrió tímidamente asintiendo

-Sí…-dijo Kate esta vez -Miles mete la furgoneta en el garaje. Miles, que había visto toda la interacción entre Jim y Cassidy, reaccionó. -Hay que evitar visitas sorpresa. Cielo….- Dijo refiriéndose a Caroline que no se apartaba de James. -… ven, vamos a investigar a ver que encontramos arriba- dijo mirando a Claire que pilló a la perfección el significado de esa mirada. Se fue con Kate y las niñas y les dejaron solos.

-Eso es una estampida y lo demás tonterías-dijo Cassidy. Sawyer sonrió. Por lo menos se había roto un poco el hielo.

- ¿Qué tal en la isla?

-Bueno…no fue nada fácil

-Me imagino…por aquí las cosas tampoco fueron muy fáciles- esa fue directa. Sawyer no apartó la mirada.

-Lo sé. Es… muy guapa- dijo sin estar muy seguro lo que debía decir.

-Sí, tiene la sonrisa de su padre- Sawyer se quedó en silencio.- Mira, en otro momento, no te dejaría ni acercarte a ella por lo que me….por lo que hiciste, te dije de su existencia y pasaste de ella…- dijo casi sin aliento pero se detuvo porque si no explotaría irremediablemente y no era el momento. -Si algo me pasara…-hizo una pausa -… se quedaría sola.

-No te va a pasar nada- respondió finalmente. -Mira, no tengo ningún derecho a nada. Lo sé y tampoco tengo excusa por lo que hice, pero si me dejas, creo que aún estamos a tiempo y puedes contar conmigo…ahora sí… y ya sé que no confías en mí, créeme te entiendo… pero no pienso dejar que nada nos pase- dijo esta última frase con una convicción totalmente sincera. Cassidy le miraba en silencio. Era como si todos esos sentimientos que tuvo por él se hubieran reactivado porque creía en sus palabras pero aún pesaba más el daño que las había hecho.

- Vaya, supongo que Kate tenía razón. Parece que has cambiado- dijo sin confiar aun plenamente en él.

- Bueno como ya te dije ha pasado mucho tiempo- dijo casi avergonzado.

-Clem no sabe nada acerca de ti así que deberíamos hacerlo con cuidado. Hace como un año me preguntó por su padre y la dije que vivías en muchos sitios y que no podíamos estar en contacto así que ahora cree que su padre es una especie de Indiana Jones o algo así.

- Kate ya me comentó algo pero ¿cómo es?

-Pues es… muy lista, y no solo saca buenas notas, es capaz de hacer que la gente haga lo que ella quiera pero es una buena chica aunque a veces tiene un humor de perros y eso creo que es cosa tuya-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno si no recuerdo mal tú también tenías bastante carácter- dijo sonriendo al recordar esos meses que vivieron juntos. Por primera vez Cassidy se permitió una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Quién es esa otra niña? ¿Es… tuya? -Preguntó tímidamente

-No, es Caroline…. Nos encontramos en un callejón donde unos tipos acababan de matar a su madre y…. no pude dejarla ahí- dijo casi sintiéndose culpable, cosa que Cassidy notó.

-Es horrible…bueno al menos ella está bien.

- Está lo suficientemente bien como para volverme loco- dijo sonriendo

- ¿Te vas a quedar aquí perdiendo el tiempo o vas a subir a conocer a tu hija?- dijo viendo como el nerviosismo se había apoderado de Sawyer.

Parecía que las niñas habían conectado bien mientras Kate y Claire las observaban sentadas en la cama del dormitorio principal, Era increíble para Kate cómo se suponía que estaban en otra dimensión pero su casa seguía siendo su casa y seguía estando tal y como la dejó. Desde luego era una pregunta que tenía guardada para Walter, si es que volvían a verlo. Las niñas seguían parloteando sin parar.

- ¿Entonces es la hija de Sawyer? - Preguntó Claire sorprendida. Cada día se iba pareciendo un poco más a la Claire que Kate conocía.

-Sí…quien nos lo hubiera dicho ¿verdad? Sawyer….padre- ambas sonrieron

-Bueno yo supe que se le daría bien la noche en que me trajo una manta para Aaron- A las dos las cambió la cara al escuchar ese nombre. Se miraron y no hizo falta ninguna palabra para saber lo que sentía cada una.

-¿y qué hizo?- preguntó Kate cambiando de tema.

- Pues fue cuando fuiste a buscar a jack junto a Locke y Sayid, Incluso hizo la cena para todos. Nos hizo olvidar aunque sea durante un momento toda la incertidumbre que sentíamos. Cogió en brazos a Aaron mientras yo comía algo y no se le daba mal… creo los dos tienen una conexión.

- Veo que no has cambiado mucho con esas cosas tuyas- dijo Kate sonriendo

-Cuando quieras te digo quien es tu signo más adecuado- dijo sonriendo. Claire miró a Kate con un tono de complicidad. Definitivamente la estaban recuperando.

- ¿Interrumpo algo?- dijo Sawyer entrando casi podría decirse que con timidez. A Kate se le alumbró la cara y eso no pasó inadvertido para Claire.

-Claro que no, pasa- dijo Kate

-Eh, Pocahontas- la niña fue hacia él.

- ¿Por qué no vas con Kate y Claire a ver que está montando Miles esta vez….?

-Pero es que quiero estar con Clementine- protestó

-Bueno… ¿y si le enseñas esa muñeca…la de Flora

-¡Que no es Flora! -dijo riendo - Es Fiona.

-Bueno pero… me has entendido. Venga ve con ellas- dijo guiñándole un ojo. Las tres chicas salieron fuera con rumbo al garaje en busca de la ya famosa Flora. Estaba solo con su hija en la habitación y nunca había estado más nervioso en su vida. No paraba de pensar que hubiera sido mejor que Cassidy hubiera estado allí con él. Los niños no eran lo suyo. Era algo que se había repetido durante mucho tiempo sin darse cuenta que siempre acababa conectando bien con ellos, incluso cuando era un completo gilipollas. No se lo pensó dos veces.

-Hola. Me llamo James

-Yo Clementine, pero me puedes llamar Clem- James sonrió

-Muy bien… Clem. -Se quedó pensando intentando averiguar como seguir la conversación.

- ¿Eres amigo de mi madre?- preguntó inocentemente

-Sí, más o menos

- ¿Desde hace mucho?

-Muchos años- esto ya parecía un interrogatorio, y él que tenía miedo a no poder entablar conversación con ella. Ya se sobraba sola.

-Pero yo nunca te he visto como los demás amigos de mamá- dijo confusa

-Es que somos amigos de hace mucho pero desde la última vez que nos vimos, no nos hemos vuelto a ver- dijo recordando aquella mañana en la sala de visitas de la cárcel. No podía evitar pensar en ese momento y darse cuenta de todo lo que se había perdido. Quien sabe igual no lo hubiera hecho tan mal. No, imposible…en ese momento no estaba preparado a ser el padre de nadie ni siquiera pudo ser capaz de estar con Cassidy. Si ella se hubiera enterado de cómo era en realidad le hubiera odiado tal y como dijo Goldi. Sabía que ya le odiaba por lo que la hizo, sabía que estaba enamorada de él hasta el punto de aprender a robar y timar con tal de seguir juntos y él…. También sentía algo real por ella, el timo se convirtió en realidad aunque no se llegó a enamorar. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer, dejarla para que ese maldito cabrón la dejara en paz, sabía que cumpliría su amenaza así que siguió con el juego. Ella le odiaría pero estaría viva. Luego, en la cárcel cuando fue a visitarle le dijo lo peor que podría decirle. Que había sido padre. ¿Dónde iba él con un bebé? No podía hacer frente a esa responsabilidad. Era un timador de tres al cuarto ¿que vida podría ofrecerle? Así que hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer…alejarla. Haciendo del odio un arma para ella… porque el odio suele servir para protegernos de nuestros verdaderos sentimientos y odiándole al menos no sufriría tanto como si no lo hiciera…sería más llevadero. Clementine le miraba atentamente mientras se formó un silencio incómodo entre los dos.

-Eres mi papa ¿no?- dijo finalmente la niña dejándole totalmente descolocado.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- dijo confuso y sorprendido

-Porque hace un tiempo le pregunte a mamá por mi padre y me dijo que vivía en sitios distintos y que no tenía contacto contigo y claro…he pensado que tú encajabas un poco con eso.

-Vaya…eres una chica lista- dijo ahora sonriendo.

-Bueno….en realidad también te vi en una foto que mamá guarda en un cajón de su mesita de noche. Y la tía Kate un día me dijo que tenía la misma sonrisa que mi padre y tu también tienes hoyuelos como yo….así creo que está claro ¿no?

-Y, si lo fuera, ¿Qué te parecería?- dijo algo nervioso. La niña sonreía.

-Pues muy bien porque siempre quise tener un padre como los demás niños, para que el estúpido de Owen me dejara en paz. Un día le di una patada por meterse conmigo- James no pudo evitar reír al imaginar la situación de la pequeña furia rubia. Desde luego la niña tenía carácter como dijeron Kate y Cass. - ¿Puedo…- hizo una pausa, ahora la nerviosa era ella -… darte un abrazo?- dijo ruborizada.

-Claro que sí- respondió con firmeza pero sintiéndose raro. Clementine se acercó a él y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su padre mientras él la rodeaba con ambos brazos, nunca imaginó que pudiera sentirse así, nunca había visto a su hija excepto por foto y tenía un sentimiento muy fuerte que no estaba seguro de donde venía y ahora, más que nunca, se arrepentía de la decisión que tomó en su día. Pero ahora estaban juntos y no permitiría que nada pudiera pasarlas, se lo debía y haría cualquier cosa por cumplirlo.

- ¿Cómo te tengo que llamar? dijo separándose y mirándole a la cara

-Puedes llamarme como quieras.

-Creo que empezaré por llamarte James hasta que nos conozcamos mejor-dijo seria.

-Me parece justo- respondió sonriendo…esta niña era todo un caso. Ambos se volvieron a abrazar esta vez con una sonrisa pintada en sus rostros totalmente ajenos al público que había presenciado ese encuentro. La puerta estaba entreabierta y Kate se había escabullido un momento porque necesitaba ver esa escena. Era algo que llevaba esperando ver desde hacía ya tres años. Siempre lo supo pero ahora lo sabía con mayor certeza…'' ¿Que íbamos a hacer tú y yo con un bebé?'' pues hubieran podido hacer esto. Tal vez si no se hubiera ido de Villa otros, las cosas no serían así, se hubiera quedado con él, hubieran viajado en el tiempo juntos, hubieran vivido en los 70 y llegado el momento hubieran salido a tierra y se hubieran quedado viviendo allí aunque no fuera su tiempo porque no tenían a nadie ahí fuera y porque lo que realmente importa es estar juntos. Pero no fue así, el estaba dispuesto a intentar jugar a las casitas pero ella tenía miedo a que no saliese como esperaban y eso no podría soportarlo, no pensó que él fuera capaz de hacerlo pero como muchas otras veces pasó….se equivocó porque al parecer fue capaz de hacerlo con Juliet.

Había pasado tan solo una semana y ya habían puesto a Cassidy, junto a Miles y Claire, al tanto de todo lo que les había ocurrido y lo que era más importante… lo que Walter les había dicho. No sabían que podía haber sido de él. Por lo visto además del cuerpo de Amber no vieron otro cerca de ahí así que supusieron y sobre todo esperaban por su bien… que estuviera vivito y coleando. Además esto podía darles un poco de tiempo porque aún necesitaba encontrar a Aaron y a su abuela. Kate había contado absolutamente todo a Claire que no pudo aguantar la emoción al saber que su madre estaba viva y que estaba cuidando de su hijo. Solo esperaba que hubieran sobrevivido a todo esto y que pudieran encontrarlos de una vez….ya les daba igual si se quedaban en esta dimensión o en cualquier otra solo quería estar con ellos. ''Dios mío…ahora estará enorme…''la preocupaba no reconocer a su propio hijo pero Kate la tranquilizó diciéndola que era igualito que ella. Estaba decidido mañana a primera hora irían en su busca y sabían perfectamente donde buscar en primer lugar. El motel.

Por otra parte Clementine y Caroline en principio tuvieron una pequeña batalla por la custodia de James. Lo típico…padre biológico – padre adoptivo pero afortunadamente habían llegado a un pequeño pacto. A partir de ahora serían hermanas. Toda esa guerra que se traían divertía enormemente a Kate porque veía que Sawyer no sabía muy bien como manejar la situación, menos mal que las propias niñas llegaron a un acuerdo porque él no era capaz de mediar en esa trifulca. Era por la tarde y las niñas estaban sentadas en el suelo mirándole atentamente…. Kate no tenía ni idea que les podía estar contando que las tuviera totalmente abducidas.

-Tenías razón- dijo Cassidy

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Ha cambiado de verdad. Al principio no confiaba en él, ya sabes…se le da muy bien mentir- dijo sonriendo

-Sí que ha cambiado… pero aun así sigue siendo el mismo. Si le hubieras visto cuando regresamos a la isla…ese no era él. Puede que al adoptar esa identidad falsa se hubiera acabado creyendo su propio papel

-Bueno según me dijiste el otro día…. Parece que esa tal Juliet supo lo que nosotras no supimos hacer… domesticarle bien

- Sí pero… yo no quería domesticarle…me gustaba tal y como era. - Dijo esta vez apartando la vista del trío calavera y dirigiéndola hacia Cassidy.

-A mí me lo vas a decir…- respondió Cassidy con un gesto que hizo reír a ambas.

El sol comenzaba a salir cuando estaban a punto de salir por la puerta. En principio iban a ir Sawyer y Miles... pero Kate lo dejó muy claro '' o voy con vosotros o me voy por mi cuenta'' un ultimátum que James sabía que iba cumplir sin dudarlo. Hubo ciertos problemas al decírselo a las niñas sobre todo a Caroline que ya le había visto en peligro demasiadas veces pero finalmente lo habían solucionado. Claire y Cassidy se quedarían en casa con ellas mientras ellos traían de vuelta a Aaron y la Sra. Littleton. Se despidieron. Miles y Claire se dieron un extraño abrazo que serviría a Jim para tomarle el pelo durante toda la misión., Kate se despidió de Cass y de las niñas y por ultimo las niñas se abrazaron a Sawyer después, James fue donde Cassidy. Aún no sabía como comportarse con ella así que Cassidy tomó la iniciativa y le abrazó.

-Más te vale venir de una pieza- dijo mirando hacia Clem - recuerda lo que dijiste.

-Ya te lo dije…. Haré lo que sea necesario

-Ten cuidado- dijo cuando James se dio la vuelta. Kate vio esa despedida y supo que, por mucho que Cassidy la dijera en su momento el odio que sentía hacia Sawyer….en el fondo aún sentía por él algo más que eso.

Se llevaron la furgoneta, la zona parecía mucho mas tranquila que los otros lugares donde habían estado…al menos ese barrio. Llegaron al Motel unos minutos mas tarde, Kate fue directamente a la habitación donde se hospedaba Carole pero la habitación estaba vacía… registraron las demás habitaciones incluso la zona del conserje pero allí no había nadie. ¿Y si ellos no estaban en esa dimensión? Pero por que no iban a estarlo, Cass y Clem estaban y recordaban todo lo que había pasado. Era algo así como la nieve en invierno….que de repente te despertabas y veías todo cubierto de nieve. Kate recordó que no muy lejos había un supermercado así que duraron en dirigirse allí. Era el lugar mas seguro y ellos lo sabían muy bien. La cuestión es que de la nada salieron varios vehículos de unas calles cercanas ya al supermercado. Les cerraron el paso y salió un hombre. James se disponía a salir cuando Kate le paró sin necesidad de decir nada. Él la hizo caso y no salió hasta que vieron que llevaba a alguien a su lado. Era Walter. Y Sawyer no dudó en salir sin que Kate pudiera evitarlo.

-Vaya, vaya…es usted muy escurridizo Sr. LaFleur- dijo el hombre

-¡Déjale marchar!- gritó Sawyer.

-¿Y qué me vas a dar a cambio? -Dijo mirando de forma lasciva a Kate. A Sawyer le hervía la sangre.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio? - dijo casi temiendo escuchar la respuesta.

-A ti - dijo sonriendo. Kate miró con pánico a Sawyer.

- ¿James, qué estás haciendo?

- Lo que tengo que hacer, Kate- dijo mirándola con tristeza sabiendo lo que iba a perder otra vez. Ahora miraba al tipo ese - Me vas a tener que ofrecer algo más que un viejo chocho- si se iba a entregar por lo menos iba a intentar ganar algo mas como algún arma o mas comida para los demás.

-Bueno…puede que te interese algo mas que tengo por aquí- dijo haciendo un gesto a otro hombre. Apareció una mujer de pelo rubio que parecía llevar algo.

- ¿Carole?- dijo Kate. La mujer la miró y fue cuando Kate pudo ver a Aaron que estaba acurrucado en los brazos de su abuela.

-¿Y bien?- Kate vio la determinación en los ojos de James y lo agarró del brazo.

-¡James!... No- dijo casi en un susurro con los ojos vidriosos. Sawyer la miró.

- Pecas… es Aaron- dijo sabiendo que no necesitaba mas palabras pero Kate dudaba.

-No, podemos ganarles no son tantos….

-Ambos sabemos que no…..que quieres… ¿abrir fuego para que los usen de escudo humano? Es lo que hay que hacer- dijo simplemente -Cuídalas por mi ¿vale?- Kate no respondió, no reaccionaba…no sabía que hacer. Mientras James tiraba su arma y dio los primeros pasos los otros hombres dejaron que Walter y Carole se fueran acercando. Llegaron a la misma altura…

-James lo siento- dijo Walter

- No importa Walter… haz lo que tengas que hacer y llévalos donde pertenecen. - Walter asintió impotente por no poder hacer nada. Al escuchar esa voz Aaron miró Sawyer.

-Que pasa, rubiales…- Al poco tiempo ya estaba con Kate. Les abrazó a todos y a Aaron lo abrazo más fuerte y llorando desconsoladamente. Miles les condujo a la furgoneta y se montaron mientras Kate llevaba a Aarón. Le dejó con Carole y fue corriendo hacia su anterior posición. Miles corrió detrás de ella y la sujetó mientras Kate llamaba a Sawyer. Éste se dio la vuelta.

-Miles…¡sácales de aquí!- Miles lo hizo, cogió a Kate y la obligó a meterse en la parte trasera de la furgoneta mientras Sawyer ya había llegado a su destino. Miles arrancó la furgoneta, Kate ahora miraba por la ventana de atrás. Sawyer miró hacia atrás viendo como la furgoneta se marchaba en la dirección opuesta. Pudo ver a Kate asomada a la ventanilla que lloraba sin parar. Estaba diciendo algo pero era imposible escucharla. Sawyer sonrió al descubrir lo que decía y respondió en voz baja… -Yo también te quiero.


	26. Chapter 26

Bueno de momento lo dejo aquí pero esta semana ya dejo los últimos capítulos, todos seguidos porque si no esto se me alarga de mala manera y acabaré perdiendo a mis lectores por el camino.

CAPITULO 26

Subía los escalones como si no pudiese con su cuerpo y no era para menos…la noche había sido muy larga. Llevaba la chaqueta en la mano y la camisa desabrochada dejando su pecho prácticamente desnudo, lo dicho….una noche muy larga. Cuando estaba a punto de coger las llaves del bolsillo su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Miro la pantalla. ''Maldita sea…que querrá este tío a estas horas'' miró el reloj y vio que apenas eran la 7 de la mañana. Descolgó el teléfono pero no contestó.

-Vaya que madrugador… ¿o trasnochador?- dijo conociendo perfectamente a su compañero. Al principio era muy reticente a las citas pero tenía ese algo que volvía locas a las mujeres y siempre acababa entre sus sábanas.

-Mira estoy cansado ¿vale? Así que déjate de chorradas y dime qué coño quieres. - Dijo sacando las llaves del bolsillo.

-Tío estás de un humor de perros ¿qué pasa? ¿No has tenido buena noche?

- Mi noche ha estado muy bien…hacía mucho que no lo pasaba así de bien- dijo con un tono burlón que no pasó desapercibido a Miles.

- Jim, esas citas no solo te las monto para que te las tires y luego si te he visto no me acuerdo ¿sabes? - dijo preocupado

- Escucha pigmeo…lo que haga yo entre unas sábanas no le importa a nadie y menos a ti, además, ya probé una relación seria y no funcionó así que para que perder más el tiempo- dijo amargamente.

- Mira, sé que con ella era distinto, ella era distinta a estas tías pero no funcionó y no puedes quedarte ahí tirado en el sofá viendo tu vida pasar. Una de estas tías será la indicada.

- Aún… la quiero…- hubo un silencio

-Pero… no estás enamorado de ella ¿no es cierto? No sé tío… yo lo veo muy claro, hiciste bien en dejarla.

-Bueno no es tan fácil como parece- dijo sin querer dar demasiada información que Miles aun no conocía. Mientras escuchaba a Miles con su sermón de '' vas a acabar solo tío'' entró en casa. Y a juzgar por el silencio y por la puerta de su habitación cerrada dio por hecho que Kate aún dormía. Por lo menos unos de los dos habían dormido esa noche.

-Mira ya no quiero hablar de ella ¿entendido? Sí, vale…- decía con tono cansado -joder macho… ¿me dejas al menos pegarme una ducha y comer algo? Además solo son las siete. Sí…¡yo también te quiero!- dijo tirando el teléfono de mala gana al sofá. Iba directo al baño…lo primero que necesitaba era un ducha, después echaría una cabezada antes de ir a trabajar y por el camino ya comería cualquier cosa. Minutos después salía del baño totalmente renovado, se dirigió a la cocina, se bebería una cerveza fría y nada como una siesta en el sofá para recargar las pilas. Pero sus planes se fueron al traste. Cuando llegó a la cocina Kate ya estaba preparándose el desayuno. Sus miradas se cruzaron pero ninguno dijo nada. La situación era rara, semejante al día después de una bronca de pareja. Así que James fue directo a la nevera y sacó una cerveza que se bebió prácticamente de un trago. Kate le miró y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-¿Ese es tu desayuno diario?- dijo sin levantar la mirada de la sartén donde estaba haciendo unos huevos revueltos.

-No hay nada mejor para quitar la resaca- respondió - además me ayuda a relajarme

- Pensé que ya vendrías relajado de anoche- dijo de la forma mas sarcástica que pudo encontrar.

- ¿De verdad quieres seguir lo de ayer?- dijo ahora mirándola. Kate le miró y volvió la mirada a la sartén.

- No- dijo mientras sacaba la sartén del fuego.

- ¿De dónde has sacado los huevos?- dijo extrañado porque ayer no quedaba ninguno.

-Fui a comprar- James la miró con los ojos casi colgándole fuera de las orbitas. -Pero… ¿estás loca? No puedes salir.

-Sí que puedo….no es la primera vez que lo hago, te recuerdo que antes huía y me las arreglaba sola. Además fui a un 7Eleven…no creo que se paren a mirar quien entra para comprar unos simples huevos. El tío estaba más interesado en la película de Bruce Lee que en mí. - James la miraba atónito

-Esto es increíble… dijo indignado

- ¿Vas a desayunar o qué?- dijo sonriendo levemente mientras llenaba dos tazas de café.

- ¿Me has hecho el desayuno?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Pues sí, ya que estaba despierta por cierto…gracias por despertarme

-¿Me has odio hablar?- dijo casi avergonzado.

- Supongo que era Miles el del teléfono- dijo ella sonriendo

-¿Cómo sabes que era él y qué has oído?

-¡ yo también te quiero!- dijo de mala gana imitando su voz como hacía solo unos minutos había hecho él. - No es la mejor forma de decírselo a una mujer, no es nada romántico- dijo acentuando esta ultima palabra.

-Muy graciosa- dijo esta vez sonriendo. Al parecer empezaban a limar asperezas. Se puso serio, no sabía muy bien como decirlo - Yo… quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de anoche- dijo tímidamente mientras la miraba con cara de cordero degollado. Kate al ver la cara que ponía no pudo evitar que eso que sentía por él se acentuase cada vez más. Esto era algo que el viejo Sawyer nunca haría pero el James que conoció al volver a la isla y, sobre todo, al james que conocía cuando salieron de ese lugar infernal sí haría. Disculparse no iba con Sawyer pero sí con James.

-No eres el único que tiene que pedir perdón… no se que me pasó ayer…. Debe ser por estar encerrada aquí tanto tiempo….y lo pagué contigo. Lo siento

- ¿Entonces hacemos las paces?- dijo Sawyer tendiéndole la mano mientras mostraba la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- Hacemos las paces- asintió Kate sin poder evitar sonreír. Se dieron la mano y el apretón parecía alargarse más de la cuenta mientras ambos se miraban aún sonriendo. Se quedaron mirándose fijamente hasta que las sonrisas se borraron, después, apartaron las manos de forma casi incómoda al darse cuenta de las miradas que ahora se estaban cruzando.

- Bueno…. ¿y qué tal la cita?- preguntó Kate cambiando de tema e intentando disimular su malestar con solo imaginarse lo que pudo haber pasado.

-Bien…- dijo. -como cualquier cita… ¿y tú?

- Tuve una cita con la casa de la pradera- dijo riendo.

-Ya te lo dije….ahora no podrás parar de verla- dijo riendo también.

-Esa niña no para quieta.

- Sí, mi madre muchas veces decía que nos parecíamos aunque yo a mi manera- dijo recordando. -Un día me castigaron por levantar la falda a una niña- Kate puso un gesto de desaprobación - ¡¿Qué? Ella primero intentó bajarme los pantalones porque quería ver lo que tenía- dijo indignado- tuve que hacer un ataque preventivo- Kate ahora sonreía ampliamente.

-Me hubiera gustado verte de crío

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó confuso

-Bueno sé que nos acabamos de conocer pero no sé…creo que hemos conectado… ¿no?- dijo esperanzada. James la miraba sospechando algo que parecía esconder.

- Una conexión…. Sí, parece que la tenemos- Otra vez sus miradas se cruzaron y cada vez eran más intensas. Esta vez fue Kate quien apartó la mirada y, en su lugar, miró su toalla.

-Será mejor que te pongas algo encima- dijo sonriendo.

- Qué pasa pecosa… ¿tienes miedo a no poder resistirte? - bromeó mientras se levantaba.

-Sí, lo que me faltaba…que enfermases y me tuvieras como tu enfermera particular- dijo mientras Sawyer iba hacia su cuarto riéndose. Si él supiera lo que la hacía sentir presentándose con una simple toalla en la cintura y sobre todo lo que la hacía sentir cada vez que la llamaba Pecosa. Aunque no podía olvidar esa dichosa cita que había tenido anoche ¿que habría pasado? A juzgar por su hora de llegada sería mejor no pensar en ello. Al poco tiempo James ya estaba listo para marcharse a comisaría. Con unos simples vaqueros y una camisa negra.

-Bueno me voy antes de que Papa Pitufo me llame otra vez al móvil. - Kate sonrió por el apodo, parecía que era algo muy natural en él… algo constante. - Por cierto…te he dejado mi móvil apuntado así que si necesitas algo no salgas, me llamas y yo lo traigo- Kate asintió. - Nos vemos luego.

-Vale- respondió con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta. Después apoyo la espalda en la puerta y sonrió como una colegiala. Era increíble…daba igual si habían pasado separados tres años en el espacio tiempo, si habían tenido parejas o si se acababan de conocer en otra dimensión. Los sentimientos estaban allí, los de ella…. Y también los de él.

Llegó a comisaría, Miles ya estaba allí.

-Justo a tiempo… te juro que este tío es un auténtico paleto

- Bueno ha sido lo suficientemente listo para librarse de un homicidio en primer grado y de que acusen a otra persona mientras él se emborracha y se va a de putas- dijo James de mala gana

- Es que no puede ser más tonto…. ¿acaso no ve las películas? Comprar con tarjeta de crédito…

-Bueno puede que hayamos hecho tan bien nuestro trabajo para que no se haya dado cuenta de que vamos detrás de él- dijo mientras salían por la puerta. - ¿Donde vamos?

- A Billy's Guns, al parecer el tío se está armando

El trayecto había pasado rápido y extrañamente silencioso. Miles le miraba de vez en cuando y Jim comenzaba a irritarse mas de la cuenta. ¿Qué pasa?

- Tío ¿me estás ocultando algo?- dijo Miles sin rodeos

- Pero de que hablas… - dijo sonriendo. Le volvió a mirar ahora mas serio viendo que su compañero no estaba para bromas.- No te estoy ocultando nada- dijo tajante. ''No…nada….solo que no fui a Palm Springs para irme de viaje hasta Australia para matar al hijo de puta que me arruinó la vida, que no te he contado los más importante que me ha pasado en la vida o que tengo a una fugitiva acampada en casa con la que siento una conexión extraña.'' Pensó.

-Ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí- dijo Miles volviendo la vista a la carretera.

-Lo sé - respondió lleno de remordimiento. Y lo sabía, Miles era su mejor amigo y su compañero y durante todos estos años lo había demostrado. Casi era como el hermano que nunca tuvo aunque a veces se comportase como si fuera su madre. El resto del viaje fue algo más ameno pero no durante mucho tiempo porque en cuanto se dieron cuenta ya habían llegado a la tienda de armas. Entraron y estuvieron hablando con el dueño. Por lo visto un tipo que entraba dentro de la descripción de Wayne había estado allí y se había armado hasta los dientes. Un par de escopetas, un revolver…lo normal pero en esas manos y con su historial la cosa no pintaba nada bien. En la comisaría Miles había investigado pero no encontró donde vivía ahora solo constaba su domicilio en Iowa así que tenían pero no tenían nada claro. No perdieron mas el tiempo con el de la tienda y se fueron de nuevo a comisaría. Nada mas sentarse en su mesa, el teléfono sonó, lo cogió.

- Ford - respondió.

. ¿James? Soy Sam. Estoy en Los Ángeles ¿Dónde podemos vernos?

- Hola… podemos quedar en Bulevar Wiltshire ,15. Es mi dirección

-¿La tienes en tu casa?- dijo subiendo la voz

- Que puedo decir….no encontré un lugar mas seguro. Allí nadie va a buscarla además ahora que estamos implicados en la investigación jugamos con ventaja.

-De acuerdo…allí estaré.- Ambos colgaron el teléfono.

-'¿Quién era?- preguntó Miles que acababa de regresar del baño

- Eran los del restaurante de anoche…por lo visto se me olvidó la cartera allí- Miles asintió y volvió al trabajo.

Ya era prácticamente la hora de comer Miles le dijo si quería comer algo por ahí pero Jim dijo que no…que pasaría por el restaurante a pillar su cartera y se echaría una buena siesta porque después de lo de anoche no podía con el alma. Llegaba a su edificio y vio a un hombre a punto de timbrar en su portal.

- ¿Sr. Austen?- El hombre se dio la vuelta.

- Detective Ford supongo- James asintió después abrió la puerta. Llegaron a la puerta de su apartamento y James la abrió sin muchos miramientos.

-Ya era hora…. El arroz está a punto de pasarse- dijo Kate saliendo de la cocina y quedándose petrificada al instante. - ¿Papá?

-Hola Katie - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. James se apartó un poco para dejarles algo de intimidad mientras se abrazaban. Pensaba que Kate se iba a enfadar por esto pero parecía que se lo había tomado muy bien además necesitaba ese encuentro. Lo malo vendría después…seguro que cuando su padre se fuera le iba a armar la de Dios es Cristo.

-Bueno si no os importa me voy a acostar un rato- padre e hija le miraron. Kate estaba llorando pero asintió y le miró agradecida por todo esto. Necesitaba ver a su padre porque la última vez que lo vio no era la mejor de las situaciones aunque esta tampoco era mucho mejor pero por lo menos ahora ella no era culpable de matar a nadie y su padre lo sabía.

-Que tal todo… ¿estás bien aquí?- pregunto Sam preocupado

-Sí, todo bien. James me está ayudando mucho- dijo bajando la cabeza.

- Me dijo que habías tenido un accidente de coche.

- Sí…bueno yo choqué contra su coche y bueno el resto puedes imaginártelo.

-Sí algo me ha contado. Parece un buen tipo.

-Sí que lo es.

-Escucha, he hablado con tu madre - Kate se puso en guardia, lo último que sabía es que su madre estaba enfadada con ella por matar a Wayne y ahora aunque él no estuviera muerto seguro que la culpaba de alguna manera de que ese asqueroso la dejase tirada. - Ya sabes que está enferma, pero me ha dicho que te cuides y que no la importa lo que hayas o no hecho….que sigues siendo su hija.

-¿Y no me culpa por lo de Wayne?

- ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?- dijo confuso. -Tu madre se dio cuenta de lo que era capaz Wayne, debería haberte hecho caso en su día. Pero ya sabes como es tu madre…yo también lo intenté incluso llegue a amenazar a ese tipo pero no sirvió de mucho.

-Debería haberle matado cuando tuve oportunidad así no habría matado a ese hombre.

-No sabes lo que dices… si le hubieras matado te habrías arruinado la vida y tu madre ¿Qué hubiera pensado ella? -Kate sabía muy bien la respuesta a eso porque ya lo había vivido pero a pesar de todo….volvería a hacerlo tal vez hubiera sido algo más cuidadosa para que no la pillasen.

- Y mírame ahora…. Soy inocente y aun así mira como estoy…escondida en la casa de un poli porque me buscan por un asesinato que yo no he cometido. Lo ha conseguido…me ha arruinado la vida y creo que si hubiera sucedido de otra forma no habría cambiado nada. Todo hubiera sido distinto pero con el mismo resultado.

- Pero eres inocente y estoy seguro que James te va a sacar de esta. Parece muy…comprometido- Kate bajó la vista sin evitar ponerse algo colorada. Sam la miró. '- Oye no te gustará ¿no?- dijo bromeando.

- Papá…- respondió Kate sonriendo.

-Oye, no pasa nada parece un buen hombre y es bastante guapo. Además compartís piso... Nadie podría culparte.- Seguía tomándola el pelo. Si su padre supiera todo lo que pasaba por la mente de Kate no estaría tan encantado con James….sí que era bueno y guapo pero lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Kate era lo típico que no solía hacer mucha gracia a los padres. -Bueno tengo que irme, estaremos en contacto y no te preocupes de nada todo saldrá bien- dijo abrazándola de nuevo. Pocos minutos después le despedía en la puerta. Se asomó a la habitación para ver si estaba dormido. Estaba de lado pero no tardó mucho en darse la vuelta. Los dos se miraron.

- Gracias- dijo ella

- ¿No te has enfadado?- preguntó sorprendido. Kate sonrió mientras entraba en la habitación y se sentaba en un lado de la cama.

-No…necesitaba verle. Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que lo vi.- Dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Tiene razón- Kate le miró sin entender - todo va a salir bien. No me preguntes como lo sé pero lo sé - dijo sonriendo algo incómodo. La cara de Kate cambió. Puede que estuviera a punto de comenzar a recordar algo y no había otra cosa que más deseara. Necesitaba poder hablar claramente con él ya que cuando salieron de la isla al final no pudo decir todo lo que quería decirle.

-Ojalá tengas razón- dijo sonriendo mientras le miraba a los ojos.- Bueno. Entonces ¿qué tal tu cita de ayer?

-Ya te lo dije…. Bien. Menuda fijación que tienes con la dichosa cita pareces la espía de Miles o algo así.

-No sé como viniste tan tarde…dijo algo incomoda.

-Awww… estabas preocupada por mi.- dijo ahora sonriendo con cara de pícaro.

-No- dijo Kate a la defensiva.

- O puede que estuvieras celosa…'-dijo él apretándola mas. Vio como Kate no dijo nada. Recordaba la noche anterior perfectamente. Aún seguía de mal humor por la pequeña bronca que tuvieron y lo único que no le apetecía era ir con una tía que apenas conocía para hacer el típico paripé que se suele hacer en las malditas citas. Habían quedado en un bar y de ahí irían al restaurante. Pensó que esa Dana sería la típica mujerzuela según le había dicho Thomas….pero nada más fuera de la realidad. Comenzaron a hablar y era de las pocas mujeres que había conocido que podía hablar de casi cualquier tema incluso de futbol. Además el físico también la acompañaba…no era el típico bombonazo con poca sesera. Al principio fue muy tímida pero según pasaba la noche se iba animando más y más aunque eso era más del vino que de la conversación que tenía pero bueno…eso también ayudaba. La cuestión es que poco a poco el enfado se le fue pasando y pasaron toda la noche en ese restaurante hasta que les echaron de allí. No podía evitar pensar en como se parecían. Dana y Kate…las dos eran fuertes, independientes, con sentido del humor y parecían de las apasionadas. '' ¿Pero por que la estoy comparando?'' pensó mientras Dana seguía con su monologo sobre el final de su serie favorita, otro dato mas…era un poco Frikie. James insistió para acercarla a casa, porque la veía demasiado perjudicada aunque Dana tenía pensado coger un taxi pero la persistencia de James fue más fuerte y llegaron hasta su casa.

-Bueno ya hemos llegado- dijo Dana

-Eso parece- dijo mirándola. Lo cierto es que había pasado muy buena noche y le gustaba

-Gracias por la noche, me lo he pasado muy bien aunque a veces cojo carrerilla y no hay quien me pare.

-Sí - James reía - ha estado muy bien - dijo cuando sin esperarlo Dana se acercó y le besó. En un primer momento él respondió. Se separaron

-¿Quieres subir?

- Eh… - se quedó sin palabras - creo que será mejor que me vaya -dijo excusándose.

-Vale, no pasa nada. Ya hablaremos.- dijo Dana saliendo del coche.

- Sí - se quedó ahí sentado unos minutos hasta que arrancó el coche tan solo eran las doce de la noche y no le apetecía volver a casa así que simplemente condujo hasta que encontró un tugurio que parecía estar abierto. Y allí estuvo toda la noche, no es que hubiera mucho ambiente que digamos pero bueno era lo que había. Lo malo fue cuando se encontró con un tipo que había arrestado hace un año, por lo visto lo pasó putas en la cárcel y se acordaba muy bien de la cara del poli que le trincó. Así que gracias a él la noche se puso interesante y pudo tener su dosis de gimnasio para soltar la adrenalina. El tío se fue caliente para casa y él descargó lo que tenía que descargar así que no pintaba nada allí.

- Mira ya se que nos hemos pedido disculpas pero creo que dí en el clavo ¿no?. Nadie mejor que yo sabe que la verdad duele.

-No vas a dejarme en paz hasta que te conteste…- dijo con el tono cansado. Miró a Kate y vio la seguridad que desbordada así que ahí estaba su respuesta. -No pasó nada…la deje en su casa y me fui al gimnasio.

-Al gimnasio…- dijo sabiendo que la estaba contando una trola. -Ah…ya entiendo- dijo pensando en su forma de descargar adrenalina. -¿Y qué hay de esa fobia a las relaciones?

- ¿Por qué me pasa esto? Primero Miles y ahora tú…. Tenéis que ser mi castigo particular por algo que debí de hacer en otra vida…- volvió a mirarla y definitivamente sabía que no iba a poder ser capaz de cambiar de tema además por alguna razón confiaba en ella. -Está bien…. Tuve algo con una chica vale…. Estuvimos unos meses juntos y…las cosas se complicaron.

- Se complicaron…- dijo ella para que siguiese.

- Sí… metí la pata ¿vale? Al final Cass se quedó embarazada… no supe reaccionar así que hice lo más fácil. Lo dejamos.

- ¿Cass?- repitió en bajo. No podía creerlo eso también era igual pero supuso que no se conocieron de la misma forma parecía que estaba destinado a tener a Clementine, era su segunda oportunidad.

-Sí… está de unos meses pero no creo que sea buena idea hacerme cargo de ella. Bueno económicamente sí pero no creo que sea una buena figura paternal precisamente.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó con esperanzas de que le contara todo.

-Demasiada información por hoy, Pecas- dijo sonriendo.

-¿La quieres?- Preguntó casi con miedo.

-Esa no es la cuestión…. - Hizo una pausa -…la quiero…. ¿pero eso sería suficiente para ti?

- ¿Qué?- dijo sin saber muy bien que decir.

- Ella me dijo que estaba enamorada pero…

- Tú no- sentenció Kate. James la miraba asintiendo - pero ese no es el problema. Tu relación con ella no tiene que ver con la relación con el hijo que espera. Deberías estar allí por ella, todos los niños necesitan un padre James y estoy segura de que serías muy buen padre. Tú sabes lo que es no tener madre siendo un niño- dijo temiendo haber ido demasiado lejos. James la miró, su rostro cambió al escuchar eso.

- No sé…puede que tengas razón- dijo levantándose de la cama -que hay de ese arroz pasado…- dijo dando por zanjado el tema pero esta conversación se le iba a quedar dando vueltas en la cabeza. Kate se quedó sentada en al cama intentando digerir toda la conversación. Estuvo con Cassidy y probablemente Clementine estaba de camino. La historia parecía repetirse a pesar de los pequeños cambios que había en sus vidas. Pero una cosa era segura James tenía una verdadera oportunidad con su hija y ella estaba decidida a empujarle a la decisión que sabía que era correcta. - ¿Vienes o qué? -gritó James desde la cocina.


	27. Chapter 27

No me había dado cuenta que también tenía listo el 27 así que aquí lo dejo. ¿Qué habrá pasado con Walter?... Aviso importante…no me hago cargo de los efectos confusos que puedan producir mis paranoias.

CAPITULO 27

No le había sido muy difícil escabullirse en un momento donde todos estaban a lo suyo. Desde hacía unas horas ya tenía pensado un plan de cómo salir de ahí, esperaría al anochecer, se escondería sin ser visto por nadie y al amparo de la oscuridad podría salir y buscar por fin lo que llevaba buscando tanto tiempo. Lo cierto es que no fue fácil llegar a una conclusión de lo que estaba pasando y sus pérdidas de memoria no ayudaban mucho. Lo cierto es que no recordaba mucho y lo poco que recordaba estaba borroso pero había ciertos momentos de lucidez…como si unas imágenes se apoderaran de su mente, donde veía todo con claridad aunque lo difícil era retener lo que había visto. Pero esta vez, Walter consiguió retenerlo el suficiente tiempo para apuntarlo e ir atando cabos pero necesitaba algo más. Necesitaba ir a un lugar, no podía esperar a que el grupo se moviese, si los sueños de James eran lo que sospechaba…. No había tiempo que perder.

Ya había anochecido y aunque prácticamente nadie estaba acostado todos estaban ocupados con sus cosas…James y la chica nueva…''como se llamaba'' pensó…Kate… estaban con Caroline que no hacía mas que reírse probablemente de algo que James estaba diciendo con cara de pocos amigos…era increíble que un hombre tan huraño en muchas ocasiones se abriese tanto a una niña que prácticamente acababa de conocer pero en realidad no era tan disparatado. Caroline era una niña muy dulce e inocente que le recordaba tremendamente a su madre cuando era niña. Walter se iba a culpar el resto de su vida por no haber cumplido la promesa que hizo a su amigo, de cuidar a su hija. Ahora estaba muerta y no podía hacer nada y tal y como estaban las cosas no se veía muy capacitado para cuidar de Carol ¿y si volvía a fallar y Carol acabase muerta igual que su madre? No podría soportarlo. Por suerte estaba James. Recuerdos…. Tenía muchos de sus días felices con ellas. De hecho uno de esos recuerdos le hizo marcharse de allí. Fue algo que descubrió cuando estuvo un mes destinado a las oficinas de Los Ángeles. El electromagnetismo parecía ser la clave de muchas cosas, lo comentó a Charlize sus teorías y al principio ella era bastante escéptica a este tipo de cosas que parecían mas bien salidas de cualquier serie o película de ciencia ficción.

-No puedes hablar en serio Walter. Dijo Charlize intentando hacerle entrar en razón

-Claro que hablo en serio…. ¿sabes las consecuencias….las distintas y catastróficas consecuencias que puede traer esto? - decía sin dejar de dar vueltas por el salón.

-Vamos, no seas tan exagerado…ni siquiera saben donde está la isla. No deberías preocuparte por eso.

-Pero la encontrarán…sabes que lo harán.

- ¿Y qué si lo hacen? Estuvieron allí en los 70 y no pasó nada malo…tienen la situación controlada.

- No es así… en esos años…concretamente en 1977 pasó algo…aún no estoy seguro pero la cuestión es que perdimos el contacto con la gente de la isla…seguíamos enviando víveres pero no sabemos nada solo que algo tuvo que pasar - dijo nervioso. Charlize sabía que Walter tenía sus rarezas y por los laboratorios ya surgían ciertos comentarios sobre su estado mental pero nunca le había visto así…y eso la asustó.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso? - Walter asintió - Walter… ¿quién más sabe todo esto? Lo del electromagnetismo.

-Pues de momento solo yo…bueno…. siempre fue una teoría pero nadie ha logrado nunca dar con una teoría concreta.

-Escúchame…. No se lo digas a nadie. Todo esto es algo increíble y si a tu fama ya le sumas este tipo de historias….podrían quitarte del medio. Walter… harán lo que sea incluso te podrían ingresar en un psiquiátrico o algo así. Tener este tipo de teorías es arriesgado y ya sabes como son esta gente… hacen lo que sea por marcarse un punto.

-No te preocupes- Walter sonrió - No me va a pasar nada…investigaré mas para asegurarme y en cuanto tenga algo te lo haré saber. Di a Caroline que vendré mañana a jugar con ella, además tengo una sorpresa para ella. Charlize sonrió mientras le daba un abrazo despidiéndose.

- Se lo diré.

Al día siguiente Walter vino como dijo con su sorpresa debajo del brazo. La colina de Watership y esa fue la última vez que le vio en circunstancias normales. Lo que paso de ahí en adelante era demasiado confuso, todo pasó demasiado rápido. Las cosas se empezaban a poner raras…solo tuvo otra oportunidad de hablar con él antes de que la prohibiesen visitarle. Por lo que la dijeron tenía una paranoia esquizofrénica y era violento. Su ultima conversación no parecía tener ese perfil estaba mas alterado…eso sí pero nada mas. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ella comenzó o, mejor dicho, siguió la investigaciones de Walter intentando entender todo lo que le había contado en esa ultima visita. La situación no tardó en ponerse más y más difícil. Casi sin saber como se encontraba corriendo con su hija de la mano intentando salvar sus vidas. La culpaban… a ella y a todos los de la Iniciativa Dharma. Y no sabía si Dharma tenía algo que ver o si era lo que Walter decía sobre esa isla. Tenía miedo, no tenía a nadie, no tenía padres, su marido había fallecido y Walter ya no estaba con ellas.

Sus últimos recuerdos eran los más dolorosos…

-Cielo, quiero que te escondas- la dijo dándola una pequeña navaja.

- Tengo miedo -Lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Escúchame…tienes que ser fuerte ¿vale? Prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo - dijo la niña recobrando mínimamente la compostura como muestra de entereza y dando cumplimiento a su promesa.

- Te quiero Caroline.

-Yo también mami- Charlize sonrió con tristeza mientras cerraba la tapa del contenedor. Al poco tiempo dos tipos aparecieron, querían matarla… y lo hicieron. Pero al menos pudo marcharse tranquila sabiendo que ahora su hija no estaría sola. Solo esperaba que el hombre que fue en su ayuda cuidase de Caroline y la mantuviera con vida a toda costa.

Ahora, Walter….salía de lo que fue en su día uno de sus laboratorios durante su estancia en Los Ángeles. Había encontrado lo que necesitaba, era increíble como esa gente había guardado esos papeles en el mismo sitio de siempre aunque lo increíble era que esos tipos que siempre les andaban persiguiendo no se los hubieran llevado. Eso solo quería decir una cosa…no tenían ni idea a lo que se enfrentaban. Lo cierto que desde que salió del edificio no avanzó mucho. Una furgoneta se acercó sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Pararon y le hicieron subir a punta de pistola…dentro había una mujer con un niño pequeño, también parecían secuestrados. Le sometieron a todo tipo de preguntas durante el trayecto y también durante la estancia en el escondite de esta gente. Les taparon los ojos para que no pudieran ver donde se dirigían. Afortunadamente en el improvisado antifaz de Walter había una pequeña abertura y pudo ver perfectamente un edificio grande que le resultaba familiar. Entraron.

-Ahora vas a decirnos toda la verdad viejo pirado -dijo un hombre después de golpearle y tirarles al suelo.

- ¡Ya basta Sean!- Dijo un hombre mientras se acercaba a él. -Sé lo que habéis hecho todos estos años…sé que Dharma esta en todo esto y sé que hacíais experimentos extraños…experimentos que mira donde nos han llevado.

-No… no fuimos nosotros

- Corta el rollo ya, viejo - dijo el tal Sean.

- ¿Ahora me vas a decir que no hacíais experimentos ¿no? Que solo os dedicabais a las energías renovables - dijo lleno de sarcasmo.

Walter intentaba pensar algo que le permitiera salir de esta. Tenía que arreglar todo esto y no podía permitir que nadie se interpusiera en su camino. Justo cuando había conseguido unir las piezas de todo esto. De pronto miró hacia arriba, mirando a los dos hombres… había conseguido dar con una forma de salir de ahí -Sé quién puede daros respuestas.

- ¿Quién?

-James LaFleur

- LaFleur eh… sí también tenemos su expediente pero ¿qué crees que nos puede contar un viejo que trabajó como jefe de seguridad? Además no se donde podemos encontrarle…por si no te has dado cuenta….Los Ángeles es muy grande.

-Yo sé hacia donde se dirigen…estuve con él durante un tiempo. Si os llevo hasta él me tenéis que dejar libre. Yo no os sirvo para nada - dijo sabiendo de antemano la reacción que tendrían cuando vieran a James

-Vaya...Parece que aquí el viejete además de chivato es un cobarde capaz de entregar a uno de los suyos para salvar el culo - dijo Sean echando una carcajada -¿Tú que dices , Danny?- Danny miraba fijamente a Walter que sostenía su mirada.

- ¿Y qué sabe ese LaFleur?- preguntó finalmente

- Era jefe de seguridad… era el responsable de que ciertas cosas no pasaran y que acabaron pasando - Danny seguía mirándole, su cara era indescifrable.

-Está bien…nos llevarás hasta él.

Walter no podía dejar de pensar en todo eso en todo el trayecto camino de la casa de Kate. Había pedido perdón a James, vio la dura despedida de Kate y también la vio como lloraba durante todo el camino abrazada al niño. Y al ver a ese niño no pudo evitar pensar en Caroline. Ella había construido una relación muy estrecha con James y el hecho de tener que decirla que se le habían llevado le rompía el corazón, la iba a destrozar y él…no sabía como contárselo. Miraba por la ventanilla con preocupación y con lágrimas en los ojos. Notó como una mano agarró la suya.

-¿Estás bien Walter?- Dijo Kate con los ojos enrojecidos.

-No…no estoy bien- dijo soltando un sollozo - No voy a poder decírselo - Kate entendía perfectamente a quien se refería porque precisamente ella también estaba pensando en Caroline y también en Clementine. Pensaba que ahora James tenía una segunda oportunidad con su hija y, ahora, todo se había ido a la mierda.

-Se lo diremos juntos- No estaban muy lejos así que no tardaron mucho en llegar. Miles entró en primer lugar seguido de Carole, Kate llevando a Aaron en brazos…Walter se había quedado en la furgoneta…necesitaba tiempo.

-¿Claire?

-¿Mama?... ¡mamá!- gritó Claire mientras se abrazaban. Definitivamente esa era la Claire que todos conocían. Kate no pudo evitar emocionarse al ver la escena. Claire la miró y vio al pequeño en sus brazos.

-Aaron, cielo… esta es Claire. ¿Recuerdas a esa amiga especial de la que te hablé?- el niño asintió.

-Hola Aaron…dijo Claire sin intentar esconder las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas - ¿vienes conmigo? Aaron no tuvo que pensárselo mucho y para sorpresa de Kate el niño se fue con ella sin pensarlo demasiado. Kate se quedó sola, Cassidy la miró y con solo esa mirada… supo lo que la estaba preguntando. Kate solo bajó la cabeza, Cass se acercó y la abrazó mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban sin remedio.

- ¡Walter!- gritó Carol mientras bajaba las escaleras. Walter acababa de hacer su aparición y estaba en la entrada casi con miedo a entrar.

-Hola- respondió intentando mantener el equilibrio. Carol se separó, las dos niñas miraba a su alrededor ambas buscando lo mismo.

- ¿Dónde está James?- pero no obtuvo respuesta.

- Sí ¿dónde está papá?- Dijo Clemen con cara de pánico. Cassidy se sorprendió porque durante este tiempo solo le llamaba James. Kate se acercó a las niñas y las llevó hasta el sofá. Kate intentaba ocultar sus lágrimas pero las niñas ya se habían dado cuenta de todo y ahora ellas la miraban haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar aunque el intento fue en vano.

-Veréis… James…

- ¿Está muerto?- Preguntó Caroline con el miedo pintado en su cara, Clementine estaba abrazada a Cassidy también llorando.

-¡No! - respondió rápidamente - no está muerto… ¿vale? Le conozco y sé que no lo está. Iremos a buscarle y le encontraremos- Ahora Kate abrazaba a Caroline que lloraba desconsolada y Kate y ano se molestaba en esconder las suyas. Pasaron unas horas, el ambiente en la casa no podía ser mas sombrío, las niñas estaban dormidas agotadas de tanto llorar. Todos estaban en el salón, todos menos Miles que estaba en la cocina. Kate se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

- ¿Qué haces aquí solo?

- Nada…intento pensar- dijo limpiándose los ojos intentando disimular.

- Puedes llorar…no es nada malo.

-No lloro ¿vale?.- dijo bruscamente. Hizo una pausa. - Pude evitar todo esto.

-No…no podías hacer nada, ninguno podíamos y ahora... Ya será tarde… saben que James estuvo en Dharma…ya has visto como funcionan estos tíos. No perdonan- dijo con los ojos vidriosos.

-Eh…Jim no está muerto. Pensé que creías lo mismo que yo…que seguía vivo. Tú mismo se lo has dicho a las crías. Es Jim, Kate…se las arreglará- dijo convencido. Kate asintió con una pequeñísima esperanza. -Además Jules dijo que funcionó - Kate le miró con sorpresa.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Cuando fui con Jim a enterrarla me hizo escuchar…a ver si tenía algo que decir. No me mires así ¿vale? Es algo que he podido hacer desde que era niño…escuchar a los muertos.

- ¿Y le preguntaste que es lo que funcionó?

-No funciona así…solo les escucho y no de forma tan clara como en las películas. No puedes tener conversaciones normales con ellos. Pero dijo que funcionó Kate….así que tenemos que agarrarnos a eso'' dijo con desesperación. Kate le apretó la mano y sonrió levemente intentando esconder su tristeza.

-Vamos creo que Walter tiene algo que decirnos- le dijo Kate.

Todos estaban reunidos en el salón. Claire y su madre estaban sentadas en el sofá grande, Cass en una silla, Miles se sentó a su lado en otra silla al igual que Walter y Kate ocupó un lugar al lado de Claire. Walter comenzó a hablar sobre todo par aponer un poco al tanto a Cassidy y Carole sobre todo lo que pasó en la isla mientras Kate, Claire y Miles corroboraban todos lo sucedido.

-Creo que he descubierto el por que de todo esto. Siempre lo pensé era una teoría algo loca y poco apoyada por los demás colegas. Pero viendo el giro de los acontecimientos desde ese entonces…ha tomado mucho mas sentido y no entiendo como diablos se me pudo olvidar.

-Vale ¿Qué tal si dejas de dar tantos rodeos, tío?-dijo Miles

-Por supuesto, antes de que todo empezase pensé y estaba casi seguro que Dharma había hecho algo. Llevábamos años intentando encontrar la isla pero nunca tuvimos suerte. Sobrevolábamos la zona y lanzábamos víveres a ciegas esperando que alguna carga llegase a la isla''

-Y llegaron…una vez- respondió Kate.

-Lo cierto es que me equivoqué. Dharma no tiene nada que ver con todo esto, es cierto que hacíamos experimentos pero nada tan grande como para causar todo esto. La causante de todo es la isla. La cantidad de electromagnetismo de ese lugar es increíble y un escape podría tener consecuencias muy importantes y muy impredecibles. Y según me contó James…- se hizo un silencio incómodo al nombrarle. Walter carraspeó y siguió. -… me contó todo lo ocurrido en la isla y ya le dije que no pertenecéis a esto…todo esto es consecuencia directa de todo lo que pasó en la isla.

- Pero ¿Cómo?- Preguntó Claire

- Lo explicaré todo y si no entendéis algo preguntadme….La isla es vital en el equilibrio del mundo y todo lo que hicisteis allí rompió ese equilibrio. Empezaré por el primer evento que sucedió en la isla el día del accidente. Ese tipo de la escotilla.

-Desmond- dijo Kate.

-Sí ese…no solo hizo que os estrellaseis o mejor dicho…os trajo el electromagnetismo que soltó cuando no llegó a tiempo para dar al botón que hacía tener a raya esa cantidad de energía pero no solo causó eso… creó otra dimensión. Ésta en la nos encontramos.

- ¿Otra Dimensión? - preguntó Cassidy sin poder creerlo -eso es imposible.

- Estuvimos viviendo en los 70 Cass…ya hay pocas cosas que puedan sorprenderme - dijo Kate.

- Lo cierto es que no todo acaba ahí… hubo otro accidente, por así decir con la escotilla. La hicisteis explotar dejando que el contador llegase a cero. ¿No es cierto? - Claire y Kate asintieron. -Y eso tuvo consecuencias en esta dimensión. James dijo que el cielo se puso de color púrpura.

- Sí, es cierto - dijo Kate mientras Claire asentía recordando perfectamente como Bernard la salvó de ser aplastada por la puerta de la escotilla.

-Bien… Pues fue precisamente eso lo que causó que toda esta dimensión esté en estas condiciones….he hecho….he hecho los cálculos y estoy seguro de que el que el cielo de la isla se pusiera púrpura…. Coincide con el resplandor que se produjo aquí hace ya tres años. Como veis la importancia de esa estación era muy grande. Y la cosa no se quedó ahí… como forma de salir de los 70 y volver a vuestro tiempo utilizasteis una bomba de hidrógeno en esa misma escotilla que si no recuerdo mal aun estaba en plena construcción. Hicisteis Implosionar la escotilla con esa bomba y sí, os devolvió a vuestro tiempo pero como ya ha pasado con anterioridad no fue lo único que conseguisteis. Veréis…. Para detonar una bomba de ese tipo existen dos formas y una de ella es la implosión que consiste en un entramado de explosivos que apuntan todos hacia el centro y no se genera una explosión propiamente dicha hacia afuera, sino que se produce una implosión hacia adentro - les miró y no parecían entender mucho de los que les estaba hablando -figuradamente sería igual que si consiguiéramos reducir el volumen de un globo hinchado apretándolo a la vez por todos los lados. La esfera, que es de materia Fisil, se comprime por efecto de la tremenda presión o implosión ejercida sobre ella…aumentando la densidad del material y formando a su vez una masa muy critica que activa la reacción. Ese sistema de detonación fue utilizada en la bomba que nuestro país dejó caer sobre Nagasaki solo tres días después de la que arrojó sobre Hiroshima.

-Vale no he entendido nada- dijo Miles.

-Todos sabemos lo que pasó con esas bombas…lo que provocaron. Pues multiplícalo por infinito al mezclarlo con la energía de esa isla -Todos se miraron.

- ¿Y que causó esta vez? -Preguntó Kate con miedo

-Creo un agujero de gusano.

- ¿pero de qué coño estás hablando?...- saltó Miles

- Sé cómo suena todo esto lo sé….y esta fue la razón de que me encerraran…nadie me quiso creer pero es cierto. Para abrir uno de esos agujeros hace falta mucha energía. Intentare explicarlo….Los llamados agujeros de gusano son una especie de pasadizo entre dos puntos distantes o no del espacio-tiempo. La solución pasaba por un tipo de energía llamada exótica o energía negativa. A diferencia de la materia o energía normal o positiva que actúa, en grandes concentraciones como puede ser una estrella masiva… y ahí es donde entra la isla…el poder de esa isla que puede que no solo exista una energía electromagnética superior a la vista en toda la historia. Puede que haya otra energía mucho mas fuerte que el electromagnetismo Eso ha pasado aquí… esa ultima implosión comunica dos lugares espaciotemporales diferentes que podrían estar a años luz el uno del otro. Y creo que cuando salisteis de esa isla en el avión traspasasteis el limite de se agujero negro que os ha traído hasta aquí.

-Eso está muy bien pero yo no he estado en esa isla- dijo Cassidy -eso quiere decir que yo sí pertenezco a esta dimensión…entonces ¿Cómo puedo recordar la vida que tuve con James en su dimensión?

- ¿Qué recuerdas del día que pasó todo esto?

- Recuerdo que simplemente me desperté y…

-Y no recuerdas muy bien las cosas ¿no es cierto? Tienes lagunas mentales de tu vida. - Cassidy asintió no entendiendo mucho. - Aún no sé cómo explicarlo pero de alguna manera los recuerdos tienen que ver con todo esto...es como si al estar en la mente de James...Estuvierais conectados emocionalmente… igual que Carole y Aaron. Fuisteis atraídos.

- Mira tío más vale que me hagas un resumen algo mas claro. ¿Me estás diciendo que por esa escotilla ha pasado todo este tinglado?

- Eso es…. El primer incidente con la escotilla creó esta dimensión, el segundo incidente donde volaron la escotilla hizo que toda esta dimensión se viniera abajo y el tercer y mas importante incidente…la implosión de la bomba de hidrógeno… creo un agujero de gusano… una especie de portal a esta dimensión que es donde habéis acabado.

- ¿Y cómo salimos de aquí?

- ¿Qué pasó al final de todo justo antes de salir de la isla? ¿Que hicisteis? - dijo intentando hacer memoria.

- Fuimos a un lugar, en el centro de la isla y Jack- Kate hizo una pausa -… él hizo algo en una especie de luz que había y la isla comenzó a desmoronarse poco a poco y tuvimos que salir de ahí.

-Una luz - repitió Walter pensativo…. - Vaya eso cambia las cosas -

- ¿Te importaría compartir lo que piensas con el resto de la clase? - dijo Miles.

-Sí…pensé…que una posible solución de todo esto sería volver a esa isla - todos le miraron con pánico. No querían ni oír hablar de volver a esa isla y menos sin James…- pero creo que no es posible.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Aquí no existe la isla? - preguntó esta vez Claire.

- No estoy seguro…lo único que sé es que ya no es una opción viable.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? - preguntó por primera vez Carole que no entendía nada de lo que había escuchado, solo la preocupaba sacar de ahí a su hija y a su nieto.

-Tengo un par de teorías más que debo estudiar antes de dar ningún paso. Es lo que hay que hacer…pensar. No actuar sin saber con que se está tratando, aún no puedo creer que hicierais todo esto si no entendíais nada.

- Solo queríamos salir de allí - dijo Kate desesperada y sintiéndose culpable de todo.

- Lo sé, Kate. Además sé que vosotros no tomasteis ninguna de esas decisiones. - Les miró -No os preocupéis…saldremos de todo esto.

- ¿Y que hacemos mientras? - Preguntó Cassidy.

-Sobrevivir - respondió Kate con una simpleza que abrumaba. -Y tenemos que buscar a James. Saldremos en cuanto podamos y veamos que tenemos el camino libre.

- Pero no sabemos donde se le han llevado - dijo Miles.

- Nos las arreglaremos - contestó simplemente.

Walter bajó la cabeza se levantó y fue directamente a la cocina, esparció montones de papeles en la mesa de la cocina. No quería que nadie se enterase de lo que había hecho. Había entregado a James a esa gente. Pero estaba seguro de que James se las iba a arreglar. En cuanto Danny vio a James salir de la furgoneta miró a Walter y le preguntó si era él. Walter asintió. Danny estaba asombrado ese tío no parecía tener mas de 40 años cuando debía tener al menos sesenta. Así logró que le dejaran ir pero necesitaba hacerlo sabía que James le comprendería porque ahora Walter era la única oportunidad de sacar a todos de este lío espacio temporal.

Mientras Walter seguía peleándose con esos papeles los demás siguieron en el salón. Todos menos Kate…que había subido a su habitación. Hubo un toque en la puerta de la habitación, Kate miró y Cassidy estaba en la entrada.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro…- dijo quitándose un par de lágrimas que la nublaban la visión.

- ¿Estás bien? - sabía que era una pregunta absurda pero la hizo de todas formas.

- No… le he perdido otra vez. Tal vez ese sea nuestro destino. Nunca estar juntos.

- El destino no tiene nada que ver- afirmó Cassidy.

- ¿No? Porque siempre he querido estar a su lado y siempre ha pasado algo que nos lo ha impedido. ¿No es demasiado para ser pura casualidad?

- ¿Y qué pasa con Jack? - Kate levantó la cabeza.

- A Jack le quise Cass, y le sigo queriendo pero… pero siempre fue Sawyer.- Cassidy sonrió con amargura y ahora también con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Eso mismo me pasó a mi Kate - ambas sonrieron tímidamente.

- Aún le quieres ¿no? - Cassidy la miro con sorpresa. -Vamos no creas que eres tan complicada….ese odio que le tenías esta bien fundado no te lo voy a negar…te dejó sola con Clementine pero aún así no habías dejado de quererle y eso te hacía querer odiarle mas'' Cassidy bajó la cabeza otra vez y asintió.

- Nunca he creído mucho en el destino, pero sé que mi lugar siempre ha estado a su lado… y voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano por él - Hizo una pausa - Pero esta vez voy a luchar por él y nada ni nadie se va a poner en mi camino aunque mi vida dependa de ello - sentenció de forma rotunda con una convicción que pocas veces había mostrado. Por fin había conseguido reunir a Aaron con su madre, había unido de nuevo a una familia y ahora ella tenía que unir a la familia que nunca tuvo y que pudo haber sido y no fue.


	28. Chapter 28

Bueno aquí sigo con los últimos capítulos que faltan. Espero que os guste este porque, a partir de este capítulo, viene ya la recta final.

CAPITULO 28

Después de la degustación de un arroz un tanto cuestionable, no hubo mucho tiempo para hacer ningún tipo de sobremesa aunque, si dependiese de Kate, sí la hubieran hecho, y le habría contado todo de una vez pero creía que aún era demasiado pronto. James parecía no haber tenido ningún tipo de amago de recuerdo y soltarle todo lo que quería soltarle así…de sopetón, no sabría como iba a reaccionar. Después de la marcha de Sam y, sobre todo, después de la pequeña charla de Cassidy no habían hablado mucho o mejor dicho….James no había hablado mucho, era Kate la que no paraba de contarle esos recuerdos de infancia que la visita de su padre había despertado en ella. James la miraba fascinado y simplemente escuchaba tomando buena nota de todo, le parecía increíble que una mujer que apenas conocía se abriese ante él así. Juraría que era de las típicas cripticas de las que tienes que hacer una investigación en toda regla para poder empezar a conocerlas mínimamente. Pero ahí estaba hablando por los codos mientras él ya la miraba divertido.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Kate

- Parece que te han dado cuerda Pecosa- dijo sonriendo Kate no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-Ya…bueno es que todo esto me ha traído muchos recuerdos. Aunque no todos los recuerdos son lo buenos que me hubiera gustado que fueran- dijo tímidamente. No sabía si hacerlo pero ante la duda no se amedrentó. -Podríamos cambiar un poco los papeles y ser ahora tú el que me cuente algo de tu vida porque lo único que sé es que eres un detective ligón enganchado a la casa de la pradera- ya está…..lo soltó. James apartó la mirada y Kate ya esperaba la peor de las reacciones. Los ojos de James se volvieron a posar en ella.

-Bueno…no es que te haya puesto una pistola en el pecho para que me cuentes todo eso- El rostro de Kate se ensombreció levemente pero ¿Qué se esperaba? - quien sabe….puede que cuando vuelva del curro esta noche podamos jugar a un juego para conocernos un poco mejor- siguió James ahora sonriendo al ver el cambio de gesto en Kate. - Al menos espero que la cena sea algo mejor que esa cosa que hemos comido- dijo haciendo un gesto raro

-¡Eh! No ha sido culpa, si hubieras llegado antes el arroz hubiera estado mejor- dijo a la defensiva pero sin dejar de sonreír. Esto parecía ser un adelanto importante, aun no sabia cuando iba a empezar a recordar si es que algún día lo hacia…pero desde luego esto iba por buen camino y si no recordaba por si mismo estaba convencida en hacer lo necesario para ayudarle y si eso significaba descubrirle todo el pastel sin paños calientes… lo haría. Era demasiado duro para ella estar con él y no poder hablar tranquilamente de todo lo que habían vivido juntos y sobre todo de todo lo que sentía hacia él. Tuvo la oportunidad de decírselo en su momento y no lo hizo pero esta segunda oportunidad no la iba a desperdiciar.

-Será mejor que traiga algo de camino- Kate se levantó y comenzó a recoger la mesa, al poco tiempo James se levantó para ayudarla. Le miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué?- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Nada, es que todos estos días no has ayudado mucho en estas cosas.

- Que quieres que te diga… soy un detective ocupado y soltero que no tenía que preocuparse de fregar porque sobrevivía a base de comida precocinada, que viene con su platito de plástico y todo dijo mientras se remangaba dispuesto a dar un repaso a los platos. Kate le miraba alucinada pensando en que probablemente las cosas hubieran podido ser así jugando a las casitas en la isla. No dejó de sonreír cuando se equipó con un trapo de cocina dispuesta a secar los platos que James lavaba, Kate le miró.

-Bueno lo haremos juntos….somos un equipo ¿no?- Ahora James la miraba fijamente, Kate se había dado cuenta y le miraba con la misma intensidad.

-Eso parece- respondió él volviéndose de nuevo hacia el fregadero. No paraba de darle vueltas. Tenía que decirla lo de la tienda de armas, debería saber que el cabrón de Wayne ahora estaba armado y si tenía intención de matarla lo haría sin pestañear. Además sabía que, aunque Kate le prometió que no volvería a salir, sabía que sí lo hacía y si por algún casual su camino se cruzase con el de Wayne….no quería ni pensarlo. No la iba a hacer gracia, eso lo sabía pero no había otra opción. -Tengo que decirte algo...- Kate dejó lo que estaba haciendo y le miró. -… ese Wayne…no sé exactamente lo que busca pero está aquí y, al parecer, se ha armado hasta los dientes- Kate bajó la cabeza porque sabía exactamente lo que pretendía Wayne.

-No hay que ser muy listo para saber lo que quiere- dijo con tristeza.

-Pues no lo va a conseguir, porque no sabe donde estás así que seguirá buscándote por todos sitios pero nunca te encontrará, así que hazme el favor de dejar de salir a la calle.

- Pero si yo…-James la dirigió una mirada que decía abiertamente un'' que no cuela monada'' con lo que Kate no pudo competir. -Está bien.

-Eso está mejor…. Mira tengo que volver a comisaría…hemos estado en la tienda de armas donde ha adquirido su pequeño arsenal…aun no es seguro pero la descripción que nos han dado es prácticamente idéntica a la de Wayne- se quedó pensativo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto ahora con cierta preocupación.

-Es que el otro día se me acercó un pirado diciendo que le había visto con un tipo y que, por lo visto, ahora vive en los muelles. No sé algo me huele mal…puede que tengamos a algún maldito chivato pero no te preocupes porque nadie sabe que estás aquí excepto tu padre. Luego Miles y yo nos acercaremos otra vez por allí a ver si vemos a ese viejo pirado y puede que investiguemos un poco más por esa zona…quien sabe…lo mismo hay suerte y le trincamos.

- No quiero que vaya- Dijo Kate con rotundidad.

- Pero¿ que dices?. Por si no te has dado cuenta….es mi trabajo

-Ya pero tú mismo has dicho que esta armado y te aseguro que es peligroso.

-No me va a pasar nada… además voy con mi compañero. Me he visto en peores que esta te lo aseguro- dijo esta vez cogiendo su arma y acercándose a la puerta. -No salgas- Kate parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Recordaba perfectamente como fue la última despedida que tuvieron. Cuando Sawyer se ofreció ante esa gente que les perseguía por salvar a Walter, Carole y Aaron. Recordaba el dolor intento que sufrió en el pecho cuando vio como la miraba al decirla '' Es Aaron'' esa mirada olía a una despedida irremediablemente para siempre porque ambos sabían como acabaría todo eso. Mientras la furgoneta se alejaba veía como, poco a poco, Sawyer se acercaba hacia esa gente hasta que se paró y se dio la vuelta. Kate le miraba aunque las lágrimas la nublaban la visión pero sabía que la estaba mirando así que dijo lo que tenía que haberle dicho con palabras en su día…. ''Te quiero'' dijo susurrando mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de precipitarse por su rostro. Vio como sonreía levemente y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su cara mezclada ahora con las huellas faciales del dolor que suponía esa separación….otra separación, y puede que la definitiva….era su respuesta…la misma que la dio esa noche en la jaula. Y otra vez tenía que verle marchar….en el helicóptero por la dichosa gasolina para que el resto pudiese llegar al carguero y, ahora, para salvar a las únicas personas que podía considerar su familia y para ayudar a Walter con la esperanza de que pudiera arreglar todo esto. No podía evitar pensar que podía ser posible que lo malo que pasó en esa otra dimensión pudiese pasar también en esta.

- ¿Me has oído?- dijo James desde la puerta en tono casi en tono imperativo.

-Sí- respondió ella saliendo de su particular letargo - voy contigo.

- ¡¿Estás loca? ¿Qué quieres que te pille Wayne? ¿O prefieres que mi compañero te detenga para que pases mucho tiempo a la sombra?. No puedes ir y aunque pudieras no te dejaría.

- Claro…llevo años huyendo y ahora soy tu particular dama en apuros. Soy más que capaz de ayudarte en esto.

-¿Pero es que no entiendes que mi culo también está en peligro?...como se enteren que te tengo en mi casa se me cae el pelo y lo que es peor…ese cabrón se saldrá con la suya y tu acabarás pudriéndote en la cárcel, tendrás una compañera llamada Marga La Larga y no podrás darle la espalda por su ya cuestionable sexualidad… ¿es eso lo que quieres? Piensa en tus padres…Joder confía un poco en mí- Kate mantuvo silencio sin saber como rebatir todo eso porque, en el fondo, sabía que tenía razón pero tenía miedo. Miedo a que la historia se repitiese. - No hagas ninguna tontería Kate…llegaré de una pieza y podremos tener esa pequeña conversación que tanto te interesa… hasta luego- Kate seguía sin decir nada, él esperó a una pequeña contestación o incluso una simple confirmación de que había captado el mensaje pero no hubo nada, Kate parecía haber encontrado algo muy interesante que mirar en el suelo así que James simplemente se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta dispuesto a salir.

- !James!- dijo Kate de repente, lo que provocó que James se diera la vuelta sorprendido porque ya no esperaba contestación. – Espera- Kate se acercó a él, puso sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de James y le besó con urgencia permitiendo que una pequeña lágrima fugitiva se escapara de uno de sus ojos. James estaba más que sorprendido pero respondiendo a ese beso sin dudarlo. Desde que ella llego a esa casa y más especialmente después de lo ocurrido cuando le estaba curando la herida de la cabeza en el baño, había sentido algo muy fuerte por ella y era algo irracional tener un sentimiento tan fuerte por una persona que acabas de conocer…era como si la conociera de toda la vida. Era una sensación muy rara.

- ¿Ha que ha venido eso?- preguntó él intentando recuperar la cordura.

- ¿Ahora me vas a negar la atracción que hay entre nosotros?- respondió sonriendo. Pero él no respondía, estaba ahí de pie a escasa distancia el uno del otro.

- No- Dijo apartándose levemente. A Kate le cambió la cara….definitivamente había ido demasiado lejos pero en esa situación no podía reaccionar de otra manera. -Tienes razón….no puedo negarlo- dijo cogiéndola suavemente la cabeza con intención de atraerla hasta él para que sus cuerpos se fundieran a través de sus labios. El beso no fue excesivamente largo pero fue totalmente impetuoso y lleno de necesidad. Se separaron y James la miró. -No sé que me has hecho Pecosa…-Kate sonrió ampliamente.

-Podría decir lo mismo James. No importa como nos hayamos conocido o durante cuanto tiempo…estoy segura que sí existieran otras vidas esto podría ser nuestra constante. Sin importar nada más.

-Yo no creo en esas chorradas del destino.

-Creerás- respondió Kate -… te lo aseguro.

- Bueno tengo que irme ya… Kate asintió mientras se agarraba a la puerta que ya estaba abierta cuando, sin darse cuenta, James se volvió a dar la vuelta para darla un pequeño beso - este de propina- dijo lanzando una peligrosa sonrisa cargada con doble de hoyuelos. James finalmente se marchó dejando a Kate apoyada en la puerta sonriendo.

No tardó mucho tiempo en llegar a comisaria…por extraño que pareciese a esas horas no había demasiado tráfico. Una vez llegó Miles y él se dirigieron a la zona de la dichosa tienda que acababa de armar a un maldito cabrón homicida. Desde luego los permisos de armas en este país eran una autentica mierda, cualquiera podía tener esos permisos. La cuestión es que no tardaron nada en llegar a esa tienda otra vez aunque ahora no había ni rastro del viejo ese. Entraron esta vez con una foto de Wayne ya que el otro día solo tenían la vaga descripción del dueño de la tienda de armas. Necesitaban confirmar su identidad para no perder el tiempo. Ya dentro de la tienda le enseñaron la foto y definitivamente era Wayne así que les estaba haciendo una lista detallada de todo lo que se había llevado. El teléfono de Jim comenzó a sonar miró la pantalla después a Miles que, aunque en principio le miró extrañado, seguía hablando con el tío de la tienda así que decidió salir fuera para hablar.

- Que pasa cielo ¿tienes un antojo?- dijo sonriendo

- No, es que me aburro…no hay mucho que hacer por aquí aparte de ver la televisión.

- Bueno pues que ni se te ocurra montarme una fiesta en casa que ya se sabe como acaban esas cosas- Kate reía como pocas veces la había escuchado - ¿Dónde estas? ¿Habéis averiguado algo?

- Estamos cerca de los muelles y de momento no tenemos nada importante- dijo dejando de lado lo de las armas. Lo único que necesitaba era que se pusiera nerviosa e hiciera alguna estupidez.

- Vale… llámame si hay algo.

- No te preocupes, pero no me llames mucho porque no quiero tener a Miles encima de la chepa preguntándome quien me llama- dijo apoyándose en el coche

- No te molestaré mas- dijo riendo - eh… James.

- ¿Si?

- Ten cuidado ¿vale?- dijo preocupada.

- Lo tendré, hasta luego.

- Hasta luego- Respondió ella. James colgó el teléfono y se lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón con una sonrisa en el rostro. Notó como un pequeño destello alcanzaba sus ojos. Miro para todas partes intentando averiguar de donde venía. No lo dio mucha importancia porque había un par de los típicos críos de barrio jugando en la calle. Estaba apoyado en el coche pero en el momento de incorporarse dispuesto a volver a la tienda notó un dolor inmenso en uno de sus hombros. Le habían disparado pero no había escuchado ningún disparo por lo que se dio cuenta de que, el muy cabrón, había comprado al menos un arma con silenciador. En cuanto se dio cuenta del disparo se giro para intentar ver desde donde le habían disparado pero cayó desplomado al suelo Golpeándose violentamente la cabeza al aterrizar contra el asfalto.

''Al parecer ese tío se ha armado a conciencia'' pensó Miles mientras se dirigía hacia fuera dispuesto a tomar el pelo a Jim por esa llamada. Lo mismo le había hecho caso y el tema con Dana iba hacia delante. Cuando salió de la tienda se lo encontró tirado en el suelo, al lado de la puerta del copiloto esto era acojonante ¿nadie había visto a un hombre tirado en el suelo?. Aunque era normal porque no era una zona muy transitada de la ciudad.

-¡ Jim¡- pero no respondía -¡maldita sea!- no sabía si llamar a una ambulancia o llevarle el mismo al hospital. No parecía muy grave…tenía una bala en el hombro derecho pero le preocupaba mas el hecho de que estaba inconsciente. Así que no se lo pensó dos veces, le metió como pudo en el coche, puso la sirena y aceleró el coche al máximo como en la típica persecución policial que suelen verse en las películas.

-¿Detective Straume?. He atendido a su compañero. Ha recibido un tiropero ha habido una pequeña complicación para extraerla porque no había orificio de salida pero ahora mismo está estable.

- Estaba inconsciente- dijo Miles a modo de pregunta.

- Sí, ahora lo está más por la medicación que le hemos dado, de momento necesita descansar. Y cuando despierte veremos si ese golpe ha hecho de las suyas.

- ¿Pero se pondrá bien?- preguntó ahora mas preocupado

- Normalmente en estos casos al día siguiente están como una rosa así que no debería preocuparse, probablemente mañana le demos el alta si no hay ningún problema serio. Su compañero no tiene ropa porque hemos tenido que cortarla.

- Claro…iré a su casa y traeré algo- dijo Miles más tranquilo. Suspiró aliviado - Gracias Dr. Shepard.

- De nada… y llámame Frank- dijo el médico.

Kate estaba inquieta, cuando habló con James notó como si la estuviera ocultando algo y eso no le gustaba. Estaba en la cocina tomándose un café cuando escucho las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta.

-Por fin estás aquí pensé que…- dijo aliviada. Aun no era noche cerrada pero sabía que James no solía llegar tan tarde. Y con las mismas la frase se quedó a medias al ver ahí plantado a Miles que la miraba como si la hubiera salido otra cabeza

-¿ y tú que coño haces aquí?- preguntó anonadado. En principio Kate no sabía que decir.

-James me deja estar aquí. Él cree que soy inocente…por favor no se lo digas a nadie o su carrera se va a la mierda.

- Tú eras la de la llamada ¿no?- Kate asintió - pues tranquila…no se lo voy a decir a nadie, yo también pienso lo mismo que Jim.- Kate ahora respiraba mas tranquila hasta que se dio cuenta.

-¿qué haces tú aquí? ¿Dónde esta James?- preguntó sobresaltada.

-Jim está en el hospital…no te pongas nerviosa no es nada grave solo es un balazo…le encontré inconsciente pero mañana estará como nuevo.

-Quiero verle- afirmó como si fuera un mandato mas que una petición.

-Lo siento, pero va a ser que no- Kate cruzó los brazos a la defensiva. Mírame todo lo mal que quieras pero no vas a ir allí…si Jim se entera de que he dejado que te arriesgues y arriesgues toda la investigación…. Me mata. Hazme caso, está bien solo he venido a por algo de ropa. Mañana en cuanto despierte te ponemos al corriente de todo.- Kate al principio no parecía muy convencida pero finalmente cedió y dejo que Miles se fuera solo y esperaría noticias. Todo esto no se la daba bien pero no es que tuviera muchas mas opciones.

La leve luz de una farola entraba por la ventana de la habitación del hospital Saint Sebastian. Abrió poco a poco los ojos intentando descifrar donde coño estaba. Estaba en una cama de hospital. Miró a la derecha y vio a Miles medio tirado en una butaca que había en la esquina.

-Eh…bella durmiente-dijo en alto sobresaltando a Miles

- Estás despierto- dijo intentando desperezarse - bien…así me puedes explicar que hace Katherine Austen en tu casa- Jim se sorprendió.

-¿Y a que has ido a mi casa?

-Fui a coger ropa porque aquí los matasanos te la han destrozado para curar una heridita de bala- dijo sonriéndole de forma sugerente - y ¿Qué pasa con Austen?

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- Respondió molesto ante la insinuación.

-No se dímelo tú.

-Mira deja de hacerte películas quieres…. Creo que es inocente.

-Ya…claro…por que va a ser si no- respondió Miles en tono sarcástico - parecía muy preocupada por ti -sabía que había una razón para que Jim no se hubiera acostado con Dana. Jim no se lo había dicho pero….Dana sí.

-Anda pásame la ropa….nos vamos a los muelles.

-Tío no puedes ir así.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi, mamá. Pásamela y cállate… creo que ya sé donde encontrar a este tío- James no lo dudó y pidió el alta voluntaria aunque según el Dr. Sheppard. Podía irse tranquilo. En menos de lo que canta un gallo se encontraban en los muelles, allí había unos almacenes y, si el tipo del callejón tenía razón, ese hijo de puta estaría escondido por ahí. Nunca había hecho caso a nadie y menos a esos testigos tan poco confiables.

-¡Mierda!- dijo Miles, Jim le miró extrañado.

-La tienes que llamar- Miles le miro -La dije que la llamaríamos en cuanto te diesen el alta- James sacó su teléfono y marco el numero de casa pero no le cogía.

-Es tarde, debe de estar dormida. Vamos…luego la contare todo- Miles asintió. Se acercaron uno por uno a esos almacenes dejados de la mano de Dios. Eran demasiados así que decidieron separarse para cubrir mas terreno aun sabiendo que normalmente es la peor idea que hay. Miles fue hacia la zona este mientras Jim iba a la oeste. Miles escuchó un ruido detrás de uno de los almacenes así que se acercó rápidamente y sin darse cuenta…. Yacía en el suelo inconsciente.

A pesar de la hora aún era de noche, estaba en desventaja ya que sin gafas y con esa oscuridad poco o nada podía ver. Fue mirando entre los barracones y edificios que ahora ya estaban abandonados pero no había ni rastro de él. Fue mirando uno a uno pero a lo lejos había una especie de almacén que ni siquiera había visto. Así que se dirigió a él con cautela intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, quería pillarle por sorpresa. Había una pequeña luz en el interior pero cuando se iba acercando la luz se apagó de golpe. Se paró en seco. Al poco tiempo la luz se volvió a encender. En un primer momento pensó que le había visto y estaba listo para hacerle una emboscada pero no era el caso. Por fin llegó a su destino…. Miró por una de las pequeñas ventanas quitando con la mano la capa de mugre que cubría el cristal, veía la pequeña lámpara pero no veía nada más así que decidió entrar de golpe sin dejarle pensar ni reaccionar. Pegó una patada a la puerta y apuntó con su arma en todas las direcciones porque no sabía donde podría estar. El almacén no era muy grande pero le iba a llevar un tiempo registrarle. No se escuchaba nada ni tampoco se veía nada, pero al fin pudo acabar de registrar el lugar. No había nada… una especie de camastro hecho con un par de mantas mugrientas y poco más. -¡Hijo de puta!- Dijo con rabia pero sin llegar a gritar. Guardó su arma y se dirigió a la salida. Nada mas salir del almacén escuchó un ruido que venía de dentro así que se dio la vuelta volviendo a sacar su arma. Entró. Intentaba agudizar al máximo su oído para poder escuchar algo…de repente la luz se apagó y la puerta se cerró de golpe. Miraba hacia todos lados intentando adivinar cualquier figura sospechosa y, la vio, justo antes de perder el conocimiento.


	29. Chapter 29

Este capitulo es muy intenso…podría decir que me costó mucho escribirlo pero mentiría. De hecho, esto es lo primero que me vino a la mente para poder escribir este fic. En especial la escena final de este capitulo, así que de aquí vino toda la historia que he venido contando. Espero que os guste aunque puede que , a más de uno, le entren deseos homicidas. Tengo que decir que,como habréis comprobado, en este fic doy rienda suelta a mi vena sangrienta y eso que me he contenido un poco.

CAPITULO 29

Iba sentado en la parte de atrás, había dos tipos que no le quitaban ojo y otro que iba en la parte delantera le miraba de vez en cuando por el retrovisor y eso ya empezaba a cabrearle. Nadie decía nada, solo le miraban… unos con odio, otros con curiosidad pero ese tipo de delante…no podía descifrar su mirada. En uno de los encuentros de sus miradas ese hombre incluso le sonrió. ''Pero ¿que coño le pasa a ese tío?'' se preguntó, si querían matarle que lo hicieran de una maldita vez…para que alargar lo inevitable.

Sin casi darse cuenta la furgoneta se había parado, el viaje había sido bastante corto pero a Sawyer se le había hecho especialmente largo y cuando dejo de intercambiar miraditas con ese tío se perdió mientras miraba por la ventanilla. Muchos recuerdos pasaban por su mente… su vida de niño, ser un timador, la isla…Ella, Juliet… Había hecho sus pinitos en esto del amor…por primera vez con Cassidy pero la timó y la abandonó porque, como había dicho Goldi…. '' Ella realmente no te conoce porque si lo hiciera….te odiaría a muerte'' le creyó y cuando Cassidy le dijo que tenía una hija la volvió a alejar a pesar de que en esos 6 meses que pasaron juntos sus sentimientos comenzaban a crecer y a hacerse mas fuertes aunque no se llegó a enamorar. Luego, en la isla Kate entró en acción y le pasó exactamente lo mismo que con Cassidy exceptuando que sí se enamoró de ella…hasta el punto de jugar a las casitas con ella incluso de morir por ella. Ella le conocía perfectamente y sabía que aun siendo así…no le odiaba. Pero entre una cosa y otra siempre acababan separados…era como si alguien revolviese cielo y tierra para juntarles para luego separarles fríamente…como si el destino disfrutase haciéndoles eso. Pero él no creía en el destino…. No le hacía falta nada de eso para saber cual era su sitio y su lugar siempre fue con ella sin importar nada más. Tras la separación vino Juliet…eso si que fue extraño. Viajando en el tiempo y viviendo tres años en los años setenta… compartiendo todo. Ella le ayudó a sobrellevar un poco lo que supuso ver ese humo negro en el horizonte, allí donde debía aterrizar el helicóptero que él había dejado sin dudar para que llegara hasta el carguero. La quería pero no llegó a enamorase de ella porque su corazón parecía no permitírselo y le empujaba a la espera y búsqueda de aquellos que salieron de la isla, la esperaba a ella pero nunca llegaron. El tiempo pasó y sin apenas darse cuenta Juliet y él vivían juntos, tenían una buena relación a pesar de lo que sentía y de lo que Juliet también sabía que él sentía…ninguno sabía si alguna vez podría olvidarla. En un primer momento James llegó a afirmarlo ante Horace '' tres años son suficientes para olvidar a alguien pero'' ¿Por qué Amy seguía guardando ese colgante que pertenecía a Paul…el hombre que amó? Era una buena pregunta porque tres años no son suficientes para olvidar a nadie. James se engañaba a si mismo y no fue hasta volver a verla y tenerla en sus brazos cuando acabó por darse cuenta de que en realidad nunca había olvidado su cara. Fueron momentos duros, estar allí, hacer como que no se conocían aunque después de tres años separados se sentían algo extraños pero ahí seguían los sentimientos, los de ambos. James pudo notar con el paso de los días un acercamiento de Kate sobre todo cuando fueron con el pequeño Ben. Pero necesitaba dejar ese tema, en ese momento estaba con Juliet y aunque nunca dejó de pensar en ella ni un solo minuto, no podía hacerlo, era incapaz de hacer semejante daño a Jules. Ella tuvo razón… en su momento James se hubiera quedado con ella para siempre si ella se lo hubiera permitido pero Juliet sabía esa verdad que James se empeñaba en negar. Le dolía pensar en ella…al final acabó haciendo lo que intentó evitar a toda costa… hacerla daño. Todo lo de la isla se acabó y tenía una verdadera oportunidad con Kate…aun seguía teniendo un pequeño tira y afloja. Ambos sabían lo que querían y poco a poco se iban acercando más y justo cuando las cosas entre ellos parecían tomar su rumbo…pasaba algo que les separaba…era la historia de sus vidas.

Todo esto había sido la causa de que se le hubiera hecho el viaje especialmente largo. Recuerdos…era todo lo que le quedaba y ahora debía esperar que demonios quería esta gente y también debía pensar en algo para evitar que le volaran la tapa de los sesos. Puede que tuviera un as en la manga que estaba dispuesto a usar…como en los viejos tiempos aunque ahora estaba algo oxidado, la mentira Dharma le había hecho ser mas bueno aguantando todo el papelón que tuvieron que formar para quedarse y sobre todo esquivar las preguntas algo comprometedoras a las que le sometieron pero del que salió mas que airoso. Quien sabe…puede que estuviera mas en forma que nunca.

Al fin parecían llegar a su destino, a medio camino le taparon los ojos intentando que no supiera donde le llevaban y a Sawyer le pareció estúpido a mas no poder como si fueran a dejarle marchar. Le sacaron de la furgoneta aún con los ojos tapados, no sabía donde estaba aunque, de momento, era lo que menos le importaba…caminó unos pasos cuando escuchó el gran estruendo de una puerta al cerrarse a la vez que sus ojos eran liberados de la oscuridad, tardó un poco en habituarse a la luz y sin ningún tipo de delicadeza uno de esos tipos tiró de él hasta hacerle sentar en una silla estratégicamente ubicada en mitad de una habitación totalmente vacía. Con su visión ya normalizada echó un vistazo a tres hombres que le vigilaban hasta llegar a el ya famoso tío del retrovisor, habría jurado haber escuchado a mas hombres pero supuso que no tenía mucho sentido que hubiese mas gente ahí dentro mas que nada porque el tamaño de ese cubículo no daba mucho mas de sí.

- ¿James LaFleur?- dijo al fin el hombre rompiendo el maldito silencio que se había apoderado del lugar

-El mismo que viste y calza- respondió sin poder evitar la chulería en la respuesta.

- Ya…y yo soy Diana Ross- dijo uno de los tipos. Uno bajito, algo entrado en carnes y con una cara que pedía a gritos un par de hostias bien dadas.

-Como lo oyes Diana…- Respondió James soltando aire cansado y sin esperarlo le cayó un golpe en la cara…. Un culatazo para ser más exactos.

- ¿Tienes ganas de hacer bromitas, guapito de cara? ¡Eh!- dijo con intención de volver a golpearle.

-¡Danny! ¡Para!- intervino el del retrovisor - Es él…no hay duda- dijo lanzándole el archivo de trabajo para que viese que la foto que adjuntaba no dejaba abierto a dudas la identidad del escurridizo LaFleur - Creo que ya es hora de que nos explique algo Sr. LaFleur.

- Pues tú dirás, jefe- ya era un hecho, no podía evitar la chulería.

-Me llamo Sigmund- dijo ofreciéndole la mano con educación pero Sawyer le miró la mano y luego le miró a la cara sin ninguna intención de responder ante ese formalismo que no pegaba nada con la situación en la que estaban - ¿Por qué tienes el mismo aspecto que en tu informe de Dharma? Eso fue en los setenta- dijo sin poder salir de su asombro.

- ¿Walter no te lo ha contado?-Sigmund negó con la cabeza - Típico… nos es que haya sido muy claro ¿Por qué iba a serlo contigo?- dijo con media sonrisa.

- ¿Y bien?

-¿No me digas que te tengo que contar toda la historia?

-Ajá- respondió -…además tenemos tiempo de sobra, a no ser que tengas una cita pendiente aunque dudo que llegues a tiempo- dijo con una risa maliciosa a más no poder.

-Bueno…supongo que tendré que empezar con la isla…- dijo dejando ver que no le afectaba en absoluto - si no te importa te voy a dar la versión corta… gracias a Sancho Panza me duele la cabeza - dijo tocándose la cabeza justo donde había recibido el golpe -… En 2004 volaba desde Australia a Los Ángeles, el dichoso avión tuvo problemas así que acabamos en esa maldita isla…. Sobrevivimos unos cuantos imagínate….una isla paradisiaca…días de convivencia y todo eso….allí había unos habitantes les llamábamos ''los otros'' también conocidos por su afición a raptar a gente mientras duerme incluyendo a niños y amigos de los juegos psicológicos…en fin…. Estuvimos un tiempo allí hasta que supuestamente vino un carguero para salvarnos pero ¡fíjate que cosas! en realidad venían para matarnos….iba en un helicóptero y tuve que saltar y cuando llegué a la orilla de la playa hubo una luz cegadora y sin comerlo ni beberlo viajamos en el maldito tiempo, lo hicimos varias veces y a tiempos distintos hasta que nos quedamos en los setenta y dejamos de viajar.

- Pero ¿por qué empezasteis a viajar en el tiempo?

-Tío, ¿y me lo preguntas a mí?...solo sé que paró cuando uno de los nuestros giró una maldita rueda que había bajo tierra y nos quedamos ahí tirados así que tuve que improvisar y meternos en la iniciativa Dharma- Sigmund le miraba impresionado.

- ¿O sea que los viajes en el tiempo son posibles?

-Eso acabo de decir - respondió Sawyer.

-Debe de ser gracias a las cualidades de la isla. Es impresionante- dijo esta vez entusiasmado -el electromagnetismo de ese lugar siempre me pareció fascinante según decían los viejos informes pero no sabía que hasta el punto de viajar en el tiempo.

-Perdona que no grite de alegría - respondió Sawyer cansado de oír hablar del jodido electromagnetismo.

-No te haces una idea de lo grande que has vivido allí.

- Déjame decirte algo…Sigmund… viajar en el tiempo tuvo grandes problemas…muchos de los nuestros no sobrevivieron a eso tan fascinante y, por si fuera poco, me robó tres años de mi vida estancado en esa maldita isla.

-Pero eso con los avances que tenemos puede cambiar nadie tiene que salir herido y podremos arreglar todo esto- dijo mientras el entusiasmo le inundaba otra vez -además no te fue tan mal…eras el jefe de seguridad ¿no? - y era cierto…no le fue tan mal pero esa no era la cuestión, no pudo elegir. Podía haber salido a tierra firme sabiendo que ahí fuera no tenía nada pero desde un principio supo que debía quedarse porque de otra manera la mínima posibilidad que existía de poder volver a verla se esfumaría. Locke había salido en su busca a pesar de que no quería que la trajese de nuevo la necesitaba pero lo que él quería no importaba, Kate estaría mucho mas segura fuera de la isla en eso estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Jin.

-Y mírame ahora…. - Respondió Sawyer mirándole directamente a los ojos. Sigmund le respondió de la misma manera.

-Salid todos- dijo finalmente. Danny parecía tener problemas en acatar la orden pero finalmente cedió ante la mirada penetrante de Sigmund. Por fin se quedaron solos en esa vieja habitación llena de humedad. Sawyer no dejaba de mirarle, sabía lo que venía ahora e intentó revivir de nuevo esos recuerdos isleños como se supone que pasa cuando uno está a punto de morir pero nada…. No vio pasar su vida en diapositivas ni nada por el estilo….sonrió divertido pero con cierto sabor amargo.

-Bueno supongo que esto es todo ¿no? Espero haberte servido de ayuda- Sigmund echó una carcajada.

- No James, esto solo acaba de empezar- Sawyer no sabía de que coño estaba hablando. Se suponía que esta gente quería matarle por pertenecer a Dharma -Sí, no me mires así. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que podemos hacer? Tú has viajado en el tiempo….podrías volver a hacerlo y puede…puede que pudiéramos arreglar todo esto.

-Pero eso solo se puede hacer con una gran cantidad de electromagnetismo… en la isla- dijo Sawyer confundido viendo como Sigmund asentía.

-Sabes James…todo este tiempo bueno incluso desde hace mucho mas tiempo he buscado esa isla, era de los pocos que seguían creyendo en su existencia porque la mayoría de la gente de Dharma que estuvieron en la isla están muertos pero, de alguna forma, sentía que seguía por ahí… perdida. Pero ahora es hora de encontrarla y arreglar las cosas.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que volver a esa maldita isla?

-Exacto

-Pues vete desempolvando tu pistola porque la única manera de hacerme volver allí es muerto.

-Entiendo que no quieras volver allí pero no tiene que ser para siempre.

-Ya… cuando tuvimos el accidente de avión pensábamos que solo sería cuestión de tiempo que vinieran a por nosotros y no lo hicieron. Así que como comprenderás no tengo mucha confianza en un viaje en el que solo parece existir billete de ida.

- No te preocupes….tenemos tiempo. El mundo no puede estar peor de lo que está y la espera merecerá la pena con tal de verlo como era antes. Con el tiempo y con lo que tengo que explicarte cambiarás de opinión James.

Pasaron unos días y parece que la relación de James y Sigmund iba cada vez estrechándose más. Hasta el punto de que Sigmund dejaba que Sawyer campase a sus anchas por el lugar cosa que no agradaba a muchos de sus hombres, en especial a Danny. Al parecer Sigmund era científico pero nunca llegó a pertenecer a la Iniciativa Dharma, su padre sí y fue él quien le contó todo sobre la isla pero eso no quitaba que culpase a toda la Iniciativa Dharma de todo lo que había pasado y junto a sus hombres…hacía justicia. Pero con LaFleur era distinto… el plan de Walter parecía haber surtido efecto en cuanto Sigmund vio a Sawyer. Aunque si algo tenía claro era que no iba a volver a esa isla, al menos esos pensaba al principio pero después de largas charlas entre ambos james supo que haría lo que fuera por arreglar todo…ya no sabía en quien confiar estaba dispuesto a seguir el plan de Walter, cualquiera que fuera porque se separaron sin que le explicase todo como le había prometido, pero también en la situación en la que ahora se encontraba no parecía haber mas salida que la que Sigmund le ofrecía. Estaba claro que no iba a matarle porque le necesitaba pero igual de claro estaba que no iba a dejarle marchar así como así. Pero el tiempo pasaba y mientras sopesaba todas sus opciones algo crecía en el grupo de hombres que no le quitaban el ojo de encima.

- Esto se tiene que acabar ya- dijo Danny.

- ¿Y que pretendes hacer? Ya has oído a Sigmund, ese tío es importante- respondió Bran, un tipo alto y delgado. Que sería Sancho Panza sin su Don Quijote como habían escuchado más de una vez al guapito de cara.

- A Sigmund parece que se le ha olvidado todo lo que ha hecho esa gente, se le ha olvidado como nuestra gente murió por su culpa. Lo que tenemos que hacer es precisamente lo que hemos estado haciendo todo este tiempo. No creo en esas chorradas científicas solo creo en la venganza y algo me dice que con este tío voy a disfrutar mas que con ningún otro.

- Pero Sigmund ha dicho…

- Ya sé lo que ha dicho- dijo molesto - pero si es necesario pasar por encima de su cadáver…. Que así sea. ¿Estáis conmigo?- dijo sonriendo mientras veía como el resto de compañeros asentían.

Esos mismos días fueron una eternidad para Kate. Si hubiera sido por ella… habrían salido en su busca el día siguiente al alba o incluso por la noche pero la conversación que tuvo con Walter bien entrada la noche la hizo tener una pequeña esperanza aunque es justo decir que antes de sentir esa esperanza habría matado a Walter con sus propias manos en cuanto la dijo que él había entregado a James. No sabían con seguridad si ya estaría muerto o no aunque Walter se mostraba increíblemente seguro de que no le habrían tocado ni un pelo. ''Es científico Kate…. En cuanto vea a James será incapaz de matarle…el tiempo esta vez juega a favor de James y ya de paso nos da tiempo para planear todo mucho mejor y no dejarlo a la improvisación'' Estaba en el jardín, era de noche y por fin ya tenían todo planeado… mañana irían a por Sawyer.

- ¿No entras? Mañana nos espera un día movidito- dijo Miles.

-Sí, ahora voy- Miles asintió y se dispuso a entrar otra vez e intentar echar un sueño aunque sabía que no iba a poder pegar ojo. - Miles… mañana… si algo va mal y yo…quiero que me prometas que le sacarás de allí.

- Kate todo va a ir bien.

- Promételo- respondió tajante.

- Pues no te lo voy a prometer porque todo va a ir bien además… ¿sabes lo que me hará si se entera de esto?- dijo haciendo agarrándose el cuello.

- No será para tanto…perro ladrador poco mordedor…. - Miles consiguió iluminar un poco el ánimo de Kate aunque no hasta el punto de sonreír. Aunque tenía su gracia el hecho de que Miles temiese el temperamento de Sawyer

- ¿Estás de broma? No veas como se puso un día porque llegué tarde a mi turno. Había tenido una noche movida si tu me entiendes - Kate hizo un gesto de disgusto - Oye guapa no pongas esa cara como si nunca lo hubieras hecho…. No se que pasa en esa isla pero si hubieras tenido sexo isleño sabrías de que te hablo.

- Sé de lo que hablas, te lo aseguro- dijo Kate con media sonrisa.

-¡¿Que?...dime quien fue el afortunado- Kate solo sonreía pero no dijo nada.

- No me digas que…en serio…¿Jim?...sabía que algo había pero no tanto, aunque conociendo a Jim no me extraña. No sé que es pero os tiene locas a todas- dijo riendo - incluso a las peques- Ahora ambos reían abiertamente.

-Gracias- dijo Kate.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo extrañado.

-Por levantarme el ánimo.

- Pufff no se yo…creo que mañana voy a ser yo el que necesite que me suban el ánimo. - dijo sonriendo -Bueno… voy a ver si puedo dormir algo.

-Buenas noches - dijo mientras se quedaba en el jardín respirando la suave brisa que corría entre los árboles. No tardó mucho en entrar, todo el mundo estaba acostado pero vio luz en la cocina así que se acercó. - Walter…deberías dormir un poco

-No puedo…estoy excitado.

-¿Qué?

- No…. No en ese sentido…es que… ya lo tengo…creo que lo tengo. Parece que todo encaja pero aun no puedo comprobarlo al cien por cien.

-¿El que?- dijo Kate mas confusa que nunca.

-Verás… mira…siéntate. Esta teoría siempre me ha vuelto loco pero ahora la veo clara como el agua. La clave son los sueños.

-Los sueños…- Dijo Kate intuyendo que no iba a entender nada de lo que iba a explicarla.

-Exacto…es la teoría Interdimensional. Verás….todo lo que sabemos existe en un plano…son los recuerdos y hay tantos recuerdos como dimensiones y llega un momento donde esos mismos recuerdos se cruzan. Y según mis cálculos es en un lugar determinado. Mi teoría es que los sueños de James…no son sueños….son recuerdos.

- ¿Recuerdos de que?- ya era oficial…no entendía nada.

- Pues de otra dimensión- respondió Walter como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo.

- ¿Pero qué dimensión Walter?... la de la isla…. ¿O puede que sean recuerdos de esta dimensión?

- Esa es una teoría interesante Kate pero…. Eso no tiene sentido. Como ya os dije… no pertenecéis a esta dimensión porque fue creada por accidente.

- Entonces pertenecemos a la dimensión de la isla.

- Eh…. No exactamente. Vivisteis en esa dimensión porque en principio todo apuntaba a que pertenecíais a ella pero fuisteis condicionados cuando ese tal Jacob entró en vuestras vidas. Tomasteis decisiones que os llevaron a la isla porque él quería teneros en la isla. Una vez en la isla os manipuló a su antojo y tomasteis decisiones que creíais haber tomado vosotros pero en realidad era lo que él quería. Todo lo que pasó con la escotilla todo…fue un gran timo para manteneros allí….estuvisteis en mitad de una guerra que no os correspondía y por eso esa dimensión no es la vuestra…no es la que se suponía que teníais que vivir.

- Pero entonces… ¿a cual pertenecemos? ¿Y que tienen que ver los sueños de Sawyer?

- Creo que esos sueños, que ya no son sueños…son recuerdos de otra vida que aún no habéis vivido y es ahí donde debéis ir.

- ¿y como lo hacemos? Es imposible.

-Nada es imposible Kate…después de todo lo que has visto, de lo que has vivido no deberías asombrarte tanto querida- dijo sonriendo - lo primero que debemos hacer es ir en busca de James y una vez hecho eso…todo comenzará a arreglarse.

-¿Así sin mas?

-Creo que sí.

-! ¿Crees que sí?¡ - dijo fuera de sí.

- Sé como te sientes pero como comprenderás es la primera vez que pasa algo así en la historia y esto solo ha sido comprobado en la teoría nunca en la practica así que no sé con seguridad como funciona pero estoy seguro que es el camino.

- Sí… ¡un camino a ninguna parte¡- dijo aún furiosa aunque mas que furia lo que sentía era una gran impotencia porque no controlaba nada de esto y no sabía que tenían que hacer a ciencia cierta. No entendía de física ni de dimensiones pero solo tenía una cosa muy clara…. Lo primero era Sawyer…el resto se lo dejaba a Walter y una vez estuviera el grupo reunido otra vez, entre todos llegarían a alguna conclusión clara.

-Creo que todos estamos allí. Esta dimensión no debería existir. Ha sido como un gran viaje en el tiempo.

- ¿Algo parecido a nuestro viaje en el Ajira donde unos acabamos en los setenta y otros en nuestro tiempo?

-Eso es. Y al final ¿que pasó, Kate?

-Volvimos a nuestro tiempo- dijo pensativa.

-Pues esto es parecido. Solo tenemos que encontrar la forma de llegar a nuestro destino final.

- Lo haremos…cuando tengamos a Sawyer de vuelta- Walter asintió. Ahora parecía tenerlo algo más claro aunque aun se le escapaban todas esas teorías que parecían dignas de la serie maestros del terror que de la vida real pero no sería ella la que dudase después de todas las cosas raras que había vivido. Su objetivo primordial la esperaba mañana y a partir de ahí lo pensarían juntos.

No faltaba nada para que amaneciese puede que unas seis horas y lo cierto es que Sawyer no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Por fin había llegado a la conclusión de seguir a Sigmund aunque eso supusiera no volver a ver a sus compañeros…no volvería a ver a su hija, ni a Carol…ni a Kate. Otra vez lo mismo pero haría lo necesario y si eso era volver a la isla lo haría quien sabe a quien podría encontrarse allí…lo mismo todo salía bien y todo se arreglaba…-a quien coño quieres engañar….las cosas nunca salen como esperas ¡maldita sea!- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta intentando encontrar una mejor posición que le permitiera aunque sea dormir media hora… esa mañana prepararían las cuatro cosas que faltaban para el viaje por lo visto Sigmund ya tenía un velero preparado en el puerto dispuesto para zarpar rumbo a ese jodido peñasco. Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido escuchó unos murmullos y se puso en guardia de inmediato, al poco tiempo esos murmullos subieron el volumen y pudo escuchar claramente a Sigmund. Durante las noches solían cerrar su habitación, por llamarla de alguna manera, con llave…escuchaba perfectamente como ahora discutían acaloradamente.

- ¡le has convertido en uno de nosotros! - era Danny el que hablaba.

-¿A que viene todo esto? ¡¿Es que no confiáis mas en mi?. Estais vivos por mí….que no se os olvide.

-Claro que sí Sigmund y te lo agradecemos enormemente pero te recuerdo que el trato que hicimos era que nos uníamos a ti a cambio de matar a todos los responsables de la muerte de los nuestros y éste…- dijo señalando claramente donde estaba Sawyer. -… es uno de ellos- ahora el que hablaba era Bran.

-Es especial….puede arreglar todo esto ¿no lo entendéis? replicaba Sigmund impotente al ver como los que había llamado compañeros le estaban armando un motín con todas las letras.

-No…Sigmund…él ha provocado todo esto…¿viajes en el tiempo? No te das cuenta de que por su culpa y por sus viajes en el tiempo es el causante de este caos temporal que estamos viviendo…si se hubiera estado tranquilito en esa isla esto no habría pasado.

-¡Eso no es así y lo sabes!

- Se acabó- dijo Danny tajante -o estás con nosotros o estás contra nosotros.

-Eso suena a ultimátum… ¿Qué vais a hacer? ¿Matarle? Porque no lo voy a permitir.

-No me gustaría llegar a esto…pero si te interpones…

-Que… ¿también me mataréis? - Dijo Sigmund confrontándose cara a cara con Danny que no parecía achantarse ni un milímetro.

-Si es necesario….ni lo dudes.

-No sabes lo que estás haciendo…estás acabando con la única oportunidad que nos queda.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de contar cuentos? ¡Los nuestros están muertos y no podemos hacer que vuelvan! Deja ya tu ciencia ficción…aquí estamos para hacer justicia ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de tu mujer? ¡ por culpa de esta gentuza por el amor de Dios! - dijo Danny esta vez fuera de sí - ¡ Yo no he olvidado a mi hermana y cada uno de esos hijos de puta de Dharma van a pagar por ello….caiga quien caiga.

- Entonces no hay mas de que hablar…. Yo elijo la esperanza mientras vosotros elegís la venganza y lo único que se consigue con la sed venganza es la oscuridad de la razón y contra eso no puedo combatir así que venga…Bran dispárame tú mismo - dijo retándole pero Bran no podía hacerlo. Sigmund miraba a cada uno de esos hombres y todos parecía evitar su mirada porque les conocía y sabía que no eran capaces de hacer algo así, un dolor agudo se ubicó en su pecho mientras una humedad de origen desconocido empapaba su camisa, miró hacia abajo y vio como una pequeña mancha oscura se hacia cada vea mas grande hasta ocupar la totalidad de su pecho ya empapado…acertó a mirar hacia atrás mientras veía a Danny empuñando su arma hacia él. Sigmund no salía de su asombro, nunca pensó que sería capaz de hacerlo, sabía que tenía mucha ira acumulada pero había sido su mano derecha todo este tiempo… mientras intentaba encajar esa traición cayó golpeando con fuerza su cabeza contra el suelo. Todos mantuvieron silencio excepto Danny.

-Está bien…ahora hagamos lo que siempre hemos hecho….justicia por los nuestros- dijo mientras se dirigía a la habitación donde tenían encerrado a Lafleur.

Sawyer había escuchado toda la conversación y no había que ser muy listo para saber que se le habían cargado y que ahora había llegado su momento. Ahora miles de pensamientos ahogaban su mente que solo despertó ante el estruendo de la puerta metálica mientras se abría de forma violenta.

-Sacadle de ahí- ordenó Danny

-Vaya que machote…. La situación sería distinta si estuviéramos solos.

-Pero no lo estás- dijo sonriendo descaradamente - tú has formado parte de todo esto así que no tardarás en reunirte con tu nuevo amigo. Bran llévale fuera- Bran hizo lo que se le dijo, ahora estaban en una gran sala polvorienta con unas pequeñas ventanas en la parte superior. James estaba justo en el centro mientras aguantaba estoicamente frente al frio metal de la Beretta px4 que Danny sostenía delante de una sonrisa maquiavélica dibujada en su rostro…- tus ultimas palabras….-Dijo disfrutando de su momento.

- Que te jodan maldito hijo de puta- a lo que Danny respondió con la misma sonrisa que antes. Era el momento de la verdad y nada parecía evitar lo inevitable. La bala voló con libertad y no tardó en llegar a su destino atravesando su cuerpo y haciéndole caer al suelo, después de eso la batalla de balas en el aire creaban una sinfonía de silbidos rompiendo el silencio del lugar. Danny había caído al suelo y sangraba sin reparo. Fueron cayendo uno a uno mientras Sawyer permanecía tirado en el suelo intentando esquivar las balas que le caían por todos lados. El silencio se instauró de nuevo durante muy poco tiempo hasta que fue roto.

-¡Sawyer! - gritó Kate casi al borde de un ataque de nervios. Habían llegado en el momento justo. Eran Miles, Kate y Claire que a pesar de la negativa de Kate quiso acompañarles argumentando que su madre y Aaron estaban seguros con Cassidy y que si lo hacían bien no habría ningún problema… recuperarían a Sawyer e intentarían hacer funcionar el dichoso plan de Walter y con un poco de suerte podrían salir de ésta. Sí….era muy positiva…inusualmente positiva pero debía serlo porque había recuperado lo que mas quería y se juró hacer cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerles a salvo…además sus tres años perdida en la isla la habían servido para hacerse una gran francotiradora. Kate corrió hasta el cuerpo de Sawyer que seguía inmóvil pero a medida que se acercaba le vio moverse mientras poco a poco se incorporaba hasta ponerse en pie. La miró y sonrió, Kate se había parado disfrutando la vista de verle vivito y coleando, corrió hacia él y se abrazaron casi hasta el punto de fundir sus cuerpos en uno.

-Justo a tiempo Pecas - dijo Sawyer haciendo reír a Kate que seguía abrazada a él. Se separó de él y le miró Sawyer respondió con una de sus características sonrisas que hacía tiempo no veía en su rostro. Poco a poco se fueron acercando, olvidando completamente esa timidez que tuvieron cuando fueron a por los cuadernos de Walter, se besaron sin importarles quien estuviera delante… cuando se separaron Kate sonreía ampliamente como si fuera la primera vez y podría decirse que era su primera vez después de tanto tiempo.

- Vámonos de aquí - dijo Kate. Comenzaron a alejarse acercándose a la posición donde estaban claire y Walter, cuando se alejaron Sawyer volvió hacia atrás al darse cuenta de las pocas armas y munición con las que contaban. Kate le miró mientras lo hacía

-Voy a por las armas de ese capullo- dijo hablando de Danny.

-¡Cuidado Jim!- gritó Miles. Sawyer le miró en el camino su mirada acabó cruzándose con la de Kate que le miraba con el pánico pintado en la cara. Sawyer se giró y pudo ver a Danny tirado en el suelo sosteniendo como podía su pistola apuntándole y en una milésima de segundo cayó fulminado al suelo con los gritos de Kate como banda sonora. No podía estar pasando, después de su entrada triunfal esto no podía acabar así. Kate corrió otra vez hacia él como si la escena que acababan de vivir se repitiese en un bucle con la diferencia de que ahora Sawyer seguía inmóvil en el suelo y una vez que estuvo a su lado pudo ver como su sangre brotaba de su abdomen.

-¡ Sawyer! No….nooo - repetía una y otra vez mientras le intentaba taponar la herida sin saber muy bien que hacer. Le miró a la cara como pudo a través de sus lágrimas. La sangre ya no solo brotaba de su abdomen ahora no paraba de expulsar sangre por la boca mientras intentaba hablar. - shhhh…no intentes hablar…todo va a salir bien…aguanta.

-Kate…- no podía hablar, cada vez que lo intentaba un chorro de sangre se interponía - no… hay…- cada vez la cantidad de sangre era mayor, ya no podía mirarla porque luchaba como podía para mantener los ojos abiertos aunque ya no podía enfocar.

-Shhh…no hables…no hables-Kate intentaba seguir taponando la herida aunque sabía que no podía hacer nada solo podía llorar al ver como la sangre de Sawyer iba tiñendo el suelo mezclándose con el polvo que cubría todo el lugar. Sawyer por fin pudo enfocar la mirada y la dirigió hacia ella, Kate le acariciaba la cara mientras veía como sus fuerzas iban desapareciendo hasta que su mirada se quedó fija para siempre en ella. -¡No! Sawyer por favor, nooo- estaba abrazada a él. Miles presenció toda la escena y no pudo contener sus propias lágrimas al poco tiempo Kate estaba rodeada también por Claire y Walter que lloraba sin consuelo. Claire la tocó en el hombro.

-Kate…tenemos que irnos…no sabemos si hay mas tíos de esos- dijo Claire claramente emocionada.

-No…no podemos dejarlo aquí, tenemos que llevarle con nosotros- respondió sabiendo que ya le había perdido y que no podían quedarse allí mucho tiempo pero era tanto el dolor que no tenía fuerzas de ponerse en pie así que permaneció ahí, inmóvil de la misma forma en la que Sawyer yacía en el suelo. Walter miró hacia la derecha.

-¿Habéis oído eso? - Dijo intentando agudizar el oído.

-Es el maldito viento que se ha levantado- respondió Miles apartando la vista de su amigo pero Walter volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido

-No…creo que eso no es el viento- dijo en una voz casi inaudible.

- Y no lo es- dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Todos se dieron la vuelta, estaban rodeados por la gente de Sigmund no eran muchos pero eran los suficientes para estar en mas que un apuro. - Bajad las armas…lo digo en serio, o acabaréis como ese de ahí - dijo señalando a Sawyer. Kate le escuchó y supo que se refería a Sawyer sin ni tan siquiera girarse ahora la tristeza se mezclaba con la ira y si no fuera por Claire, Miles y Walter habría quitado el arma al tío que disparó a Sawyer, se habría girado y habría abierto fuego contra todos ellos. - Eh…preciosa… sí, tú… las que esta ahí agachada - Kate se puso en pie -…acércate aquí - dijo el hombre mientras los demás reían divertidos adivinando las intenciones de Han que era como se llamaba ese hombre. Kate se acercó a él, la agarró por detrás y la olía como si fuera un maldito perro sabueso. Miles veía la escena y no podía soportarla así que poco a poco fue sacando un arma que tenía guardada en su pantalón…pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido ya que uno de esos tipos le vio y sin mediar palabra le disparó, Han dejo suelta a Kate que volvía hacia Sawyer, Claire mientras comenzó a disparar y Walter al menos lo intentó pero acabaron cayendo al suelo victimas de una buena cantidad de plomo. Kate aún no había llegado a la altura de Sawyer cuando también cayó por un balazo que el valiente de Han había dejado escapar, aun consciente intentó alcanzarle para tocarle una ultima vez pero no llegó a tiempo.

-Bueno….aquí hemos acabado… menudo desperdicio…monada… nos lo hubiéramos pasado muy bien- dijo mirando el cuerpo inerte de Kate - Ahora hagamos una visita a esa casa donde se escondían…puede que haya algo que merezca la pena- dijo riendo mientras todos los demás le seguían emulando la misma risa que Han.

Y eso era todo… la tranquilidad que ahora se respiraba en ese lugar hacía imposible pensar que hace tan solo unos momentos se hubiera librado allí mismo una autentica batalla con los buenos como perdedores en este juego que desde un principio se antojaba difícil por no decir imposible. Esa tranquilidad se vio rota Otra vez con una respiración repentina y entrecortada.

- ¿Pecas? - dijo James en un hilo de voz acompañada de otra buena cantidad de sangre, como pudo giró la cabeza y a su izquierda la vio tendida en el suelo, intentó moverse los pocos centímetros que les separaban. La cogió de la mano pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, ahora sus lágrimas se mezclaban con su sangre mientras su corazón se partía otra vez al verla así cubierta de sangre y justo después se paró para siempre.


	30. Chapter 30

¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo anterior? ¿Y cómo se arregla esto?. Ya solo queda el capitulo 31 pero la historia en si esta prácticamente cerrada.

CAPITULO 30

La oscuridad nunca le dio miedo…lo que venía de la oscuridad era lo que realmente la aterrorizaba y esa noche parecía ser la peor oscuridad a la que se había enfrentado jamás. Estaba tumbada en la cama intentando pasar por alto todo lo que estaba pasando. Todo había empezado de la forma más inocente, si es que se podía utilizar ese adjetivo. Cuando era pequeña su madre trabajaba mucho sobre todo de noche y su nuevo novio se encargaba de cuidarla. Siempre la trataba de forma muy cariñosa incluso era divertido…eso es lo que podría pensar cualquier niño de su edad pero cuando la puerta de su dormitorio comenzó a abrirse a altas horas de la noche esa inocencia que parecía haber en esa casa…se esfumó en miles de piezas como un diente de león desmembrado a causa del viento. Al principio tan solo eran caricias que la ayudaban a coger el sueño pero cuando el sueño la vencía esas mismas caricias se convertían en algo totalmente distinto. Al principio ese era su modus operandi mientras la niña no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba él estaba tumbado a su lado acariciándola mientras él hacía lo propio con su propio cuerpo, mas tarde las cosas iban cada vez mas lejos incluso llegando al punto de hacer que todo fuera un juego para que la pequeña Katie no se asustase. Era increíble que le preocupase el bienestar de la niña después de todo por lo que la hacía pasar pero de verdad pensaba que no estaba afectándola. No se sabe muy bien si era por que realmente lo pensaba o porque era mas retrasado de lo que parecía. La última visita había sido hace una semana y habían jugado a los médicos pero antes de irse de su habitación se dirigió a ella.

-Katie, cielo… ¿quieres que mañana juguemos a las casitas?- dijo con un tono extremadamente amable.

-Ajá- dijo la pequeña totalmente ajena al mensaje oculto que llevaban esas palabras. Wayne sonrió.

-Bien… yo seré el papá y tú… la mamá.

Se había ido a la cama sin jugar a ese juego que dijo Wayne pero como se había pasado la tarde jugando al sol con su amiga Cecil su cuerpo estaba derrotado, estaba a punto de dormirse, en realidad, estaba en ese momento donde el sueño y la vigilia se confunden. Escuchó unos pasos y el pequeño ruido que su puerta solía hacer al abrir, una pequeña luz tenue entró sin permiso en su dormitorio y notó como alguien apartaba la sábana y se acurrucaba a su lado.

-Este será nuestro secreto…cielo.

Últimamente no podía evitar pensar en todo aquello y había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última que lo hizo pero aún así podía oler el whisky en su aliento. Otra vez ese maldito recuerdo, a pesar de haber dicho al Marshall que la custodiaba que Wayne nunca la tocó…no fue así. Siempre dijo eso pero más bien era para que ella misma creyera su propia mentira porque así podía esconderlo en lo más profundo de sí misma. Cierto es que en la dimensión de donde venían…sí, le mató y lógicamente no solo fue por tratar así a su madre aunque ella también tenía su parte de culpa. Pero según las pruebas aquí, en esta dimensión, era inocente…ella no le había intentado volar por los aires aunque motivos tampoco le faltaban y aun así….el muy hijo de puta se las había arreglado para destruir su vida. Necesitaba a Sawyer aunque en parte no fuera el mismo…solo necesitaba sentirle cerca pero no era posible estaba en el hospital y ella no podía ni acercarse a verle...posiblemente mañana saldría de allí y quizás podría contarle todo esto y sobre todo contarle absolutamente todo…desde el principio con la esperanza de que el Sawyer que ella conocía diera la cara otra vez. Sin poder contener por más tiempo las lágrimas se acurrucó en la cama hasta que cayó rendida.

_-¡Cuidado Jim! gritó Miles. Sawyer le miró en el camino su mirada acabó cruzándose con la de Kate que le miraba con el pánico pintado en la cara. Sawyer se giró y pudo ver a Danny tirado en el suelo sosteniendo como podía su pistola apuntándole y en una milésima de segundo cayó fulminado al suelo con los gritos de Kate como banda sonora. No podía estar pasando, después de su entrada triunfal esto no podía acabar así. Kate corrió otra vez hacia él como si la escena que acababan de vivir se repitiese en un bucle con la diferencia de que ahora Sawyer seguía inmóvil en el suelo y una vez que estuvo a su lado pudo ver como su sangre brotaba de su abdomen._

_-¡ Sawyer! No….nooo - repetía una y otra vez mientras le intentaba taponar la herida sin saber muy bien que hacer. Le miró a la cara como pudo a través de sus lágrimas. La sangre ya no solo brotaba de su abdomen ahora no paraba de expulsar sangre por la boca mientras intentaba hablar. - shhhh…no intentes hablar…todo va a salir bien…aguanta._

_-Kate… - no podía hablar, cada vez que lo intentaba un chorro de sangre se interponía - no… hay…- cada vez la cantidad de sangre era mayor, ya no podía mirarla porque luchaba como podía para mantener los ojos abiertos aunque ya no podía enfocar._

_-Shhh…no hables…no hables- Kate intentaba seguir taponando la herida aunque sabía que no podía hacer nada solo podía llorar al ver como la sangre de Sawyer iba tiñendo el suelo mezclándose con el polvo que cubría todo el lugar. Sawyer por fin pudo enfocar la mirada y la dirigió hacia ella, Kate le acariciaba la cara mientras veía como sus fuerzas iban desapareciendo hasta que su mirada se quedó fija para siempre en ella. -¡No! Sawyer por favor, nooo- estaba abrazada a él. Miles presenció toda la escena y no pudo contener sus propias lágrimas al poco tiempo Kate estaba rodeada también por Claire y Walter que lloraba sin consuelo. Claire la tocó en el hombro._

La humedad se había adueñado del cuerpo Kate hasta el punto de despertarse sobresaltada y totalmente desorientada. Desde el primer momento en el que recordó toda su historia tenía esa imagen grabada en su mente…de ahí las lágrimas que se le escaparon aquella noche en el baño mientras curaba la herida de Sawyer…en un primer momento eran de pura tristeza porque fue lo primero que pudo sentir pero también era de felicidad de volver a tenerle junto a ella, a pesar de no reconocerla. Y esa imagen de Sawyer moribundo siguió ahí durante toda su estancia pero nunca había soñado con ello y eso hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Ahora tenía la sensación de que algo iba mal….tenía un mal presentimiento. Sabía que le había prometido no salir de casa pero James también sabía que ella no iba a hacerle ningún caso así que no se lo pensó dos veces. Primero quiso cerciorarse de la situación así que le llamó al móvil, le dejó sonar pero no contestaba y eso acrecentó aun más su mal presentimiento. Podía haber pasado muchas cosas….podía no tener cobertura, podría haberse quedado sin batería o simplemente no podía contestar pero estaba convencida de no quedarse ahí parada, siempre había seguido su instinto y muy pocas veces la había fallado.

Intentó que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz intentando enfocar al hijo de puta que le había dejado KO…

- Buenos días princesa- dijo Wayne sonriendo ampliamente.

-Vaya que valiente….atacar a un hombre por la espalda- respondió Sawyer después de darse cuenta que estaba atado a una columna

-El juego limpio nunca ha sido lo mío.

-Normal…un hijo de puta cobarde como tú no podría actuar de otra manera- dijo esta vez escupiendo un poco de sangre, el cabrón le había partido el labio. -Estoy seguro de que solo eres capaz de pegar a una mujer sintiéndote el hombre más fuerte del mundo pero en cuanto se te pone delante un hombre de tu tamaño…metes la colita entre las piernas y le golpeas a traición - Wayne le miró furioso y lanzó una patada que aterrizó en la cara de James pero que más le daba….ya tenía el labio partido así que no iba a parar de tocarle las pelotas. Sabía que cabreando a estúpidos paletos como éste, al final, acababan cometiendo un error que él estaba más que dispuesto a aprovechar. James sonrió victorioso. - Uy ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? He recibido palizas más fuertes en el patio del colegio- dijo despectivamente.

-No te preocupes guapito….aún no he comenzado contigo.

- No tengo ningún problema…suéltame y arreglemos esto de una vez por todas- dijo amenazante y totalmente convencido en matarle a golpes si fuera necesario.

- Vaya….el poli bueno es capaz de agredir a un civil o un supuesto sospechoso por ella. - James se sorprendió que supiera que le estaban investigando -Sí, ya sé como llevas esta investigación detective Ford….la pregunta es… ¿Qué te ha dado ella para que te hayas involucrado tanto en esto?

-No se de que coño me estas hablando paleto de los cojones.

-Venga Ford… ya sé que mi querida Kate está en tu casa. La vi una noche por casualidad….que cosas ¿verdad? Parece como cosa del destino- sonreía triunfante. -Dime….¿como te ha convencido?

-Es una historia muy larga…-dijo quitándole importancia - puede que hayas engañado a la policía de ese pueblucho pero desde que el informe cayó en mis manos….lo vi todo muy claro así que me decidí a pillarte

-Pues al final las cosas se te han torcido un poco…. Fíjate…el cazador cazado - dijo señalando a las ataduras que le mantenían fijo en la columna - de todas formas seguro que todo esto ha valido la pena. Seguro que Kate te lo ha agradecido de la mejor forma ¿no?- dijo maliciosamente. La sangre de Sawyer comenzaba a hervir pero no contestó. - Vaya de repente te ha comido la lengua el gato… eso quiere decir que he dado en el clavo….Kate siempre fue muy…. Pasional…por lo que decían en el pueblo.

-¡Cállate la puta boca! - runfó al fin Sawyer.

-Vaya el gallito tiene un punto débil…interesante.

-Todos tenemos un punto débil - respondió Sawyer mirándolo fijamente de una forma que podría haber helado a cualquiera - mírate…. Aquí todo un machote que no podía tener satisfecha ni a su propia mujer y ni siquiera eras capaz de manejarla como Dios manda. Te tenía miedo por eso no te dejaba de otra forma no te habría tocado ni con un palo…a pesar de tu escasa o nula pasión sexual…que no le encontrarías el punto G ni a un puto conejo de seis kilos…estabas frustrado y no se te levantaba ¿y que hacías? La pegabas, esa era tu única y absurda solución - Sawyer cada vez veía como la respiración de Wayne se agitaba más y más…hasta que se abalanzó sobre él comenzando a golpearle repetidamente hasta dejarle la cara prácticamente cubierta de sangre. Cuando dejó de golpearle, a través de esa sangre y aun dolorido por los golpes…sonrió porque había conseguido que perdiera los papeles.

-En una cosa tienes razón…Ford- dijo recuperando el aliento - no se me levantaba…Diane era demasiado activa….yo necesitaba algo más… tranquilo y manejable. Y ahí Kate jugó, y nunca mejor dicho, un papel muy importante- dijo esperando su reacción.

-¿Qué? - dijo James confundido.

-Oh vaya por Dios…¿no te lo ha contado?. Su madre trabajaba todas las noches y claro….yo tenía que arroparla por las noches- dijo sonriendo con maldad -y tengo que decir que…Katie era una niña muuuy dulce. Jugábamos todas las noches a papás y mamás. Era muy lista y aprendía muy rápido.

James gritó, o más bien fue un alarido, con todas sus fuerzas intentando lanzarse contra él a pesar de estar amarrado, pero tiró fuerte de las cuerdas haciéndose sangre en las muñecas. El muy hijo de puta había abusado de ella -¡hijo de puta! ¡Te voy a matar!- pero no podía soltarse y tenía que aguantar la cara de ese puto degenerado sonriendo como un poseso.

-Awww que bonito…. El buen detective se nos ha enamorado ¿o simplemente te la has tirado? No puedo culparte seguro que con el tiempo ha adquirido más experiencia.

- Estás muerto…te lo aseguro.

-¿En serio? - dijo burlándose -no creo que salgas vivo de aquí, amigo.

- He venido con mi compañero…

- Oh sí el chinito ese…está fuera de combate - dijo sin darle importancia. Si antes James iba a matarle…ahora iba a hacer que sufriera lo que ningún otro ser humano había sufrido - por cierto… ¿Qué tal está la pequeña Katie?

-Eres un puto psicópata…el daño que le has hecho no solo a la madre de Kate…. Mira lo que has hecho a tu propia hija ¡cabrón!

-Ella no es mi hija- saltó Wayne algo sorprendido, algo que no pasó inadvertido a James.

-Sí que lo es…. Lo he investigado ¿recuerdas? Cuando Diane se quedó embarazada Sam Austen no estaba en el país…él intentó cuidar a tu hija mientras tú la jodías la vida- Wayne se había quedado blanco ante esa revelación.

-Yo…no lo sabía….yo no…

-Tú no… ¿Qué?... ¿habrías abusado de ella si hubieras sabido que es hija tuya? Pues da igual si era tu hija o no…solo era una cría.

- Mi padre….él… - Wayne parecía derrumbarse

-Vamos no me jodas…¿ahora me vas a contar una historia lacrimógena? Papá abusó de mí y después yo abusé de mi hija…que se le va a hacer un hijo de puta solo puede engendrar a un hijo de puta.

-¡No tienes ni idea de lo que es! - dijo Wayne enfurecido.

-¡Pero tú sí! Y aun así repetiste la historia con una cría indefensa maldito hijo de puta- Wayne parecía recomponerse.

- Bueno…eso está en el pasado.

-Sí, pero ten cuidado papaíto….porque el pasado puede volver y morderte las pelotas- Hubo un silencio roto por el sonido de una puerta metálica. Wayne miró a James y le golpeó con la culta de la escopeta dejándole medio inconsciente

Al principio Kate no sabía muy bien hacia donde dirigirse…Sawyer seguía sin coger el teléfono y ya empezaba a ponerse frenética…. Y revivir la muerte de Sawyer en ese sueño no ayudaba nada. Suerte que la ultima noticia que consiguió de James por teléfono fue que estaban cerca del puerto así que se dirigió allí sin pensárselo dos veces. Había muchos edificios y le llevaría mucho tiempo registrar todos pero aún así pondría patas arriba hasta el ultimo escondrijo de ese lugar si fuera necesario. Sabía que no estaba bien hacer lo que acababa de hacer…pero antes de poner patas arriba el puerto puso patas arriba la casa de Sawyer porque sabía que tendría un arma escondida en algún lugar y su búsqueda, al final, tuvo éxito.

Después de recorrerse prácticamente todos los edificios solo quedaba uno que había pasado casi inadvertido. Abrió la puerta y la empujó poco a poco intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. No lo consiguió porque la dichosa puerta chirrió como una condenada. Más poco a poco y ante la oscuridad del lugar fue adentrándose con el arma en alto. El edificio estaba medio derruido y había maquinas y algún mueble desperdigado por el lugar….pero mas adelante parecía haber una especie de claro y entonces le vio.

-¡James!- gritó sin poder evitarlo.

-Hola Katie…- dijo Wayne mientras salía detrás de la columna. Kate se puso en guardia al momento y levantó otra vez la pistola apuntándole.

-Déjale en paz…. Él no tiene nada que ver con esto.

- Ufff... yo creo que sí tiene que ver….este mamón…- dijo dando una patada a Sawyer -…está investigando el caso, tu caso, y si llega al final….voy a estar jodido pero si muere…se acabó el asunto.

-muere…. Tu irás detrás, te lo aseguro- dijo quitando el seguro del arma.

-vaya…ahora vas de heroína...¿Qué crees que pensarán cuando te vean con el cadáver de un poli y con mi propio cadáver….. Te quisiste vengar de mí, el poli intentaba detenerte y tú te le cargaste….eso me suena a cadena perpetua como mínimo Katie.

-Deja de llamarme Katie- dijo con un tono impasible - Ya no soy esa cría asustadiza que manejabas como querías.

-No…ahora eres una mujer hecha y derecha- dijo mirándola de arriba abajo con la mirada sucia.

-¡¿Qué quieres de mí? Gritó Kate sin poder aguantar más la presión de la situación….sentía asco al tenerle enfrente y eso que aun mantenían cierta distancia pero le ponía más enferma ver que Sawyer no se movía - ¿Qué le has hecho?...está…. ¿está muerto?

- No, aún no está muerto pero lo estará no te preocupes y en cuanto a tu otra pregunta….¿que quiero? Quiero que te entregues y que te declares culpable- Kate aun no respondía.

-¿Por que lo hiciste? ¿Por qué le mataste? Era un buen hombre.

-Era un hijo de puta además…por dinero se hace cualquier cosa- dijo sonriendo.

-Está bien….lo haré.- Wayne sonrió aun mas…triunfante.- Pero con una condición- dijo mirando a Sawyer - Déjale en paz.

- Los dos enamorados...que bonito. Puede que no haya sido demasiado claro…..¡ este hijo de puta va a morir! - Sawyer despertó y lo primero que vio fue el cañón de un arma apuntándole directamente a la cabeza, no Podía ver a quien quiera que fuera, el golpe aun le tenía algo mareado y desorientado. Había alguien más pero no conseguía ver ni poder distinguir lo que hablaban….seguía intentando distinguir por lo menos las voces poniendo toda su atención -¡Este hijo de puta va a morir….!

Wayne había desatado a Sawyer y ahora le tenía cogido por detrás mientras le apuntaba con su arma.

-¡ Nooo! gritó Kate, se había acercado a ellos instintivamente. Esto era justo lo que temía…tenía un miedo atroz a que la misma situación se repitiera, a verle tirado en el suelo ensangrentado y viendo como poco a poco se le escapaba la vida. Esto no podía estar pasando…esto no podía pasar, no otra vez - ¡Por favor… haré todo lo que tú quieras!- gritó desesperada y llorando a lágrima viva. Sawyer levantó la cabeza, tenía una mirada extraña...Estaba como en blanco…esta escena…. ''¿Qué coño es esto?¿un deja vu?'' pensó sin saber muy bien que estaba pasando. Reconoció perfectamente esa voz, era Kate así que alzó la vista y allí la vio apuntando con un arma y llorando. Una serie de imagines azotaron la cabeza de Sawyer pero una en concreto le hizo detener el tiempo por un segundo. '' ¡cierra los ojos pecas!'' eran palabras suyas dirigidas a Kate que estaba en una jaula''¿pero que coño?''… finalmente sus miradas se cruzaron, Kate no pudo decir nada solo lloraba mientras, Sawyer la miraba directamente a los ojos y ella pudo ver algo diferente en esa mirada pero no supo muy bien que era además tenía algo mas gordo entre manos.

- ¿Pecas?- dijo casi para sí mismo.

-¡James!… ¿estás bien? - preguntó fuera de sí. Sawyer no respondió pero la miró con determinación, una determinación que Kate entendió a la perfección….las palabras ya no eran necesarias. En un movimiento rápido Sawyer echó la cabeza hacia atrás golpeando a Wayne en la cabeza desestabilizándole, se separó de él aunque, al parecer, no le había golpeado lo suficientemente fuerte para noquearle en condiciones. Wayne ahora estaba frente a Sawyer, levantó el arma apuntándole.

-¡No! -gritó Kate mientras disparaba su propia arma que resonó al unísono con la de Wayne. Sawyer cayó al suelo o se tiró Kate aun no lo tenía muy claro, lo único que tenía claro era su objetivo. No apartó la vista de Wayne mientras descargaba todas las balas de su arma reservando la última que fue a parar a la cabeza haciendo que una explosión de sangre salpicara todo el suelo tiñéndolo de rojo. Le vio caer a cámara lenta era como si todo fuera a esa misma velocidad hasta que el ruido del cuerpo al golpear el suelo la despertara de ese momentáneo letargo. Miró a Sawyer que seguía en el suelo sin moverse.

-Dios no…otra vez no- dijo en voz baja sollozando al ver que su mayor temor se había cumplido. Corrió hacia él no muy rápido temiendo lo que podría encontrar, se agachó y tímidamente giró su cabeza para poder mirarle de frente. Estaba ensangrentado y tenía los ojos cerrados - ¿James?- dijo preocupada posando su mano en su pecho y viendo que la bala de Wayne había acertado pero esta vez no le había dado en el pecho…la herida parecía limpia.

- Hijo… de… puta- dijo Sawyer con la voz entrecortada. Kate no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa acompañada de unas lágrimas que ya no eran de tristeza.

-James…- era lo único que podía decir.

-Me han dado otra vez en el hombro…eso ya es fijación ¿no te parece?- dijo haciendo un gesto de dolor.

-¿Otra vez?- preguntó Kate expectante.

- Sí, pero no te preocupes…. Puedes llevarme a un hospital así no tendrás que hacer de enfermera- dijo sonriendo. Kate estaba taponando la herida y cuando escuchó eso levantó la mirada.

-James…has recordado eso… ¿Qué mas recuerdas?- dijo llena de esperanza.

-Lo recuerdo…todo- respondió mirándola fijamente. No podían abandonar sus ojos el uno del otro.

-James yo…- justo en ese momento algo les sobresaltó.

-¡Jim! - era Miles que venía corriendo como podía - joder, tío estás herido…tenemos…tenemos que llevarte a un hospital. - Dijo nervioso.

-Tranquilo Enos…solo es una bala- dijo sin apartar su mirada de Kate.

-Si una bala….cuenta también con lo guapo que te ha dejado ese tipo. Venga vámonos- dijo haciendo amago de ayudarle a levantarse.

-¿Puedes andar?- dijo Kate preocupada. Sawyer asintió y, una vez de pie, se apoyó en ella mientras Miles le quitaba el arma a Wayne…''por si las moscas'' como bien dijo Miles. Cuando se acercaban a la puerta Miles fue corriendo a buscar el coche y cuando regresó Kate y Sawyer ya estaban fuera del almacén. Kate abrió la puerta de atrás para que Sawyer entrara primero, éste se apoyó en la puerta y se dio la vuelta…Kate le imitó sin saber muy bien que miraba.

-Joder…- dijo simplemente.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Kate.

- ¿Recuerdas eso que te dije de los números de la cueva misteriosa?- Kate asintió y sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que hablaba.

- ¿Y ahora sigues sin creer en el destino, James?-Ahora Kate reía ampliamente porque sabía que eso no le iba a gustar. Sawyer la miró serio haciendo que la sonrisa de Kate se difuminara levemente.

-No…tengo mi destino aquí mismo- pasó suavemente su índice por el rostro de Kate acariciándolo. Ella respondió a ese gesto cerrando los ojos.

- Como tardemos un poco más te vas a desangrar jefe- dijo Miles saliendo del coche dándose cuenta tarde de la metedura de pata.

James hizo un gesto de fastidio y volvió a mirar a Kate que sonreía de nuevo. - Será mejor que te llevemos al hospital cuanto antes- Ambos se metieron en la parte trasera del coche, al poco tiempo…Miles piso el acelerador viendo como el almacén 1551 del puerto de Los Angeles cada vez se hacía más y más pequeño en el retrovisor del coche.


	31. Chapter 31

Bueno pues este ya es el final… tengo que dar las gracias a todos los que habéis leído mi primer fic, muchas gracias a todos. A los que habéis leído y comentado, a los que sólo habéis leído y no comentado, a los que han leído y han pensado en comentar…a todos. Lo único que espero es que os haya gustado y hayáis disfrutado y, sobre todo, que la historia os haya parecido mínimamente coherente, dejando de lado mis paranoias que pueden ser algo extrañas. Lo cierto es que, puede que haya escogido un fic demasiado complejo para ser mi primera ''obra'' pero es que de verdad necesitaba escribir algo asi. Ese final que nos dieron me dejó muy mal sabor de boca. No me enrollo más. GRACIAS A TODOS.

CAPITULO 31

La oscuridad aún controlaba la ciudad y solo podían verse las luces de las oficinas de enfrente. En urgencias no habían tardado mucho en despacharle, por lo visto y como él mismo había dicho… ''no era para tanto'' pero aún así le obligaron a quedarse en observación para ver su evolución aunque él no entendía por que…solo quería irse a casa y ver que demonios pasaba con Kate. Quisieron hacer las cosas bien y Miles y ella fueron a comisaría a tomarla declaración aunque todo dependía si la historia que les contaba fuera creíble para el ''jefe'' y tenía que serlo…porque era la verdad. De vez en cuando aparecía lo que parecía ser una estudiante de medicina que había ''ayudado'' en su tratamiento. Eso si puede llamarse al hecho de dejarle el brazo como un maldito colador con la excusa de ponerle una maldita vía. Pero bueno no es que doliese mucho sobre todo después de los palos que ya llevaba encima.

-Siento lo de antes- dijo ella tímidamente.

- Nah… podía haber sido peor ¿no?...- dijo mirando la placa de la joven -….Zoe - la chica sonrió.

- Sí - dejó de sonreír un momento viendo que Sawyer intentaba levantarse - ¿Dónde te crees que vas?- dijo alarmada.

- Necesito ir al baño- dijo cambiando su tono… ''joder ahora no puedo ni ir a mear'' pensó cabreado.

-Pero no puedes- dijo Zoe con cara de susto - las normas del hospital dicen que….

-Que digan lo que quieran…a veces las normas están para romperlas o mas que nada para tocar las pelotas a quien las inventa - dijo sonriendo esta vez. Se intentó levantar pero apenas podía moverse. Tenía el cuerpo totalmente dolorido. Zoe le miraba expectante. - No es por molestar pero….no me vendría mal una ayudita - Zoe le ayudó a ponerse en pie. El resto del trabajo pudo hacerlo el solo así poco a poco fue hacia el cuarto de baño. Era muy tarde o muy pronto, depende de cómo se mire…. Iba arrastrando los pies pero sin perder su forma peculiar de andar y sin importarle lo mas mínimo que su camisón estuviera completamente desatado, dejando ver sus encantos a la dulce Zoe que se ruborizó al verlo pero, a la vez, no podía apartar sus ojos.

-Eh…señor Ford…- dijo acercándose a al puerta -… tengo que seguir con la ronda, ¿necesita ayuda? - No hubo una respuesta clara, tan solo una especie de gruñido procedente del baño así que se lo tomó como un '' pírate de aquí'' y es lo que hizo. Al poco tiempo se escuchó el ruido del agua emprendiendo su largo viaje al océano y el siguiente ruido en la puerta cuando Sawyer estaba dispuesto a salir por ella pensando distraído como coño se iba a volver a tumbar en la cama sin que el cuerpo se le desmembrase en el intento.

- ¡Joder! - gritó nada mas salir. - ¿Walter? - dijo sin salir de su asombro mientras Walter le sonreía. Pero no dijo ni una palabra solo le miró y le abrazó. -Augh…. Oye pirado, ten cuidado que estoy convaleciente - dijo sin poder evitar sonreír

-James…-dijo al fin - que alegría poder hablarte otra vez.

-Espera un segundo….eras tú…el del callejón - era más una afirmación que una pregunta. Le miraba de arriba abajo porque no llevaba la misma ropa andrajosa que en el callejón.

-Así es… creí que necesitabas una pequeña ayudita…no es que crea que eres un inútil….no me entiendas mal pero bueno…supongo que hasta los mas listos necesitan que alguien les eche un cable aunque algunos al final te lo pueden echar al cuello… - dijo pensativo. James sonrió, no había cambiado nada.

-Veo que aun estando en otra dimensión sigues estando como una cabra.

- Yo no estaba loco…y ahora tampoco….solo tengo una forma distinta de ver la realidad - respondió con la voz mas cuerda que pudo encontrar.

-Puede que no….pero todo esto sí que es una puta locura…en serio…!estoy en el cuerpo de otro tío! - No pudo evitar poner un tono de repelús ante ese pensamiento. - ¿Cómo es posible?

- Bueno…ya te dije que era algo complicado. Además ese otro tío eres tú pero bueno ¿Recuerdas esos números de los que me hablaste? - Sawyer afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza - ¿has oído hablar alguna vez de la teoría del espejo de Rousseau?

-Claro que sí…de toda la vida- dijo sarcásticamente.

- Bueno puede que no sepas la teoría pero supongo que la idea te sonará de algo- siguió Walter - La teoría genética del espejo de Rousseau dice que cada uno de nosotros tiene en el mundo un gemelo exacto en alguna parte, no obstante según esta teoría tu nunca encuentras a esta persona, por leyes de la probabilidad y fenómenos casuísticos naturales. Él utilizó una serie de números para explicarla… ¡Adivina cuales! - dijo Walter totalmente excitado por la idea pero al ver que James no estaba muy por la labor lo dijo él sin poder contener dicha excitación '' 4 8 15 16 23 42… ¿no es fabuloso?

-El sueño de mi vida- respondió sin poder dejar de dar vueltas a la cabeza….todo esto era una locura.

- El 4… Rousseau creyó que cada uno en el mundo está conectado por cuatro personas diferentes. Por lo que, en teoría, puedes encontrarte a ti mismo usando a cuatro personas conectadas contigo. 8… el único lugar en el mundo en donde te podrías encontrar a tu espejo. Calculaba que estaba en alguna parte en el Pacífico del sur. Recuerda que por ahí estaba vuestra isla. Que mas…. El 15…15 "soportes" para las probabilidades que tienes de encontrarte con tu espejo, 15 sobre . Observa el segundo sistema "815." ¿Te suena?. Los 16 "soportes" para la cantidad máxima de gente que podría encontrar al gemelo al mismo tiempo. Los 23 es el número de los años de separación entre tu gemelo y tú mismo aunque esto no parece coincidir…. -Dijo pensativo y algo confuso.

-¿No has pensado que ese Rousseau se pudo haber equivocado en algo?. Porque mírame…tengo exactamente la edad que tenía este tío en este mismo año aunque mirándolo bien….ahora soy mas joven que antes...Tengo tres años menos.

-Claro… Y los 42 "soportes" para el número del máximo de años que tu gemelo y tu pueden estar vivos en el mismo tiempo. Sin embargo la gente muere en diferente tiempo, es por lo que no todo el mundo esta muerto a los 75 años pero la diferencia aquí es que….no hemos muerto en diferente tiempo. Hemos muerto en otra dimensión después de haber venido de ese 8….de la isla en el pacifico sur'' se quedó pensativo otra vez.

-Ya pero ¿que me dices de Cassidy, Clem y Caroline? Ellas no han estado en la isla - dijo intentando averiguar que había sido de Carol en esta dimensión.

- Pues no lo sé, nunca he conocido a Carol ni a su madre, no en esta dimensión- dijo con tristeza - en cuanto a Cassidy y Clem…ellas están conectadas a ti. Forman parte de esas cuatro personas de las que habla la teoría… Cassidy, Clem, tu compañero Miles y Kate. Esas son tus constantes James. - Sawyer bajó la mirada creyendo encontrar algo fascinante en el suelo… ya era oficial…esto era una puta locura. Y no podía dejar de pensar en Carol…. Si había muerto como ellos...Estaría en algún sitio pero no había estado en la isla y puede que ni siquiera supiera quien era él, no le reconocería o puede que aún estuviera atrapada en esa otra dimensión…y desde luego eso era mucho peor. De repente algo el vino a la cabeza.

- ¿Y cómo coño diste conmigo? ¿Como me pudiste encontrar? Los Angeles es muy grande.

- Oh…claro….que cabeza la mía…ya se me olvidaba…como te dije antes...Todo el mundo necesita una ayudita y no te creas que no sé arreglármelas solo porque….

-¡Walter!… cálmate - dijo cortando su verborrea

-Lo siento…a veces me disperso demasiado - dijo acercándose a la puerta abriéndola. -Pase…pase - dijo mandando pasar a alguien. Sawyer vio la cara de esa persona…

- Hijo de puta - dijo anonadado.

-Hola James.

- Locke…pero si tú… estás muerto.

- Bueno, tú también y aquí estás- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Co…cómo?

-Es una historia muy larga pero resumiendo…ahora soy el protector.

- ¿De la isla? - preguntó sin saber que pensar

-Bueno ahora ya no….la isla ya no existe…está sumergida bajo el agua…pero había mas lugares como ese y eso es precisamente lo que tengo que proteger.

-Entonces todos los que murieron allí…ha sido para nada- dijo con una mezcla de tristeza, dolor y odio.

- No…eso era el destino de cada uno.

-¡De eso nada! Todo fue un puto juego psicológico...Haciendo creer a la gente cosas que no creía…

-No James…. Ese era su destino…todos tenemos uno y está escrito…. Pero como todo lo escrito….se puede borrar o añadir algo nuevo y eso ya es trabajo de cada uno… todos desde la isla… hemos cambiado y hemos hecho cosas que nunca pensamos ser capaces de hacer. Somos dueños de nuestro propio destino y cada uno hizo lo que hizo porque así creyó que debía hacerse….algunos se equivocaron y otros no pero… no somos nadie para juzgar ¿no crees? - Al ver que Sawyer no contestaba prosiguió.- La isla fue nuestra segunda oportunidad, lo fue de forma distinta para cada uno y muchos creyeron que esa era su verdadera segunda oportunidad pero no lo era….ésta sí lo es. Es hora de empezar de nuevo James.

- Sawyer…el verdadero, tu padre…. Le maté.- dijo ahora mirándole a la cara. Locke le miraba con la misma intensidad.

-Ese fue mi error… te utilicé y dejé que lo hicieras porque yo no era capaz de hacerlo y porque pensaba que así los dos saldríamos liberados pero no fue así ¿me equivoco? - Sawyer negó con la cabeza. - Pero aquí no lo has hecho…estuviste en la misma situación pero actuaste de forma diferente. Esta es tu liberación, no le has matado pero tampoco le has perdonado ni lo has olvidado y créeme…. Al final cada uno tiene lo que se merece…y Cooper ya lo está empezando a pagar.

- ¿Y como puedes estar con él después de lo que te hizo?- preguntó James

-Estoy viendo como se destruye poco a poco, ya que no puedo matarle….eso servirá de momento. Tengo que irme ya - Locke le miró y extendió su mano - me alegro de que estés bien James-Sawyer le dio la mano.

-Y yo me alegro de verte vivo otra vez- ambos sonrieron, al poco tiempo Locke y Walter se habían ido con la promesa de éste último para hacerle mas visitas alegando que era momento de evolucionar esa amistad que habían comenzado. Otra vez se quedó solo, después de esas dos conversaciones tan densas y de las que no estaba muy seguro si habían llegado a ser de verdad. Todo era tan surrealista que asustaba…se tumbó en la cama con dolores hasta en las malditas pestañas y consiguió dormir un poco al menos hasta que alguna maldita enfermera entrase a hacerle cualquier mamonada y le chafara el sueño.

La luz del maldito sol estaba dándole de lleno en plena cara ya lo sabía….había tenido demasiada suerte de no tener la visita de ninguna enfermera pero tenía que estar el sol justo para tocarle la moral y despertarle. Abrió lentamente los ojos intentando acostumbrar la vista a la luz, levantó levemente la cabeza pero la dejó caer de nuevo en la almohada con un gesto de dolor. Como si se hubiera olvidado de los meneos que había recibido.

- Hola- una voz le sobresaltó, miró hacia la ventana

-Kate - estaba sentada en una sillón con una pierna subida en él y mirándole fijamente con una tímida sonrisa pintada. Ahí estaba otra vez el nombre…. ''Kate'' el ''Pecas'' había vuelto a desaparecer.

-Estabas dormido como un tronco - dijo intentando quitar algo no de tensión era mas bien algo…raro. Sawyer sonrió un poco.

-Tampoco es para tanto - respondió

- ¿Qué no es para tanto? Si prácticamente tenías un hilillo de baba colgando de la boca- dijo sonriendo victoriosa y orgullosa de haber suavizado el ambiente. Sawyer intentó reincorporarse con lo que Kate...se levantó a toda prisa para ayudarle, tenía el gesto preocupado. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron cuando Kate se acercó para ayudarle a colocar la almohada. Hacía tiempo que no estaba tan cerca de este Sawyer. Y fue él precisamente el que rompió el contacto visual y Kate no pudo evitar pensar que al haber recordado todo…eso incluía la muerte de Juliet. Tendría que lidiar con eso al igual que ella con la de Jack.

-Bueno….si estás aquí significa que todo ha ido bien con Miles ¿no? - dijo cambiando un poco de tema.

-Sí… me han tomado declaración… les he dicho exactamente lo que me dijiste… que sabía que tu llevabas el caso, que os seguí hasta los almacenes y que tuve que dispararle para salvarte… y ha funcionado. Soy libre.

- Me alegro- dijo sinceramente. -Pero….¿ para salvarme? Que dirás….lo tenía todo controlado- dijo haciéndose el chulito.

-Claro que sí…maniatado y con una pistola en la cabeza - dijo siguiendo la broma - fue un trabajo en equipo - dijo esto con la sonrisa casi desapareciendo, mostrando que lo decía totalmente en serio al igual que lo dijo en su casa mientras fregaban los platos de la cena. El ambiente volvía a ponerse intenso.

-Bueno….y ¿a donde vas a ir? Como mujer libre que eres- James volvió a cambiar de tema lo que la entristeció…sabía que estaba levantando otra vez un muro entre ellos.

-Pues dado que llevo ya no se cuanto tiempo huyendo y que no tengo nada….no muy lejos- Hubo un silencio incómodo. Se miraron y esta vez fue Kate quien cortó el contacto visual.

-Si quieres…- Kate levantó la mirada - si quieres… puedes quedarte en mi casa… quiero decir… hasta que encuentres algo- esto último lo dijo con media sonrisa pero ella veía la duda tatuada en sus ojos.

-Te lo agradezco, no será mucho tiempo…-Sawyer la cortó.

-Pero con una condición- dijo serio como un ataque al corazón. Kate le miró casi adivinando lo que iba a decir.

- Cocino yo…- dijo sonriendo ampliamente. - Esa cosa que hiciste aquella noche estaba asquerosa. Pecosa… tienes un verdadero problema culinario- dijo bromeando. Ambos reían sin complejos pero la sonrisa de Kate era más por volver a escuchar ''Pecosa'' que la broma en sí.

-Pues tú comiendo comida precocinada no creo que lo hagas mucho mejor pero…. Trato hecho.- dijo ella finalmente

-Muy bien…..supongo que me dejen salir de esta ratonera hoy así que…podré dormir en mi cama y dejar aquí esta tortura china. El médico no tardó mucho en llegar…firmó unos papeles y ya era oficialmente libre de matasanos. Aunque el cuerpo seguía dolorido podía andar sin problemas, el hombro lo llevaba peor.

Salieron del taxi directo al portal de su edificio. Kate abrió la puerta de casa y dejó que pasara él primero pero como buen sureño declinó la oferta y fue él quien hizo un gesto para que pasara primero.

-Las señoritas primero…- dijo con esa sonrisa tan suya. Kate entró mientras Sawyer se dio la vuelta para cerrar la puerta, cuando volvió a girarse Kate estaba parada justo enfrente de él. Ambos se quedaron unos segundos mirándose. Kate acortó mas la distancia que les separaba y puso su mano en el pecho de Sawyer. Él bajó la mirada para poder ver lo que estaba haciendo. Ahora se miraban con la misma intensidad pero a distinta distancia. Kate se acercó aún más.

-Kate- dijo Sawyer algo incómodo. No podía estar así otra vez. Dios sabía que esperaba este momento desde que la vio aparecer de nuevo en la isla. Pero entonces estaba Juliet y no podía hacerla eso, lo malo es que ahora, aunque Juliet no estuviera…. Seguía sin poder evitar pensar en ello. Ya lo que mas miedo tenía no era a la traición a la memoria de Jules porque incluso ella supo interpretar toda la situación en cuanto vio como él miraba a Kate en lugar de mirarla a ella en un momento como ese…a lo que tenía miedo, un miedo atroz…era a volver a subirse en ese tren y acabar tirado en una puta cuneta. Aún no sabía lo que tuvieron en su día y ahora sabía menos aún lo que podía quedar de aquello, si es que quedaba algo. Además estaba Jack… y él no quería ser el segundo plato de nadie. Pero la veía ahí plantada con cara de decisión pero sin saber que coño era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Deseaba agarrarla con fuerza y sacudirla como si fuera una alfombra para poder descubrir de una vez que es lo que sentía y sobre todo por qué estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. Puede que se sintiese sola o vete tu a saber…por lo que a él respecta podría irse a recorrer la ciudad en busca del doc porque él ya no quería jugar a ese juego. En todo ese tiempo ella no había apartado su mirada, Sawyer iba a hablar cuando vió que ella se le adelantaba.

- No, James. Después de todo por lo que hemos pasado al fin estamos aquí , y no voy a dejar que escapes otra vez así que no te molestes en construir muros que nos separen ni digas ninguna gracia con el propósito de distanciarte o directamente cambiar de tema.- Dijo todo seguido casi sin respirar, parecía que era algo que tenía escondido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sawyer seguía mirándola pero sin decir nada, le había pillado al vuelo pero que se esperaba…. La situación era demasiado rara como para actuar con normalidad. Los ojos de Kate comenzaron a humedecerse a la vez que sus cuerpos comenzaban a acercarse más y más. Estaba ya a unos escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Sawyer alcanzó la mano de Kate que aún reposaba en su pecho, Kate le miró creyendo que iba a apartarse de ella pero contra todo pronóstico cubrió la mano de ella con la suya, acariciándola. Kate al ver ese gesto se acercó aún mas apoyando su otra mano en su mejilla facilitando un primer contacto tímido entre sus labios. Ambos temblaban aunque no sabían muy bien si era por la necesidad que sentían o por los nervios en sí o puede que fuera por las dos cosas. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron así y habían pasado muchas cosas, demasiadas… para poder actuar como entonces. Ese primer beso les trajo recuerdos de lo que realmente tuvieron y que ambos sabían pero no estaban completamente preparados el uno para el otro antes debían combatir con sus demonios del pasado y ese momento ya había llegado, era su momento.

El beso fue aumentando subiendo a otro nivel, ahora Sawyer tenía flanqueada la cara de Kate con ambas manos, habían roto el beso y se miraron….Kate le sonrió con la mayor ternura que había visto nunca, él le devolvió esa misma sonrisa y fue Kate la que comenzó un nuevo contacto esta vez pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Sawyer que acariciando su espalda llegó a su final… su mano siguió su camino hasta llegar a su muslo que acarició y agarró subiéndolo hasta que sus caderas entraron en contacto..Poco a poco fue bajándolo hasta que tocó tierra de nuevo. Kate puso ambas manos en su pecho y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Sawyer con sumo cuidado intentando no lastimarle el hombro herido, pasó sus manos por su pecho ahora desnudo mientras él se quitaba la camisa despacio dejándole semidesnudo, pero ahí no acababa la cosa… sin perder tiempo echó mano a su cinturón y de un solo tirón consiguió liberarle pasando inmediatamente a la cremallera del pantalón que rompió el silencio que se había formado. Sawyer la miró con anhelo y fue ella misma la que comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras él miraba, se acercó a ella por detrás comenzando a besar su cuello y acariciarla todo lo que podía. Kate finalmente se dio la vuelta haciendo que sus cuerpos desnudos estuvieran totalmente en contacto mientras sus rostros estaban a milímetros de distancia tan solo rozando sus labios sin que llegase a ser un beso en toda regla… de repente James la agarró y ella se agarró de su cuello dando un pequeño saltó pasando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura sin dejar en todo momento ese pequeño contacto de sus labios. Ahí en mitad del salón y a plena luz del día Kate consiguió lo que había estado esperando todo este tiempo. Volver a ser el uno del otro y a pesar de lo que se decía de esa postura…era totalmente cómoda una forma de conexión completa…. Sus labios se olvidaron de la timidez y comenzaron el trabajo duro llevando un buen ritmo sin llegar a ser frenético. Sawyer comenzó a andar con ella a cuestas sin dejar esa conexión hasta llegar al pasillo donde la apoyó en una de las paredes. Allí comenzó a besar su pecho mientras ella se aferraba a su pelo como si se le fuera la vida en ello, Sawyer levantó la cabeza para encontraste directamente con los ojos de Kate que brillaban como pocas veces había visto, ella sonrió mientras se mordía el labio inferior negando con la cabeza como si le fuera imposible quererle más de lo que ya le quería, después se acercó otra vez a él y le besó podía decirse que con dulzura como queriendo mostrarle que todo eso no solo era un impulso sexual. Sawyer volvió a cogerla para esta vez llevarla directamente a la cama aún desecha pero era algo que a ninguno de los dos les importó lo mas mínimo. Era el lugar perfecto para seguir lo que habían empezado aunque aún no sabían cuando iba a acabar…tampoco tenían prisa. En todo momento no dejaron de estar conectados de todas las formas posibles…en la cama… Kate estaba boca arriba mientras Sawyer se hizo hueco entre sus piernas haciendo que las piernas de ella se abrieran más y tuviera que apoyarlas en él mientras ambos no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos durante todo el proceso. Había perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo cuando al fin, Kate se encontraba tumbada encima suyo con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho intentando contar los latidos de su corazón era como si sus dos corazones fuesen al unísono. Notó como Sawyer contuvo la respiración haciendo que su pecho se inflara para después soltar el aire como si fuera un globo.

- ¿Cansado?- dijo ella con tono irónico.

- Que dices… no te quejarás…para estar convaleciente no ha estado mal.- Dijo sonriendo aunque sabía que ella no le veía.

- Si tú lo dices…. - Dijo Kate adivinando sin duda alguna que él estaba sonriendo como de costumbre. Levantó su cabeza y le miró a los ojos - No ha estado nada mal- dijo de forma sugerente acercándose y besándole lentamente.

-Mmm...…¿estás intentando empezar algo mas, pecosa?- Kate le miró seria pero le duró poco porque por fin volvía a escuchar ese nombre que tanto la molestó en un principio pero que con el tiempo empezó a gustarle hasta llegar un momento en el que la molestaba si no la llamaba así. Con las mismas volvió a acurrucarse en su pecho como hizo en las ya famosas jaulas. Hubo un silencio, no se oía nada excepto sus respiraciones y el ruido del tráfico a lo lejos. - He estado pensando…. - Dijo al fin Sawyer.

-Oh oh…- respondió Kate riendo.

- Muy graciosa….he estado pensando en lo que me dijo Walter….en toda esa movida de los números.

- ¿Y?

- Y si no somos los únicos que estamos aquí, toda esa historia de los gemelos…el hecho de haber estado en al isla es lo que nos ha hecho llegar hasta aquí- dijo intentando que ella entendiera lo que quería decir pero sin tener que llegar a decirlo.

-¿Quieres decir que puede que todos los demás estén aquí?

-Sé que están aquí aunque no sean los que hemos conocido en la isla pero y si…- dejó de hablar.

-… ¿Y si ellos también recuerdan?- Dijo Kate terminando la frase

-Sí… - respondió el intentando esconder sus miedos -Y si Jack…- Kate le cortó.

- ¿Y si Juliet recuerda James? Y si un día vas tan tranquilo por la calle y te la encuentras- Sawyer guardó silencio al ver esto Kate levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Y lo que vio nunca lo había visto con tanta nitidez. ¿Era miedo lo que veía?. Mira, lo entiendo estuviste a punto de casarte con ella….tampoco espero que…

- No era para ella- respondió simplemente, lo que dejó a Kate paralizada sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería. Al ver su cara desconcertada Sawyer prosiguió - ¿En serio crees que el anillo que tenía guardado en un hueco del suelo tapado con madera y reforzado con un mueble era para ella….?- Dijo casi molesto

- Puede que no quisieras que ella lo encontrase por alguna razón- dijo sin saber muy bien como seguir.

-Claro que no quería que lo encontrase, me sentía culpable. Lo encontré al poco de establecernos en villa otros. Pensé que volveríais a por nosotros. Eso fue lo que Locke nos aseguró, pero no volvisteis así que lo guarde con la esperanza de poder….ya sabes.

-¿Era para mí?- preguntó Kate totalmente cogida por sorpresa.

-Estaba dispuesto a todo por ti, a jugar a las casitas…incluso a darte ese anillo.

-Pero aun así saltaste de ese helicóptero.

-Ya te lo dije….pensé que el helicóptero volvería sin problemas una vez arreglasen el deposito. Créeme he tenido tres años para arrepentirme de eso, aunque lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario. ¿Salisteis vivos no?

- ¿y que vas a hacer si esa teoría está en lo cierto?- Preguntó Kate con miedo.

- ¿Y tú? - dijo Sawyer reflejando ese mismo miedo.

- Solo sé una cosa…- dijo Kate ante la atenta mirada de Sawyer -Creo que así es como todo tenía que haber sido. Quiero a Jack…- el gesto de Sawyer cambió ligeramente. - Pero eso no es suficiente- dijo finalmente clavando su mirada en la de Sawyer intentando hacerle entender que siempre fue él el único que llenó su corazón en todo momento.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Sawyer.

- Vamos ¿de verdad necesitas que lo diga más claro?- Dijo en todo de broma.

_- ¿Qué puedo decir? Estoy hasta el culo de pastillas y me cuesta pillar las cosas._

_- Te lo dije en la jaula así que no te hagas el tonto- dijo sonriendo._

_- A veces...Uno necesita oírlo de vez en cuando- dijo ahora totalmente serio. Porque en todo este tiempo lo había dudado tanto que ya no sabía que pensar. Kate también se puso seria, se acercó y le besó y justo cuando se separó de él, estando aún a centímetros el un del otro…._

_- Siempre has sido tú y nunca he querido de esta forma a ningún otro. Me enamoré de ti y nunca pude escaparme de ello aunque en realidad creo que nunca lo intenté de verdad porque, no quería dejar de sentir esto…- dijo algo confundida. Volvió a mirarle -Te quiero- Sawyer aún la miraba totalmente serio._

_-Lo mismo digo, Pecosa- dijo ahora sonriendo y besándola con cariño y cambiando la postura estando él ahora encima suyo._

_-Espera, Sawyer… ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?_

_-Vivir- dijo simplemente._

_-Suena como un plan- dijo ella sonriendo mientras se volvían a encerrar en besos llenos de pasión._

Entró en el restaurante y, como siempre, se sentó en la barra de bar que estaba separada de la zona comedor. Ese lugar era increíble, estaba decorado con muy buen gusto y era su parada obligatoria además se sentía como en casa.

- ¿Lo de siempre?

- Ya me conoces, guapa- dijo guiñándole el ojo. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo y se conocían muy bien incluso hasta el punto de conocer sus gustos en la comida incluso en la bebida.

- Bueno ¿y cómo se presenta el día?

-Estoy jodido… llevo corriendo no se cuanto tiempo y aún sigo teniendo el cuerpo dolorido- dijo con el ceño fruncido tocándose la espalda.

-Bueno…la recompensa merece la pena ¿no?

-Eso espero porque como no sea así soy capaz de mandarles a todos a tomar por culo- ya se empezaba a mosquear. Ella sonreía.

- Venga no pongas esa cara… sabes que no puedo resistirme a ella- dijo de forma sugerente mientras se acercaba lentamente a él. Se besaron sin importarles en absoluto el hecho de que tenía público. Las camareras les miraban sin quitar ojo, Kate sabía de lo atractivo que era pero nunca había visto el efecto que ejercía en las mujeres desde luego el día que hicieron las entrevistas de trabajo sirvió como de catalizador. Kate era la que hablaba perolas chicas respondían mirando a Sawyer como si no pudieran dejar de mirarle. Si supieran como se levantaba por las mañanas no le mirarían de esa forma aunque bueno…también dependía del día. Sonrió mientras pensaba en ello.

- Sabes que no puedo evitarlo… mañana tengo que jurar el cargo y aún no estoy seguro de querer hacerlo. Tú tendrías que vender el restaurante, luego la mudanza…. Menuda movida- dijo fastidiado - pero había pensado….

-Uy que miedo me das…. - dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Y si en lugar de aceptar Washington como mi destino final pido quedarme en la oficina de Los Ángeles?

- No estaría mal- dijo no muy convencida.

-Así no tendrías que cerrar el restaurante- respondió entusiasmado.

-Ya pero aún queda el problema de los viajes…siempre estás de viaje James.

-Entonces creo que la idea de Los Ángeles te va a encantar….- Dijo sonriendo - he hablado con el jefe y resulta que van a abrir una unidad nueva de investigación de viejos casos abiertos asó podría seguir con el estudio de conducta pero en asesinos despasado. Suena a novela de intriga.

- ¿En serio?- Sawyer afirmó con la cabeza -.. y ¿Cuándo empezarías?

-Pues mañana me nombran y después tengo quince días para ti solita- dijo acercándose provocativamente a ella.

- Eso suena bien… ¿y si para celebrarlo….esta noche te pones es uniforme de policía que tanto me gusta?- le dijo al oído.

-Pecosa…por ti soy capaz de llevar tan solo la placa- respondió de forma sugerente. - Me voy a darme una ducha que he quedado con Enos…nos vemos luego- la dijo dándole un pequeño beso.

Dos días después se encontraban en el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles. Kate no estaba de muy buen humor. En principio le había hecho mucha ilusión ir de viaje con él antes de que empezara a trabajar pero en cuanto supo cual era su destino algo dentro de ella se removió. Miami…que casualidad…. Sabía, por una de las muchas conversaciones que tenían antes de acostarse, que Juliet vivía allí. No le había dicho nada porque le veía muy pletórico con la idea aunque ya sabía por que. Estaban en la cola del control policial. Kate iba vestida entera de negro con unos pantalones y una camiseta de tirantes y su pelo al natural….rizos al aire. Sawyer también iba con vaqueros y una camisa entre azul y verde. Sawyer puso su bolsa de mano en la bandeja, miró a Kate y vio que estaba delante de él con los brazos cruzados. Sabía que estaba molesta aunque no llegaba a entender por que. Intentó hacer algo para romper el hielo así que le quitó el billete de avión que ella llevaba en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

- Cariño… creo que estabas a punto de perder tu billete….¿no querrás quedarte en tierra?- dijo bromeando. Kate se dio la vuelta sin poder evitar sonreír y mirarle de forma sugerente, sabía que le ponía malo cuando le miraba así.

-Bueno…si no fuéramos a Miami podría tener menos ganas de perder ese avión- dijo apoyándose en la mesa.

-Vamos…allí hay playas en las que podemos tumbarnos a la bartola y beber mojitos hasta estirar la pata- Kate se dio la vuelta otra vez. No quería sacar el tema de Juliet otra vez. Pero parecía ser que James no tenía ganas de verla con esa cara así que la abrazó por detrás. Kate ante el contacto se relajó un poco apoyándose sobre él. James acercó su boca a la altura de su oído.

- Venga….Dime que pasa…- dijo con suavidad. Al principio ella se resistió pero al final no pudo evitar decirlo.

- ¿Para que tanto empeño en ir a Miami? ¿Es por Juliet? - dijo casi con la voz temblorosa. James la dio la vuelta para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-No es por Juliet, te lo aseguro. Necesito ir...Sólo es eso- Kate le creyó habían llegado a una conexión impresionante se conocían mejor de lo que pensaban que sería capaces.

El viaje había sido tranquilo, y lo que era mas raro….no había perdido ninguna maleta.. Fueron directamente al hotel…a pie de playa parecía que iba en serio eso de tirarse a la bartola con un mojito en la mano. Estaba cansada pero James había insistido en ir a dar una vuelta según él…. - Así tenemos una visión distinta de la ciudad sin verla hecha un asco - Fueron por el centro de la ciudad y entraron a una zona residencial… iban de la mano como cualquier pareja cuando de repente un balón salido de la nada golpeó a Sawyer en la cabeza.

-Hijo de…- dijo sin acabar la frase, miró a Kate que estaba intentando contener la risa -… no tiene gracia Pecas- dijo medio mosqueado pero sin poder evitar una media sonrisa ante la situación.

-Señor….siento haberle golpeado… ¿me podría devolver la pelota?- dijo una pequeña voz.

-Claro…pero a ver si miramos hacia donde apuntamos- dijo Sawyer agachándose a por la pelota. Sawyer la miró y se quedó mirándola, después miró a Kate emocionado mientras ella sonreía intentando ya no reírse si no intentando evitar emocionarse. –Toma - dijo de cuclillas acercando el balón a la niña. Por detrás pudo ver como se acercaba la que parecía ser su madre disculpándose por la torpeza de su hija pero fue Kate quien habló con ella diciéndola que no pasaba nada

-Gracias- dijo la niña sonriendo dándose la vuelta agarrada a la mano de su madre.

-De nada Pocahontas- ante esto la niña se giró, le miró seria y luego le sonrió. Sawyer no sabía si porque había algún intento de recuerdo o porque le gustó que la llamase así, pero de todas formas le gustó verla feliz con su madre….como tenía que ser. Se levantó y miró a Kate que le miraba emocionada.

- Venir hasta Miami….tu empeño en dar un paseo por aquí… sabes…me podías haber incluido en el plan. Dijo sonriendo

-Que puedo decir pecosa… me gusta verte celosona- dijo sonriendo mientras la atraía hasta él. Ambos sonreían.

-Tengo que decirte algo- dijo Kate de repente poniéndose mas seria…

-Tú dirás…- respondió Sawyer sin dejar de abrazarla.

- Eh…- no sabía muy bien como empezar.

-Venga que nos esperan los mojitos guapa- dijo en plan de broma. Kate ahora miraba al suelo intentando buscar las palabras correctas.

-¿Sería lo peor del mundo?- dijo ahora mirándole significativamente y directamente a los ojos. La sonrisa de James se borró. Eso no era buena señal. Le había escondido los síntomas sobre todo los mañaneros por miedo a como podía reaccionar peor no podía mantenerle la verdad por mas tiempo. James la miraba al principio sin entender muy bien de que iba todo eso ¿por que se había puesto tan seria de repente? Al fin…James sonrió entendiendo completamente la seriedad de Kate.

- No…. No es lo peor del mundo- Ambos ahora sonreían incluso Kate no pudo evitar que una lágrima se le escapara. Discutían, se enfadaban, hacían las paces incluso no soportaban algunas manías del otro, y tenían que lidiar con el fuerte carácter que ambos compartían eso sí tenían una vida sexual muy buena… en resumen…no tenían una vida perfecta pero…. ¿quien coño la tiene? Era su vida, una que ambos siempre habían anhelado y que habían intentado con otras personas pero dicen que cuando se deja de buscar a la persona correcta se acaba encontrando y si la dejas ir y vuelve…es que siempre te ha pertenecido. Eso hicieron y ahora… Era su historia y la de la pequeña vida que habían creado juntos.


End file.
